Pawns: Peones
by arence
Summary: OMAKE, TERMINADO POR FIN! AU. Al es nomal de nuevo, Ed está retirado, Winry esta enamorada y Roy está en la carcel y los militares los quieren usar a todos, dispuestos o no, para un despreciable propósito. RoyEd,AlWinry.Traducción.Escrito por Velvet Mace
1. 01 Los cimientos

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Author:** velvetmace  
**Traducción: **arencesoul  
**Rating:** PG-13, supongo  
**Pairing:** Roy Mustang x Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric x Winry Rockbell ((nooo))  
**Status:** 1/36  
**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni este fic.**  
****N/A: **Esto empezó cuando solo había visto los primeros 15 capítulos de FMA o algo así, así que es AU. Un poco de Winry/Al desde los primeros capítulos, y Roy/Ed desde el capítulo 7. Esto resultó ser una novela... phew..  
**N/T: **Proyecto grande... ENORME. Tiene un poco de todo, het y yaoi, pero lo que nos interesa es en realidad el yaoi ¿no? Sin duda, el mejor plot-fic de FMA que he leído en mi vida. Comentarios bien recibidos, flames guardados con amor para calentar mi casita. Un beta-reader sería recibido también con mucho amor...

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Capítulo uno**

LOS CIMIENTOS

El resto de la casa no era más que madera destrozada y carbonizada, y escombros, pero el piso de piedra del taller aun esta ahí. Ed casi creyó ver un vestigio del viejo gis bajo el polvo y la ceniza.

"Todo desde el principio, Al" Murmuró, tocando la piedra en su bolsillo.

"Necesitaremos un espacio limpio,"dijo Al, siempre el más práctico. "Déjame." Y se agacho, la rodilla metálica levantado una nube en el aire seco del verano. Uso sus dedos para dibujar una serie de formas geométricas en la suciedad, y puso su mano de cuero cautelosamente sobre el círculo. Una luz brillante se emitió rápidamente desde el suelo, un viento repentino sacudió a ambos chicos en todas direcciones. Cuando el viento cesó, los cimientos de piedra estaban limpios y relucientes como una pizarra.

Ed sacó dos pedazos de gis y le paso uno a su hermano. "¿Estas listo?" pregunto.

"Si. Mucho."

"La última vez ignoramos tus sentimientos. ¿Qué te dicen esta vez?"

"Dicen que es hora, hermano." Al sonaba optimista. "Estoy listo para ser de carne y hueso de nuevo. No quiero esperar más."

Ed asintió y se arrodilló, y ambos empezaron a dibujar.

**IMPERFECTO**

No era una piedra filosofal verdadera, pero los chicos rezaban que fuera lo suficientemente buena. Al final la fue, pero apenas. Se destrozó violentamente en la mano mecánica de Ed en el momento que su otra mano tocó la de Al. Ed solo podía sujetarse lo más fuerte que podía mientras regresaba al otro al mundo de los vivos, deseando que el alma de Al se hubiera atado por su misma, por que ya no había vuelta atrás a la armadura. No solo se había roto bajo la presión, había explotado, destrozándose en pequeños trozos.

Pero había sido suficiente. Cuando la furia y la luz se calmaron, y el humo y el vapor se desvanecieron Ed aun sostenía la tibia mano de Al. Exhausto, Ed cayó al piso de piedra, se sentía caliente, pero nada podía desviar su mirada del cuerpo de su hermano, al verlo por primera vez en cuatro años.

No, el cuerpo de su hermano no era perfecto. Tenía todas sus partes. Esta tibio. Respiraba entre largos jadeos, pero no era perfecto. Pero los años al otro lado de la puerta no habían sido tan amables. En donde Al alguna vez fue suave y redondeado, los últimos rastros de su cuerpo de niño, ahora estaba demacrado y angular. Había crecido uso siete o diez centímetros del otro lado, pero había perdido masa. Su piel se había vuelto pálida, sus músculos se había encogido, y su cabello y sus uñas habían crecido, aunque no tan largas como lo hubieran hecho si hubieran crecido en el mundo exterior.

No importaba para Ed. Porque aunque no se podía mover, ni siquiera evitar que su mano se deslizara de la de su hermano, podía ver a Al agitándose. Al se desenvolvía de la posición fetal, su cuerpo desnudo estirándose bajo la luz del sol. Su ojos se abrieron, su boca respirando a bocanadas y exhalando en sacudidas. Al empezaba a voltear para verlo a el, esos grandes ojos color avellana enfocando y parpadeando.

"Bienvenido, Al," Ed susurró.

"Hermano", dijo Al con voz ronca y grave "Puedo sentir el sol"

Ed sonrió y cerro sus ojos, dejando que la dicha lo llevara hasta el sueño.

**WINRY**

Hubo un fuerte chasquido y una extraña luz entró por la ventana de la cocina. Winry salió corriendo de la casa, con una terrible sensación de dejá vu hormigueando por su cuerpo. Sobre las colinas cubiertas de pasto pudo ver la reacción alquímica agitar el cielo de la tarde. Justo como cuatro años antes.

Lo estaban haciendo de nuevo.

Con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, se volvió hacia su abuela "Me tengo que ir."

Y corrió, por el camino y sobre las colinas tan rápido como sus pies usando sandalias la dejaron, tomando atajos a través del pasto, saltando las zanjas de los drenajes y por fin llegando junto al esqueleto de la casa de los Elric.

Los encontró desplomados sobre un circulo de transmutación. Al principio sintió que su corazón se paralizo y pensó que estaban muertos, pero después se dio cuenta de que respiraban, lenta y profundamente. El enojo que se había quedado de lado en su terror inicial surgió de nuevo como venganza.

Ed había destruido su automail -DE NUEVO. Solo por eso iba a ser excesivamente brutal cuando tuviera que ponerle su nuevo brazo.

Y ahí, estaba Al. Oh por Dios, realmente era Al, lucia como una victima famélica, como si pudiera morir de nuevo en cualquier momento si alguien no lo cuidaba.

Winry miro alrededor desesperada, pero no vio nada que la pudiera ayudar a llevarse a cualquiera de los dos de vuelta a casa. "Imbeciles" dijo al fin. Busco una palabra más adecuada para describir el conflicto de emociones que sentía, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna otra. "Imbeciles desconsiderados."

**PINAKO**

"Bien" Le dijo Pinako a Ed cuado por fin se despertó, "Esperaba que ustedes dos nos visitaran. No que Winry los tuviera arrastrar hasta aquí en una carretilla. ¿Por que no nos llamaron? ¿Avisarnos?."

Ed lucho un poco por sentarse en la cama. Fu algo duro, pero lo logro. Su brazo de metal estaba separado, y el otro lo sentía como un fideo mojado. "Nos habrían detenido."

"Tal vez. Nunca lo sabremos." Puso un sandwich en la mesita junto a la cama. "¿Lo alcanzas, o tengo que alimentarte?"

Ed lo alcanzó.

"Entonces" Dijo ella después de un largo silencio. "¿Que hay de tu brazo y tu pierna. ¿Trataran de regresarlos también?"

Ed negó y trago. "No, es suficiente. Hay muchos viejos soldados que perdieron tanto como yo. Siguieron adelante y tienen vidas felices. Puedo vivr con lo mismo."

"¿Y que hay de Al?"

"Lo convenceré. No vale la pena arriesgarse mas. Es suficiente."

Pinako levanto el plato vació, dirigiendo una última mirada al alquimista exhausto. Esperaba que estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero algo en el fondo de us mente sospechaba que NO era suficiente. No para Al, y tampoco para Ed. Tarde o temprano, volverían a tentar a su suerte. Solo esperaba que fuera muy tarde.

**MUSTANG**

Durante el verano y el otoño, Ed le había escrito a Mustang tres veces. La primera fue una larga carta escrita unos días después de recuperar el cuerpo de Al. Fuera de lo normal, Ed le contó el incidente como si fuera un reporte, resumiendo lo que había hecho y cuales habían sido los resultados de forma muy clínica. Fue casi hasta el final que no lo pudo evitar y se volvió más personal.

No puedo expresar lo feliz que estoy de tener a Al de vuelta. Es como si hubiera regresado el tiempo y corregido mis errores. Me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido en años. Al también es feliz. Aunque aun esta débil y se le dificultan las cosas más simples, mejora día a día. Algunas veces lo abruma la sensación y se tiene que quedar en silencio por un rato, pero casi siempre lo ama. Su mente y su alma parecen estar completamente intactas. Es exactamente como era antes, como persona, y como armadora.

_Aunque no nos hemos visto a la cara últimamente, aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Muchas gracias, señor._

Mustang le contestó rápidamente, expresando su gratitud y su aprecio. Ansiaba ver a Al de carne y hueso, y se preguntaba si Ed tenia planes de regresar.

Al leyó la carta y se la regreso a Edward, sus grandes ojos color avellana se veían pensativos "¿Vas a regresar?"

"Carajo, ¡NO!" dijo Ed "La única razón por la que me uní a los militares fue para hacer esto, para REGRESARTE. No voy a volver a ser el perro de NADIE"

Al sonrió, pero miro deliberadamente un extremo de la mesa, donde Ed había aventado su reloj.

"Lo mandaré de regreso mañana."

La segunda carta para Mustang iba juntó con un paquete con el reloj. Solicitaba su renuncia.

Mustang tardó casi un mes en contestar.

Por favor, reconsidera tu renuncia. Aun cuando has logrado tu objetivo, la milicia aun es el mejor lugar para alguien con tus habilidades. Con los recursos disponibles aquí, puedes llegar muy lejos. Si deseas continuar en el campo de la investigación, te ayudare. Si prefieres un rol más activo, veré lo que tengo para ti."

Ed resoplo. "Al, ya me extraña."

La carta seguía.

También hay otras consideraciones. No se si has oído los rumores sobre el Fuher, pero son bastante problemáticos. Parece que habrá una guerra pronto, y una mucho mas grande que la de Ishbal. Voy a necesitar bastante sutileza para sacar al país de esto. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero me serviría mucho tu ayuda.

Era obvio, pero no demasiado. Mustang estaba a punto de lanzar su golpe de estado y quería a Ed a bordo. A Ed le ardió el estomago.

No. Era suficiente. Se habían acabado las peleas. Ya no más ensuciarse las manos. No le interesaban la política.

Las ultimas palabras de Mustang lo dejaron helado.

Estoy agradecido de que recuerdes todo lo que he hecho por ayudarte. Tu reloj te espera en mi oficina.

"Sabía que no debí agradecérselo. Ahora trata de hacerme sentir culpable para que me quede."

Al sostuvo la carta firmemente entre sus dedos y la releyó lentamente dos veces. "En realidad estamos en deuda con el."

Pero Ed negó con la cabeza violentamente "Ya valió la pena para el."

Ed rescribió su carta de renuncia, haciéndola lo más formal que pudo para que a Mustang no le quedara duda.

Mustang respondió con una carta aun más corta.

_Querido ciudadano Edward Elric,_

_Su carta de renuncia ha sido recibida y aceptada. Le deseamos éxito en sus futuras empresas._

_Sinceramente,_

Coronel Mustang.

Fue lo último que ambos oyeron de él en 15 meses.

**LA VIDA SIGUE**

Al mejoró con el aire fresco y bueno comida. Cuando el otoño se había convertido en invierno, era delgado, pero ya no era solo piel y huesos. También se le había llenado un poco la cara, y en navidad Winry incluso lo describió como hermoso. Pero no creció mucho. Winry no sabia si era por que había pasado tanto tiempo en la nada o simplemente era culpa de los viejos genes que dictaban que ambos hermanos serian bajitos.

Winry menciono una vez, cuando Al aun lucia como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte, que le gustaba el cabello de Ed. Al lo había tomado como una señal y se negó a cortarse el suyo. Como su hermano, su cabello creció grueso y rápido, y para la mitad del invierno le pasaba por muchos centímetros abajo de los hombros. Sin embargo, no se lo trenzaba.

"Ed piensa que lo imito" Dijo Al tristemente un día de Diciembre, cuando Winry lo había convencido de que la dejara cepillarle el cabello.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó Winry con la liga para el cabello en la boca.

"El cabello, la ropa. Piensa que quiero ser su gemelo o algo asi. No quiero, es solo que, en realidad no he pensado en mi estilo personal por años. Pareció mas facil guiarme por lo que veo."

"Mmm," Dijo Winry. Se quito la liga de la boca y le dio tres vueltas alrededor del cabello color miel de forma cómoda en la base de su cuello. "Puedes dejar de asaltar el armario de Ed cuando gustes, pero dile a tu irritante hermano que tu cabello es MIO." Lo acercó más a ella.

Al sonrío y se recargo junto con ella, anidándose en el calor de sus brazos.

_**N/A: **Este fue mi capitulo feliz de los sueños alcanzados. Desgraciadamente, la vida no va a ser abrazos y rosas para esta gente, por que soy demasiado cruel para dejar que eso pase._

_**T/A: **No lo duden y díganme desde la más pequeña falta de ortografía hasta el error de traducción más despreciable, lo aprecio mucho. Ah, y no duden en molestarme lo más que se pueda, por que prometo actualizar esto al menos tres o cuatro veces al mes. ¡Gracias!_


	2. 02 Empezando de nuevo

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Author:** velvetmace  
**Traducción: **arencesoul  
**Rating:** PG-13, supongo  
**Pairing:** Roy Mustang x Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric x Winry Rockbell ((nooo))  
**Status:** 2/36+1

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni este fic.**  
N/A:** Ok, las cosas se tornan un poquito más amargas aquí. El angst y el pavor verdaderos empiezan en el cap. 3

**N/T: **Ah... ¿ven eso? ¡Es una actualización a tiempo! Wow... Esperemos que siga asi..

Beta readers del mundo.. ¡los convoco!

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Capítulo dos**

EMPEZANDO DE NUEVO

Aunque Pinako y Winry nunca se quejaron de su prolongada estancia, Ed sabía que era hora de irse. Estaban siendo desplazados, no por las mujeres, sino por sus clientes de automail. Solo había una habitación de huéspedes, y aunque era bastante grande y tenía tres camas, aun así era una lata compartirla. Sobre todo después de que Al atrapo a uno de los clientes mirando la libreta personal de alquimia de Ed como si fuera una lectura corriente.

"Necesitamos privacidad" Explicó Ed. "Y de verdad necesitamos empezar con nuestras vidas. No somos ingenieros de automail. Necesitamos un lugar para poner nuestro propio taller."

Winry se enfureció cuando le dijeron que se iban. Pero al siguiente día, como si nada, los acompaño al pueblo para buscar un lugar donde colgar su letrero de alquimistas. Encontró uno a solo una cuadra de la estación de tren, una casa de ladrillos de dos pisos en un vecindario de todos tipos. La planta baja podía ser fácilmente convertida en una tienda con un taller, y el piso de arriba era un excelente departamento de dos dormitorios..

"Los Hermanos Elric : Alquimistas" Dijo Al orgullosamente mirando el cartel que acababa de pintar. "Creo que ya estamos en el negocio."

**ESTRELLAS**

Visitaban a las chicas Rockbell todos los sábados. Y después de cenar, si estaba claro, los tres salían y miraban las estrellas.

Ed trataba de distinguir las imágenes que todos los demás parecían ver en los puntos, pero nada pasaba. Se volteó hacia Al para mencionar lo tonto que era agrupar un grupo de estrellas solo por que eran visibles juntas en el cielo nocturno, cuando se dio cuenta que Al se había alejado de el.

El y Winry estaban cerca el uno del otro, susurrando demasiado bajo para oírlos sobre del viento. La mano de ella tocaba la espalda de al. La de el tocaba el cabello de ella. Hubo una risa disimulada por algo que solo era para ellos dos.

Ed sintió una ola de enojo al ser hecho a un lado, después un resentimiento sordo en el fondo de su estómago.

No era que hubiera estado cortejando a ella.

No era que esperara que Al vivera en su sombra.

No era que no quisiera que ambos fueran felices.

Pero en ese momento, Ed no los quería ver juntos. Así que se levantó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y regreso, cruzando el pasto hacia la casa. Y cuando sus voces lo llamaron, no miró atrás, pretendiendo no oír.

**ALGO NUEVO**

Al sabía que su hermano no estaba satisfecho. Honestamente, el tampoco. Cada día al veía el brillo del metal en su hermano y miraba hacia otra parte. Un pequeño recordatorio de un asunto pendiente. Nunca dijeron nada, pero el asunto aguardaba en el fondo, esperando para levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

"He estado pensado," dijo Ed una noche mientras cenaban spaghetti. "El verdadero problema con la transmutación humana no es el cuerpo. El cuerpo solo es carne, componentes materiales. Es fácil de reproducir. Es el alma. El alma siempre se mete en el camino."

Al asintió. "Es incuantificable. ¿Cómo puedes intercambiar algo que no puedes medir?"

"Pero que tal si el alma no esta relacionada. ¿Entonces sería tan terrible hacer una transmutación en la carne humana.?"

"¿Te refieres en algo muerto.?"

"No, no." Ed se inclinó por sobre la mesa, sin darse cuenta que su manga se ensuciaba en la salsa. "Por ejemplo, alguien se corta la mano. ¿Sería tan difícil ponerle un circulo alquímico y volvérsela a poner? El hombre aun está con vida, solo es unir las piezas, como un radio o cualquier otro pedazo de basura. El alma no esta en tu mano. ¿O tendrías que volver a atar el alma en la mano? De cualquier forma, no estarías creando un alma. No es un factor."

"¿Quieres sacar a Winry del negocio?" Dijo Al con una sonrisa.

"Claro que no, pero piénsalo. Si funciona con una mano, por que no con una parte para la cual NO hay automail. Como un ojo. O un corazón. Incluso una enfermedad. ¿Por que no podemos usar la alquimia para curar en lugar de herir?. Demonios, podemos poner a un hombre en el hospital muy fácil, pero no podemos usar la alquimia para sacarlo. No estamos hablando de resurrección. Hablamos de medicina."

Al estaba intrigado.

"Quiero regresar a Central," dijo Ed.

Al sintió como si se le hundiera el corazón. "No te vas a enlistar de nuevo."

"¡Con un carajo que no! No tendré acceso a la Biblioteca Nacional, pero hay otras bibliotecas ahí. Tal vez no tan especializadas, pero abiertas al público. Puedo revisarlas. Ver si alguien más ha pensado sobre esto."

"Mustang no podrá ayudarte." Dijo Al.

Guardaron un silencio pesado por un momento.

Mustang estaba en prisión. Su golpe había fallado. Fallado incluso antes de empezar. Ed nunca quería hablar sobre eso tampoco. Al sabía que se sentía culpable. Si Ed no hubiera renunciado, tal vez el golpe hubiera sido diferente.

Pero eso era pasado. Mustang aun estaba vivo, al menos por ahora. Lo último que ambos habían oído de él era que había confesado a cambio de que sus subordinados salieran libres, degradados y trasladados a diferentes regiones. Era extraño pensar que un hombre que tenía tanto control pudiera caer tan bajo.

No se habían molestado en mandarle una carta. Sabían que no la recibiría.

"Creo que después de tanta muerte y destrucción, estoy listo para algo de sanación." dijo Ed, cambiando de tema. "Será una causa noble."

**JUNTOS**

"Tengo algo que mostrarte," dijo Al el día en que Ed salía. Ed despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta que AL parecía exhausto. "Esta abajo en el taller. Estuve toda la noche despierto haciéndolo." Al le tomo su brazo normal del codo y lo arrastro escaleras abajo.

En la banca del taller había un gran pedazo de pergamino con un circulo de transmutación inusual dibujado en el. La curiosidad lo asalto, y se acercó para estudiarlo de cerca, pasando sus dedos por las líneas negras. "¿Que es esto? Es parecido a los círculos que se usan para hacer duplicados de algo."

Al sonrió ampliamente. "No eres el único que puede hacer su propia investigación."

Ed sintió que le pesaba el estómago. "No te puedo llevar a Central conmigo, Al. Alguien necesita quedarse aquí y atender la tienda."

"Lo se," dijo Al. Ed oyó la amargura en su voz. Era verdad, entre el automail de Ed y poner la tienda casi todo el dinero de su padre se había gastado. Ahora que el ingreso militar de Ed había desaparecido, la tienda era su única fuente de ingresos. Si Ed iba a realizar sus sueños de alquimia medicinal, necesitaría mucho equipo y recursos. El trabajo silencioso de Al era proveer.

"Pero eso no significa que tengas que pasar semanas fuera. Préstame tu libreta," dijo Al.

Ed levantó una ceja, pero cedió, sacando el delgado libro de su abrigo.

Al lo puso en el circulo y puso otra libreta junto. "Mira: en blanco," dijo, después puso una botella de tinta en el círculo.

"Si arruinas mis notas..." Lo amenazó Ed.

"Mira." Al tocó el círculo. Brillante luz inundo el taller, y después la botella de tinta estaba vacía. Ed tomo la libreta y paso ávidamente por las páginas. Estaban exactamente como las había escrito. Pero después Al tomó el libro en blanco y se lo mostró. Ahí, oh por Dios, estaba una replica exacta de su escritura, hasta las manchas de tinta.

Al enrolló el pergamino y se lo dio. "En lugar de hacer tu investigación ahí, tráela a casa. Lo haremos juntos."

Ed sonrió con la más intensa de sus sonrisas. "Apuesta por ello."

**SEPARABLE**

Winry sabía que Al estaba triste. Lo escondía bastante bien, pero en esos días cuando Ed estaba corriendo por el país persiguiendo lo que fuera que perseguía, Al se volvía aun más callado, como si una parte de él se hubiera ido de viaje y su cuerpo se hubiera quedado atrás.

Le molestaba.

Se estaban besando ahora, tiernamente en el pórtico. La sensación ligera de labios sobre labios, sobre las manos, el cuello. Una caricia delicada en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus pies se salían de los zapatos, el dedo de él jugando tiernamente con los pies de ella.

Pero no era de ella. Una parte de él aun estaba unida a su hermano. Y Ed ni siquiera parecía apreciarlo. No parecía darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo lastimó cuando no estuvo en el decimosexto cumpleaños de Al. Era cierto que los trenes habían estado fuera de servicio por unos días, ordenes del Fuhrer, pero aun así, Winry estaba furiosa. Ed pudo haber encontrado otra forma de llegar a casa. Solo se disculpo como si nada, y cambio el tema. Y ninguno de ello lo había mencionado de nuevo.

Cenaba varias noches en casa de Al, mientras la habitación de su hermano permanecía a obscuras. Lo molestaba mientras cocinaba, golpeándole suavemente el trasero con una espátula. Y se tomaban las manos sobre la mesa, y hablaban de política, y de alquimia, y de automail y de arte. Al la abrazaba por detrás mientras lavaba los trastes y le susurraba tonterías en los oídos, pronunciando cálidamente cada silaba hasta que ella se reía por lo absurdo que era, o lo amenazaba con romper un vaso.

Al nunca la invitaba cuando su hermano estaba en casa.

"Le incomoda vernos juntos,"dijo Al una vez.

"Pues que se acostumbre."

"Tal vez esta celoso."

"Bueno, ciertamente tuvo su oportunidad conmigo," dijo Winry, "Antes me gustaba mucho. Lo regañaba por dañar el automail, pero me encantaba trabajar en el. Pero el nunca hizo nada. Bueno, se eso acabo. Encontré al hermano correcto. Puede vivir con eso."

"Es lindo saber que te decidiste por mi," Dijo Al, y a Winry le dieron ganas de patearse.

"No dije eso."

"No, esta bien. Estoy acostumbrado a ser el otro Elric."

"Tu NUNCA fuiste el otro Elric. No conmigo." Pero él no estaba convencido, y nunca sonrió de verdad hasta que su hermano regresó.

No, no eres el otro Elric, pensó Winry amargamente, mientras los miraba abrazarse en la plataforma del tren, pero tal vez, yo soy el otro Ed.

**DE REGRESO**

Catorce meses después de que Al había regresado a la normalidad, ejó una carta en la banca junto a Ed y se levantó. "¿Que quieren, hermano?" El tono peligroso en la voz de Al puso a Ed en alerta.

Levanto la vista del juguete rota que estaba apunto de arreglar, y miró la carta. EL remitente era el Cuartel Central de la Armada. No era Mustang, Ed lo sabía. Eran nueve meses muy tarde para eso. No sabía de nadie mas que quisiera ponerse en contacto con él. Sintió su enojo en el fondo del estómago.

"Espero que sea un pago," se quejó mientras abría la carta.

_Alquimista Nacional Edward Elric, alias Fullmetal,_

_Saludos._

_Su solicitud de renuncia ha sido denegada. Your request for resignation has been denied. Por medio de la presente, se le ordena regresar al cuartel de reclutamiento de la armada, división Central, antes del 5 de octubre para reasignación. De lo contrario será considerado como deserción, y puede ser castigado desde una multa, perdida de rango y cinco años o más le labores forzadas._

_Sinceramente,_

_Teninete Coronel Avery Dunn_

_Supervisor de reclutamiento, reenlistamiento y reactivación._

"¡Que DEMONIOS!" Gritó Ed. "¡Estoy retirado! ¡Ellos ACEPTARON mi renuncia! No pueden negarla. Ha pasado un maldito AÑO."

Al trago con trabajos. "Estamos en guerra." Ed nunca quería oír de la guerra. No quería saber nada de las noticias. Había llegado hasta tal punto, que al le pedí a Winry que le comprara el periódico, y lo leía con avidez en sus visitas a su casa, cuando Ed estaba fuera.

"Ya no soy Alquimista Nacional," dijo Ed. "No regresé con Mustang, definitivamente no voy a regresar con este tipo Dunn o como mierda se llame. Esta es SU guerra. No tengo que ver en esto." Repentinamente, Ed abandono el cuarto. Al lo siguió hasta su cuarto. Cuando llego, la vieja maleta estaba abierta y Ed estaba sacando su última libreta y su ropa de la cómoda.

"Iré al oeste esta vez. He odio de unas cuantas bibliotecas en esa dirección. Tal vez este ahí unas cuantas semanas."

"¿Que les digo si vienen a buscarte?"

"Diles que no sabes donde estoy. Y enséñales la carta donde dice que estoy oficialmente RETIRADO y diles que se vallan a follar con ella."

"Tal vez eso arruinaría la carta" dijo Al de forma inexpresiva.

Eso le arranco una risa a Ed.

_**T/A: **Miles de gracias a Dolphin-chan , Puroppu y endormathom, Sean buenos y alienten a esta chica de un solo talento, reviews con cosas como "me gusto" son bien recibidos por la simple razón de que soy una adicta a llamar la atención XD Gracias!_


	3. 03 Carcel

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Author:** velvetmace  
**Traducción: **arencesoul  
**Rating:** PG-13, supongo  
**Pairing:** Roy Mustang x Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric x Winry Rockbell ((nooo))  
**Status:** 3/36+1

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni este fic.**  
N/A:** Todo se pone mucho más oscuro en este capítulo, y la clasificación entra de verdad. ADVERTENCIA: Tortura mal descrita, desnudez, secuestro y coerción. Si les gusta suavecito y lindo, este no será su capítulo.

Construyendo la relación entre Ed y Roy, pero como uno anda corriendo por todo el país y el otro en prisión, se va a tardar un poco el juntarlos en el mismo cuarto, no digamos meterse la mano. Sin embargo no se necesita mucha imaginación para pensar en todos los arreglos.

**N/T: **Perdón por el retraso, sería más notas de traducción que capítulo si contara la tragedia que fueron estas dos semanas. Estoy retrasada.. como el capítulo 55 T.T Ah, traducción no muy buena al frente, pero bueno, si algún día llego a recuperar mi tiempo perdido, lo mejoro... (si, como no) se va a hacer tarea Lo siento, pero no habrá actualizaciones en tiempos razonables tal vez hasta principios de Marzo, la escuela es un crimen... en fin. Gracias por leer.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, los últimos ya no los pude contestar, pero tengan por seguro que los leo todos y me hacen sumamente feliz . Gracias, a: deed-bluer, Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo, twoshamans, Puroppu y Dolphin-Chan.

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Capítulo tres**

CARCEL

Roy Mustang ni siquiera sabía por que seguía con vida. Gracia de Dios, tal vez, aunque no era una persona religiosa. Claro, esto no era un vida de verdad, y lo poco que era se lo podían quitar en cualquier momento.

Había pasado casi un año desde que los guardias de la milicia habían tirado su puerta a las tres de la mañana y se lo habían llevado a un juicio. Sus últimos momentos en su casa los paso viendo a brutos militares con sonrisas torvas alborotando sus cosas.

No usaba sus guantes para dormir. Contaban con eso. Pronto, le quitaron el resto de su ropa junto con cualquier despojo de dignidad que le quedara, y en su lugar le dieron una camisa suave de algodón y unos pantalones similares. De un horroroso color naranja.

"Esto no va con mi complexión" se quejo con un carcelero, tratando de mantener las cosas tranquilas.

Pero el otro ni siquiera le hablaba.

Lo llevaron a una habitación hecha especialmente para 'los de su tipo'. El piso estaba hecho de un material denso y algo esponjoso, las paredes eran iguales. No había esquinas puntiagudas con las cuales pudiera herirse y juntar suficiente sangre como para hacer un círculo de transmutación. Y el material era repelente al agua, así que los círculos que trato de dibujar usando agua del pequeño lavabo se desvanecían inútilmente.

No le permitían usar nada para escribir, ni tampoco nada duro o puntiagudo que pudiera raspar un círculo en el piso, o en su propia piel.

Había lugares mucho peores a los cuales pudieron llevarlo. Pero en su propia. sutil forma, la habitación era peor de lo que podía imaginar. Nada que hacer, nadie con quien hablar, ningún tipo de estímulo, aun la molestia del piso duro hubiera sido bienvenida. Algunas veces exageraba algunas cosas solo por que los castigos eran mejores que la nada que llenaba sus días.

Cuando lo castigaban, tenían cuidado de no dejarle una sola marca. Sabanas húmedas eran su tortura favorita. Se trataba de desnudarlo, lo que sus carceleros parecían disfrutar más de lo que debían, y amarrarlo a su cama. Después, mojaban las sabanas en agua helada y las ponían sobre el. Entre el fío de las sabanas y la evaporación, dejaban a Roy temblando durante dolorosas horas. Cunado las sabanas se secaban, lo soltaban y le devolvían su ropa. Le informaron que podrían hacer que la tortura durara días si les daba una razón para hacerlo. Roy nunca se las había dado.

De vez en cuando, la monotonía de su existencia era interrumpida por visitantes. Siempre eran los mismos dos, un hombre alto, feo y tosco que Roy llamaba el Bruto, y uno más delgado y bajo que Roy llamaba la Comadreja. Nunca habían dicho sus nombres.

El trabajo del Bruto era intimidar a Roy y convencer lo hacer cosas. Darle información. Hacer algunos trabajos relacionados con la alquimia (bajo estricta supervisión). Investigación. Aunque Roy estaba conciente que se suponía que debía temer y odiar a este hombre, esperaba con curiosidad sus visitas. Las conversación siempre era más interesante que la de sus guardias. Los trabajos hacían la vida mucho más soportable. Roy aprendió cosas importantes en su propio interrogatorio.

Se suponía que la Comadreja era la motivación de Roy a ser un buen chico, pero Roy simplemente lo odiaba. La Comadreja nunca pedía nada de Roy, en lugar de eso, siempre llegaba con sus sonrisa que enseñaba todos los dientes y fingía ser su camarada de toda la vida. "¡Te tengo buenas noticias, amigo" le decía.

La comadreja le dijo que Riza Hawkeye lo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en su reasignamiento en la Oficina de Reclutamiento Norte. Entrenaba a nuevos reclutas con sus habilidades con las armas. Los resultados complacían al Fuhrer inmensamente. Armstrong estaba en el frente, volviéndose más fuerte. Lo habían lastimado en un ataque, pero no era grave, y ya estaba de regreso con su regimiento. Havoc, Fuery y todos los demás también lo estaban haciendo bien.

"¿Les podía escribir una carta?" Preguntó Roy, conociendo la respuesta.

"Por supuesto que no."

Y después, el mismo comentario que le hacía al darle noticias de sus amigos. "¿No estas agradecido de haber cooperado con nosotros? Ahora todos ellos tienen buenas vidas. Esperemos que siga así."

Roy quería estrangular al tipo por recordarle que sus sacrificios aun no habían terminado, que su cooperación AUN era requerida para salvar las vidas de su gente. Pero los pequeños trabajos que el Bruto le daba no parecían equivalentes por lo que le habían dado a Roy. Había algo más.

Por supuesto, el Bruto lo visitó al siguiente día. "¿Que sabes de Edward Elric.?"

Roy no dudó. "Es un investigador brillante, y sus habilidades de combate son buenas. Su habilidad en alquimia es incomparable. Pero es necio e impulsivo. esta retirado. No creo que lo puedan convencer de regresar."

"Desertó."

Roy se quedo boquiabierto. "¿Se reenlisto?" Nunca lo creyó posible. ¿Que clase de cosa pudieron ofrecerle?

"Ah si, no estas al día ¿verdad?. Han habido algunas leyes aprobadas desde tu encarcelamiento." El Bruto sonrió. "El Fuher se ha dado cuenta que los alquimistas sueltos pueden ser peligrosos y un elemento desestabilizador para el Estado. Especialmente alquimias de la talla de Alquimistas Nacionales. Cuando están en la milicia, sus esfuerzos pueden ser dirigidos hacia objetivos apropiados. Por su cuenta, tu sabes mejor que yo, que los alquimistas se pueden meter en problemas."

"Asi que simplemente decidieron reenlistarlo," dijo Roy abatido.

"Técnicamente, denegamos su renuncia. Pero solo es temporal. Hay mas leyes en camino mientras hablamos. Pronto, todos los alquimistas deberán enlistarse. Tal vez solo estén enlistados en el papel, pero nos dará opciones si se vuelve particularmente problemáticos... o útiles."

Roy tragó con dificultad. "El parlamente nunca aprobara tal ley."

"Estamos en guerra. Una guerra que PERDEREMOS si dejamos que recursos valiosos como los alquimistas socavar al Estado." Su voz bajo y se acercó en forma sospechosa. "También, algunos de los miembros del Paramento que rechazaron la idea han... desaparecido últimamente. O tuvieron algún trágico y desafortunado accidente."

Roy se estremeció. "¿Que quieren de mi?"

"Necesitamos que nos digas a donde fue Elric. ¿Hay algún lugar importante en el oeste? Su empleado no lo sabía."

¿Empleado? Seguramente era Al. Chico listo.

"Yo nunca lo mandé en esa dirección. Tienen mis registros, deberían saberlo."

El Bruto suspiró. "Era una esperanza. Tengo otro asunto del cual hablarte. Un proyecto a largo plazo. El Laboratorio No.5 ha sido reconstruido y pronto te darán paso para ir a trabajar may."

"¿Que hare?"

"Dar tu mejor esfuerzo en lo que sea que te digamos que hagas. De lo contrario, algunas de las sentencias de tus amigos serán reconsideradas."

Roy desvió la mirada. De entre todos los lugares, tenía que ser el Laboratorio Número 5. ¿Serían quimeras? O tal vez algo peor.

**CONSCRIPCIÓN.  
(SERVICIO MILITAR OBLIGATORIO)**

Ed estaba en la estación de tren. Habían pasado dos meses desde que había dejado a su hermano y extrañaba la compañía. El 5 de Octubre había llegado y pasado hacia ya mucho. Casi se había quedado sin dinero. El precio de las cosas era desconcertante.; la inflación crecía cada día. Era hora de ir a casa.

El viento glaciar soplaba en esa mañana de noviembre. Se bajó más el sombrero sobre las orejas y se subió el cuello. Sería bueno ir a casa por fin, comer buena comida y hablar con alguien. Estaba MUY solo sin Al.

Un alboroto al final de la estación llamó su atención. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero de repente varios jóvenes y una chica empezaron a correr. Pasaron junto a Edward y desaparecieron al borde de la plataforma, corriendo entre los arbustos y las hierbas al otro lado de los rieles. "¿Que demonios?"

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio la vuelta en su asiento. Se detuvo con las palmas a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia. El hombre parado detrás de el estaba asustado y preocupado, no amenazante. "Chico, mejor deberías esconderte."

"¿Que?" Ed miró a su alrededor. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Militares. Estan buscando a cualquier joven en condiciones decentes. No son selectivos, solo quieren llenar su cuota. La guerra, he oído que han tenido muchas pérdidas en la guerra últimamente."

"Es broma. ¿Desde cuando el Estado secuestra a la gente de la calle para que se unan a la milicia?"

Pero el hombre ya se había ido.

Ed vió uniformes al final de la plataforma. Si corría ahora lo seguirían y tal vez encontrarían a los otros chicos.

Condiciones decentes, eh.

Por mucho que odiaba hacerlo, se agacho. A través del suave cuero encontró los pestillos y con una manipulación experta su pierna se aflojo y cayo al suelo. Rápidamente la recogió y la escondió detrás de sus libros. Se puso la parte sobrante del pantalón bajo la rodilla, y espero.

Los hombres y mujeres de uniforme se acercaban corriendo. Se detuvieron frente a él. "Tu," ordenó una mujer con cabello corto y expresión severa. "Levántate."

Ed lucho con su pie restante, balanceándose precariamente. "No sirve," dijo ella, mirando su pierna faltante. "Vi a otros irse en esta dirección." Y ella y sus hombres se fueron.

Ed los vio desaparecer entre los arbustos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se habían ido, se volvió a poner la pierna. Sintió el dolor punzante como un cuchillo y solo siseo. Dios, esperaba que esta locura no estuviera pasando en Risembool.

**ALQUIMISTA**

Al limpió las ventanas frontales de la tienda. El sol de la mañana entraba por ellas, dejando una ligera comezón en su piel. Aun después de todos esos meses, amaba la sensación del sol sobre su piel, aun el sol frió del final del otoño.

Extrañaba a Ed. El lugar estaba muy callado sin el.

Miró el letrero meciéndose en el viento. Ya no decía hermanos Elric. No despues de la carta. Solo decía Alquimistas. Lindo y general, sin necesidad de asociar a Al con su hermano, no con lo que parecía estar sucediendo con el Estado.

Al principio eran cosas pequeñas. Mercancía que había encargado y había llegado retrasada y abierta. Los precios se elevaban de forma exorbitante, impuestos y cuotas se añadían a cualquier cosa que Al pudiera pensar. Había noticias de fábricas nuevas abriendo en los pueblos de las cercanías, todo en aras de la guerra. Ed se negaba a prestarle atención a tales cosas, pero Al no podía ignorarlas. Lo asustaban. Estos no eran los militares a los que Al había estado indirectamente atado por cuatro años. No estaba seguro que era, pero era algo mucho más grande y peligroso de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

Con Ed fuera, Al compraba cada periódico al que le pudiera poner las manos encina, y lo que leía también era preocupante. Aunque las historias eran completamente optimistas, pequeños detalles preocupantes se escapaban. Como el hecho de que un nuevo país vecino estaba siendo atacado. Demonios, ese país estaba del otro lado del Estado. El Fuhrer no podría pretender atacar contra DOS frentes, ¿O si?

Y estaba la incesante propaganda de reclutamiento. En el radio, anuncios y en el periódico. Orgullosos hombres y mujeres en uniforme proclamando lo maravillosa que era la vida para ellos. Si la guerra fuera tan bien, no necesitarían su insaciable sed de nuevos reclutas.

Había otros anuncios dedicados a gente justo como él. Se solicitan alquimistas. No se necesita examen de Alquimista Nacional. Todos los niveles de talento aceptados. Entrenamos.

Al tembló. Pensó en quitar también la palabra Alquimistas del cartel.

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que dos camionetas se pararon fuera de la tienda. Varios hombres uniformados salieron de la camioneta guía. Marcharon en línea hacia la tienda de Al. Rayos, ¿Buscaban a Ed de nuevo?

Al se quitó del camino cuando tres hombres fornidos entraron en la tienda. "Puedo ayu-" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir manos ásperas alrededor de sus brazos y ser levantado y presionado contra el cristal mojado.

"¿Eres el Alquimista?" preguntó el hombre sujetándolo, levantando su brazo dolorosamente sobre su espalda.

"No soy Edward Elric," susurro Al. "Ya no trabaja aquí."

"Eso no fue lo que te pregunté."

"Claro que es el alquimista," dijo otro, un teniente por las barras en su uniforme. Al volteó para ver lo que los militares estaban haciendo. Alcanzó a ver de reojo al segundo de ellos entrar por el mostrador y asomarse en el taller. Después de un momento regresó. "Y si no, aun es útil. Parece ser u pequeño. Chambers, sal y ve por una bolsa. Martin, tráelo aquí."

Volteando los brazos de Al bruscamente tras su espalda, lo llevo al cuarto trasero. "No veo ningún círculo. Bien" El que lo estaba deteniendo lo aventó sin ninguna gentileza contra la pared, y se paró entre él y la puerta.

"¿Que quieren?" Susurró Al, pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. Se sobó el hombro izquierdo. "No he hecho nada."

"Claro que no," dijo el teniente. "Quiero que te desnudes."

"¿Qué?" Al no podía creer lo que oia. Sintió su rostro tornarse rojo.

"Todo fuera. Rápido. Y nada gracioso. ¿No tienes círculos?"

"No."

"¿Ni tatuajes ni joyería?"

"¡No!"

"Bueno, lo veremos nosotros." Ambos hombres le apuntaron con sus armas para dejar el punto en claro.

Por primera vez en su vida, Al deseo ser una armadura. Si fuera así, no tendría que imponerse. Se le hubiera enfrentado a esos dos sin problema. No hubieran podido intimidarlo. No le tendría miedo a las armas en sus manos.

Cuando era una armadura, había sido grande, fuerte y prácticamente invencible.

Al se dio cuenta por que Ed era tan sensible con su altura, por que nunca se sintió tan indefenso y pequeño antes. ¿Que hubiera hecho Ed en esa situación? Ser insolente, por supuesto. Probablemente transmutar su brazo. Pelear. Al no podía hacer eso. Sin gis y tiempo, no tenía más que la fuerza en sus brazos, y aunque había practicado y trabajado en ello, aun no era tan buen peleador como su hermano. Ni cerca a lo que alguna vez fue. Sin posibilidades de ganar contra dos hombres en forma, el doble de su tamaño y armados.

Al miro las armas desesperanzado. Se quitó la camisa a regañadientes. El líder le señaló que continuara, y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza se quitó todo menos los boxers, enseñándoles que no tenía ningún círculo tatuado en su piel. "¿Satisfechos?" Preguntó.

"Eso también."

Al jadeo con disgusto. "¿Que clase de pervertido se tatuaría un círculo ahí abajo?" Era el tipo de cosa que hubiera dicho Ed en esa situación.

Eso hizo que Martin se riera, pero el teniente permaneció impávido. "Estoy siguiendo órdenes. Todo fuera." Y los boxers tambien se fueron.

"Y," dijo Al después de un momento. "¿Me puedo volver a poner mi ropa?"

"Sin círculos. Bien."

Chambers entó al cuarto con una pequeña bolsa de manta. Se la aventó a Al, quien la tomó. "Te puedes poner eso."

Adentro había unos pantalones y una camisa de manga larga de color amarillo brillante, calcetines y sandalias. Miserablemente inadecuado para el clima. Como para compensarlo había una cobija en el fondo. Al se la pasó rápidamente por los hombres. "¿Por que están haciendo esto?"

Martin sonrío y recitó un discurso obviamente ensayado. "Ha sido seleccionado para unirse al Ejercito, felicidades soldado. Vendrá con nosotros inmediatamente al centro de selección donde serás procesado y asignado a una instalación de entrenamiento." Martín recargó su mano en el hombro de Al. "Si demuestra sus talentos tal vez sea asignado a una división de construcción alquímica o al frente, o si ers lo suficientemente bueno, en investigación y desarrollo. Puede ser elegido para presentar el Examen de Alquimista Nacional en primavera. Si decide no demostrar sus habilidades se le mandara al frente con los demás soldados. ¿Entendido?"

El cerebro de Al apenas funcionaba. No lo estaban secuestrando. No era en serio. No estaba pasando. ¿Y que había de Ed? ¿Que haría cuando se diera cuenta que Al no estaba?

"¿Alguien más trabaja aquí?" Preguntó Martin.

"No," dijo Al rápidamente. "Solo yo. Necesito hacer algunos arreglos. ¿Quién se va a encargar de la tienda?"

"Les podemos dar las llaves a los vecinos si quieres." Lo empujaron, fuera de la tienda y hacia la camioneta.

**INGENIERAS DE AUTOMAIL**

Pinako colgó el teléfono. Su rostro era más severo que de costumbre. "Winry, necesitamos ir al pueblo de inmediato. Le ha pasado algo a Al"

Winry se puso instintivamente una mano en el pecho "¿Está herido? ¿Que le paso?"

"Era su vecino. Unos perros de los militares se lo llevaron esta mañana."

Los ojos de Winry se agrandaron. "Debieron confundirlo con Ed."

Pinako asintió. "Deberíamos ir y ver que podemos solucionar de esta situación."

Era en días como esos que Winry deseaba que tuvieran un caballo ó algún otro vehículo. Aunque quería correr a toda velocidad, Pinako no podría alcanzarla. Así que al final, se mordió el labio y caminó con seguridad hasta el pueblo. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, tenia todo tipo de palabras hostiles en su mente, listas para descargarlas contra la primer persona en uniforme que encontrara.

A pesar de lo que había dicho el vecino sobre cerrar la tienda, la puerta estaba abierta cuando llegaron. Abajo, en la tienda en sí, Pinako y Winry podían oír el ruido de cosas siendo tiradas arriba. El corazón de Winry se impacto contra su pecho y subió corriendo las escaleras por delante de su abuela.

Rodeo el descanso de las escalares y tomó a dos hombres con uniformes militares por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el caos alrededor del cuarto. Cada cajón había sido vaciado. Equipo alquímico, ropa, platos y hasta comida estaban tirados en el piso. "¿¡Que están HACIENDO?" Les gritó.

El de cabello color rojo ladrillo se enderezo primero, se metío la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y le enseño un pedazo de papel. "Esta casa es la última ubicación conocida de Edward Elric. Tenemos órdenes de registrarla en busca de evidencia."

"¡¿Evidencia de que!" Dijo Pinako cuando llegó arriba de las escaleras. "Están fuera de control. ¿Dónde esta Alphonse? ¿Que están haciendo con sus pertenecías?. No es uno de sus perros, no tienen derecho de destruir su casa."

"¿Alphonse?" dijo el de cabello obscuro. Winry alcanzo a ver el círculo de transmutación en su cinturón cuando se levantó. "¿Alphonse Elric? Asi que ya no usa la armadura. Interesante. Pensábamos que tan solo era un empleado. Eso hace las cosas muy diferentes."

El corazón de Winry dejo de latir un segundo. "¿Que planean hacerle?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia."

Le brotaron lágrimas de los ojos. "¡SI LO ES!" Su cuerpo temblaba de emociones. "El es... de la familia."

"Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Tu también eres alquimista?" A Winry no le gustó la sonrisa del hombre. Era grasosa.

"Somos ingenieras de Automail," dijo Pinako orgullosa desafiante. "Somos de los que ponemos a los de su tipo juntos de nuevo cuando les vuelan las extremidades. Mis hijos, AMBOS, murieron a su servicio. No nos merecemos esta falta de respeto."

Las miradas de los dos hombres se encontraron brevemente, intercambiando sonrisas de complicidad. "El Ejército también necesita Ingenieros de Automail."

Winry retrocedió cuando ambos se le acercaron.

**N/T: **El formalismo militar me hace sufrir, y por ahí hay dos que tres palabras anormales, pero no tuve idea como hacer que se oyera decente. Si encuentran algún error de ortografía o de traducción, díganme que sin duda lo cambio.  
Por cierto, alguien puede decirle a mi computadora que no me interesa que no tengo instaladas las listas de autocorrección, y que no me interesa instalarlas ahora.. ¡¡Por que estoy haciendo algo! Que a su maldita ventana que sale cada que escribo tres palabras de todas formas le voy a dar cancelar, si POR FAVOR puede dejar de sacarla y de cortarme la inspiración!... mazo gigante a PC En serio, ya no aguanto a word...


	4. 04 Vagón de ganado

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Author: **velvet mace  
**Traducción: **arence  
**Rating: **PG-13, supongo  
**Pairing: **Roy Mustang x Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric x Winry Rockbell ((nooo))  
**Status: **4/36+1  
**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni este fic.  
**N/A: **Si, soy mala. Soy horrible. Y tengo a unos tipos MUY malos dirigiendo el ejercito. Trato de que sean los malos inteligentes con un propósito más grande, en lugar del mal egoista, estúpido e inefectivo. El bien gana al final, pero el mal definitivamente tiene casi todas las cartas antes de eso. ADVERTENCIA: Coerción y temas ásperos. El cap. 5 se aligera un poco.  
**N/T: **¿Y el capítulo anterior era malvado? jajaja, claro...

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Capítulo cuatro**

VAGÓN DEL GANADO

El teniente Heyes apresuro a los nuevos reclutas en el tren. "Anden, anden, anden, ¡Muévanse y siéntense!" Vio los pantalones y la camisa amarilla de uno de ellos, y estiró la mano para jalarlo. "Tu, primera fila."

El alquimista. Demonios, como odiaba cuando le dejaban uno, nunca podías estar seguro si estaban totalmente desarmados. Quien sabe de lo que fueran capaces. Tal vez solo arreglar un florero roto, tal vez explotar un edificio al otro lado de la calle.

Este se veía inofensivo, con cara de bebé, inocente y afeminado, pero nunca se sabe. De hecho, Heyes estaba seguro de que este daría más problemas, por que sus superiores estaban muy complacidos con su reclutamiento. Al menos solo era uno esta vez.

El alquimista se sentó en la primera banca y pronto se le unió una tipa bonita y joven con largo cabello rubio y un vestido rosa asomándose debajo de su parka de invierno. Se acurrucaron juntos, rodeándose con los brazos.

Aw, pensó Heyes. El alquimista tiene novia. Que adorable. Se le quedaron viendo, ella con una mirada de desprecio claro, y el con un una calmada indiferencia de 'no puedes tocarme'.

El resto de los reclutas se sentó, llenando todo el carro. Cuarenta y dos reclutas frescos listos para el molino. Había de todo, desde adolescentes de narices mocosas hasta treintañeros de apariencia joven, hombres y mujeres mezclados en el mismo número. Heyes esperó hasta que todos se habían sentado antes de aplaudir para llamar su atención.

"Escuchen reclutas." La poca plática que había seso. "Me llamo Teniente Heyes, y estoy aquí para darles la bienvenida al Ejército. En este momento no son más que conscriptos. No sé sus nombres, no QUIERO saberlos. No me interesa. Cuando lleguen al centro de selección se GANARAN el derecho de volver a tener un nombre, pero por ahora, tan solo son carne."

"No estoy aquí para cuidarlos. No estoy aquí para sostener sus manos en la oscuridad. No me interesa si su tía tiene que ordeñar a la vaca en la mañana ó si su hermanita los esta esperando cuando vuelvan a casa. O si su esposa esta a punto de dar a luz. No me importa. Llenan mi cuota. Eso es todo lo que me interesa. Si me desagradan a mí o a mi gente de cualquier forma, les DISPARARÁN, y en la siguiente parada simplemente tomamos a alguien más de las calles para reemplazarlos.

"¿ENTENDIERON?"

Los reclutas lo miraban con los ojos muy abierto. Hubo unas respuestas aisladas, pero casi todos lucían simplemente asustados.

"Soy su DIOS en este viaje. Les diré cuando comer, cuando dormir. Si les digo que se van a mear por la ventana lo harán." La última línea no era una amenaza, una puerta se había atorado una vez y eso fue exactamente lo que los reclutas habían hecho. Fue divertido, sobre todo ver a las mujeres intentarlo.

Miró al alquimista y a su chica. "Y esto tampoco es un crucero del amor. Si se pasan de listos los meto en el vagón de equipaje. Pueden darle un espectáculo a quien sea de mi gente que lo quiera ver. Espero que acepten peticiones."

Se separaron bruscamente y pusieron las manos sobre sus piernas.

Heyes miró al alquimista. "Alguien allá arriba te ama, pero eso no te va a servir de nada. Si tan siquiera PARECE que vas a dibujar un círculo alquímico, le disparo a ELLA." Señaló a la chica con la barbilla.

Por primera vez esa mirada en blanco se descompuso, y pudo ver un asomo de miedo. Bien.

Miró a los reclutas y solo vio terror en cada uno de ellos. Apoyándose sobre sus talones asintió, satisfecho. Lo difícil ya estaba. Iba a ser un buen viaje.

**REGRESANDO A CASA**

Ed supo que había algo mal aun antes de llegar a Risembool. Había una nube ceniza sobre el pacífico paisaje. El tren había pasado por varias fábricas rápidamente construidas. Por su apariencia, habían sido hechas al menos parcialmente con alquimia, como si alguien no tuviera tiempo para construirlas apropiadamente.

La estación en si se veía menos concurrida que de costumbre. No había trenes en Risembool muy seguido, y cuando los había, al menos había ALGUIEN que quisiera subir o bajar. Pero cuando se paró sobre la polvos plataforma, estaba solo.

Ed se pasó su mochila de libros enfrente del pecho, levantó su maleta y se dirigió a casa. No había esperado que Al lo fuera a recoger. Al no sabría que iba a venir. Casi podía oír la voz suave de Al reclamándole por no hablarle para avisarle que vendría.  
Aun así, su corazón se sentía ligero. Quería compartir sus hallazgos, y después de una cómoda conversación y una buena comida, dormirse en su propia cama.

Ed dobló la cuadra de la calle donde vivía, y sintió su corazón hundirse en sus zapatos. Las ventanas del frente de la tienda estaban rotas. Se empezó a mover de nuevo cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.

"¡Edward!"

Ed se dio la vuelta. Reconoció a uno de sus vecinos. "¡Regresaste!"

"Si, pero, ¿Que pasa?"

"No se donde empezar... donde has ESTADO? Al dijo que no ibas a regresar.

Oh Dios, ¿Acaso Al malentendió las cosas? ¿Trató de seguir a Ed hacia el oeste? "¿Donde esta Al?" Preguntó Ed, apretando el hombro del hombre un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Su vecino se soltó y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. "Se fue. Los militares vinieron por el hace como una semana."

Se le enrojecio el rostro de ira. MALDITOS militares. Denegar la renuncia de Ed era una cosa, pero usar a Al de rehén para que cooperara era.. era.. ¡Simplemente BAJO! Ed se le informó a su vecino lo que pensaba en términos poco claros. Cuando recuperó la compostura su vecino había huido y varias ventanas se cerraron a su alrededor.

Con obscuros pensamientos Ed hurgo en sus bolsillos buscando la llave y entró en su propia tienda. El frente estaba intacto, pero el cuarta trasero era un desastre. Arriba era aun peor, aunque había señales de alguien que había tratado de poner las cosas en su lugar. Ed tiró algunas cosas al piso de nuevo, buscando algo que imaginaba no iba a encontrar. Tal como esperaba, los libros que había copiado y sus viejas notas de investigación habían desaparecido, junto con cualquier tipo de correspondencia que tuviera. Maldita sea, la carta de Mustang donde aceptaba su renuncia tampoco estaba ahí.

Ed se tambaleo y sus rodillas golpearon su cama. Se sentó, cuando la gravedad de la situación por fin lo alcanzó.

No QUERÍA regresar al Ejercito ahora. De ninguna manera, no con un Ejercito que parecía haberse vuelto tan malvada. La lujuria de poder del Fuhrer no parecía afectada ni por su propia conciencia ni por la oposición externa. No quería ser parte de la ambición de un loco. O peor, podrían apegarse a su amenaza y mandarlo a prisión. Dios, no quería ir a la cárcel.

Pero tampoco podía dejar a Al sufrir en sus manos. _Ay demonios, Al, lo hice de nuevo. ¿Por que siempre pagas el precio de mis errores? Nunca quise que sufrieras._ Ed se tapó la cara con su mano metálica, sintiendo la dureza de sus dedos a través de su guante. _Nunca seré perdonado por mis pecados, pensó. Fue una tontería pensar que podría tener una vida feliz._

Ed se recostó en la colcha, con la mirada en blanco sobre el techo vació._ ¿Cuanto más tendré que pagar? ¿Cuando será equivalente? ¿Eh, Dios? Cuando dirás, he hecho suficiente. Dejemos al tipo descansar._

Sonó el teléfono. Su corazón arremetió con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Ya sabían que estaba ahí. ¿Cómo podrían saberlo? ¿Quién se los habría dicho?

Sonó el teléfono. Ed siguió viendo el techo. ¿Que diría? Cinco años en prisión era la amenaza de la carta. Cinco estúpidos años desperdiciados. Cinco horribles y aburridos años. Tendría casi 23 cuando saliera. ¿Que haría Al durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Lo dejarían recibir visitas? ¿Lo dejarían escribirle? ¿O al menos le preemitirían tener su automail? ¿O sería un invalido todo ese tiempo?

Sonó el teléfono. Pero que harían con Al si no lo hacía. El país era tan grande, ¿Como podía esperar encontrarlo sin que lo atraparan?

Sonó el teléfono, y Ed se estiró para descolgarlo. "Aquí estoy," Dijo apagadamente.

"Ed, gracias a Dios chico." Era Pinako. "Oí que habías regresado... entonces lo sabes."

"Si, regresé. Los pendejos se llevaron a Al. No puedo creerlo."

"Se llevaron más que eso, Ed," dijo Pinako. "También se llevaron a Winry, y a una docena más."

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se le atoró la voz en la garganta. "¿Solo por mi?"

"No, son los militares... Ed." La voz de Pinako se suavizó. "Nunca pensé pedirte esto. Siempre has sido un niño tan fuerte. Necesitas hacer algo con el Fuhrer. Alguien tiene que detenerlo, regresar la coherencia a este mundo."

"¿Me estas pidiendo que cometa traición?"

Hubo un jadeo. "No... no.. estoy mal. Olvida lo que dije. Ed, ven a la casa. Te he extrañado. Esta tan solo aquí sin Winry."

"No puedo," Dijo Ed después de un momento. "Es bueno oír tu voz, tía. Tienes razón. Tengo que hacer algo. Creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tal vez pase algún tiempo antes de que podamos hablar de nuevo.". Y colgó antes de que pudiera protestar.

Podían tener su cuerpo, pero no podían contener su espíritu. Le podían quitar su automail, pero no le podían quitar su mente. Aun en la cárcel, tal vez habría algo que pudiera hacer para rectificar esta situación. Si se quedaba en la cárcel. Claro, traten de retenerlo. Se había escapado de lugares peores.

Tal vez incluso vería a Mustang ahí. Era un pensamiento curiosamente reconfortante. Y Al sería libre. Y Winry también. Si, regresaría, pero no sería de a gratis. Si lo querían no sería sin pelear, y mas les valía aceptaran SUS condiciones.

**NEGOCIACIÓN**

Los guardias metieron a Al en la oficina con un empujón no tan amable entre sus hombros. Trató de no tambalearse, deseando que pudiera usar sus manos para equilibrarse, pero estaban firmemente atadas, igual que sus piernas. Aunque su paciencia estaba a punto de acabarse y le ardía el estómago, mantenía su cara tranquila e inexpresiva. Miró rápidamente la habitación, notando las grandes ventanas cubiertas, la bandera en su larga hasta, la pluma puesta casualmente sobre el escritorio. Después sus ojos se posaron sobre los ojos grises y descoloridos del Teniente Coronel Avery Dunn.

"Elric, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Dunn. "El menor, el que solía usar una armadura. Te recuerdo."

Al recordaba miró al otro hombre, alto, ni delgado ni obeso, cabello café canoso, una apariencia muy común. "No lo recuerdo," Dijo simplemente.

"He subido de rango desde la última vez que me viste. Y admito que probablemente no destaco mucho."

"Sin embargo, tu si lo haces." Dunn puso un fólder grueso al centro del escritorio. Al vio su nombre en él. "De hecho, destacabas bastante. Solía preguntarme por que usabas la armadura. Después me encontré este archivo. Todo tiene sentido."

De repente, Dunn miró al guardia. "Puede irse. Espere afuera hasta que lo llame. Si oye cualquier tipo de percance entré."

El guardia se fue, y Dunn señaló con la barbilla la silla frente a su escritorio. "Siéntate." Con cuidado para no tropezar, Al llegó hasta la silla y se sentó. Mantenía su cara inexpresiva, pero se preguntaba que tramaba Dunn.

"Transmutación humana. Sabes la pena para eso."

"La muerte."

"Si. De hecho, hasta ahora era solo una amenaza. Nadie, nunca ha sido puesto en juicio por eso. El acto en si es su propio precio. En verdad, a veces lo que queda de los alquimistas debe ser sacrificado, pero eso es más piedad que castigo. Pero tu hermano y tu sobrevivieron... no solo una sino dos veces, y con sus mentes intactas, eso... no tiene precedentes. Y aquí estas. Ya no eres una armadura." Se acercó, mirando con atención las facciones de Al. "Así que es así como luces en realidad. Extraordinario." Al se movió incomodo bajo la atención.

"Esto representa algo como un acertijo para nosotros," Continuó Dunn. "¿Nos apegamos a la ley, o la hacemos a un lado. Personalmente creo que debemos ignorar leyes que no le sirven al Estado. ¿Que opinas?"

Al se sintió aliviado. Este tipo no lo quería muerto. "¿Que quieren? ¿Un rehén para asegurar la cooperación de mi hermano?"

"Bueno, debo admitir que eso haría mi vida más simple. ¿Crees que funcionaria? ¿Crees que te ame lo suficiente como para negociar por ti?"

Al estaba callado.

Dunn se rió. "No. Aunque eso sería un buen beneficio adicional, no es por eso por lo que estas aquí. Al... ¿Puedo llamarte así?"

"No puedo detenerlo."

"Al entonces, pasaste el examen escrito para Alquimista Nacional cuando tenías once años."

"¿Lo hice?"

"Ah si, con honores, lo hiciste aun mejor que tu hermano. También, eres parte igual de la transmutación humana que tu hermano."

"Pero yo no sobreviví."

"Eso es cuestionable. Y eras el compañero de tu hermano en la mayoría de sus misiones cuando estaba en el Ejercito. No oficial, pero compañero de todas formas. Tus habilidades de investigación están bien documentadas. Así como tu habilidad de pensar en una forma de salir de situaciones difíciles. Y usabas la alquimia tan bien ó aun mejor que la mayoría de los alquimistas. Como armadura."

Dunn movió la cabeza. "¿Que te hace pensar que el Ejercito solo estaría interesado en tu hermano? ¿Tanto te subestimas?"

Al dio un respiró cortado.

"Ya veo. De hecho, de los dos, tu tienes el mejor carácter. No es que rechazaría a Fullmetal si caminara por la puerta y se entregará. Pero yo no lo consideraría una gran perdida si se queda perdido en la nada."

"¿Que quieren?"

"Tu cooperación. Tu inteligencia. Tus habilidades. Puestas al servicio del Ejercito. Ya hay una tarea para cuando te asignen."

"¿Y que hay de mí?" Dijo Al. "Podría simplemente decidir no hacer investigación ó usar alquimia. No sirvo de mucho así."

"Bueno, no. Supongo que te podemos poner al frente como a cualquier otro. Te mandaremos a un campo de entrenamiento y te darán las dos semanas de iniciación. Te mostrarán como usar un arma y un cuchillo y te enseñarán el protocolo estándar. Te dirán lo más básico en combate y estrategia, nada que probablemente no supiera o pudieras haber descifrado por tu cuenta. Y después iras a pelear. Tal vez sobrevivirías el primer mes, de hecho, me atrevo a decir que tal vez destacarías ahí. Es posible que pudieras servir al Fuhrer de forma admirable en ese campo. Pero sería un completo desperdicio de tus habilidades. Una verdadera lástima."

"Yo decido si quiero desperdiciar mis habilidades." Dijo al en tono bajo. Miró la pluma puesta sobre el escritorio.

Dunn siguió su mirada pero no hizo nada. "Tal vez. O tal vez te ponga en prisión y la persona que mande al frente será otra." Sacó otro fólder y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Este era muy delgado, casi inexistente. Al vio el nombre "Rockbell, Winry."

No pudo evitar el ceño fruncido en su cara.

Dunn le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "La aprecias. Es una talentosa ingeniera de automail. Podría servir muy bien al Ejercito aquí en Cental. Hay un excelente hospital de rehabilitación a no más de seis cuadras de donde trabajarías. Imagino que podrían verse de vez en cuando, de acuerdo a sus horarios."

Al se negaba a dejarle ver algún signo de que sus palabras estaban funcionando, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ver a Winry, aunque fuera solo unas horas por aquí ó allá. ¿Trabajar para el Ejercito sería tan diferente de trabajar en la tienda? Y con tanto hincapié en sus habilidades, no había duda de que el trabajo sería un reto de habilidad mental, cuando menos.

Dunn siguió. "O, tal vez le den esas dos semanas de entrenamiento y valla al frente. Tal vez sea una gran soldado. Esos brazos se ven fuertes, y he odio que es vigorosa también."

Le ardían los oídos. "Así que si acepto usar mis habilidades, la asignarán a un hospital cercano."

"Tenlo por seguro."

"¿Puedo confiar en eso?"

"Podrás confiar en tus propios ojos. Si aceptas esto, ese guardia puede quitarte tus ataduras y saldrás de aquí como cualquier otro voluntario."

"Muy bien," dijo Al con pesadumbre. "¿Y ahora que?"

Dunn le acercó otro papel. "Firmas estos papeles de enlistamiento por tu propia voluntad."

Lentamente, Al puso sus manos sobre el escritorio. Sus dedos encontraron la pluma que había estado ahí todo ese tiempo. Dunn lo miró y sus miradas se encontraron un momento, entendiendo el conflicto en la mente de Al.

Y Al firmo con su nombre sobre la línea.

**N/T:**

Wow, eso fue un tiempo decente, solo un día de retraso..

"¿Me estas pidiendo que cometa traición?" Este es totalmente literal. Si alguien sabe una forma mejor de traducir esto, los voy a besar.

Por cierto, no estoy segura de que la palabra "conscripto" exista, pero significa que te reclutan al ejercito en contra de tu voluntad.

Siete.. SIETE veces por PARRAFO me sale ese maldito mensaje de Word.. los conté! no puede hacerme esto! mazo gigante contra la pc

Si alguien sabe de donde puedo bajarme las listas de auto corrección de windows millenium de internet, igual los voy a besar, por que yo no las encuentro.


	5. 05 Libros

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Author: **velvet mace  
**Traducción: **arence  
**Rating: **PG-13, supongo  
**Pairing: **Roy Mustang x Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric x Winry Rockbell ((nooo))  
**Status: **5/36+1  
**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni este fic.  
**N/A: **Heh heh heh.  
**N/T: **No me pregunten de las notas del autor, no lo se, en serio.

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Capítulo cinco **

LIBROS

Cambiaron a Roy de su celda a otra construida prácticamente de la misma forma, solo que completamente bajo tierra. No estaba seguro de que fuera una mejora. Por un lado, la celda era más grande, tenía una segunda cama y un escritorio. Pero no tenía la pequeña ventana alta y el rayo de luz que Roy solía mirar subiendo por las paredes.

Pero la segunda cama. Eso era algo. Después de un año de confinamiento solitario, compañía, la compañía de cualquiera era algo que debía atesorar.

El Bruto lo visitó de nuevo, sentándose en la segunda cama. "Empiezas a trabajar mañana. Te hemos preparado un laboratorio. No se te darán tus guantes, pero tendrás acceso a material para escritura."

"¿No creen que sea arriesgado?"

"¿Debería creerlo?" El Bruto lo miró. "¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que estas derrotado. Creo que has tenido un largo tiempo para pensar sobre tu vida y tus opciones. Creo que QUIERES trabajar para mi, solo por puro aburrimiento. No creo que te escaparas aunque hubiera una posibilidad. Que no la habrá."

"Si te comportas, tal vez hasta te asignemos un compañero de investigación."

Roy mantuvo su expresión calmada. Ya estaba ilusionado con la compañía. Pero tener la compañía de un igual, intelectualmente hablando, de un alquimista... Se estaban saltando todos sus límites. De verdad querían que cooperara.

"Hasta entonces, te he traído algún material de lectura para esta noche."El Bruto se levantó, golpeó en la pequeña ventana de cristal de la puerta y llamó por la rendija. "¡Oigan, Tráiganlos." Tres guardias entraron al cuarto con los brazos cargados de libros.

Roy los miró atónito. Nunca en doce meses le habían dado tal cantidad de material de trabajo. Con suerte le daban un libro o dos al mes, pero esto, esto era demasiado.

"No puedo leer todo esto en una noche." Dijo Roy.

"No esperaría que lo hicieras." Le aseguró. "Puedes leer cualquier libro que se te antoje, tan profunda o superficialmente como quieras. No nos los llevaremos. PEro nada de notas, al menos no por esta noche. Solo examínalos a conciencia. Busca una conexión entre ellos. Que tiene todo esto en común. Vendré por un reporte oral mañana a las 900 horas."

Abrió la puerta y sacó a los guardias, pero cuando iba a salir se detuvo con una sonrisa real en su rostro. "Ahora, recuerda dormir bien. Mañana empieza el trabajo real."

El Bruto se fue.

Roy se levantó y se acercó al escritorio lleno de libros precariamente apilados. Le temblaban las manos. ¿Dónde empezar? Levantó el primer libro, saboreando el olor, la sensación de la cubierta de piel bajo sus dedos. Pasó rápidamente por las páginas. Teoría unos cuantos círculos dibujados. Lindo.

Lo dejó y tomó otro.

Curiosamente, este no era de alquimia. Era un libro de anatomía. Interesante. Y otro era un volumen de filosofía y ética en la experimentación. Un tratado a fondo de la construcción de pruebas diversas en seres humanos. Ética médica. Cuidado y crianza de conejos. Farmacología. Y ahí, esta era una libreta personal.

La abrió. Obviamente estaba codificada, como muchos alquimistas eligen codificar sus trabajos... Roy sintió una alegría feroz. Por fin, algo en lo que entretener a su cerebro y limpiar las telarañas en él. El código en sí parecía simple, pero sin papel y pluma para escribirlo se necesitaba concentración absoluta para descifrarlo. Pero la letra le era familiar. Y había algo en las palabras clave y las abreviaciones...

Ah, esta era la libreta de Edward.

¿Eso significaba que lo habían atrapado?

¿Eso significaba...? Se le atoró el aire en la garganta.

**RANGO **

Mucho de estar en el Ejército parecía ser esperar, interrumpido por breves entrevistas con varias personas. Al había esperado en un camión por el tren. Esperado en el tren por un camión. Esperado en un almacén llenó de olor a miedo y sudor para que alguien lo 'sorteara'. Esperado después de la entrevista inicial por la segunda entrevista con Dunn. Esperado por un uniforme. Esperado por papeles. Esperando su turno en el comedor. Esperando a que le asignaran un dormitorio para esa noche. Esperado por orientación. Y ahora estaba esperando en la recepción de otra oficina anónima para que alguien lo llevara a donde trabajaría.

Nunca veía las mismas caras dos veces. Y a pesar de las promesas de Dunn, nunca vio a Winry. Ninguna de las personas con las que había hablado conocía siquiera su nombre. Solo le quedo esperar que no la hubieran mandado con el resto de los conscriptos por error.

La secretaria colgó el teléfono en su escritorio y le habló. "Especialista Elric, esta listo para verlo. Tercer puerta a la derecha."

Al siguió sus instrucciones y llego a la larga y estrecha oficina. Había tres escritorios apretujados ahí, un exceso de anaqueles, cajas y taburetes fuera de lugar. En el escritorio más alejado de la puerta, un hombre de cabello negro pagado al cuello le indicó vagamente que se acercara y se sentara en uno de los taburetes.

"Perdona el desorden." Dijo, y se levantó tendiéndole la mano. "Estoy en proceso de cambiarme a una nueva oficina."

Al estrechó su mano a regañadientes. Al hacerlo, notó la cadena de reloj plateada agarrada de su cinturón y su mirada se fijó en la hebilla. Un círculo alquímico estaba grabado en la plata. Algo que ver con la luz. Al lo soltó y se sentó.

"Soy Andrew Gardner, El Alquimista Midnight."

"Midnight. Poético."

"Si." Carraspeó con pena, "Bueno, supongo que es mejor que el primero que planeaban darme. Yo quería Alquimista de la Luz, pero parece que ya lo tenía alguien. Alquimista de la Oscuridad me hacía sonar tan siniestro. El Fuhrer fue generoso al reconsiderarlo." Se acercó a su silla. "Claro, mi especialidad es manipular las ondas de luz."

"¿Si?"

"Si, y te sorprendería lo útil que es. PEro de cualquier forma, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo." Midnight se rascó la barbilla. "¿Ya tienes una especialidad? Tu hermano tiende a crear objetos físicos, paredes, armas y esas cosas. ¿Tu que prefieres hacer?"

"Bueno, hasta hace poco era arreglar muñecas rotas y tostadores." Dijo al tranquilamente.

"Y hacer copias exactas de libros."

Al entrecerró los ojos. Midnight sonrió. "No parecía del estilo de tu hermano. Tu eres más... minucioso¿verdad? No tanto teatro, más detalles. He leído tus notas. Mi gente descifró los códigos que tú y hermano usaban. Así que piensan en alquimia medicinal como su propio proyecto."

"Si hubiera leído mis notas no necesitaría preguntar."

Midnight sonrió. "Sorprendentemente, uno de mis proyectos esta relacionado con medicina alquímica. No exactamente lo que tu hermano y tu estaban investigando, pero algo parecido. Ya tengo a un alquimista en el proyecto, y un equipo de científicos y técnicos respaldándolo. Planeo añadirte a ti y a otro, si es posible. Yo mismo ayudaré de vez en cuando, pero mi destreza en ese campo esta reducida últimamente. No necesito decir que no voy a estar controlándolos todo el tiempo."

"Pero espero reportes y resultados. Aun si son negativos. No quiero que endulcen nada. No me den falsas esperanzas, no falsifiquen evidencia. PEro tampoco quiero que holgazaneen, por que sabré la diferencia."

Al se sintió vagamente ofendido. "Yo mantuve mi palabra. Falta saber si ustedes mantendrán la suya."

"Ah, si, Winry Rockbell." Midight parecía saborear el nombre. "Lanza un golpe firme ¿sabias?" Se tocó la barbilla. Al podía ver una leve marca de un golpe ahí. "Mientras hablamos, la están asignando en los dormitorios de residentes detrás del Hospital Central de Rehabilitación. Después de que hayas visto el laboratorio y tu nuevo dormitorio, podrás ir y verla. Te puedo hacer un mapa si lo necesitas. Discúlpame si elijo no acompañarte."

Al se sintió aliviado. Se sentía tentado a preguntar cuando y por que Winry lo había golpeado, pero había preguntas más apremiantes. "¿De que es este proyecto de medicina alquímica en el que estaré involucrado?"

Midnight parpadeo. "Simplemente, buscamos una cura alquímica contra la fatiga de batalla."

"¿Fatiga de batalla?"

"Las enfermedades mentales atacan hasta al más experimentado y valiosos miembro del Ejercito. Puede volver a un alquimista o a un soldado menos que inútil, y aun cuando se retiran, tienen problemas para readaptarse a la sociedad. La semana pasada, un mayor fue retirado del frente por disparar indiscriminadamente a sus tropas. Decía que los estaba librando de su miseria. Lo trajimos de regreso y atacó a las enfermeras del hospital, le rompió el cuello a una antes de saltar por la ventana hacia su muerte. Si tuviéramos una forma alquímica de devolverles la paz mental... solo piénsalo, piensa todo el dolor y la miseria que eso podría prevenir."

Al asintió ávidamente. Su mente ya estaba pensando en combinaciones de círculos de transmutación.

"¿Has considerado presentar el examen de Alquimista Nacional en primavera?"

El repentino cambio de tema lo tomó desprevenido. "No le encuentro sentido. Ya estoy haciendo alquimia para el Ejercito. No necesito un nombre bonito."

Midnight sonrió ampliamente. "Hay ejercito, y hay Ejercito. En primer lugar te darán un reloj. Además, subirás de rango a Oficial. Con mayor rango tendrás más decisión sobre los proyectos en los que trabajas, así como mejor pago, mejores habitaciones, mejores condiciones de trabajo, mejores horarios y vacaciones. Yo lo pensaría. Creo que puedes llegar lejos con nosotros."

Al sintió una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, la primera desde que lo habían capturado una semana antes.

**PRESENTACIONES **

Roy dejó de escribir para posar levemente el lápiz sobre su barbilla. Se sentía bien escribir de nuevo. Había pasado tanto tiempo que sus dedos se sentían torpes y su escritura estaba rara. Doce meses en los que le habían prohibido tomar cualquier cosa que fuera mas puntiaguda que una cuchara. Sintió un fuerte impulso de dibujar un círculo de fuego. – No que quisiera fuego, sino por el increíble placer sensual de crearlo. Aun sin una chispa, los ganas de sentir el oxígeno acumulándose en sus dedos eran casi irresistibles.

No se atrevió. Aunque le permitían usar papel y pluma, le habían dicho claramente que nada de círculos de transmutación. Su trabajo era demasiado valiosos como para perderlo. Quien sabría cuanto tiempo lo 'guardarían', solo y estúpidamente aburrido, si tentaba a la suerte ahora. Una vida de mirar paredes vacías... temblaba solo de pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió, pero no se molestó en voltear. Los guardias cambiaban rondas y mensajes constantemente. No importaba. Si querían algo de el le hablarían.

"¡Atención!"

Como si lo hubieran jalado con una cuerda, Roy se levantó de su silla en atención. Vio a Midnight entrar al cuarto, y detrás de él... Roy entrecerró los ojos.

Por un segundo pensó que era Edward, pero no. La altura era similar, así como la complexión. Mismas facciones finas. Mismo cabello largo. Pero los colores estaban mal. Donde el cabello de Ed era como el sol y sus ojos dorados, los de este eran de un color gris avellana y su cabello del color de la miel oscura."

"¿Al?" Preguntó Roy.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Roy vio un segundo de reconocimiento, seguido por sorpresa y preocupación. "¡Coronel!"

"Ya no soy Coronel, Al," dijo Roy cuidadosamente, conciente de que Midnight observaba sus reacciones. Notó el uniforme de Al y las estrellas en su hombro. "De hecho, ahora eres de mayor rango que yo. Especialista¿Eh?"

"Si, señor."

"No necesitas llamarlo señor." dijo Midnight. "Es un privado. El rango más bajo del Ejercito, igual que los conscriptos con los que anduviste." Midnight lo miró. "Te encargo que le muestres como son las cosas por aquí. Solo que se entere del proyecto, después, Al, te puedes ira a buscar a tu chica. ¿Quisieras ese mapa?"

"No señor," dijo al sin quitar la vista de Roy . "Conozco la ciudad. No ha cambiado mucho."

Midnight asintió y con una rápida mirada de advertencia salió de la habitación.

"¿Esta bien, señor?" Preguntó Al.

"Mejor no me digas señor, Al," dijo Roy, tratando con fuerza de que no le temblara la voz. Le latía rápido el corazón. Tan solo ver una cara amiga, aun cuando no fuera una cara conocida, pero saber que el alma frente a él era un amigo verdadero, y no alguien buscando evidencia en su contra... pero no quería asustar a Al con su intensidad, así que se la tragó y trató de esconderla detrás de sus manos que no se estaban quietas y su voz que era un poco apresurada. "Solo nos meterá en problemas. Llámame Roy."

"¿Estas bien, Roy?" Preguntó Al en una voz más suave.

Roy no pudo evitar la risa de alivio que se oyó en su voz. "Mejor de lo que he estado en doce meses. Ven, déjame te explico que lo que he descubierto hasta ahora."

**N/T:**

AMO la reacción de Roy cuando ve llegar a Al. Simplemente me encanta. Me casó con el tipo XD.

Una cosita. Según yo, los alquimistas nacionales alcanzan inmediatamente el rango de Mayor y no de Oficial, como dice el fic.. pero... vamos a asumir que cambiaron las reglas con el nuevo Fuhrer o algo así ¿Ok?

Tenia más cosas que decir, pero las olvide, comentarios, dudas y faltas de ortografía son bien recibidas


	6. 06 Rendición

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Author: **velvet mace   
**Traducción: **arence  
**Rating: **PG-13, supongo  
**Pairing: **Roy Mustang x Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric x Winry Rockbell ((nooo))  
**Status: **6/36+1  
**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni este fic.

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Capítulo seis**

RENDICIÓN 

Dunn no se sorprendió cuado oyó alboroto afuera de su oficina. No se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre pequeño pero sumamente enojado se abrió paso hasta el centro de la habitación. Pero SI se sorprendió un poco ante la intensidad pura en la mirada del joven. Gracias a Dios que las miradas no podían matar.

Un guardia corrió detrás de él, pero Dunn lo sacó de la habitación con un gesto de negación bien practicado.

Era de esperarse.

De hecho, estaba atrasado. Había habido avistamientos de Elric aquí y allá por todo Central por varios días. Dos noches antes, alguien había entrado en el almacén donde estaban los conscriptos. Había sido un problema localizar y organizar a sus efectivos. Tal vez algunos lograron escapar, era difícil saberlo, ya que no todos habían sido asignados aun, y nadie sabía sus nombres. Esa misma noche, alguien entró en los Archivos de Central y les dejó un desastre a los conserjes para arreglar la siguiente mañana. Dunn se sintió aliviado de saber que tenía los archivos a Alphonse Elric y de Winry Rockbell, seguros en su propio archivero. No había pasado nada durante el día, pero en la noche hubo una serie de incidentes desesperados, en cada uno hubo un daño considerable a la propiedad militar, archivos y papeles tirados por todas partes. Pero no faltaba nada.

Y ahora, ahí estaba Fullmetal de carne y hueso.

"Llegas tarde," dijo Dunn. Miró su reloj. "Unas diez semanas tarde para ser exactos."

"No vine para que me reasignaran," gruñó Fullmetal. "Vengo por mi hermano. ¿Donde esta?"

"Hablemos de los términos de tu rendición." Dijo Dunn tranquilamente.

Fullmetal se subió en el escritorio, aventando la taza de café hacia un lado y sus papeles por todo el piso. Levantó al teniente por la camisa con su mano metálica.

Dunn jadeó un poco cuando el cuello de su camisa lo ahorco, y se paró lentamente, para disminuir un poco la presión, con ambas manos sobre las muñecas del otro. "Matarme no te dará lo que quieres."Logró decir.

"Pero me dará algo de satisfacción." dijo Fullmetal . Lo soltó un poco y finalmente lo dejó por completo en su asiento. "¿Donde esta Al? No voy a preguntar otra vez."

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Dunn sonrió aliviado. ¡Ya era hora!

Fullmetal unió sus manos y una punta afilada desgarró la manga de su camisa. Se dio la vuelta para atacar a quien había entrado. Dunn vio la luz de la alquimia y de repente Fullmetal se tambaleo, permaneció de pie pero pareció repentinamente perdido y desorientado, su brazo peligroso agitándose sin dirección. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Dunn vio sus ojos sumamente abiertos y brillando de un plateado sobrenatural.

Midnight empujó a los guardias adentro.

Aun cegado, Fullmetal no perdió sin pelear. Un guardia termino con una cortada profunda en el pecho y otro recibió una patada certera que le sacó el aire, pero aun eran seis contra uno y pronto lo tenía en el suelo. "Quítenle el automail." Ordenó Midnight.

Fullmetal gritó incoherentemente y trató de morder a alguien, pero sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, no veían nada, y sus ataques eran inútiles. En unos momentos paso de ser un alquimista enfurecido y fuera de control, a un patético joven invalido.

Midnight lo levantó del suelo con relativa facilidad y lo puso en una silla enfrente del escritorio de Dunn. Este asintió. "Déjalo ver de nuevo." Y los ojos de Fullmetal regresaron a su color dorado.

"Discutamos los términos de tu rendición." Dijo Dunn.

Fullmetal le escupió.

Midnight lo tomó del hombro y enterró su pulgar a través de la tela de la manga en la unión vacía del automail y la piel. Fullmetal ahogó un grito.

"Discutamos los términos de tu rendición como seres humanos, no como animales salvajes."

"No jueguen conmigo." dijo Fullmetal. "No puedo ir a ningún lado."

"No estoy hablando de la custodia de tu cuerpo,"Dijo Dunn. "Estoy hablando de ti, rindiéndote ante nosotros. Cooperando con nosotros." Dunn dejó que un poco de enojo se notara en su voz. "Estoy hablando de encontrar ALGUNA forma de salvar tu carrera y mantenerte fuera de prisión en un futuro cercano."

"¿Por que les importaría mi carrera?"

"Me interesa mi país. Me interesa no perder un recurso valioso en plena guerra. No se por que estas tan enojado conmigo. Este ejercito fue tu casa por años. ¿Por que tratarnos como el enemigo ahora?"

Fullmetal se hundió en la silla. "No esperaran que esté contento, cuando retienen a mi hermano en contra de su voluntad. Ya me tienen a mí. Déjenlo ir."

Dunn negó con la cabeza. "¿Que te hace pensar que lo tenemos en contra de su voluntad?" Abrió un cajón y sacó el archivo gigantesco de Al. Le incomodaba compartirlo todo con Fullmetal, pero rápidamente encontró las hojas que necesitaba, lo cerró y lo puso en su lugar antes que el otro pudiera ver realmente lo que había en el.

Fullmetal parecía confundido cuando Dunn volteó las hojas y se las puso enfrente.

"Esto es falso," Pero su voz sonaba indecisa.

"Firmó los papeles por su propia voluntad. De hecho, mientras hablamos, él esta caminando por Central con su novia."

"¡Eso no puede ser cierto!" dijo Fullmetal, su voz sonaba desesperada.

"¿No crees que se haya unido a nosotros, simplemente por que TU no quieres hacerlo? Eso es sumamente egoísta de tu parte. De hecho, he notado bastante egoismo en tu relación con tu hermano."

"No." dijo Fullmetal, pero Dunn vio la duda en sus ojos y continuo.

"Por ejemplo, crees que fuimos por él por que tenía relación contigo. ¿Te sorprendería saber que tú ni siquiera eres un factor en eso? Lo queríamos por que es brillante y talentoso por su propia cuenta. Es un ser humano, no una herramienta para tu conveniencia."

"Yo no pienso así él."

"Y aun así piensas que nadie aparte de ti debería valorarlo. Sumamente egoísta. La firma es genuina, y si lo dudas, puedes tener una oportunidad de preguntarle." Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Si," continuó Dunn. "Te rindes."

"Si él esta libre, entonces, ¿Por qué debería de rendirme? ¿Que hay para mí?"

Dunn sonrió. "Bueno, tu VIDA, eso es lo que hay. Tengo en mi poder sentenciarte por cinco años solo por deserción y daños que has causado en los últimos días. Y, atacar a dos guardias y a mí, un oficial superior. Imagino que hay unos buenos veinte años o más que podrías pasar tras las rejas. ¿De verdad quieres gastar toda tu juventud en una celda? TE puedo decir que no es agradable. ¿O estas dispuesto a tragarte un poco de tu orgullo y dejarme negociar tu camino de regreso a los beneficios de estar en el ejército?"

Fullmetal se quedó callado. Se vio verdaderamente joven por un momento. La pelea lo había dejado agotado.

"Y, honestamente, ¿crees que Al quisiera que estuvieras en la cárcel tanto tiempo? No pienses mal, entiendo como te sientes, tu ira al ser denegada tu renuncia, sobre todo cuanto te hicieron creer que tenías derecho a irte cuando quisieras. Puedes culpar a Mustang por eso. Tal vez pensó que le bailarías mejor si pensabas que regresar con los militares fue idea tuya."

El enojo regresó a los ojos de Fullmetal. Dunn se mordió el labio. No era momento de picar esa vena en particular. "Y puedo ver tu enojo al ver los planes de tu tienda retrasados. Pero solo es eso, un retraso hasta que termine la guerra. Puedes recuperarlo todo, si estas dispuesto a ser paciente y a cooperar un poco."

"Al grano. ¿Que quieren?" Dijo Ed. "¿Y yo que gano de todo eso?"

"Para empezar te pongo en prisión seis meses. Es lo menos que te puedo ofrecer. Si piensas que ni superiores no notaron tus numeritos estas equivocado. Sin algún castigo considerable solo sería animar a otros a hacerlo."

"Seis meses. Puedo vivir con eso. ¿Que más?"

"Bueno, si no estuviéramos en guerra, sería todo. Pero estamos en guerra, así que puedo endulzar el trato un poco. Te daré la oportunidad de trabajar con tu hermano. Mismo laboratorio, mismo proyecto. DURANTE tu sentencia. A cambio de tu cooperación y buen comportamiento. Te llevaran de tu celda al trabajo y de regreso cada día. No podrás ir a ningún lado, y serás tratado como cualquier otro prisionero en todos los demás aspectos."

"¿Es todo?"

"No. Te confiscaremos el brazo por el tiempo que dure tu sentencia. Como una medida de seguridad. Entiende que no podemos permitirte acceso ilimitado a tu alquimia, sería demasiada tentación. Por otro lado, se te regresará tu pierna tan pronto aceptes estos términos."

"¿Y después de los seis meses?"

"Eres liberado. Te vuelves a certificar como Alquimista Nacional y te regresamos tu reloj. Después te reasignaran como HUBIERA sido si hubieras regresado cuando la carta te lo ordenó. Como Alquimista Nacional tendrás más decisión en tus proyectos, mientras sirvan al estado. Eras un increíble agente de campo. Supongo que podrías serlo de nuevo."

"¿Y la otra opción?"

"Continuas peleando, escupiendo y, en general, comportándote como basura, y te encerramos hasta que tengas más gris que dorado en tu cabello."

Fullmetal miró su mano. "Bien."

Dunn sonrió. "Bienvenido, Fullmetal."

Una vez que los guardias sacaron a un Fullmetal mucho más dócil de su oficina, Dunn miró a Midnight.

"¿Estas seguro que quieres usarlo? No se le puede domar como a cualquier otro."

"Si, ¿Quien hubiera pensado que alguien tan pequeño pudiera dar tales golpes? Sabes, no creo que pese cincuenta kilos sin el automail. Que molestia " Midnight movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo pero optimista. "Oh, no te preocupes, lo volveré un diente útil, ya veras, creo que una semana en solitario lo hará más receptivo." Midnight levantó algunos de los papeles de Dunn y los puso en el escritorio. "La culpa también parece un buen incentivo. Y es muy leal con aquellos que ama." Midnight sonrió. "Tengo seis meses para trabajar con él. Eso es algo de tiempo. Y si no es suficiente, simplemente lo provocaré hasta que se gane un poco más."

Dunn se tocó el cuello; aun sentía el ardor del agarre de Fullmetal. "Mejor tu que yo."

**TOQUE DE QUEDA **

La mayoría de las mujeres en el turno de Winry estaban celosas. Se asomaban por las ventanas de los cuartos de residentes cuando Al iba, y les chiflaban y les gritaban cuando pasaban. Pero Al siempre era un buen deporte, dándoles sonrisas coquetas, saludos militares y a veces, hasta soplarles besos hasta que Winry lo detenía con un golpe... solo un poquito fuerte.

Chismeaban sobre Al cuando no estaba, diciendo lo lindo que era y preguntándole a Winry, ilusionadas, si tenía un hermano.

"De hecho, tienen uno," Winry le dijo a un grupo de cuatro chicas. Estaban tomando un descanso. "Esta igual de lindo, pero tiene la personalidad de una granada."

"Ooh, me encantaría conocerlo." dijo una. "¿También esta enlistado?"

"No se donde esta." dijo Winry. "Pero espero que esté muy lejos de aquí."

Había rumores de un intruso enmascarado entrando a las locaciones e los conscriptos y liberándolos. Eso tenía a todos los empleados del hospital, hombres y mujeres, riéndose de gusto. La mitad de sus compañeros, descubrió Winry, eran conscriptos, o habían trabajado en el hospital desde el principio y un día, en una junta matutina descubrieron que, que creen, su jefe había cambiado. Ninguno estaba sumamente emocionado de estar en el ejército.

El trabajo no era malo. De hecho era lo mismo que siempre había hecho. El ritmo era más rápido de lo que prefería, pero los clientes eran lo suficientemente buenos y el guardia no los molestaba. En general era fácil olvidar que no podías tomar tus cosas y renunciar. Incluso le había podido hablar a su abuela Pinako varias veces. Y estaba Al, quien, Winry no podía negarlo, se veía sumamente bien en uniforme.

Sería fácil olvidar que la habían cegado y que le habían torcido tan fuerte el brazo que pensaba que se lo iban a romper, y después se la habían llevado a rastras, gritando y pataleando en un coche. Era fácil olvidar los terribles días en el tren y en el cuartel de conscriptos, cuando la habían tratado como poco menos que carne, donde el mínimo error de juicio significaba muerte instantánea. O el temor real y continuo de que, si no se comportaban, Al y ella nunca se volverían a ver. De hecho, Winry trataba muy duro de NO recordar lo malo que podría ser, pero aun así, tenía pesadillas por las noches.

Inexplicablemente, al siguiente día no había uno, sino cuatro guardias en su turno.

Al llegó justo después de que terminó su ronda para llevarla a cenar en el comedor del hospital. Se dio cuenta de los guardias que paseaban aburridos por ahí y su expresión se endureció.

"¿Crees que Ed sea el que está causando problemas?" Susurró Winry.

"Espero que no." Dijo Al y después miró al piso.

"Es solo que, no se por que incrementarían la seguridad por aquí." Dijo Winry.

"Esto es mi culpa. Siempre se mete en problemas cuando no estoy con él."

Llegaron al comedor. No era tan cómodo como la mesa de madera en el departamento de al, ni la comida era tan buena. Pero mientras no hablaran sobre Ed ó el trabajo de Al ó el ejército, la conversación era muy, muy buena, al igual que los dedos en su muñeca, dibujando sus venas, siguiendo levemente la curva de la palma de su mano, corriendo por su pulgar.

Deseó que hubiera algún lugar donde pudieran tener privacidad, pero compartía un cuarto con otras cinco mujeres y ni siquiera tenía acceso al edificio donde Al trabajaba y dormía. Al final, se conformaron con encontrar una sala de conferencias vacía en la sección administrativa del hospital. Aun ahí, solos en la oscuridad, no se atrevían a hacer nada más que besarse y recorrerse el uno al otro con las manos. Sus ojos se desviaban, culpables, hacia la puerta.

Oyeron la primera campanada del toque de queda. Al se paró y dio un paso atrás, "Me tengo que ir."

Ambos se sorprendieron con el guardia parado pacientemente afuera del cuarto, esperando para escoltar a Al de vuelta. Winry se sonrojó y al se veía derrotado. El guardia solo puso una mano firme en el hombro de Al y lo guió afuera.

A veces era fácil olvidar que se era conscripto. Otras, era imposible.

**SOBORNO **

El Bruto lo estaba esperando en su celda cuando regresó de trabajar. Con la guardia en alto, Roy lo miró. Ni feliz ni enojado, solo... preocupado. No era bueno.

"Váyanse," dijo señalando a los carceleros, y se quedaron solos.

"¿Tienen otra tarea para mi?" Preguntó Roy.

"Sí. Pero primero un reporte de tu progreso. Déjame decirte que mis superiores están impresionados con tu trabajo en el proyecto. Dicen que pareces disfrutarlo, así como la compañía del Elric menor."

"Sí."Dijo Roy cuidadosamente.

"Dicen que también él se ve feliz, muy entregado al proyecto."

"Quiere resolver el problema de la fatiga de combate,"Dijo Roy, y sus ojos se encontraron. "Borrar malos recuerdos. Iluminar corazones abatidos."

"Sí. Fatiga de combate. Una causa muy noble." Sonrió.

Roy sabía que el proyecto no era sobre fatiga de combate, y el Bruto sabía que él sabía. Tal vez una cura surgiría eventualmente, pero sería solo un beneficio secundario, a lo mucho. Una vez que supieras como alterar con seguridad las emociones y las memorias de una persona sin dañarla de otra forma, había muchas otras aplicaciones hacia donde dirigir el talento. La mayoría de ellas no eran ni remotamente nobles.

"Ambos queremos ASEGURARNOS de que Elric esta feliz con lo que hace. Por que, honestamente, si algo pasara, sería a EL y no a ti a quien conservaríamos, y tu regresarías a confinamiento solitario."

Roy no dijo nada, pero dejó que sus ojos miraran al piso como un signo de sumisión. No quería que lo sacaran del proyecto. Dejó que el Bruto creyera que era por que tenía miedo de estar solo de nuevo.

En realidad, lo estaba, pero quería trabajar en este proyecto por más que eso. Por que no estaba tan desilusionado como dejaba ver, y por que ERA lo suficientemente bastardo como para comprometer la moral si la para era lo suficientemente alta.

"Y sobre el trabajo, en unos cuantos días tendrás un compañero en tu celda. Considerando quien es y la relación algo inestable que tienen, tal vez sea más castigo que premio, pero supongo que estarás bien."

"Específicamente, ¿Que quieren que haga?"

"Quiero que ilustres al novato sobre lo miserable que es estar en la cárcel el resto de tu vida y le des ánimos para cooperar con nosotros."

"Así que encontraron a Fullmetal. Y les esta dando problemas."

El Bruto sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera esta vez. "Sí. Pero ahora nuestros problemas son tuyos. Si lo puedes convencer de no gritarle obscenidades a los guardias y a no dar puñetazos en las duchas, le permitiremos trabajar contigo y con su hermano. Puedes usar eso como incentivo."

Roy no pudo ocultar por completo su sonrisa.


	7. 07 Confinamiento solitario

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Autor: **velvet mace  
**Traducción: **arence  
**Rating: **PG-13, supongo  
**Pairing: **Roy Mustang x Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric x Winry Rockbell ((nooo))  
**Status: **7/36+1  
**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni este fic.

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Capítulo siete**

CONFINAMIENTO SOLITARIO 

La cárcel no solo era mala. Era peor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Estaba armado contra las burlas. Estaba bien con el empujón ocasional o hasta un golpe ligero. Lo que esperaba. Pero no había esperado tener una tolerancia tan frágil ante el completo, total y absoluto aburrimiento, o que la falta total de privacidad y respeto se le subiera a la piel y lo volviera loco.

Y las reglas. Tantas MALDITAS reglas.

No debía aventarles cucharas a los guardias. Ni siquiera cuando insultaban su tamaño.

No tenía permitido decirles que sus agujetas estaban desamarradas cuando no lo estaban, ó retarlos a duelo, ó a combates de práctica, ó quejarse de su olor corporal. Ni siquiera le permitían gritar 'NYAH NYAH NYAH' a todo volumen cuando le daban órdenes. Honestamente, pensó Ed, le podrían haber dicho que parara. No necesitaban la mordaza. 

No tenía permitido usar el jabón para dibujar círculos alquímicos.  
No tenía permitido usar su cabello para dibujar círculos alquímicos.  
No tenía permitido usar su comida para dibujar círculos alquímicos.

"A menos que quieras que te rape, alimente y bañe un guardia, te sugiero que dejes esto," le dijo Midnight el segundo día. "Están perdiendo la paciencia contigo. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo más podré evitar que te castiguen en serio."

Midnight se portaba todo lindo, fingiendo ser un amigo, pero Ed recordaba el pulgar en la unión de su automail, y no se la creía. 

Al siguiente día, le dijeron que no debía practicar sus patadas voladoras contra la pared, o hacer saltos mortales, o colgarse por las rodillas del lavabo. Le quitaron su pierna. Cuando fingió colgarse con su camisa en protesta, le quitaron también su ropa.

Aparentemente, lo único que tenía que hacer era acostarse en su cama y observar las paredes, grises y vacías.

"Cuantas semanas he esta aquí." llamó hacia la puerta cuando un guardia se asomó.

"Tres días,"respondió el guardia sonando muy cansado.

**MANIPULADOR **

Roy oyó a Ed antes de verlo.

"No me toques. ¡DIJE que no me TOQUES! No se donde han estado tus manos, pervertido."

La puerta de su celda se abrió y empujaron a Fullmetal sin ceremonias en la habitación. Roy encontró su mirada con el guardia. _Todo tuyo_ le dijo por telégrafo. _Vamos a ver si haces algo con él._. La puerta se cerró otra vez y Ed se dio la vuelta y le dio el saludo de un solo dedo a su escolta.

Era un desastre. Tenía el cabello suelto y desordenado. En su cara tenía un marca de un golpe muy reciente. Su ropa estaba arrugada y tenía el olor agrio de la suciedad. Se sentó en el piso y se volteó, viéndolo de repente. 

"¿Coronel?" Jadeó.

"Buenos días Ed,"dijo Roy, sonriendo. "Llámame Roy. Ya no soy Coronel."

"Ay, demonios, ¿Así que ahora tratan de torturarme?" Pero sus palabras eran una formalidad vacía. La mirada de Ed era de... que... ¿alivio?

Roy siguió con la farsa. "Aparentemente, a ambos." _Yo también te extrañé._ "¿Así que ahora andas al estilo salvaje? Antes eras tan cuidadoso con tu apariencia.

"Bueno, me soltaron el cabello cuando me registraron. No me lo puede volver a amarrar por que se llevaron mi brazo. Y me quitaron la liga cuando, eh, golpee a un guardia con ella."

Roy levantó una ceja.

"Y tuve un cepillo un rato, pero uno de los guardias se lo llevó."

"¿Por qué?"

Ed se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, incomodo. Se detuvo y miró la habitación. Notó los libros apilados sobre el escritorio. "Valla. Oye, esos me parecen familiares. ¿Has estado leyendo sobre mi, eh? Entonces, ¿Que es lo que quieren que haga?" Abrió un libro al azar y miró las páginas.

Roy se acercó al escritorio. Ed se alejó unos pasos, receloso. Pero Roy sonrió y abrió el pequeño cajón. Sacó un cepillo. "Ven, siéntate un momento." Cuando pasó junto a Ed, le susurro lo más bajo que pudo. "Nos están escuchando." Ed se enderezó.

Roy puso la mano sobre la cama, indicándole a Ed que se sentara. "Tu cabello me ofende."

"Puedo cepillar mi propio cabello."

"¿Puedes deshacer los nudos?" Roy se puso un dedo sobre los labios y miró elocuentemente hacia la puerta.

Ed se sentó y volteó la cabeza. "No esperes que vuelva a brincar por tus aros en llamas."Gruñó. "No eres mi jefe."

Roy se sentó tan cerca como pensó que Ed lo dejaría, tan cerca como pudo confiar en el mismo, y empezó a desenredarle el cabello a Ed. Se revolvió incomodo al primer contacto, pero después se empezó a relajar.

Roy encontró el primer nudo y empezó a separar los mechones de cabello con sus dedos, cuidadosamente para no jalar. Como desamarrar un nudo en una cuerda.

Ed suspiró impaciente.

Roy se le acercó y respiró sobre su oído. "Puedes pelear estúpidamente, o puedes pelear con inteligencia."

Ed se alejó y lo volteó a ver. "¡A quien estas llamando estúpido!"

"A ti. Ahora siéntate, no he terminado." Ed lo hizo. Viejas costumbres, Roy lo sabía. Resistencia y luego aceptación. Era la forma en que siempre se habían relacionado. Ed estaba acostumbrado a seguir ordenes de el, pero nunca sin al menos un poco de quejas.

Roy separó otra sección de cabello y empezó a trabajar en ella, primero por las puntas y subiendo, desenredando los nudos y finalmente pasando el cepillo por el mechón. Los cabellos se sentían suaves y finos bajo sus dedos. Hubo muchas veces antes donde MORIA por tocar el cabello de Ed. En un tiempo donde no había una excusa apropiada para hacerlo, así que había reprimido sus deseos. Que irónico que ahora, en la cárcel, cuando todo lo demás le había sido arrebatado, le estaba permitido tomar parte de este fruto prohibido.

Roy no puedo evitar sonreír. Ed se había relajado de nuevo. Sus ojos se habían cerrado, y de hecho, se había acercado a su antiguo jefe. Roy se arriesgó y levantó su rodilla para pasarla al otro lado de Ed. No pareció darse cuenta de que ahora estaba sentado en medio de las piernas de Roy.

"Te pueden dejar aquí tan poco o mucho como deseen. No estas en los archivos. Has caído en la zona 'gris' de la justicia militar."

Ed tembló levemente, con disgusto. "¿Como peleamos contra ellos si no son justos?"

Suavemente, sobre su oído: "Peleamos con inteligencia. Les damos lo que quieren y mantenemos los ojos abiertos hasta que cometan un error." Ed se estremeció involuntariamente, pero no se alejó.

"¿Y si nunca se equivocan?"

"Ya lo hicieron, tres veces. Y con suerte, no se darán cuenta de lo grave que fue hasta que sea demasiado tarde."

**PROMESA Y AMENAZA **

Midnight fue por Roy para llevarlo a su trabajo al siguiente día. Ed se había levantado, pero Midnight negó con la cabeza. "Tu no. Aun no." Ed se sentó de nuevo. El niño se veía muchísimo mejor esa mañana. Limpio, arreglado y calmado. Impresionante. Uno hasta podría convencerse de que era un joven normal y saludable, y no una quimera loca. Midnight solo resopló y le señaló a Mustang que saliera del cuarto.

Caminaron por el pasillo, por el pequeño y conocido trayecto hasta los laboratorios, un piso arriba.

"Los guardias están sorprendidos." Dijo Midnight. "Ha sido un dolor en el costado por una semana y luego, en quince minutos lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano. Me gustaría saber como lo hiciste."

Lo traté con respeto y dignidad. Como a un ser humano."

"Tal vez."

"Tenemos una historia juntos. Esta acostumbrado a recibir mis ordenes."

Midnight se encogió de hombros. "Como sea, tenemos la agenda apretada. Me gustaría ponerlo a trabajar. ¿Puedo confiar en él?"

"Lo mantendré vigilado."

"Mas te vale, por que si hace algo en el laboratorio, no será a el a quien castigue. Será a ti."

Roy asintió. "Entendido."

Midnight dudó. "Tres días. Si se mantiene tranquilo por tres días lo dejaré trabajar. Si no lo puedes convertir en un ser civilizado en una semana, lo mando de regreso a su propia celda y puede pasar el resto de sus meses en confinamiento solitario. También puedes decirle eso."

A Roy se le tensó la quijada, pero no dijo nada.


	8. 08 Pruebas en animales

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Autor: **velvet mace  
**Traducción: **arence  
**Rating: **PG-13, supongo  
**Pairing: **Roy Mustang x Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric x Winry Rockbell ((nooo))  
**Status: **8/36+1  
**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni este fic.

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Capítulo ocho**

PRUEBAS EN ANIMALES 

Al levantó a la rata de su jaula y acaricio suavemente su espalda sin pelo. Se retorció y rasco en la palma de su mano, después de liberó y trató de subir por su brazo. Riendo, Al tomo al travieso roedor mientras trepaba por su hombro.

Roy se rió. "¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?"

Al negó con la cabeza. "No, no." Jaló a la pequeña criatura, pero sus garritas se enredaron en su cabello. "Ouch, no." La dio un rápido beso en la cabeza y lo llevó hasta la mesa de trabajo.

"No deberías encariñarte mucho," le advirtió Roy.

"Tal vez si esto funciona, ¿Crees que me dejarían conservarlo como mascota?" Al dejó cuidadosamente a la rata en la mesa y tomó el lápiz de cera.

"Estoy seguro que no lo harán," dijo Roy. "Imagino que lo van a diseccionar, no importa el resultado."

Al sintió su estómago arder y dudo. "Desearía que no tuviéramos que usar animales de esta forma."

"¿Preferirías empezar con personas?" Roy era la dulce voz de la razón, como siempre. Era imposible discutir con él. Sin sentido.

"Supongo que mejor hago esto bien," suspiró Al. "Así no tendremos que hacer sufrir a muchos."

Roy se paró junto a el y puso su mano sobre la rata, ayudando a detenerla para que Al pudiera dibujar el círculo de transmutación en su espalda rapada. Aun con la ayuda de Roy, el roedor se retorció y era difícil controlar las líneas apropiadamente.

"No te culpes más de lo que debes," dijo Roy. "Fueron criados y entrenados para este propósito. Si no los usamos, simplemente los usaran en otro experimento. No importa el resultado, aprenderemos algo."

Al terminó y levantó a la rata de nuevo, esta vez manteniéndola alejada de su cuerpo, no queriendo tocarla más de lo que debería. Ni siquiera quería verla demasiado. Era más fácil decirle a alguien que no se sintiera culpable que hacerlo. Roy tenía razón, Ed planeaba usar conejos de la misma forma. Era la naturaleza de la ciencia.

Al menos no eran personas.

Dejó a la rata en el laberinto y la miró ir rápidamente hacia su recompensa. Estaba bien entrenada.

Roy carraspeo dos veces. Al volteó a ver rápidamente las manos de Roy.

_RB_, señaló con los dedos rápidamente. Recuerda a los bastardos. Ese era el punto de esto, regresárselas de alguna forma. Al no sabía exactamente lo que planeaba Roy, pero aparentemente este proyecto era fundamental. Lo que estaba bien, por que el proyecto no era exactamente voluntario de todas formas.

Al flexionó su dedo índice dos veces, y después hizo las señales SF._ Si, mi Fuhrer._ Era una especie de... broma.

Roy sonrió.

Lo que los Bastardos y Roy esperaban del proyecto, aun no lo sabía, pero sospechaba que al menos Roy no estaba interesado en la fatiga de combate. Eso significaba que Midnight tal vez no estaba realmente tras eso. Y eso llevaba a un camino de especulaciones que Al de VERDAD no quería recorrer, por que su conciencia ya le ardía ante la idea de experimentar con ratas.

_¿E?_ Señaló, desesperado por pensar en otra cosa.

Un símbolo más complicado, dos dedos contra la palma de su mano en un movimiento parecido al de un martillo. _Trabajando._ Dos símbolos más. _Impaciente. Dificil._

Al señaló _si_ de nuevo. Cuando Roy estaba con él, cooperaba, pero durante el día, mientras Roy trabajaba, Ed aparentemente regresaba a su comportamiento petulante. Roy trabajaba en ello.

Al se pasó la mano sobre la ceja derecha._ ¿Mañana?_

Roy levantó dos dedos y los movió._ Dos días más. Tal vez._ Después otros dos símbolos rápidos, _Enseño esta noche._

La rata había terminado con su comida y vagaba sin rumbo por el laberinto, esperando tal vez encontrar más. Al la levanto. Con un solo dedo tocó el círculo de transmutación en su espalda, respiró hondo y se concentró. Una luz fugaz señaló su éxito.

Roy puso un poco más de comida al final del laberinto y Al puso a la rata de nuevo en la línea de inicio.

No se movió.

Al empujó gentilmente a la rata, pero no se movió. Sus ojos parpadeaban. Respiraba, pero no hacía ningún esfuerzo por explorar el laberinto o sus alrededores. Al la levantó y la puso al final del laberinto junto a la comida. Aun no se movió. Su nariz tembló un poco pero además de eso permanecía paralizada.

Al suspiró. Recuerda a los bastardos. Recuerda la forma en que lo secuestraron, humillaron, engañaron y manipularon. Recuerda a todos esos conscriptos en las mismas o peores condiciones. Recuerda la guerra sin sentido que pelaban por orgullo y combustibles. Recuerda a Winry. Recuerda a Ed. Recuerda a Roy, y Armstrong, Hawkeye, Havoc, Feury, Breda y todos los demás. Al agradeció no haber nombrado a la rata, tal vez así no tendría que recordarla.

Roy levantó al animal, lo puso de nuevo en su jaula y empezó a anotar sus descubrimientos. Al miró al guardia. "Tomaré un descanso," dijo en voz alta. El guardia se levantó y señaló a un escolta de afuera. No miró. No quería que vieran las lágrimas amenazando con inundar sus ojos.

**ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE**

Ed se despertó con una mano presionada firmemente sobre su boca. Forcejeó furiosamente por un segundo, después, mientras la niebla del sueño se disipaba de su cerebro, reconoció a Roy inclinado sobre la cabecera empujándolo hacia abajo. Por un momento se sintió furioso, después recordó la promesa susurrada de Roy de que por fin hablarían alguna noche.

"Shhhhhh, shhhh," Susurró Roy. Soltó la boca de Ed y se arrodillo junto a su cama.

"Que demonios." Le contesto Ed en susurros. "¿Que hora es?"

"No estoy seguro. Supongo que como las tres o cuatro de la mañana. El guardia acaba de pasar en su ronda. Supongo que tenemos una hora o algo así."

"¿Una hora para qué?" Dijo Ed más fuerte.

"Shhhh," Roy puso su mano de nuevo sobre la boca de Ed. "Aun están escuchando."

"Dijiste que se habían ido." Dijo Ed cuando Roy volvió a levantar su mano.

"Grabadoras. Veinticuatro horas. Probablemente se activan con el sonido. Noté que hay una en la pared cerca del escritorio. Tal vez haya más. Seguro hay más. Pero por lo que se, no son muy efectivas con los susurros. Entre más callados, mejor."

"¿Vas a decirme tu plan ahora?" Preguntó Ed tan suavemente como pudo.

"No exactamente. Aun no. Te voy a enseñar como usar un lenguaje de señas para comunicarnos. Al y yo lo hemos estado usando un par de semanas, y los guardias no se han dado cuenta."

"¿Por que hacemos esto a las tres de la mañana?"

"Los guardias nos vigilan menos a esta hora de la noche. Se vería sospechoso si nos vieran susurrando juntos. Pensarían que conspiramos y nos separarían."

Ed reprimió una risita. "Odias estar solo."

"Muy cierto, pero fuera de lugar. Deberíamos empezar. No, quédate acostado, solo hazme espacio para que me pueda sentar junto a ti."

A regañadientes, Ed se acomodo. La luz era más tenue que día, pero aun era más que suficiente para ver las manos de Roy, sobre todo así de cerca.

"Primero el abecedario," susurró Roy. Hizo la seña, pronunció sin sonido la letra y esperó a que Ed la repitiera. Ahora bien despierto, Ed se concentró en el trabajo. Aprendió rápidamente el alfabeto, y empezaron con los signos de las palabras más comunes. Roy tuvo que hacer algunos ajustes ya que Ed solo tenía una mano, pero fueron hechos con solo momentos de duda.

En algún momento, Roy dejó de susurrar y empezó a hacer señas, deletreando la palabra con sus dedos y después haciendo el símbolo. Ed respondía con gusto. El tiempo pasó rápido sin que se dieran cuenta.

_Aprendes rápido._ Señaló Roy. _Bien._

"¿Te tomó tanto tiempo darte cuenta?" Susurró Ed, no sabía los signos adecuados y era demasiado impaciente para deletrearlo todo completo. _Aprendes muy lento._

Hubo un repentino sonido metálico en la puerta. Ed se congelo, horrorizado.

En un instante, Roy se acostó sobre Ed y presiono sus labios contra los suyos. Ed se tensó hasta los huesos, manteniendo la boca cerrada.

"¡OIGAN, OIGANME!" Gritó el guardia y quitó a Roy de encima de Ed antes de que pudiera patear al bastardo como se merecía. "De regreso a tu propia cama." Con una mirada de repulsión obvia miró a Ed. "¿Te estaba molestando?"

Roy habló, enojado. "¡Oye! ¡El no decía que no!"

_¿Que demonios?_ Pensó Ed. Maldito Roy si trataba de hacer creer al guardia que estaban, oh, demonios.

"¿Te estaba molestando?"

Ed miró a Roy, quien dijo con señas _no._

Demonios. "Lo que hago en mi propia cama es mi propio asunto," dijo Ed. "Largo de aquí."

Roy puso los ojos en blanco y relajó sus hombros, aliviado.

El guardia los miró. "Ustedes dos me dan asco." Y se fue.

Roy se sentó en su propia cama, cubriendo su sonrisa con una mano.

Ed cruzó la habitación y se le encimó. "¿Te importaría," siseo. "decirme que fue todo eso? Ahora piensa que estamos... estamos.." Roy se recostó en el colchón. Repentinamente, Ed se dio cuenta de que su posición era aun más comprometedora que antes. Se bajó del regazo de Roy y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

Roy se sentó, riendo, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. De muy mala gana, Ed lo hizo.

"¿Preferirías que descubrieran lo que en realidad hacíamos?" Susurró, "¿O, tal vez, que pensara que te quería estrangular mientras dormías? Al menos, ahora tenemos una excusa para estar lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrarnos cosas, eso es, claro, hasta que aprendas a insultarme con señas correctamente."

"Se te pudo haber ocurrido algo más." susurró Ed.

"Bien, acepto sugerencias. ¿Que debí haber hecho?"

Ed abrió la boca, después la cerro.

"Si. ¿Ves?" Ed notó un repentino brillo en los ojos de Roy. "Y aunque admito que me falta práctica," se burló, "¿De verdad fue tan malo?"

"Gah," dijo Ed con fuerza y regresó a su cama. "Y espera que confié en él." Murmuró contra el cojín.


	9. 09 Historia

**center PAWNS: PEONES **

**Autor **velvet mace  
**Traducción: **arence  
**Rating **PG-13, supongo  
**Pairing **Roy Mustang x Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric x Winry Rockbell ((nooo))  
**Status **9/36+1  
**Disclaimer **No me pertenecen ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni este fic.**  
**

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Capítulo nueve **

HISTORIA

El día de Midnight inició a las seis de la mañana con un educado toque en su puerta. Gruño, haciendo sin muchas ganas a un lado las cobijas y girando las piernas hacia el borde de la cama. Parpadeando mucho y bostezando, se tambaleo hasta la puerta y le abrió a un impasible y demasiado despierto Mayor Ashfell.

Ashfell no era el tipo de persona a quien querías ver primero que nada en las mañanas. El tipo le llevaba más de quince centímetros a Midnight y era dos veces más ancho. Cabello rojo ladrillo, en la cara tenía cicatrices tanto de batalla como de un caso severo de acne adolescente, pecas tan numerosas que se mezclaban entre ellas. En verdad que no era bueno confrontarlo con el estomago vació.

No parecía demasiado como un oficial de inteligencia. Demasiado sospechoso.Parecía más bien como un guardia de bajo nivel. Flama le llamó una vez 'El Bruto', y Midnight pensó por un momento que le quedaba bien.

Ashfell entró de inmediato y se acomodó en la mesa cerca de la ventana, dejando los informes del día encima y empezando con su reporte antes de que Midnight pudiera siquiera terminar de llenar la cafetera en el fregadero.

"Tuvimos una noche ocupada con tus prisioneros favoritos," dijo, "Tal vez lo encuentres divertido."

A Midnight se le revolvió el estomago. Divertido y Fullmetal no sonaba bien. De hecho, divertido y Flama tampoco era un pensamiento alegre. Demonios, solo quedaba esperar que no tuviera que cumplir su amenaza de poner a Fullmetal en solitario otra vez. NECESITABA a ese loco y listo hijo de la chingada. Fullmetal tenia reputación de sacarse nuevos círculos de transmutación del trasero. El Fuhrer exigía resultados positivos, y le informaba de forma no muy sutil, que si no llegaban pronto Midnight se enfrentaría con consecuencias no muy agradables.

"Aparentemente, la cárcel puede hacer a los hombres sentirse solitarios," dijo Ashfell arrastrando las palabras. "Uno de los guardias los sorprendió anoche en la cama juntos. Aparentemente, por su propia voluntad."

Bueno, eso NO era lo que Midnight esperaba oír. Tosió con su propia saliva.

Por un momento, su mente corrió por un escenario demasiado detallado para su gusto. Una de las cosas que más dura había tratado de ignorar era lo... bonitos.. que eran los hermanos Elric. Flama tenía reputación de mujeriego; uno podría suponer que después de un año de abstinencia obligada, el cabello largo y la complexión delgada podrían ser lo suficientemente parecidos al perfil femenino.

Que Fullmetal hubiera cooperado... eso era.. bueno, de hecho era interesante. Y útil. Midnight se rascó la barbilla. Tenía al menor de los Elric completamente dominado con su relación con la chica Rockbell. Esto tenía el mismo potencial.

Y de repente, el control casi instantáneo de Flama sobre el niño tenía mucho sentido. "Tenemos una historia juntos," le había dicho.

Exactamente¿Que clase de historia podría ser esa? Pensó Midnight. ¿Y que tanto tiempo atras? El niño tenía once cuando estuvo por primera vez bajo el cuidado del alguna vez Corone. Eso era simplemente enfermo. ¿Que tipo de rompimiento pudieron haber tenido para que Fullmetal abandonara al Coronel cuando más lo necesitó?

Ashfell ya estaba en otros asuntos. Algo sobre grabadoras poco eficientes. Midnight se perdió la mayor parte. Lo que sea que le faltara, se podía poner al corriente más tarde con el reporte escrito.

"Sugiero que los separemos," dijo Ashfell, entrando en la mente de Midnight.

"No," le respondió, "Puedo usar esto."

"Muy bien, pero no quiero que la estancia de Mustang sea placentera. El Fuhrer es bastante insistente en que el bastardo sufra. Al menos hasta que de algunos resultados. Solo esta permitiendo que participe en el proyecto por la perversa ironía de ello."

"Se lo que hago," Insistió Midnight. "Flama no es el único bastardo manipulador por aquí. Y confía en mí, los resultados del proyecto ya son muy, muy interesantes. Casi ha civilizado al niño. No hay que ser muy insistentes en acabar con algo bueno."

**ÉXITO **

Roy estaba más engreído de lo normal esa mañana, pero no dejó que Al se diera cuenta de cual era la broma, o que. También parecía exhausto. Al podía adivinar la parte del cansancio. Les había llevado gran parte de dos semanas en armar lenta y discretamente las piezas de su lenguaje de señas. Que Ed se apresurara a alcanzarlos habría llevado por lo menos horas.

Habían llevado a las ratas otra vez. Esta vez eran tres, cada una con el costado sin pelo. Al no quería tocarlas. Así que escribió notas, aunque la mayoría eran redundantes y practico dibujar el círculo, como si el problema fuera su pulso. Roy bostezó y jugó un rato con el aparatoso equipo de video, y se reía para sí mismo ocasionalmente.

Así fue como los encontró Midnight, flojeando y sin nada que mostrar sobre el trabajo del día.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó con un tono de amenaza que Al nunca antes había oído. Midnight tomó sus notas y las tiró por la habitación. "¿Que es esta basura?"

Roy trató de intervenir, pero Midnight lo hizo a un lado y acorraló a Al contra una pared. "Será mejor que tengas una BUENA explicación de por que no has empezado a trabajar con estas ratas niño. Estamos RENTADO las cámaras, y se van en dos horas."

"Por el amor de dios," habló Roy. "Déjalo en paz. Tiene un ataque de conciencia."

Midnight se dio la vuelta y ambos intercambiaron una mirada muy extraña.

"Le gustan los animales," dijo Roy. "No le gusta verlos lastimados."

Y Midnight hasta se tranquilizó un poco. "Oh¿De ESO se trata?" Dijo con una risa de alivio.

Como si hubiera podido ser algo más, pensó Al.

"Mira, Al, estas son RATAS. Alimañas. La gente las envenena para que salgan de sus casas. Tienen la misma inteligencia que tu moco. Tienen a lo mucho un promedio de vida de unos cuantos años. Tal vez en su próxima vida sean algo menos asqueroso. Y la vida de laboratorio no es divertida. Sácalas de su miseria."

"¿Roy no puede hacerlo?" Preguntó Al. "Yo haré los círculos, tan solo no quiero dibujarlos en los... sujetos."

"No puede dibujarlos. Es un prisionero. Este es tu trabajo. Trágatelo, soldado, y deje de ser tan llorón."

Al sintió que el estómago se le endureció con el insulto. Enojado, caminó hacia la jaula, sacó una rata, la puso sobre el escritorio y dibujó rápidamente el círculo con un trazo practicado.

"Mejor." Dijo Midnight.

Prendieron la cámara. La rata corrió por el laberinto de forma impecable. Al activó el círculo de transmutación, después puso a la rata en el inicio. Siseando en un aliento, Al la dejó ir. Se alejó de él, vagando por el laberinto, oliendo las paredes, regresando. Perdida, pero muy despierta. Al final, encontró el bocadillo que le habían puesto, pero le tomó unos cinco minutos.

"Felicidades," Dijo Midnight. "Han tenido su primer éxito."

"Si, borré un recuerdo." Susurró Al. "¿Que sigue?"

"Implantar uno."

**VERGÜENZA **

Roy lo había besado. Maldita sea.

Ed se retorció en su cama, poniéndose de lado, sintiendo su estomago enredarse en un nudo. Miraba las paredes grises. Paredes sin ningún tipo de distracción. Dios, quería salir de aquí. Quería correr. Golpear algo. Quería SALIR. Quería pensar en algo más que en Roy besándolo y la sensación de su estomago revolviéndose en la confusión que había dejado al despertarse.

Roy estaba trabajando, con su hermano. Investigando. Experimentando. Haciendo cosas. Dejándolo solo en una celda vacía. Trató de leer uno de los libros en el escritorio, pero las palabras no se quedaban en su mente. Su cuerpo pedía movimiento, pero no había a donde ir.

Quería golpear a un guardia. Quería abofetear muy fuerte a Roy. Quitarle esa maldita sonrisa y pasársela entre los dientes. La ARROGANCIA del tipo. Y la forma en que se burlo de todo después, como si fuera una gran broma y él fuera el blanco. Como si no fuera nada. Excepto que ahora todos lo guardias lo VEIAN de una forma en la que no lo habían visto desde que llegó.

Roy lo había besado. Su primer beso, si no contaban los besitos fraternales de Al y los besos en la mejilla que Winry le daba al llegar a casa después de una ausencia particularmente larga. Roy lo había besado como lo hubiera hecho con una chica, y después se había reído.

Después había buscado cumplidos. _A__dmito que me falta práctica_i , había dicho, _¿De verdad fue tan malo?_

De hecho, Ed no recordaba como se había sentido por que en ese momento estaba tan afectado por lo que estaba pasando que ni siquiera había registrado como se sentía. No tenía idea de si había sido un beso bueno o malo.

Pero si probaba una teoría que tenía Ed. Sexo, había decido hace muchos años, era una complicada y potencialmente peligrosa distracción. Minaba la parte racional de la gente, los hacía hacer cosas estúpidas, y cuando era malo, amargaba relaciones previamente buenas.

Un beso rápido y Roy había tirado una cómoda relación de compañerismo por la ventana. Ahora había esta COSA rara entre ellos. Algo que ni siquiera era una invitación a una relación, pero tampoco podía ser completamente ignorada.

Que demonios había estado pensando Roy.

Ed ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Tal como no quería pensar en lo que hacia en la noche cuando pensaba que el otro estaba dormido. Era solo biología. El cuerpo decía "úsalo o piérdelo," y Ed no quería perderlo. Y no quería que enloqueciera mientras dormía, tampoco, cuando tenía un menos control sobre el y tal vez podría hacer un desastre que no podría ocultar adecuadamente.

Le avergonzaban sus necesidades. Sobre todo por lo que lo excitaba. Pensar en gente que no conocía simplemente no funcionaba. Un extraño en una calle o una foto en una revista no eran útiles. Al final, tenía que pensar o en alguno de sus amigos o sus enemigos. Prácticamente no importaba quien era. Casi todos los que Ed conocía habían aparecido al menos una vez en sus fantasías nocturnas. Ed estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos apreciarían la forma en que los manipulaba en su mente.

Últimamente eran prácticamente Al y Winry los que venían a su mente cuando se tocaba. Los había visto besarse cuando pensaban que no los estaba viendo. Se preguntaba como se sentiría pasar su mano por atrás del vestido de Winry. Pasar su mano por enfrente de su camisa. Se preguntó a que sabia. Y estaba convencido de que Al no apreciaría que prostituyera a su novia en su mente.

Aun peor, algunas veces era al revés, y se preguntaba que sentía Winry cuando pasa sus manos por el cabello de su hermano. Como se sentía cuando tocaba los nuevos músculos creciendo bajo su piel. Y lo que se sentía oír su voz haciendo eco en su oído. Ed casi no se perdonaba por eso.

Le avergonzaba hasta tal punto que Al y Winry lo habían notado, e instintivamente se volvieron discretos sobre su relación cerca de él. Dudaba que entendieran la naturaleza exacta de su incomodo, pero no iba a dejárselos saber. Nunca.

Al menos, pensó Ed, no sería ninguno de los dos quienes llegaran a su mente la próxima vez que él deseo tocara a la puerta en su horrible cabeza. Pero que fuera Roy no era mejor en absoluto. Demonios, estaba atorado con el tipo por seis meses en constante contacto.

Maldito sea. Ed se hizo bolita aun más fuerte.

**NT/ **Je, hace ya un rato que no ponía nada de notas. Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! de verdad que me alegran la vida . Perdón por que tenía permitidos los reviews anónimos, no me había dado cuenta. (Gracias a Sayume por decírmelo)

Una cosita muy importante que creo que debo mencionar. ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA GENIAL **VELVET MACE** (que por cierto, acaba de ganar con este fic un concurso en la más reciente convención de anime y manga en estados unidos, Sakuracon) Todo el amor para este fic le pertenece a ella. Creo que no la había dicho lo suficiente XD.

Otra cosita. Si les gusta el fics, podrían visitar mi livejournal. He traducido uno que otro fic más de velvet mace y de otros autores, y no los publico aquí por cuestiones de clasificación, reglas de la página y todo eso, además de que, honestamente, si después de publicarlo le encuentro errores o cualquier cosa, en livejournal lo cambio y aquí ya no (es mucho problema¡en serio!), Además de que lo publico un día o algo así antes. Sería bueno que se asomaran por ahí (naaa, no me hagan caso, solo me gusta promocionarme por todas partes XD) Mi nombre de usuario es arencesoul en livejournal. El link está en mi profile.

Bueno, es todo, (más notas que fic XD) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	10. 10 Por lo que vale

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Autor: velvet mace  
Capítulo diez**

****

POR LO QUE VALE 

Midnight llegó a escoltar a Mustang de regreso del trabajo. Roy estaba nervioso, sospechando que cuando regresara a su cuarto Ed no estaría ahí y que la razón de la compañía de Midnight fuera reprender por su lujurioso comportamiento.

De verdad esperaba que no significara que iban a sacar a Ed del proyecto por completo. O peor, sacarlo a él. Su mente se aceleró. Tenía que arreglar esto.

Y aunque Midnight no dijo nada cuando salían del taller, le hizo una seña al guardia para que se detuviera en cuento llegaron al elevador.

"Alphonse y tu no han estado hablando mucho sobre el proyecto, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy seguro a que se refiere."

"Me refiero a que estas siendo discreto con él."

Oh, así que era sobre la pequeña rebelión de Al esa mañana. "Si."

"¿Que crees que hará cuando se de cuenta?"

"Probablemente se negara a seguir." Roy esperaba que eso no fuera a suceder, por que inevitablemente Al se DARÍA cuenta. Roy ya tenía algunas razones que convencieran al otro de seguir – pero Midnight no necesitaba saberlo.

Midnight lo pensó. "¿Por que cooperas? No mientas, se que sabes exactamente hacia donde va este proyecto. Probablemente te diste cuenta desde el momento en que te lo expliqué. Estoy tras de ti, lo sabes."

Oh, Roy esperaba sinceramente que no lo estuviera. "Disfruto trabajar." Ofreció Roy. "En cualquier proyecto. La cárcel me ha enseñado a vivir en el ahora."

"Ambos sabemos que eso es mierda."

Roy dejó que su mirada se encontrara con los ojos de Midnight, sabiendo que el otro lo tomaría como un signo de sinceridad. Aquí era donde ponía sus cartas sobre la mesa. No cartas verdaderas, sino creíbles, de un mazo que había apilado hace ya muchas semanas en su cabeza.

"Sabes lo que me espera," dijo Roy. "Una celda vacía. Tortura periódica. Humillación. Y al final, cuando el Fuhrer se canse de todo eso, me mataran. Tal vez en un experimento doloroso. Si pudiera escapar lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. Créeme, tuve mucho tiempo para idear un plan, y no tengo ninguno.

"No diré que estoy feliz por lo que me pasará cuando por fin tenga éxito. Pero puedo tener esperanza." Roy se detuvo un momento. "Puedo esperar que el Fuhrer prefiera presumir a su perro fiel que dejarlo pudrirse en la oscuridad."

"¿Así que abandonarás tu libre albedrío por libertad física?"

"¿De que sirve el libre albedrío, si no tienes elección?"

**REGALO**

Ed estaba sentado en el escritorio de su celda cuando oyó a Roy regresar. Se negó a darse la vuelta. En lugar de eso continuó leyendo uno de los libros de su antiguo proyecto de investigación. Era un amplio volumen sobre las propiedades bioquímicas del cuerpo. Glándulas y hormonas. Genes. Pensar que toda la naturaleza física humana estaba escrita en un alfabeto de tan solo cuatro letras.

No miró a Roy cuando lo oyó suspirar.

El cerebro era ridículamente complicado, y en el fondo tan simple. Todas variaciones del mismo tema. Para manipularlo no se necesitaba poder. Oh no, más bien lo contrario. Se necesitaría un ligero, ligero toque y un montón de delicadeza. Todos los ingredientes estaban a la mano. Solo era cuestión de reacomodo y habilidad. MUCHA habilidad.

"Bueno, me alegro de ver que aún estas aquí," dijo Roy.

"Bueno, planeaba ir a la tienda pero, bueno... había esta puerta cerrada y los guardias armados... ¿Y a donde diablos pensabas que iba a ir?" Preguntó Ed. Se dio la vuelta. Roy se veía algo incomodo. _Bien, ya somos dos._

"Bueno después de lo de anoche, pensé que había una gran posibilidad de que nos separaran."

"Supongo que estas aquí, atorado conmigo."

_Anoche,_ dijó Roy con señales.

Ed lo interrumpió, _Olvidalo._ Deletreó con los dedos lo demás: _Un truco, lo se._ Ed tenía el control sobre si mismo ahora, pero no quería ponerlo a prueba. Y menos en ese tema.

Roy se veía pensativo y solo afirmó con la cabeza. "Me alegra que hayas aceptado el trato."

"¿Tenía opción?"

Roy sonrió. De repente se le iluminó el rostro como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo. Se quitó la liga para el cabello de la muñeca. "Tengo un regalo para ti. Es de tu hermano. De hecho, espera con ansias verte mañana." Le alargo la liga.

_Ah, si, claro,_ pensó Ed. Se levantó y estiró la mano. "Wow, gracias."

"Se lo mucho que odias tener el cabello suelto, aunque honestamente no se por que. Te ves muy guapo así."

Ed le arrebató la liga. "Es por eso que no me gusta traerlo suelto." Sacó el cepillo del escritorio y se lo pasó rápidamente por el pelo. Y se detuvo.

¡GAH! Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento y después volteó a ver a Roy. Obviamente, había una GRAN sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Y esos ojos oscuros, tan satisfechos. Ed sabía que le había ganado de nuevo. 

"No puedo hacerlo yo solo," Admitió.

"Ven aquí."

"Disfrutas esto demasiado, ¿sabes?"

"Es uno de los pocos placeres que quedan en mi vida." Roy le dio unas palmaditas a su cama y Ed se sentó de mala gana. Roy le cepilló hábilmente el cabello, dividiéndolo y empezando a trenzárselo. Ed solo deseaba que no se sintiera tan bien. Su cabeza no era tan sensible cuando se cepillaba el cabello el mismo.

"Mmmm."

"¿Lo disfrutas?" Preguntó Roy, amablemente sorprendido.

"¡No!" Se quejó Ed. "Solo termina."

Roy se rió, sin hacer ningún intento por apurarse. "Me imagino que tampoco lo vas a disfrutar mañana."

Ed se retorció. ¿Como era que Roy siempre encontraba las mejores palabras para entrar por sus defensas? "¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan bastardo? ¿No podemos estar diez minutos juntos sin que me molestes?"

"Obviamente no."

"Si vas a molestarme, al menos que sea solo sobre mi altura o algo menos..." Ed no sabía como terminar la frase.

"Confía en mi, he querido molestarte sobre tu altura desde que llegaste. Es tan tentador ver como vas a reaccionar. Recuerdo que eras bastante dramático. Pero no soy tan bastardo como para provocarte a perder tu trabajo." Se acercó aun más y susurro, "Negocios antes que placer." El calor de su aliento puso a los nervios de Ed en alerta.

Haciéndose para atrás de nuevo, Roy continuó con voz normal. "Me hace feliz verte contoneándote. De hecho, lo haces muy bien." Roy le dio tres vueltas a la liga al final de la tenza.

"¡Con un demonio!" dijo Ed enojado. Con símbolos, _Me debes una._

¿Que te debo?

Una explicación. deletreó Ed con los dedos.

En voz alta: "¿Por molestarte?"

Impaciente, Ed se dio la vuelta y esta vez fue él quien tomó la cabeza del otro y la acercó. Fue él quien susurró en el oído de Roy. "Por lo que tramas. Me prometiste que no me tendrías en la oscuridad, han pasado cuatro días y aun no tengo ni una pista sobre lo que planeas hacer."

Se alejó para ver la expresión de Roy. Había una sonrisa amplia y un verdadero brillo malvado en sus ojos. Roy lo acercó y puso sus labios directamente sobre su oído.

"Pensé que ya lo sabías. Planeo ser Fuhrer."

**REUNIÓN**

Midnight miró a Fullmetal de arriba para abajo. Estaba calmado, limpio e incluso ansioso de trabajar. Todo lo que Midnight pudiera esperar de él, y totalmente lo contrario de la criatura salvaje que había tranquilizado en la oficina de Dunn. Sorprendente lo que dos semanas en la cárcel podían hacer la un hombre, aunque sospechaba que gran parte del cambio no tenía nada que ver con el lugar y todo que ver con la compañía.

Mustang estaba de engreído, encontrando sus miradas con una confianza firme. Orgulloso de su propio logro. A Midnight le ardió el estómago. Algún día cercano Mustang estaría deseoso de escupir sus secretos ante él. Algún día cercano se arrastraría por el piso para complacerlo. Un perro en verdad.

Mientras tanto, Midnight tenía la moral alta. Estaba a punto de ver al famoso dúo en acción, ver si de verdad eran un equipo tan talentoso como decían los rumores. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, Mustang era más listo que él, y los Elric eran aun más listos que Flame.

Flame había llevado la idea de control alquímico de la mente de una tentadora fantasía a una posibilidad real. Con Al, ambos habían llevado la posibilidad a una franca realidad imprecisa. Con Fullmetal añadido a la mezcla, no solo deberían apresurarse, sino refinar lo necesario para hacerlo una herramienta real y útil.

Y se quitaría al Fuhrer de encima. Y su carrera regresaría a un carril más cómodo. Pensar que todo ese stress había venido de un comentario casual que había hecho hace cinco meses en la fiesta de cumpleaños del Fuhrer.

_"Que tal si," Dijo Midnight a un pequeño grupo de amigos cerca del tazón de ponche. "Pudieras tomar una persona, cualquier persona, y en menos de una hora convertirla en el más confiable sirviente que pudieras pedir. Un espía podría infiltrase en un país vecino, controlar al cónyuge, o un subordinado de un oficial importante, y pronto, información confiable llegaría al Estado. ¿Que tan fácil sería pelear una guerra si supieras los planes del otro lado antes de tiempo?"_

"¿Como podrías hacer eso?" Preguntó uno de los otros.

"Alquimia. Solo unos cuantos ajustes en la mente y poof, completa total y absoluta lealtad."

"Me gusta esa idea," dijo una voz atrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para ver al Fuhrer en su atuendo de gala, sonriendo en una forma que debería ser amistosa, pero no lo era.

"Que tal si pudiera usar esa misma alquimia," Propuso el Fuhrer, "y convertir a los generales de mis enemigos en mis espías. Convertir a los lideres civiles de mis enemigos en mis marionetas. Si, me gusta esa idea. Tiene visión." Una no tan gentil mano se puso sobre el hombro de Midnight. Y antes de que pudiera decirle que no había ningún tipo de alquimia que pudiera hacer algo REMOTAMENTE similar, el Fuhrer continuó: "Te lo confió. Tendrás todo lo que necesites. El personal que necesites. Hazlo tu primera prioridad."

Y ahora, aquí estaba, con el personal que quería, y con el presupuesto que necesitaba, y por todo lo que era sagrado, estaba funcionando. No podía evitar el salto en sus pasos y la sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron al laboratorio. Fullmetal se acercó rápidamente, mirando por todo el lugar. Dios, cuanta inocencia. Después, sus mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano.

"¡Al!" Grito Edward.

"¡Hermano!" Y los dos corrieron hacia el otro para encontrarse en medio de la habitación. Su abrazo era fuerte y entusiasta, y Midnight se sintió un poco como un vouyerista al ser testigo de la intensidad pura de su regocijo. Al levantó a su hermano y le dio una vuelta.  
_Al es más alto,_ notó Midnight. Más de unos cuantos centímetros. Y había estado pensando que medían lo mismo. Pobre hermano mayor.

"Te ves genial," Dijo Ed, dándole palmadas a la espalda de su hermano. Después se hizo hacia atrás, su única mano deslizándose hasta el hombro. "Pero ese uniforme – tu gusto en cuanto a ropa se refiere aun es cuestionable. ¿Quién demonios te convenció de eso?"

"¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente, hermano?" Al le contestó. "Pareces una naranja."

Ed tomó el cabello de su hermano y lo jaló en broma. Al lo tiró al suelo y Midnight se sintió repentinamente muy cálido. "¡AHEM!" Dijo.

Los dos lo miraron inocentemente, sin tener idea en absoluto lo que ver a dos hermosos niños afeminados enredados ávidamente el uno con el otro podría hacer con el más recto de los hombres.

Midnight se dio la vuelta y señaló las jaulas de las ratas. "Tienen veinte ratas que procesar, divididas en cuatro pruebas. Tanque azul no tiene entrenamiento. Tanque rojo esta entrenado en un laberinto. Tanque transparente en los dos. La prueba será quitar el recuerdo del laberinto de una rata y ponérselo a otra. Espero al menos un círculo completo, o tal vez hasta la prueba completada para el final del día. La segunda prueba es tomar a la rata con conocimiento de los dos laberintos y quitar uno, pero solo uno. La tercera será quitar de la memoria de la rata los dos laberintos con un solo círculo. La cuarta será transferir dos recuerdos a una rata con ninguno. Empiecen, regresaré al medio día a revisar su progreso."

Después se dio la vuelta, sus ojos encontrándose brevemente con los de Mustang. Maldito sea el hombre, sonriendo de esa forma otra vez, como si hubiera visto a través de la piel de Midnight y percibido algo ahí. Bueno, nada que percibir, desgraciado. Tú eres el pervertido aquí. No yo.


	11. 11 La nota

**PAWNS: PEONES**

**Autor: velvet mace**

**¡Beta reader: ekhary**

**  
Capítulo once**

LA NOTA

Winry odiaba admitirlo, pero se volvía cada vez más y más fácil ignorar al guardia que seguía a Al a donde quiera que fuera. Aunque nunca fue muy modesta en cuanto a vestir se refiere, y definitivamente no le importaba una mirada atenta de un extraño, había algo en las muestras públicas de afecto que simplemente no funcionaba con ella. Por lo tanto, se sentía un poco raro estar besando a Al en una parte solitaria del parque, con un tipo que no conocía sentado en una piedra justo enfrente de su banca.

Y aunque se estaba volviendo inmune, no pudo evitar un grito sofocado de indignación cuando Al pasó una mano por debajo de su blusa para sentirla. Sus ojos fueron rápidamente hacia el guardia que estaba, obviamente, observando.

Sintió sus dedos deslizarse debajo de su sujetador y se tensó por completo. "Al," le susurró en tono de advertencia.

Los dedos se alejaron y Al se separó con una expresión algo avergonzada en su rostro. "Me pregunto si nos dejarían ir a un hotel." se preguntó.  
Sus dedos estaban fuera, pero había algo incómodo que se quedó en su sujetador. Winry sintió un momento de confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que Al había dejado una nota doblada en la copa.

"Podríamos preguntarle," dijo Winry.

Miraron al guardia. "Tengo órdenes de no perderte de vista. Lo que hagan es asunto suyo, mientras no viole las reglas." Sonrió de forma no muy tranquilizante.

"Está bien," dijo Winry disgustada. "Lo siento Al. Aún me queda un poco de respeto por mi misma."

Al suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, vamos a caminar. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Empezaron a caminar. La nota empezaba a molestarle. "No, pero podría usar un baño." dijo.

"Vi uno por aquí."

El guardia se quedó afuera con Al mientras Winry entraba en el tenuemente iluminado, húmedo y frío baño público. Ya adentro, saco rápidamente la nota.

No era la letra de Al. Las cosas que pedía no eran la clase de cosas que Al pediría. Pero Al se la había dado, y sin duda sabía lo que decía. No estaba segura de confiar en Mustang como Al lo hacía, pero en realidad no importaba. Lo hacía por que Al quería que lo hiciera. Leyó por segunda vez para memorizar las instrucciones y lo rompió en pedacitos, que tiró por el retrete.

Al y el guardia estaban platicando cuando salió. Como si todos fueran buenos amigos. Como si la situación fuera remotamente normal.

"Vamos," les dijo. Pasearon por el parque, Al sostenía su mano y el guardia los seguía a unos pasos de distancia. Pasaron por una joyería y Winry entró junto con Al. Miraron un rato, pero no compraron nada. Repitieron la rutina en una tienda de sombreros.

Y después se detuvieron en un lugar de tatuajes.

Sintiéndose un poco traviesa, Winry hizo lo que la nota le pedía hacer. Miró los tatuajes pegados en la pared y notó uno. Una pequeña y simple estrella. Probablemente no dolería mucho y le recordaba los tiempos pacíficos en que se acostaban bajo el cielo nocturno, solo Al y Ed y ella.

"Qué lindo," dijo. "Oh, Al, deberíamos hacernos tatuajes iguales. Una amiga mía y su novio tienen unos. Mira, esa estrella es adorable."

"No estoy seguro de que me dejen tatuarme," dijo Al, fingiendo sorpresa.

"Oh, pero es sólo una estrella. No es un círculo de transmutación ni nada. Y es tan pequeña." Winry miró al guardia. "Oh, por favor, por favor."

El guardia parecía incómodo. "Le tendrán que dar un permiso, pero no veo por qué se negarían a que se ponga una estrella. Mientras no sea un círculo, creo que estará bien."

Al sonrió y Winry notó la conciencia de la situación que tenía en su mirada.

"Vamos a ver cuánto cuesta," dijo Winry, y entraron.

En la tienda, Al hizo lo suyo. Dio dos pasos y después se tropezó espectacularmente, cayendo sobre un montón de playeras y airándolo todo al suelo. "Perdón." dijo, empezando a recoger.

El dueño de la tienda empezó a moverse, pero Winry tocó su brazo completamente tatuado. Le pregunto, en voz baja. La miró con sorpresa, después miró al guardia ayudando a Al a recoger. Lo pensó un poco y después le susurró una cantidad.

Era muchísimo más de lo que esperaba, Al y ella no iban a comprar nada pronto, pero asintió. "¿Cuánto va a tardar?"

"Dame dos semanas. Necesito dar un adelanto."

"Está bien, volveremos el viernes, cuando nos paguen, te daré el dinero entonces."  
"Seguro. Dos semanas después de eso."  
El guardia y Al regresaron. "Es más caro de lo que pensé. Vamos a hacerlo el viernes cuando nos paguen." Dijo. "Si te dan permiso."  
Al asintió.

**PRIVACIDAD **

Midnight no se sorprendió cuando Al entró a su oficina. Técnicamente, era el día libre del niño. También el suyo, pero Midnight ya se había olvidado del significado del tiempo libre. Entre reuniones, dirigir a su gente, papeleo y tratar de estar al corriente con lo que los Elric y Mustang estaban haciendo, tenía varios trabajos de tiempo completo.  
Hizo a un lado el documento que estaba leyendo para prestarle toda su atención al otro alquimista.  
El niño estaba enojado. Lo podía asegurar solo por que conocía bien las expresiones de Al, o la falta de estas. El niño sonreía con facilidad cuando estaba feliz, pero cuando estaba verdaderamente enojado su rostro redondo adoptaba un aire plácido, y solo el frío y la dureza de su mirada traicionaban la profundidad de sus emociones.  
"¿A qué le debo el placer de tu actitud?" preguntó Midnight.  
"Quiero privacidad."  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
"Me refiero, a que Winry y yo no somos ningún espectáculo sexual vulgar para los guardias."  
Midnight suspiró. "Eres un miembro muy valioso de mi personal. En estos días no es seguro dejarte salir sin un escolta. Hay agentes de los enemigos por todos lados."  
Al incluso puso los ojos en blanco. "Dame algo de crédito," dijo. "Ya se que no están ahí para protegerme. Están ahí para asegurarse de que no le paso secretos del estado a Winry. En todo este tiempo, ¿Alguna vez les he DADO alguna razón para que duden de mi discreción?"  
Midnight lo pensó un momento antes de darle la razón. "No."  
"Firme los papeles de enlistamiento. Ustedes me tienen." Continuó Al. "Ya es hora de que me traten como un voluntario, y no como a un conscripto recién capturado o a un prisionero."  
"¿Qué propones?"  
"Un maldito tiempo en PRIVADO con mi novia. Supongo que alguna vez tuvo una novia."  
Midnight sonrió. "Recuerdo levemente esos tiempos. " Se acerco. "Digo en serio lo de los agentes. Cuando estás afuera, la seguridad es lo más importante."  
"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si dejan a Winry entrar en mi habitación? Sabe que no vivo en un dormitorio. El lugar en el que me tienen es prácticamente un departamento. Y es privado, y no es como si fuera a escandalizar a algún compañero de cuarto o algo así."  
Midnight lo pensó. La habitación que le habían dado a Al estaba diseñada para un oficial con un rango no menor de Mayor, mucho más lujoso de lo que se merecía un especialista. Había razones para que tuviera esa habitación. Primero, aislaba al niño, lo que hacía más fácil vigilar su idas y venidas. Segundo, era un incentivo para que trabajara – era algo que se le podía quitar. Midnight dudaba que al niño le gustara perder su baño privado. Tercero, estaba en el mismo edificio en el que trabajaban, reduciendo la seguridad que se necesitaba a su alrededor... aunque él protestara, en realidad si necesitaba una escolta. Al era, simplemente, irremplazable.  
No había una razón real para evitar que Al viera a su novia en su cuarto. Aún así, sería saltarse el protocolo de forma impresionante. Algo a lo que sus superiores levantarían una ceja. La única excusa que se le vino a la mente en ese momento fue "El laboratorio número cinco es una instalación de alta seguridad. Necesitará aprobación."  
"Entonces désela."  
Midnight se agarró la barbilla. "Está bien. Aunque se verá extraño. Encaminar a los menores de edad a que tengan sexo no es la forma en la que el Ejército funciona normalmente. Usen protección. Si se embaraza no será bueno para ninguno de nosotros dos."  
Al parecía aliviado. "Oh, una última cosa." dijo.  
"Estás muy necesitado de favores el día de hoy" dijo Midnight, arrastrando las palabras. "Por suerte, estoy de buen humor."  
"Quiero hacerme un tatuaje. No un círculo de transmutación, sólo una pequeña estrella, en mi mano."  
De hecho, Midnight esperaba esta petición. Se lo había informado Ashfell. "Sí, solo si yo estoy ahí para mirar. Nada de trampas."  
Al levantó una ceja.  
"Tómalo o déjalo."  
"Lo tomo." Con sospecha, añadió. "¿Por qué la repentina generosidad?"  
Midnight levantó el extremo de sus labios. "Mañana empezamos a usar perros. Espero que no haya más remordimientos de conciencia sobre el asunto, o tal vez cambie de parecer respecto a tus necesidades de privacidad."  
Al palideció y tragó con trabajos.   
"Te puedes retirar." dijo Midnight, y le hizo una seña para que se fuera.

**EL LÍMITE **

Ed se inclinó sobre la jaula, su mano en la rodilla para balancearse. El animal se abalanzó contra él, sus dientes chocando con los barrotes. Ed se alejó rápidamente, limpiándose una gota de la saliva de la bestia de su mejilla. "¿Qué demonios les hicieron para que estuvieran tan enojados?"  
Al estaba parado tan lejos de la jaula como podía sin salirse del cuarto.  
"Lo torturaron," dijo Roy. "Mira las patas."  
"Qué demonios." Dijo Ed. "¿Por qué harían eso? Eso sólo un pobre perro rabioso."  
"El por qué no es importante," dijo Roy suavemente. "Lo importante es saber si está en nuestro poder quitarle ese miedo y ese sufrimiento."  
Ed sintió la repulsión subirle por la garganta, y sintió un sabor de bilis. Era enfermo. Enfermo y retorcido.  
Al habló, aun volteado y viendo al piso. "Roy, Ed, quien sea, solo callen a la maldita cosa de una vez. No quiero oírlo."  
"Si tan solo me regresaran mi brazo, lo podría sedar mucho más fácil." Gruñó Ed. Volteó a ver si el guardia había captado la indirecta. Si lo hizo, no daba ninguna señal de ello.  
Suspirando, tomó el arma cargada de la mesa y puso el dardo emplumado en un costado del perro. Nadie habló mientras el animal aullaba, y después se calló.  
Ed se dio la vuelta y vio a Roy intercambiando algunas señales rápidas con Al. Sus cuerpos tapaban mucho para que Ed viera de que hablaban exactamente, pero no había duda en la forma en que se endurecían las facciones de Al. Los hombros de Roy se movían. Ed sabía que estaba diciendo algo más. Repentinamente, la mirada de Al se suavizó y volteó la cabeza, como derrotado.  
Maldito Roy, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Al?. Fuera lo que fuere, era hora de detenerlo. "Oye, Roy, no puedo sacar a esta cosa yo solo, ven y ayúdame."  
"Odio esto." murmuró Al en voz alta.  
Ed fue a tranquilizar a Al mientras Roy luchaba por sacar al animal inconsciente de su caja. "Yo también odio esto, pero no podemos hacer nada. Vamos, sólo hay que hacerlo. Puedo dibujar el círculo si tú quieres."

Al hizo a un lado su brazo sostenido. "Estoy bien. Solo estoy de mal humor. Puedo dibujar tu círculo."  
Ed retrocedió. No había visto a Al así en mucho tiempo. "¿Hice algo...?" Preguntó.  
"No hermano. Esto no es contigo, para variar." Había un resentimiento apagado en su voz que sugería que tal vez todo ERA sobre él de alguna forma.  
"¿Qué hice?" Preguntó Ed, empezando a sentir un ardor. Pensó en su comportamiento en los últimos días pero no se le ocurrió nada. A menos que fuera que había tomado los círculos de transmutación dolorosamente pensados una y otra vez de su hermano, y los había retocado.  
Dios... ¿Era eso? Los círculos eran verdaderamente impresionantes, la primera vez que Ed los vio su primer impulso había sido preguntarse en que clase de viaje de fantasía se había subido su hermano cuando se le ocurrieron. Un círculo sin líneas rectas, solo una serie de espirales que se interceptaban y se enredaban como en una especie de laberinto loco, era raro y verdaderamente innovador. Casi no parecía círculo de transmutación, sino el garabato de un niño. Excepto que había un método en toda esa locura, cada intersección estaba planeada, las líneas representaban la memoria, patrones, propiedades físicas, químicas, caos: de alguna forma, todo se unía limpiamente.  
Todo lo que Ed había hecho era un revestimiento, algo para asegurar la precisión, concentrar el poder, prevenir daño colateral. Pero ahora, repentinamente, era SU círculo, y ya no el círculo de su hermano.  
Midnight no ayudaba en absoluto. Alabando a Ed por sus mejoras, como si Ed quisiera la aprobación de ese tipo. Hacía esto por que era lo que tenía que hacer para ver a su hermano. Tener la aprobación de Midnight lo hacía aun más detestable.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Midnight apareció en la puerta para su visita diaria. Entró mientras Roy estaba ocupado rasurando una parte del costado del perro. El animal era tan salvaje, que aparentemente los técnicos no quisieron lidiar con un paso tan necesario pero mundano.  
Midnight miró al perro y después miró a Al, aún parado en una esquina y mirando a otro lado, con las facciones endurecidas.  
"¿Qué dije Al?"  
Al lo miró rápidamente, con los ojos fríos, llenos de furia. "Espere a que haga algo malo antes de morderme, SEÑOR." Tomo el lápiz de cera y se dirigió al perro.  
"Escucha Al," dijo Ed de nuevo. "Yo lo haré, no importa."  
"Dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda. Esto es para lo que me enlisté. Puedo hacer mi propio trabajo, maldita sea."  
Y eso fue un golpe bajo para Ed. "Ah si, ¿Y POR QUE te enlistaste Al?"  
Al miró rápidamente a Midnight. "No te incumbe." Le temblaba la mano mientras dibujaba el círculo.

Ed sintió que temblaba también, con furia contenida. "Si pues creo que SI me incumbe. Ni siquiera estaría aquí, ahora si no hubiera tratado de rescatarte. Cuando llegue aquí me enteré que te habías enlistado como VOLUNTARIO. Ahora estoy en la cárcel por que traté de salvarte. Creo que merezco saber por que lo hiciste."

Midnight interrumpió, "¡Oigan ustedes, tranquilícense!"  
"No necesitaba que me rescataras. Tú elegiste hacerlo. Decidiste regresar tu reloj y desertar y entrar en los cuarteles de los conscriptos y hacer un desastre. No trates de echarme la culpa de tu vida a mí."

"Tu círculo parece mierda," dijo Ed.

"Jódete hermano. Y deja de tratar de hacer que todo lo que pase en mi vida sea sobre ti. Y todo lo que haces sobre mí. Te dije que estoy de mal humor. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Tan solo déjame solo, maldita sea."

"¡Ed, Al cálmense!" dijo Midnight, más alto.  
Ed se dio la vuelta y miró a su jefe. "Hazte a un lado, esto no te interesa."  
"El círculo que tu hermano trata de dibujar me interesa y tú te metes en el camino. Cálmate o regresas a tu celda."  
Ed se dio la vuelta. "Jódete." Dijo y ligeramente le levantó el dedo. "¿Por qué demonios tenías que torturar al pobre perro, pendejo. Sabes que a Al le gustan los animales."

Y de repente, el mundo se oscureció, y sintió que lo empujaban contra una pared. "Ya me cansé de tu actitud," dijo Midnight. "Guardia. Llévelo a su celda. También a Mustang."

"No metas a Roy en esto, no tuvo nada que ver."  
"Cállate, Fullmetal."  
Lo llevaron a ciegas de regreso a su celda. No fue hasta que lo empujaron dentro que Midnight le regresó la visión y pudo ver donde estaba.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a saltar sobre Midnight, pero se dio cuenta de que Roy era llevado más allá del pasillo. "¡Oye!" Gritó "¿Qué demonios…?"

La puerta se cerró.

**FUERA DE LO NORMAL**

Cuando solo quedaron el guardia y él en la habitación, Al tomó la navaja y rasuró una nueva parte en el perro. Dibujó el círculo de nuevo, por que su hermano tenía razón, lo había arruinado la primera vez.

Era más fácil hacerlo sin una audiencia. Era más fácil no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sabiendo que nadie iba a ver la vergüenza de su derrota, o la vergüenza de su éxito. Si la prueba funcionaba, no solo iba a eliminar el recuerdo del dolor, sino también el stress y el miedo que la acompañaban. El perro sería un compañero feliz y dócil cuando terminara… si funcionaba.

Trató de no mirar las patas que aún tenían los electrodos pegados a ellas.

Roy tenía razón. Iba a eliminar su sufrimiento.

Roy siempre tenía razón.

Siempre.

Y eso era lo que Al más odiaba, por que Roy le había dicho con señas que sería ÉL, el que cometería el pecado cuando llegara la hora. Nadie más.

Y era por eso que no podía dejar que Ed cargara con sus problemas. Por mucho que odiara hacerle esto al perro, tenía que hacerlo de todas formas. Sólo le quedaba esperar que cuando la verdadera prueba llegara, su corazón fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.

_Ed no lo entendería_. Al había contestado con señas. _Se va a horrorizar de mí. _

_Cuando llegue la hora_, había contestado Roy, _También me encargaré de eso. _

Y al no lo dudaba en absoluto. Por que Roy siempre tenía razón.


	12. 12 Castigo

**PAWNS: PEONES  
Autor: Velvet mace  
Capítulo doce **

CASTIGO

Roy sabía qué iba a pasar en el momento en que Midnight ordenó que lo sacaran. Ed se había comportado mal, pero iba a ser a él al que castigaran. Un mes antes hubiera sido fácil, pero toda esa compañía y estimulación lo había echado a perder todo. Iba a doler muchísimo.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ed por unos breves momentos en su cuarto. Vio cuando la furia en sus ojos fue reemplazada por confusión, y los ojos dorados abriéndose de par en par cuando el niño de dio cuenta de que se lo estaban llevando. Absurdamente, quiso tranquilizarlo, hacerle ver que no era su culpa, aunque lo era. Pero cómo podría Ed saberlo. Roy no se lo había dicho. Estaba tan seguro de que podría controlarlo, que no había visto la necesidad.

Después la puerta se cerró, y Roy apretó los dientes.

No lo llevaron lejos – solo por el pasillo por la pesada puerta sin ventana en una cerda pequeña, fría y gris. Roy suspiró de alivio cuando vio una tabla con esposas y un ventilador. Pronto llegarían con cubetas. Viendo las patas de los perros, estaba casi seguro que esta vez lo electrocutarían, pero sólo era el viejo y familiar proceso de las sábanas mojadas. No querían dañarlo -solo lastimarlo. No se resistió mientras los guardias lo acomodaban. Pelear solo le daría moretones.

Roy cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus metas. Cuando se le entumeció la piel y el dolor se sentía como cuchillos contra sus huesos, pensó en la cara que haría Midnight cuando se diera cuenta que había menospreciado a Roy. Cuando le dolieron los músculos y sintió como si se le desgarraran por el temblor prolongado, pensó en como se vería el Fuhrer cuando Roy chasqueara los dedos por última vez. Cuando dejó de temblar y su cerebro se empezó a apagar por la nube de la hipotermia, imaginó la sonrisa voraz de Ed cuando viera que el plan de Roy funcionaba. Después dejó de pensar en absoluto.

Vagamente se dio cuenta de que lo arrastraban por el corredor y lo tiraban en su cama. La voz de Ed hacía eco, muy lejos de él. "¿Qué demonios le hicieron?"

Una mano caliente en su frente. "Maldita sea. Estás helado y mojado. ¿Qué hicieron¿Ahogarte en el río?"

"Está bien." Murmuró Roy.

"Hay que secarte." Sintió que le frotaban el cabello con una sábana. Después algo caliente le presionaba la espalda. Se sentía tan bien. Ed envolvió su hombro con su brazo y lo acercó a él. "Como sostener un cubo de hielo," murmuró. "¿Estás consciente?"

Roy no respondió. Estaba demasiado cansado.

"Está bien, tengo que quitarte la playera. Funciona mejor de piel a piel." Roy no respondió. Se estaba quedando dormido, y en ese momento lo que importaba lo que hicieran con él.

**CAMBIO DE DIRECCIÓN**

Ed estaba furioso. ¿Por qué DEMONIOS habían torturado a Roy? Roy no había hecho absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera había tenido que ver con el altercado. No tenía sentido. Si alguien merecía ser lastimado era él.

De hecho, si alguien merecía ser lastimado, era ese hijo de la chingada, Midnight. ¡Qué pendejo!. Cuando le regresaran su brazo, juró que Midnight tendría una buena probada de sus nudillos metálicos. Todo lo que el cretino hacía era pavonearse como un perro de exhibición demasiado entrenado, pretendiendo que estaba a cargo cuando era obvio que alguien más estaba jalando muy fuerte su lazo. Todo lo que el tipo hacía era pasarle los malditos juegos mentales a Roy, Al y a él mismo.

Odiaba esos juegos mentales. Los odiaba con pasión.

El cuerpo junto a él se revolvió un poco, regresándolo al presente. Ed se dio cuenta, incómodamente, de que estaba acostado bajo dos sabanas, su pecho desnudo presionado contra la espalda desnuda del más grande jugador de los juegos mentales.

_¡Demonios¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si me quedo así se va a despertar y NUNCA voy a oír el final de esto._ Ed empezó a separarse un poco, pero sintió como Roy temblaba, dormido. Se presionó contra él de nuevo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Lo habían torturado por su culpa.

"Perdón," dijo Ed, empezando a sentir cómo la culpa corria en su interior. "Debieron haberme castigado a mi. No merecías esto." Demonios, era como con Al, cargando las consecuencias de que él hubiera desertado. Cada vez que se resbalaba, alguien más pagaba el precio. No era JUSTO. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la equivalencia?" "Lo siento tanto."

Y sin pensarlo lo abrazó más fuerte y le dio un pequeño beso en los hombros, pensando como alguna vez había besado el cuerpo frío de la armadura de su hermano, y susurrado una disculpa similar.

"No provoques." Era casi digno de lástima.

Ed se sonrojó, avergonzado, dándose cuenta de como se podían malinterpretar sus acciones. "No estoy, digo, pensé que eras Al, y pensé que estabas dormido." Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"De todas formas¿Qué demonios significa 'no provoques'?" Sintió un poco de enojo, bien merecido, tapar su vergüenza. "Eso es todo lo que tú me haces -- provocarme con tus insinuaciones falsas y encontrando excusas para tocarme. Bueno, ahora es mi turno¡Cómo se siente!"

Se alejó de Roy, ó al menos lo intentó, pero se dio cuenta de que Roy tenía muy bien agarrada su muñeca. "De hecho, se siente muy bien."

Hubo un movimiento repentino y Roy estiró su brazo por sobre su cabeza, y de alguna forma logró ponerse ENCIMA de él. "¿Insinuaciones falsas?" Roy movió sus caderas, acercándose más para presionar el único brazo de Ed en el colchón.

"QUITATE," gruñó Ed. Trató de darse vuelta, pero, maldito Roy estaba PESADO.

Roy sonrió. "¿Qué te hacen pensar que eran falsas?"

Ed sintió un frío enfermizo en su estómago. Lo descartó tan rápido como lo sintió. MALDITA SEA ¡Cómo odiaba los juegos mentales!. "Ya déjalo Roy. Ambos sabemos que te gustan las mujeres, y tal vez seas tonto, pero creo que a estas alturas, hasta tú te podrías dar cuenta de que soy hombre."

Roy puso los ojos en blanco, y fingió ponerse pensativo. "Mmmm. Definitivamente sé que eres hombre. Y me gustan las mujeres, mucho. Pero no he visto ni la foto del sexo débil en trece meses. En este momento, no me siento tan exigente." Le guiñó un ojo.

El miedo había regresado, Ed trato de liberar su muñeca, pero Roy tenía la gravedad de su lado.

"De hecho," Dijo Roy, arrastrando las palabras, pasando casualmente su mano libre por el pecho de Ed. "Lograste acabar con todos los posibles rivales de mi afecto. Felicidades, soy todo tuyo."

_¡Oh, por favor!_ Ed estaba furioso de nuevo. "¡Bastardo arrogante!" dijo de mal humor. "Como si yo hubiera manipulado esta situación para meterte en mi cama."

"De hecho, estas en mi cama."

"¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!"

Hubo un sonido en la puerta. Roy se quitó apresuradamente de encima de Ed, quien se lanzó al otro lado del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo. "Maldita sea Roy, a veces puedes ser tan cabrón." Se frotó la muñeca en el pecho.

El guardia entró con su cena, le dio a su apariencia semidesnuda la menor de las miradas y negó con la cabeza. Puso su comida en el piso y salió.

Ed se tapó la cara con la mano.

**RIESGO**

Roy sabía que se había excedido, pero, demonios, era tan tentador. Ed no sabía lo placentero que era molestarlo. Respondía tan bien. El sonrojo, la forma en que se tensaba su cuerpo, la forma en que sus ojos se abrían, se contraían y su tono de voz. Edward era la víctima perfecta.

Pero, honestamente, Roy se había sentido aliviado cuando el guardia había entrado, por que, por un momento, no estaba seguro que tan lejos planeaba llegar. La necesidad de abrazarlo y besarlo y acosarlo en contra de su voluntad era casi irresistible. Y le había dicho la verdad a Edward de que no había visto ni la foto de una mujer en trece meses – y quien sabe si vería una en el futuro.

Mientras tanto, Edwad tenía mucho de lo que Roy amaba en las mujeres: juventud, vigor, un físico esbelto y fuerte. Pasión. Inteligencia. Dedicación. Lealtad. Y mientras Roy definitivamente prefería a las mujeres, HABÍA hecho excepciones en el pasado, y en mejores circunstancias.

Demonios, trece meses sin nada era mucho tiempo.

Tan tentador.

Y también tan inconsciente. Aún ahora, podía ver que Ed lo hacía todo a un lado. Tachándolo solo de provocaciones. Nunca cuestionó por qué Roy querría provocarlo tanto en primer lugar.

_Tengo un ego,_ Quiso decir Roy._ Me pueden lastimar. ¿Pueden culparme por desear un poco de bien merecido privilegio de la duda?_

Y Ed era tan provocativo como él mismo, quejándose con su boca y siguiéndole el juego en todo lo demás. Hablando de mensajes mezclados.

Pero había llegado demasiado lejos. Miró a Ed, acurrucado en su propia cama, escondiéndose debajo de las cobijas de tal forma que sólo la punta de su cabello se podía ver. Roy lo había hecho enojar, y ¡Demonios, necesitaba a Ed en un sentido muy práctico. Si Roy no quería ser el títere del Fuhrer, necesitaba a Ed y a su hermano de su lado. Unos minutos de ceder a sus instintos más básicos habían devastado la confianza de Ed, y si Ed se lo decía a Al...

Al era esencial. Totalmente esencial. Si al se ponía en su contra por esto, Roy estaba frito.

Necesitaba control de daños.

Necesitaba hacer algo que no hacía muy seguido. Necesitaba ser honesto y deshacerse de sus barreras, y mostrarle a Edward que podía confiar en él de nuevo.

Deletrear con los dedos y crudos símbolos no iban a ser suficientes esta vez. La comunicación tenía que ser clara. Sencilla, fluída.

Pero, demonios, iba a ser arriesgado. Tan arriesgado. Pero no tenía opción.

Roy se levantó y camino hacia la comida que no había tocado, tomando la cuchara del plato. Después caminó hasta el escritorio. Con un fuerte golpe enterró la cuchara en el material suave del que estaba hecha la pared. Golpeó una y otra vez hasta que sintió algo enterrado en la sustancia elástica romperse.

Miró la habitación y encontró otra sospechosa abolladura en el techo. Para esa necesitaba la silla. Se paró en ella y golpeó el techo con la cuchara, una, dos veces¡Ahí!

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Ed.

Roy no contestó. Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó un punto cerca de ella, sintiendo el crujido a la primera. "Creo que son todos."

Ed se sentó en su cama. "¿Rompiste las grabadoras¿Por que?" Se le cayó la sabana de los hombros. "Te van a castigar otra vez¡Idiota!"

"Hace un rato, fuimos indiscretos. De verdad no creo que Midnight necesite oír lo que tengo que decir."

"¿Y que será?" dijo Ed, subiendo la guardia.

Roy se sentó en su propia cama. "Lo siento. Tienes razón. Soy un cabrón. Pero fui honesto hace un rato. No eran provocaciones falsas. De verdad me atraes, Ed. Es difícil admitirlo con franqueza por que no se como te sientes TU al respecto. Y eso me desconcierta, por que generalmente puedo ver lo que piensas muy fácilmente."

Roy esperó a que Ed dijera "Lo sabía, pervertido. Tócame de nuevo y te mueres." O tal vez, con más esperanza, "También te deseo en secreto." Pero Ed no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, sólo parecía perplejo.

"Pero tú eres hétero... ¿No estás diciendo que parezco niña, verdad?"

Roy puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh, por todos los cielos... NO pareces mujer, y si soy hétero Ed, a muy poca gente en el mundo le atrae cien por ciento un sexo u otro." Pero los ojos de Ed aun estaban abiertos de asombro, como si Roy tratara de convencerlo que dos más dos era cinco.

Roy suspiró. "Muy bien, ya sabemos donde estoy yo en esto. ¿Qué tal tú? Nunca te he visto mostrando atracción por nadie. ¿Cuáles son tus preferencias?"

Ed solo miró el piso. "No tengo preferencias." Su voz sonaba un poco amarga.

"¿No te atrae nadie?" Pero no, había un parpadeante cambio en sus ojos. "¿O, acaso te refieres a lo contrario?" Bueno, eso sí sería irónico, pensó Roy.

"El sexo es estúpido, Roy." Dijo Ed. "Solo hace a la gente comportarse como idiotas. ¿Cuál es el punto? Además, nadie, jamás, ha mostrado interés en mí."

Roy se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. El niño realmente no PODIA creer esa última oración. "¿No estuviste aquí para mi confesión?" Preguntó Roy. "Podría jurar que dije que estaba interesado. Tal vez no estabas escuchando."

"Está bien, UN tipo necesitado y obligado a abstenerse ha mostrado interés en mí. ¿Por qué, no tengo idea, por que en este momento soy tan atractivo como un tostador descompuesto." Ed estaba mirando a su pierna falsa.

"¿El automail es el problema¿Crees que nadie podría estar interesado en ti por que algunas de tus partes se te pueden quitar?" Roy no lo pudo evitar. Se rió.

"Ah, genial, finalmente me abro sobre esto y te ries. Ya veo, todo esto es una broma."

"Eres, sin lugar a dudas, el niño más estúpido que he conocido," dijo Roy. "No me estoy burlando de ti, me estoy riendo de esta increíble y absurda mentira que te has estado diciendo a ti mismo." Roy se limpió los ojos. "Nunca e mi vida he visto un caso más grande de negación, Ed. La gente ha venido a ti desde que tenías DOCE AÑOS. Tuve que DISCIPLINAR a alguna de mi gente para que no hiciera comentarios inapropiados sobre ti. Créeme, si hubieras mostrado el más mínimo interés en cualquiera, hombre o mujer, hubieras tenido que mantener a raya a tus pretendientes con un palo."

Roy negó con la cabeza. "Pero aun si no crees en esto. Tú mismo me dijiste que tenías problemas con los guardias. ¿Cómo puede tu mente procesar el ser repugnante y al mismo tiempo irresistible?"

"Los guardias no cuentan."

Roy levantó una ceja. "¿De verdad¿Quién cuenta entonces?"

"La gente que me importa."

"Ya veo." Dijo Roy en una pausa. "Necesitan ser amigos primero y, aparentemente, una vez que te conocen, descubren lo horrible que eres, y de ninguna manera te desearían¿Es eso?"

Ed asintió.

"Tampoco creo que te creas eso," Dijo Roy suavemente. "Creo que estás asustado. El sexo es algo muy emocional, y aun eres muy joven. Pero te equivocas. El sexo NO es estúpido. Es una de las cosas por las que vale la pena vivir. Y cuando termina, no siempre es un desastre. He tenido muchos amantes en el pasado, y aun estoy en buenos términos con todos."

Arriesgándose, Roy se levantó y cruzó la distancia entre ellos. Ed no se movió cuando Roy se sentó en la cama junto a él y le sostuvo la barbilla con la mano, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Confías en mí?" Preguntó Roy.

"Sí." Respondió Ed en un respiro.

Roy se acercó y lo besó. Casi se sorprende cuando Ed, indeciso, contestó el beso.


	13. 13 La mañana siguiente

**PAWNS: Peones 13 **

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Roy extrañaba despertar con los brazos alrededor de alguien. Había olvidado el placer sensual de sentir la piel de alguien más bajo sus dedos y oír su respiración. Ed encajaba perfectamente con él. Valía mucho, mucho la pena el dolor por el que había pasado el día anterior.

Las luces del cuarto se encendieron por completo, señalando el principio del día. Roy hasta se sintió un poco decepcionado de que tuvieran que ir a trabajar en más o menos una hora. Sería lindo convencer a Ed de iniciar una segunda ronda de exploración, pero el desayuno estaba por llegar, y ninguno de los dos se había comido la cena.

Ed se estiró. Se puso tenso y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sorprendido. Después, recordando, se suavizó su expresión. Acercó la cara de Roy a la suya en un beso un poco atrevido, sugiriendo que no necesitaría de mucho convencimiento después de todo - si tuvieran tiempo. Que no tenían.

"Buenos días," murmuró Roy. "Deberíamos vestirnos rápido, nuestra comida llegara en unos minutos."

La comida era la de siempre. Los mismos huevos de horrible consistencia y pan seco de cada desayuno. Roy juró que una vez que fuera libre no volvería a comer huevos jamás. Ed se comió los suyos en segundos y después miró, con un poco de culpa, el plato apenas tocado de Roy. "Anda." Y Ed también de se devoró la mitad del desayuno de Roy. Cómo alguien podía comer tanto y no crecer en ALGUNA dirección estaba más allá del conocimiento de Roy.

Se abrió la puerta. Roy de verdad esperaba que fuera alguien que se llevaría sus platos, o los llevaría a trabajar, pero no era ninguno de los dos. En lugar de eso, el Bruto entró al cuarto. Los labios del pelirrojo formaban una mueca de reproche. Roy sabía que era tiempo de pagar el precio de la privacidad momentánea que se había robado.

Su cara se mantuvo neutral, pero dentro, su mente trabajaba a toda máquina._Haz algo, haz algo._ Pero no se le ocurrió nada.

"Mustang," gruñó. "Ven."

Roy abrió la boca, pero Ed habló primero. "No lo hizo. Yo fui. Si van a castigar a alguien, que sea a mi."

El Bruto apenas y lo vio con una mirada de desprecio. Después volteó a ver a Roy, impacientándose. "Ven."

Ed se puso entre los dos. "¡Dije que fue MI CULPA!"

Verlos enfrentados era tan absurdo que Roy se hubiera reído si la situación no fuera tan seria. Ed no le llegaba ni a las axilas y parecía un niño de la calle comparado con aquella sólida pared de carne. Claro que las apariencias engañan. Con o sin brazo, con o sin alquimia, Ed probablemente podría tirar al Bruto. Pero no podría terminar con todos los guardias reunidos afuera de la habitación.

No había razón para que Ed se sacara a si mismo del proyecto. Roy necesitaba que el proyecto fuera un éxito. No tenía caso que torturaran a Ed.

"Ed," dijo Roy tranquilamente. Y Ed se volteó, rogando, no de nuevo, con los ojos. "Estaré bien," dijo Roy. "Sólo vamos a hablar." Le pidió a Dios que eso fuera todo lo que iba a pasar. Pero en caso de que no lo fuera...

Roy carraspeó y sus manos se movieron muy rápido._Dile a Al que puede hacerlo. Tengo fe en él. Ya no me necesita._ El Bruto lo miro de forma extraña, pero Roy hizo como si sólo se estuviera arreglando la camisa.

"No," dijo Ed suavemente. Pero se había resignado, lo sabía por la forma en que se hundían sus hombros.

"Ven." Roy dejó que el Bruto le tomara el brazo y se lo llevara, mientras los otros guardias iban detrás de ellos. Sus pasos resonaban en un ritmo abrumador. Nadie habló.

Por más que tratara, no se le ocurría ningún plan. Si el Bruto hablara, podría manipular la situación de alguna forma, pero no lo hacía. Caminar por el pasillo en el más sepulcral de los silencios, al elevador y después hacia abajo, abajo. Roy se iba quedando sin aliento al darse cuenta de a donde lo llevaban. Caminaron por un largo pasillo sin puertas, casi parecía kilométrico cuando llegaron a otro elevador. Sólo había estado ahí una vez- En el camino de su vieja a su nueva celda.

El Bruto lo miró a los ojos mientras esperaba el elevador al otro lado. Parecía satisfecho de saber que Roy sabía lo que pasaba. Una sonrisa, seca y minúscula, se posó en sus labios.

Roy estaba fuera del proyecto. También fuera del Laboratorio número 5. Regresaba a su vieja celda, su viejo cerebro aferrándose a la vida.  
El elevador se abrió en el área administrativa de la prisión, de ahí, por la puerta de seguridad, dos pasillos más y finalmente entraron en la pequeña celda con una sola cama, un lavabo, un excusado y nada más. Ni libros, ni escritorio, ni trabajo ni compañía. Ni Ed, ni Al, ni tramar nada. Nada que esperar más que puro y total aburrimiento. Nada más que una pequeña ventana y la luz del sol dibujando su camino por la pared.

"Bienvenido a casa," dijo el Bruto. "Te veré en unas cuantas semanas."

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte ruido.

**AROS **

Winry se mordió el labio y pensó sus palabras con cuidado. No se atrevía a escribir mucho, en caso de que la carta fuera interceptada, pero si escribía muy poco, la abuela Pinako no sabría que hacer. Deseó tener la claridad de Mustang. Por mucho que la incomodara (a muchos niveles) no podía más que respetar su habilidad de saber hacer exactamente lo que necesitaba para salirse con la suya.

Se detuvo y se puso la pluma entre los labios, sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos. Al idolatraba a Mustang. Tal vez era de esperarse, ella conocía al tipo y sabía que tenía mucho encanto personal. Había algo en su voz, y en la forma en que te miraba, que sólo te hacía querer decir "Si, señor" y cooperar. Pero ELLA no lo había visto- no había oído su voz, y aquí estaba, brincando a ciegas por sus aros en llamas. Maldito tipo, era bueno. ¿De verdad quería que fuera Fuhrer?

Si, claro que sí. Cualquiera sería mejor Fuhrer que el que tenían. La constante cantidad de clientes que pasaban por la puerta del hospital dejaban eso en claro. Y los que ella veía eran sólo los oficiales y aquellos que tenían una familia adinerada para pagar sus cuentas. Muchos más regresaban sin algún miembro sólo a que les dieran unas muletas y su último pago, y los dejaran regresar a casa por su propia cuenta. Y la guerra era tan estúpida - por absolutamente nada. Insultos. Territorio. Poder.

Este Fuhrer no sabía nada de sutileza o de negociación. Nada que no fuera fuerza bruta o sucios planes. No podía imaginar a Mustang ni siquiera considerando la idea de capturar conscriptos para llenar las filas del ejército. No podía imaginarlo empezar estas guerras, en primer lugar.

Así que, aros, ahí voy, pensó Winry. Terminó la carta, la cerro y le puso la estampilla el sobre. Se asomó por el pasillo. Siempre había un guardia en algún lugar del edificio, viendo quien entraba y salía. No podía mandar esta carta por su cuenta, la vigilaban demasiado, pero no había forma de que el laboratorio no. 5 los vigilara a todos.

Caminó por el corredor mirando en todas las no-tan-privadas habitaciones hasta que vio a una de sus amigas. "¡Angie!" le llamó.

"¡Hola, chica!" La mujer morena sonrió ampliamente.

"Hazme un gran gran gran gran favor, y tomaré uno de tus casos." Winry puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro y se puso las manos en las mejillas, con la carta entre ellas.

"Mmm..." dijo Angie. "No lo se. ¿Que es?"

"Solo manda una carta por mi."

Angie se rió. "Niña, eres muy graciosa. No necesitas tomar a uno de mis pacientes por eso. Pero," la miró sospechosamente, "Creo que te tomaré la palabra, ya que te ofreciste. Te dejo al señor Azúcar."

La sonrisa de Winry se volvió un poco lastimera. "Uh. Claro," dijo débilmente. El señor Azúcar solo tenía una mano, pero con una era más que suficiente. Le dio la letra. "No dejes que el guardia la vea." dijo.

Angie volteó la cabeza. "Vendiendo secretos de estado ¿verdad?"  
"No, para nada. Es para mi abuelita."

"Eres una niña muy rara." Pero tomó la carta.  
Un aro menos. Una docena más por venir.

**PERDIDO Y EXTRAÑADO**

Al se sorprendió cuando llegó al laboratorio y encontró a Ed solo. Miró alrededor del cuarto, pensando que tal vez no había visto a Roy por culpa de algún mueble. Se volvió hacia Ed, que estaba sentado en el escritorio con un gesto desanimado en el rostro  
"¿Donde esta Mustang?" Preguntó.  
"Hablando con algún tipo," dijo Ed "Odio este lugar. Esta gente no tiene decencia."  
Al pensó en su escolta, en su trabajo y en la situación en general, y no pudo más que asentir. "Nada que hacer al respecto," dijo, y carraspeo.  
Obedientemente Ed miró las manos de su hermano.  
_¿MF bien?_  
Algo de confusión y después entendió. MF era el nombre cariñoso de Al para Roy. _No._

¿Que le había pasado a Roy? Lo último que había visto Al era que lo sacaban de la habitación. Según Al, Roy no había hecho absolutamente nada para ganarse la ira de Midnight. Eran cosas como esas las que más lo hacían enojar. ¿Que sabían ellos¿Traían algo contra ellos? Si era así, Al pensaba que al que debían haber castigado era a EL, pero no habían mostrado ningún signo de estar molestos con el.  
_¿Que pasó?_

Pero Ed sólo desvió la mirada y dijo en voz alta. "Deberíamos empezar."  
Sin muchos ánimos, Al empezó a trabajar, pero bastante lento y Ed no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Parecía muy distraído. Al también estaba preocupado por Roy, pero no volteaba a ver la puerta cada cinco minutos. Ed tampoco lo escuchaba cuando hablaba. Algo había pasado después de que se habían ido, algo de lo que Ed no quería hablar.

_Supongo que así debe ser_. Pensó Al. _Nos guardamos secretos el uno al otro. Quien habría pensado que llegaríamos a esto_  
Roy no llegó ese día, ni tampoco Midnight. Al final, Al se quedo con una sensación enfermiza en el estómago, preguntándose cuando iba a caer el hacha sobre sus cabezas.

**LAS COSAS SE VIENEN ABAJO**

Midnight se tapó la cara con las manos, odiando como se sentía su cara sin rasurar. Necesitaba llevar su ropa a la lavandería. Necesitaba comer. Necesitaba bañarse. Y no tenía el MALDITO tiempo de hacer nada de eso.

Odiaba a las malditas ratas. Dios, de verdad las odiaba. El chico Elric hacía que se viera tan fácil, dibuja el círculo de transmutación, concéntrate y listo, pero a solas en su taller privado, Midnight llevaba semanas siguiendo el mismo procedimiento y solo había logrado convertir cerebros de rata en gelatina.

Maldita sea, TENÍA que hacer eso. Tenía que. El Fuhrer no podía, y los chicos Elric simplemente NO lo harían, y eso lo dejaba a él. Y, maldita sea, era un alquimista decente. Tal vez no era un genio como los Elric, pero no era ningún idiota. Fue su idea lo de esclavizar las mentes en primer lugar. Dios no podía ser tan cruel de darle la idea, darle la oportunidad, darle la necesidad, y después no DEJARLO hacerlo.

Bajó los brazos, derrotado, y contempló a la rata de nuevo. Una vez más. Sólo una maldita vez más y se iría a lavar su ropa, terminar con su papeleo, revisar a los Elric, escuchar las malditas cintas que Ashfall parecía querer meterle por la garganta, asegurarse de que los técnicos tuvieran a los animales listos para los siguientes días de trabajo, y tal vez bañarse, comer y ¿dormir¿Qué demonios era dormir?

Levantó a la rata de su encierro de cristal, agarrándola cuidadosamente por el cuello. Lo habían mordido demasiadas veces como para tomarlo a la ligera. Dibujo el círculo EXACTAMENTE como estaba en las notas frente a él. Después se concentró. Sólo un aliento de esfuerzo. El círculo se ilumino. Después tiró a la escurridiza alimaña en el laberinto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aun se movía. Y mucho. Vagó por el laberinto estúpidamente por un rato, hasta que encontró por casualidad su recompensa.

Midnight se golpeó la cara con alivio y se resbaló en su silla. Al fin. Por fin. Al fin.

Tiró sus brazos inútilmente a los lados, una mano golpeando el escritorio en su camino hacia abajo. Un reporte se cayó y las hojas se regaron por el piso.

Torpemente, Midnight se agachó y lo recogió. El reporte de Ashfall. Había corrido al tipo esa mañana, tenía mucho que hacer, pero el Mayor parecía tener algo importante que decir. Miró el reporte. Más travesuras de Mustang en prisión. Demonios, esto empezaba a parecer una novela vulgar. ¿A quien le importaba lo que el bastardo hiciera con su compañero, mientras hiciera su trabajo y mantuviera al chico a raya?

Un párrafo llamó la atención de Midnight. Se lanzó hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de memoria.

"¿Lo sacaste del proyecto?" Preguntó Midnight. "¿Sin consultarme primero?"

"Desactivó los micrófonos."

"Debió haber sido mi decisión, no la tuya."

"Con todo respeto," y Midnight podía oír que no había mucho respeto en esa voz. "Sólo los Elric deberían ser suficientes para el proyecto. Mi trabajo es mantener a todos seguros. El bastardo ha estado confabulando. Lo sé. Usa señales para comunicarse con los Elric. No es seguro mantenerlo en el proyecto."

Midnight cerró lo ojos. "Si, tienes razón." Los Elric deberían ser suficientes - Pero Midnight estaba preocupado por Ed. Mustang era la única cosa que mantenía a Ed a raya. Tenía que buscar una nueva forma de asegurar la cooperación del niño.

Maldita sea, no tenía tiempo para esto.

**N/T:** Hola de nuevo. Esta vez, ademas de a mi querida Ekhary, tengo una nueva beta, Mirai Maxwell aquí en esta página ¡Quieranla tambien! Es todo. ¡Ah! y esto va a ir más rápido que de costumbre (espero T.T) Así que dense una vuelta por aquí más seguido. Gracias por leer y dejen sus comments.


	14. 14 Exhibición

**PAWNS: Peones  
Cap. 14**

**EXHIBICIÓN **

Winry se detuvo en frente de las enormes puertas de hierro del Laboratorio Número Cinco. Miró hacia el edificio de tres pisos más allá de una estrecha y estéril porción de tierra. Era definitivamente la cosa más fea que jamás había visto. No había nada que no tuviera una función en todo el edificio, y aún aquellas cosas que servían, como la puerta y las ventanas, tenían un aspecto algo retorcido. Y había marcas en el exterior que parecían cruzarse al azar. Idiota ingeniería alquímica que había visto en el trabajo. Al lo llamaba "alquimia por comité" Winry lo llamaba "mentalmente perturbador."

Pero entró de todas formas. Le enseñó sus papeles al guardia de la puerta. Papeles. Por favor. Siempre los había con los militares, pero ahora hasta los civiles los tenían. Si alguien quería tomar un tren que entrara o saliera de Central, debían estar listos para presentar sus papeles, o esperar en una larga fila para que se los dieran. Esperó que Pinako pudiera tener los suyos en Rizenbul, donde las filas serían, supuestamente, más cortas.

El guardia asintió e hizo una llamada. Unos minutos después, Al apareció en la puerta principal. Se apresuró y lo abrazó. Él se acercó y atrapó su boca en un beso apasionado, pero ella se separó. "No enfrente de ellos," siseó.

Al levantó una ceja y una esquina de sus labios.

Ella le dio un codazo. "Eres un exhibicionista¿verdad?" lo acusó. "Apuesto que vas a extrañar la audiencia."

Al miró hacia arriba en una muestra de inocencia falsa. "Ya, ya." Se acercó más. "¿Los trajiste?" Le susurró en el oído.

"En mi bolsillo."

Por un segundo, Al se veía sorprendido, pero después asintió. Oh, se refería a eso. "Ya verás."

Los detuvieron en la puerta principal. Winry suspiró. Al le había advertido, así que no estaba tan molesta cuando el guardia le pidió que se quitara el abrigo y levantara los brazos. La registró rápidamente y, para su vergüenza, revisó los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sacó el paquete de condones, la miró, miró a Al, sonrió y los regresó.

"Te puedes ir, pásenla bien." Y guiñó un ojo.

"No hay secretos por aquí¿verdad?" dijo tratando de borrar el sonrojo de su rostro. Se volvió a poner el abrigo. Se sentía pesado -Tal como debería. Bendito sea el invierno.

"Al contrario," dijo Al, "Este lugar está lleno de ellos. Más bien te refieres a que no hay privacidad - y sí, no podrías tener más razón." Tosió de forma extraña y carraspeo. Vio que su mano se tocó la boca, y después una oreja, y sus ojos miraron todas las paredes.

Claro, Claro. Como si se le pudiera olvida. Las paredes oyen.

Tomaron un elevador hacia su cuarto. Notó que había más botones en el elevador que pisos en el edificio- Al menos cinco pisos de sótanos. Adorable. ¡Qué hermoso lugar para trabajar!. Pero al menos Al vivía sobre la tierra.

El cuarto de Al era definitivamente lujoso. Un baño con una regadera, un escritorio, una mesa, incluso un pequeño refrigerador. Acarició el liso exterior del refrigerador con añoranza. ¿Dónde esconderían los tubos enfriadores?

"Ejem…" Dijo al, con los brazos cruzados.

"Perdón" Dijo Winry y corrió hacia él.

Al la atrapó en sus brazos y la levantó del suelo, y casi la avienta en la cama. Después cayó como un árbol derribado. Ella se dio la vuelta antes de que le cayera encima. Decepcionado, suspiró. "No creo poder aguantar más, Winry. Ten piedad de un pobre y no herido soldado. Estoy tan caliente que podría gritar." Se subió en su abrazo.

Ella lo besó. "Creo que podemos hacer algo sobre eso. Pero necesito que me prometas algo."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Qué te vas a CALLAR!" dijo mirando las paredes.

"No eres divertida."

"Exhibicionista." murmuró, y cubrió la boca de Al para que no siguiera contestando.

Más tarde, atendieron otro asunto. Winry puso su chamarra de invierno en el escritorio y buscó algo útil. Encontró un abre cartas en un cajón. No era lo mejor, pero sería suficiente. Con un poco de delicadeza y un poco de músculo, puso la parte puntiaguda entre las puntadas de las costuras, cerca del brazo. Abrió un nuevo orificio y lo agrandó hasta que pudiera entrar su mano. Metió todo el brazo entre la tela hasta que alcanzó un pequeño saco de lona. Lo tomó y lo sacó, después metió la mano otra vez, y sacó otro, y otro, y otro.

Al se le acercó desde atrás, y paso los brazos debajo de los de ella, entrelazando sus dedos en su pecho y besándola, detrás del cuello y en su hombro desnudo.

Winry trató de ignorarlo. Rápidamente abrió los sacos. Un par de alicates comunes, unos con punta de aguja, un desatornillador y unas cuantas llaves .Todo bien ordenado. Los cerró de nuevo. "¿Tienes algún lugar donde poner eso?"

"Mmm hmm."

Se acercó a la cama y le mostró un pequeño rasgón en un lado del colchón. Metieron las herramientas en el hoyo. Después, Al levantó un papel con un círculo alquímico. Brilló, y toco el hoyo, que desapareció como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Volvió a bajar las sábanas.

Hizo lo mismo con su abrigo. Se veía impecable cuando había terminado. Era más limpio que coserlo, pensó Winry. Tal vez sí había un uso para la alquimia después de todo.

"Sexto aro." susurró.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Al.

"Mmm, nada." Lo jaló de la coleta, y lo recargó sobre la cama. "Ahora¿En qué estábamos?"

**SECRETOS**

Al no podía evitar brincar un poco mientras caminaba al trabajo el siguiente día. Tal vez Winry tenía razón, por que no le importaban las sonrisas de la gente con la que se encontraba. Tal vez sí tenía una chispa de exhibicionista en él. Quién lo hubiera pensado. Sinceramente esperaba ver a Midnight pronto para presumirle en su cara. Yo lo hago con alguien y tú no. Ha ha.

Pero también estaba Ed. Hmmm. Tal vez no era tan buena idea. ¿Ed aun estaría celoso de ellos? Algunas veces Al no estaba muy seguro de con quién estaba más resentido Ed, con Al por robarle a Winry, o con Winry por robarle a Al. Pero todo era tan inmaduro. Winry tenía razón. Ed sólo tenía que acostumbrarse. Después de presumirle su relación a todo el MALDITO EJÉRCITO, parecía estúpido tratar de fingir que no existía con su hermano.

Y odiaba todos esos secretos que los dividían. Odiaba la distancia que de alguna forma había crecido entre ellos. Había empezado con los viajes de investigación de Ed, cuando la separación era inevitable, pero la cercanía estaba ahí cada vez que su hermano regresaba. Pero ahora, trabajando lado a lado con Ed, había algo que faltaba. Algún nivel de confianza les había sido arrancado en algún punto. Ya no eran un frente unido en contra del mundo.

Y eso dolía.

No debería haber más secretos entre ellos. Al se lo juró, pero sabía que sería una promesa difícil de cumplir.

Ed no estaba en el laboratorio cuando llegó. Eso era raro. Generalmente, los guardias eran más apegados al reloj que Al.

Al suspiró. ¿Habría hecho Ed algo tan estúpido que lo sacaran del proyecto?

Pero no, podía oír el eco de la voz de Ed por el pasillo. Enfadado. Dos guardias lo escoltaban ese día y su muñeca estaba unida a su cinturón. Tenía el cabello suelto y su expresión era un poco salvaje.

Oh, hermano, pensó Al. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Los guardias liberaron su brazo y Ed entró en el cuarto con un gruñido

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Al.

"Roy se fue. Nunca lo regresaron a la celda. He estado TRATANDO de que estos bastardos me digan que le hicieron, pero no dicen ni buu."

"Estoy seguro de que está bien." dijo Al, sin saber nada del asunto, pero Ed podía hacer cosas estúpidas si seguía en ese estado. "Puede cuidarse por sí mismo. Y no lo necesitamos."

Su hermano lo miró de forma extraña.

Al sabía el plan, tenía que saberlo, y ya lo estaba llevando a cabo. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que Ed no lo sabía. El hecho de que Ed no lo supiera, significaba que Roy pensaba que no podría manejarlo. Que haría algo tonto si lo supiera. Y eso significaba que probablemente Al no debería decirle nada por que los riesgos eran muy altos. Y eso significaba que había otro MALDITO secreto entre ellos, separándolos.

No. No más secretos, eso era lo que decía su corazón. Pero su mente decía, Roy siempre tiene razón. Roy nunca hace las cosas si no hay una razón para hacerlas. Ed no está listo.

Empezaron a trabajar -exactamente, AL empezó a trabajar, por que Ed era prácticamente inútil. Se movía nerviosamente, miraba la puerta, miraba mal al guardia y seguía murmurando 'estúpido' como si fuera una especie de mantra. Era verdaderamente difícil creer que Ed se preocuparía tanto por Roy entre todas las personas. Había algo más preocupándolo, pero Al no tenía idea de que podía ser.

_¿Qué pasa?_ le dijo con señales, algo impaciente.

"Nada que te importe," murmuró Ed. Después se sentó y empezó a escribir sus notas.

¿Notas¿De qué? No habían logrado nada en toda la mañana. Miró sobre el hombro de su hermano y vio los dibujos de palitos de Midnight siendo asesinado de varias formas degeneradas, y a su hermano bailando en su cadáver.

Al puso los ojos en blanco._¿Y quién es el Elric más maduro¿Mmmm? Hermano mayor, mis pies._

Midnight iba a estar muy enojado a menos de que Al encontrara una forma de hacer trabajar a Ed.

"Está bien¿Si te digo por qué me enlisté me dices por qué estás de malas?"

Ed lo miró inmediatamente y lo pensó. "¿Por qué te enlistaste?"

"Lo hice para salvar a Winry."

Ed parpadeó.

"La iban a mandar al frente. Probablemente al frente más peligroso que tienen, o al menos eso era lo que me hacían sentir. Me dijeron que si firmaba, le darían un trabajo en Central. Y lo hice, y se lo dieron."

"Sabías como me sentiría si firmabas," dijo Ed.

"Sí, pero era defraudarte o dejarla morir. Dime¿qué hubieras elegido?"

Ed lo miró mal y volteó la cabeza. "La hubiera escogido a ella, por supuesto. Pero Al¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace unos días¿Sabes que torturaron a Roy por nuestra pequeña pelea? Digo, tortura de verdad, no solo un golpe en la cara.

Al sintió la boca seca."Que hicieron ¿QUE?"

"Habla con Midnight sobre eso. Parece que fue su idea."

"Eso es ENFERMO."

"Yo digo que se jodan," dijo Ed. "No voy a seguir trabajando en este proyecto. No voy a hacer nada para ese bastardo. Y si no le parece, puede morder mi trasero."

"No puedes." susurró Al. "Necesito tu ayuda." Al miró desesperadamente las jaulas de los animales. "Eres mejor que yo haciendo círculos nuevos. Digo, me acerco. Se que me acerco, pero hay algo mal con lo que tengo. ¡Te necesito para que me digas qué es!"

Pero Ed cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Nop. Este alquimista está en huelga."

**N/T**: Muchísimas gracias a sus reviews. Perdón si no les contesto, pero a veces de plano me hacen reir mucho o no se ni que decir, por que ya lo dijeron todo. Acuerdense nomas que yo no tengo talento alguno más que traducir, y **el fic no me pertenece, lo escribió la linda velvet mace **y mis lindas betas mirai maxwell y ekhary se merecen todo el amor del mundo. Nos vemos pronto, dejen sus reviews que cada que leo uno me dan más ganas de apurarme con esto y que puedan leer más rápido. Bueno. Gracias por llegar hasta aca y nos leemos pronto.

Ah, por cierto, en mi livejournal estoy subiendo uno que otro fanfic (de hecho creo que a la fecha solo hay dos, pero seguro habrá más), que no puedo poner aquí por cuestiones de clasificación. Si alguna vez se dan una vuelta por livejournal, acuerdense de mí


	15. 15 Retraso

**PAWNS 15 **

RETRASO

Siempre es lo mismo, pensó Midnight. Dejas pasar algo para hacer algo más, y las cosas te explotan en la cara justo cuando te das la vuelta.

Estaban a un pequeño paso de la meta final, y corriendo a todo vapor. Después, Midnight deja el laboratorio por dos días. Eso es todo lo que necesitó su proyecto para convertirse en un completo caos.

Ahora habían sacado a Mustang del proyecto, Edward había renunciado y Al pasaba su tiempo haciendo círculos básicos y leyendo, según él necesitaba inspiración para seguir adelante. Así que en lugar de ponerse al corriente con su papeleo y sus otras tareas, como Midnight esperaba, llevaba todo el día friéndose el cerebro por mejorar un círculo original.

Definitivamente NO era su fuerte. ¡Demonios, sabía todos lo principios de la luz y las ondas, cómo se comportaban en diferentes medios, pero cuando se trataba de estructuras cerebrales y química, sabía tanto como un tipo con un libro de anatomía. Era una persona de ideas, no de esos tipos inventores locos. Para ESTO tenía a un equipo.

Si Ashfell estuviera ahí, hubiera dicho 'Era de esperarse', y le hubiera insinuado con la mirada que Midnight era un idiota por no poder lidiar con esto.

Maldita sea¡Claro que era de esperarse!. Por eso no quería que sacaran a Mustang. O al menos, que lo sacaran por algo del proyecto, no por seguridad. Honestamente¿Cuánto podía hacer Mustang tras las rejas? Sus únicos contactos eran sus carceleros, que no lo ayudarían, su compañero de celda, que no podía, y Al, que estaba vigilado muy de cerca.

Ashfell se sentía tanto en ese momento, tan seguro de que había atrapado al tipo en un gran acto de conspiración, que no se había puesto a pensar en un punto importante. Si Mustang usaba señales con las manos ¿Por que destruiría los micrófonos?

Más que hacer todo un drama, hubiera sido mejor observarlos, aprender las señales. Así podría ver dentro de la mente de ese bastardo que siempre tramaba algo. Ya era muy tarde para eso.

¡Oh Dios, El Fuhrer ya había programado su regreso a Central basado en los avances del proyecto cuando había tres alquimistas inteligentes y motivados trabajando en él. Midnight DE VERDAD no quería reportar que iba atrasado. Había algo en la forma en que el Fuhrer enfatizaba sus expectativas, que hacían a Midnight preocuparse de que el retraso sería muy inadecuado. Muy, muy inadecuado.

Tenía que hacer que Al volviera a trabajar. Lo que significaba que Ed tenía que hacerlo también. Lo que significaba que tenía que motivar al niño para que quisiera trabajar. Y ahora, la única motivación que se le ocurría, era regresarle su amante al niño.

Ashfell iba a estar muy enojado.

**VISITA**

Roy se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Era muy temprano para la comida, y definitivamente muy temprano para que fuera un visitante, pero un visitante fue. De verdad esperaba que lo hicieran esperar al menos una semana, si no varias antes de oír otra voz. Para entonces, la tortura del aburrimiento le habría dado la oportunidad de analizar su mente, apagar su CI, hacerlo más amable. Ahora, aún estaba enojado y atento.

Era la Comadreja. Roy se sorprendió. No había visto a la Comadreja en varios meses - no desde que empezó a trabajar en el proyecto.

La Comadreja le sonrió con todos sus dientes. "Hey, Roy, nene. Oí que te metiste en problemas. Tuve que bajar y verlo por mi mismo. Así que, hacia abajo voy, y aquí estás, otra vez en confinamiento solitario."

"Aquí estoy," dijo Roy con cuidado. Ah, sí, por eso odiaba a este hombre.

"¿Qué¿No te gustaba el trabajito que teníamos para ti?"

"Me gustaba"

"¿Tuviste una peleíta con tu compañerito? Podrías haber pedido que los separaran ¿sabes?"

"Me llevo bien con Edward."

"Entonces ¿Por qué quitar los micrófonos? Sabías que te meterías en problemas. No pareces del tipo auto destructivo para mí."

"No tengo idea de que hablas. ¿Cuáles micrófonos?"

La Comadreja se sentó en la cama de Roy a poca distancia de él. "Ah, vamos, no te hagas el tonto. Queremos regresarte a bordo, pero tienes que cooperar."

Roy se permitió sonreír un poco. Algo no estaba saliendo según los planes. Probablemente Edward se comportaba mal de nuevo. El corazón se le acelero de esperanza. "¿Qué quieren que haga?"

"Así me gusta nene." La Comadreja le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda. "Dinos por que tiraste los micrófonos y veré que puedo hacer por ti."

"Lo hice para tener una conversación privada con Edward."

"Y de qué necesitarías hablar en privado con él."

"Nada que te importe."

La Comadreja inclino la cabeza. "Roy, Roy, esto no me sirve. Necesito algo con lo que pueda convencer a ese hombre de que no conspiras para dominar el mundo o algo así."

Roy se rió. "Fullmetal es un gran alquimista, pero dudo que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en una noche me consiguiera eso. Muy bien, pero esto es algo malo para mi reputación. Estaba seduciendo a Edward, y no me sentía con ganas de darle a Midnight lecciones de manipulación - sabe demasiado de eso para mi gusto."

Parecía sorprendido. "¿Por qué querrías seducir a Edward?"

Roy levantó una ceja. "Estaba ahí. Era un reto personal. Fue divertido." Eso era casi lo más repugnante que había dicho en mucho tiempo. Tomó algo bueno y especial y lo convirtió en algo vulgar, barato y definitivamente abusivo. De verdad esperaba que Edward no se enterara de eso. Por otro lado, no quería que Midnight pensara que de verdad le importaba Edward, o podría utilizar su seguridad como una forma de manipularlo. Si alguien tenía que ser torturado, Roy quería que fuera él mismo.

"¿Funcionó?"

"Claro." Roy dejó que su voz oyera levemente herida de que alguien pudiera dudar de sus habilidades en esa área.

La Comadreja hizo una mueca de desagrado. Estaba bien. A Roy no le importaba lo que pensara de él. Pero el hombre tenía que seguir actuando. Aunque era tan falso que hasta parecía cursi, tenía que fingir que estaba de lado de Roy. Así que, después de una pausa, volvió a poner su sonrisa en su lugar y lo palmeó en la espalda de nuevo.

"Hubieras dejado los micrófonos. A Midnight le serviría una lección de cómo conseguirse a alguien."

**REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS **

Fue, con muchas emociones a la vez, que Midnight hizo su recorrido hasta las celdas del cuarto piso de sótanos en el Laboratorio no.5. Dudó al acercarse a la de Ed. Era el cumpleaños número 18 de Edward e, irónicamente, Midnight le traía un 'regalo'.

El carcelero abrió la puerta y Midnight entró. Edward estaba acostado en su cama, con la cabeza hacia la puerta y una rodilla recargada en la otra. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear cuando Midnight entró. Levantó casualmente su único brazo y le ofreció su dedo medio a quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Fullmetal."

"Jódete Midnight. Ya no voy a trabajar en tu proyecto."

"¿Qué significa Roy Mustang para ti?."

"Es un cabrón y espero que se pudra en cualquier hoyo en el que lo metas." Edward era un pésimo mentiroso. "Si lo van a torturar otra vez por que no estoy trabajando, háganlo. No es como si me fuera a enterar si lo hicieron o no. ¡Demonios, podrían matarlo, también. O decir que lo hicieron y no hacerlo. Me da lo mismo. Si no lo veo, no lo creo."

Midnight resopló. "Eres uno de los peores manipuladores que he conocido. Tengo un trato para ti. Si regresas a trabajar, lo volveré a poner en el proyecto."

"Mmm." Definitivamente ese era un sonido positivo. Pero parecía dudar, como esperando por algo más.

"Y lo pondremos en la misma celda que tú, si de verdad eso quieres. Puedo entender si no." Midnight de verdad esperaba que el niño dijera que no a esa oferta. Le parecía un poco enfermo poner a ese pervertido en el mismo cuarto que Ed. Fullmetal no se lo merecía. Aún así, decirle qué tipo de depravado era su amante no iba a hacer que Ed regresara a trabajar.

"Mmmm. Está bien. ¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver?"

"Lo podemos traer en unos cuantos minutos- pero Ed."

Ed se dio la vuelta y se estiró, recargándose en su antebrazo. Su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado, y sus ojos se veían hinchados, como si estuviera muy cansado. "¿Si?"

"Si no progresan de verdad en la próxima semana, vuelvo a sacar a ese bastardo del proyecto. Estamos verdaderamente atrasados. Y si descubro a CUALQUIERA de ustedes usando señales con las manos, Mustang se va. No toleraré planes ni conspiraciones."

**ABRAZO **

Ed se levantó cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Vio a Roy entrar y lucía, honestamente, genial. Sonriendo y con la frente en alto. Donde fuera que lo habían llevado, no había sido tan malo. Permaneció normal hasta que se cerró la puerta y se quedaron tan solos como podían estar en ese lugar. Se abalanzó contra él.

Roy abrió los brazos y lo tomó en un abrazo posesivo. Ed se derritió en sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien. Tan bien. Roy lo soltó después de unos momentos, manteniéndolo cerca y mirándolo en silencio.

"Te ves muy bien" dijo Ed, rompiendo el silencio por que sintió que debía. "¿Dónde te pusieron¿En un spa?"

"Eso quisiera, pero no. Tu te ves terrible. Descuidándote de nuevo en mi ausencia. Ya veo."

Ed frunció el ceño. "Se llevaron el maldito cepillo cuando te fuiste."

"Ah, había estado pensando en eso. Y yo que pensaba que me estabas añorando." Roy se rió y lo acercó de nuevo. "Te volviste un completo asco de persona ¿verdad?"

"Desde luego," dijo Ed sonriendo ampliamente.

"Perfecto. Te entrené bien." Susurró Roy en su oído.

"Oh no, no, no, tú no tienes ningún crédito aquí." Le contestó Ed también en susurros. "Saqué tu trasero del fuego. Me debes una."

"Bueno, funcionó bastante bien. Gracias. Ahora piensan que sólo yo te puedo mantener en orden. Debo decir que eso es muy bueno para mi ego. Dime¿es cierto?"

"Estás molestando otra vez," dijo Ed en tono de advertencia.

"Es lo que hago." Y besó a Ed. Demonios. Así si valía la pena que lo molestara. "Te extrañé."

"Yo también." Dijo Ed.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Ed." Y fue lo último que dijeron por un buen rato.

**N/T:** Anuncios rápidos: El fic no me pertenece, es de velvet mace. La ortografía decente.. ups, tampoco me pertenece, agradezcan a ekhary y a mirai maxwell por eso XD Pero los reviews me hacen feliz, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero amo esos reviews de 'ahh quiero más, por favor apúrate!' por que recuerdo que yo estoy en la misma situación con algunos fics sufre, y se que NO me agrada, así que me inspiran a trabajar más, así que saquen su látigo y apresuren a esta traductora floja XD

Gracias por llegar hasta aca. Lamento lo corto de los cápítulos, pero espero que puedan ir más rápido. Gracias


	16. 16 Tatuaje

**PAWNS:peones  
Capítulo 16**

**TATUAJE**

Winry descubrió que de verdad esperaba con ansias que le pusieran el tatuaje. Al principio fingía entusiasmo en aras de las apariencias, pero conforme se acercaba el día se frotaba la suave zona entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Iba a doler, por supuesto, pero no mucho, y había algo muy romántico en compartir un tatuaje con el hombre que amaba.

Esperó en la entraba del Laboratorio no.5 a que llegara Al. Los guardias ya estaban acostumbrados a ella, mirando sus papeles sólo por cortesía y registrándola rápido y sin cuidado. No tenía nada en su abrigo -no, la evidencia estaba ahora incómodamente acomodada en sus botas.

Al recorrió el pasillo agitando los brazos. Sabía que no debía correr hasta él, los movimientos rápidos ponían la gente del laboratorio no.5 nerviosa. Así que espero a que caminara hasta ella y pusiera sus brazos a su alrededor. "¿Lista?"

"Más que nunca," Murmuró y lo besó. "Vamos."

Pero Al no se movió. Sintió como bajaba los hombros. Lo soltó, un poco preocupada. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo oyó una voz detrás de ella. "Aquí estoy. Podemos irnos."

Volteó y vio a Midnight.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero no había olvidado su rostro. La última vez que lo vio, estaba ocupada poniendo su puño en su cara. Después el mundo se había oscurecido. Se guardó las ganas de escupirle. Era- bueno, era el 'jefe' de Al, se podría decir, pero 'celador' era más apropiado. Podría hacerles la vida muy difícil si quería. Además, le darían su merecido en unas cuantas semanas. Sólo tenía que esperar.

Entraron al local de los tatuajes en silencio, solo ellos cuatro, Al, Midnight, ella, y claro, el omnipresente guardia. Muy romántico, pensó Winry, pero lo apreció lo más que pudo, tomando la mano de Al e ignorando totalmente a los otros.

"Yo iré primero," Dijo Al. Tal como esperaban, Midnight y el guardia estaban mucho más interesados en Al que en ella. Ninguno de los dos la miró siquiera cuando pidió usar el baño. Adentro, se quito el zapato y juntó los billetes, contándolos y metiéndolos en la bolsa de su abrigo. Se amarró las agujetas de nuevo.

Aun le estaban haciendo el tatuaje a Al cuando regresó. Midnight y el guardia ni siquiera la estaban mirando, así que se acerco al viejo flaco de la caja registradora y llamó su atención.

"¿Tenemos un trato?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Tienes el dinero?"

"Aquí esta la mitad. La otra te la daré en dos semanas. Mi abuela lo traerá. También lo recogerá. Se llama Pinako. Mencionará mi nombre."

El viejo asintió. Ella le dio el dinero. Él se dio la vuelta y lo contó cuidadosamente, antes de ponerlo en la registradora.

"También necesitaremos tinta y un manual de instrucciones."

"Va incluido." dijo el viejo. "¿Algún color?"

"Negro esta bien."

"Gracias."

Winry regresó al cuarto donde el hombre que hacia los tatuajes presionaba un trapo sobre la mano de Al. "¿Mi turno?" preguntó.

"Toma asiento," dijo el artista.

**

PREGUNTAS

**

Midnight señaló sin muchas ganas hacia las jaulas de los animales en una esquina. "Todos han sido completamente entrenados en órdenes comunes. Siéntate, ven, dar la pata. Supongo que al menos UNO de ustedes ha tenido un perro de mascota alguna vez."

Hubo silencio por un momento, cuando Al habló. "Mi novia tenía un perro."

Midnight los miró con cansancio. Al estaba sentado al revés en una silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo de madera y frotándose su tatuaje con un pulgar. Mustang estaba parado cerca, con los brazos cruzados y su rostro inexpresivo. Y Edward, que estaba subido en el escritorio, encorvado y meciendo los pies como un niño de seis años, Con todo su aburrimiento, sus ojos eran fríos y concentrados. Estaba al tanto de las palabras de Midnight.

"De todas formas, los entrenaron en las órdenes, pero también están entrenados en sólo tomarlas de su entrenador y nadie más."

Midnight se acercó a la primera jaula. "Su trabajo será idear y activar un círculo que haga que el perro obedezca órdenes de alguien más. Todos ingénienselas con el círculo. Ed o Al pueden dibujarlo, pero creo que Al debería de ser quien lo active. Después yo le daré las órdenes al perro."

Ed levantó la mano como un niño de primaria. "Disculpe señor,"dijo. "Pero¿qué tiene que ver esto con la fatiga de combate?"

Absolutamente nada, pensó Midnight, pero no podía decir eso. "El problema con la fatiga de combate es que es diferente de persona a persona. Un terapista necesitaría aislar las emociones y memorias que activan los recuerdos y los ataques de pánico. Este círculo funcionará como una forma avanzada de terapia hipnótica."

Al habló. "¿Por qué usted¿No sería más fácil que el perro obedeciera mis órdenes? Después de todo, yo soy el que esta activando el círculo."

Dios, estos niños eran perspicaces, pero Midnight también tenia una respuesta para eso. "Muy pocos terapistas son alquimistas. Muy pocos alquimistas son terapistas. Que uno active el círculo para que otro haga el trabajo tiene mucho más sentido que forzar a los alquimistas a hacer las dos cosas. En este caso, yo seré el terapista." Y como en tres semanas, pensó, el Fuhrer ocupará ese cargo.

Ed entrecerró los ojos. "Me parece que eso es demasiado poder. Digo, técnicamente, le puede poner este círculo a alguien y ordenarle hacer lo que sea. Correr desnudo en el parque. Hacer ruidos como pato. Me parece que tiene mucho potencial para abusar."

"Por eso, haremos algunas medidas de seguridad. La primera es que el sujeto solo es sensible a las órdenes de UNA sola persona. La segunda será que el efecto solo dure mientras el círculo esté en su piel. Pero la sugestión en sí debe ser permanente, de otra forma, en el momento en que se quite el círculo, la víctima estará de vuelta en la casilla uno. ¿Respondí tu pregunta?"

Ed asintió a regañadientes.

"¿Significa que pasará el día con nosotros?" Preguntó Roy.

Midnight sonrió. "Me temo que sí, Mustang." Y a TI, te mantendré increíblemente vigilado, mi amigo.

Mustang asintió y sonrió, _acepto el reto_, parecían decir esos ojos.

**

DROGA

**

Al miró a Winry romper su abrigo de nuevo y meter la mano en el aislante lleno de bultos para sacar una pequeña botella de cristal. A diferencia de la mayoría de las cosas que habían trasportado, esta era frágil y no muy fácil de esconder en un abrigo. Ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando el guardia de la puerta principal había hecho su típico rastreo. Winry había volteado las bolsas del abrigo antes de ponerlo en la mesa. El guardia ni siquiera tocó el abrigo, y apenas y la tocó a ella antes de dejarla pasar.

"¿Cuál es la dosis?" susurró Al.

"¿Cuánto pesa?"

"90 ó 95, mas o menos."

"Yo usaría toda la botella."

Sacó la mayonesa del refrigerador y puso cuidadosamente la pequeña botella dentro de aquel desastre blanco. "Ten cuidado cuando hagas tu próximo sandwich," le advirtió.

"¿No se darán cuenta?"

"Sí, pero todo el tiempo se pierden cosas en el hospital. Todo el tiempo. La semana pasada la mitad de nuestra morfina simplemente desapareció una noche. A menos de que alguien se fije muchísimo, sólo pensarán que la vendieron en el mercado negro."

"Droga de violación¿eh?" murmuró Al en su oído.

Winry le dio un golpe en el brazo "¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!"

Al se rió hasta que se cayó sobre el colchón. "Pero, ahh, él es taaaan sexy, Winry."

"Yo te daré sexy." dijo, y lo alcanzó en la cama.

**

LA RUTINA DE WINRY

**

La semana pasó sin ningún evento memorable. En las mañanas despertaba, se lavaba y se alistaba para el día. Pasaba unos minutos revisando a sus pacientes, evitando la mano vagabunda del señor Azúcar, ignorando sus indirectas. Después el verdadero trabajo: hacer el automail. Comía cuando podía, y después repetía  
.  
Algunas veces, en la tarde, tomaba algo. Hacía dos días había sido una extensión de cable. Había estado en el closet de las escobas sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo. Tenía polvo. Ahora estaba en tres piezas, y una estaba entrando en su pobre abrigo maltratado.

Esa noche después del trabajo, iría hasta la tienda y compraría jamón o algo parecido, y baguettes para la cena. Iría al Laboratorio no.5, dejaría que los guardias vieran su cena y la registraran levemente, y después le esperaba una deliciosa noche de muchos tipos de travesuras en el cuarto de Al.

Al se ponía cada vez más nervioso de todo esto. Deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero no podía. Era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar él mismo. Aunque nunca se lo diría a Al, encontraba su preocupación un poco molesta. Después de todo, ella había estado arriesgando su trasero una y otra vez por semanas, todo por este plan. Si los idiotas del laboratorio alguna vez la hubieran registrado de verdad, hubieran estado fritos. Sin mencionar que estaba robando cosas de su trabajo. La hubieran podido atrapar tantas veces, y cualquiera hubiera significado desastre.  
Tenía que lidiar con ello.

El plan de Roy iba a funcionar. Al iba a hacer que funcionara. De hecho, iba a ser un éxito espectacular, y Al mas le valía CREERLO.

En lugar de eso, Al se mordió el labio y observó por la ventana, mirando fijamente en el interior su propia cabeza.

Después del sexo, usó los alicates y cinta eléctrica para volver a unir la extensión. Al la puso en el bien relleno colchón y volvió a acomodar las sábanas.

Se estaba volviendo rutina.

"Va a funcionar." susurró Winry en su oído. "Mustang puede ser un cabrón, pero sabe lo que hace."

"Ya no podemos usar nuestras señas. Me gustaría poder confirmar algunas cosas con él. ¿Qué tal si hay algo pequeño pero vital que he olvidado?"

Sólo deseaba poder hacer que Al se lo creyera.

**

LA VISITA DE PINAKO

**

Se le había olvidado lo difícil que era viajar. Las filas para los papeles eran malas, pero el viaje en tres días de tren se había extendido a cuatro después de no menos de ocho retrasos.

Había olvidado lo duros que eran los asientos. Había olvidado lo fríos y viejos que eran los carros. Había olvidado lo mala que era la comida - o tal vez no había olvidado eso. Tal vez era que esta vez la cuota era particularmente mala. Como resultado, entró en la habitación del hotel en Central aturdida, con nauseas y más de un poco adolorida.

Algunos días se sentía vieja y frágil, y parecía que el mundo conspiraba en su contra.  
Sabía que los militares se iban a llevar a Ed. Le preocupó que Al también fuera a caer en sus avariciosas manos, pero nunca había pensado que también se fueran a llevar a Winry.

Secuestrarla, literalmente, en su cara. Y Pinako sentía un poco más que culpa sobre eso. Si tan solo se hubiera calmado y no hubiera dicho lo valiosa que era Winry, su nieta estaría en su casa en ese momento, haciendo el desayuno y trabajando en el negocio de la familia.

Extrañaba a Winry. Le ardía el estómago al pensar que después de llevarse a sus dos hijos, los militares habían encontrado la forma de llevarse también a su única nieta. No era justo.

Hacer este favor por Winry era lo menos que podía hacer para compensarlo. El dinero no era ninguna papita, pero Pinako podía pagarlo. Se sentía un poco preocupada de caminar por una ciudad peligrosa con tanto en la cartera. Y toda la policía militar no la hacía sentir más segura.  
La primera cosa que hizo después de registrase en el hotel, aun antes de ver a Winry, fue ir a ver lo de los tatuajes. Encontró la tienda sin mucho problema, aun cuando las instrucciones de Winry eran algo vagas. El hombre de la registradora tomó el dinero y le dio una bolsa de papel. Pinako miró adentro.

Una máquina para tatuar, agujas, dos botellas de tinta y un manual. Dios¿En que andaba esta niña?

Negando con la cabeza, salió de la tienda y fue a su siguiente destino - una pastelería. Miró unos minutos antes de comprar una docena de donas y pedir la bolsa más grande para llevarlas. Se detuvo en el parque, poniendo con cuidado los artefactos en el fondo de la bolsa y acomodando la comida sobre ellos.

Así que, con capa y espada, pensó Pinako. De verdad estoy muy vieja para esto. Y, honestamente¿Alguien me seguirá?. Miró a su alrededor en el parque, pero no vio a nadie poniéndole atención en absoluto._Ah, los beneficios de ser viejo. Uno se vuelve invisible._  
Por fin llegó al hospital. Un guardia muy amable la llevó al taller donde Winry y una docena más de gente armaban automail, casi como en una fábrica. El guardia ni siquiera miró la bolsa.

"¡Abuela!" gritó y corrió a abrazarla.

"Dios, niña, no me aprietes tanto, mi estómago aun esta mal por el viaje en el tren."  
"Oh, abuela, te he extrañado tanto." Winry estaba llorando _Pobre niña. Esto debe asustarla mucho._

"¿Tienes tiempo para comer? Traje algo dulce."

"¡Oh, SI!"

Winry llevó a Pinako a su habitación. Pinako miró las tres literas apretadas en el pequeño cuarto y negó con la cabeza. "No te tratan muy bien aquí¿verdad?"

"Bueno," Dijo Winry. "El trabajo no es tan malo, pero el ambiente es horrible." Winry miró en la bolsa. "¿Podrías cerrar la puerta por mi?" Y sacó la otra bolsa.

Pinako probó una dona glaseada mientras miraba a su brillante nieta convertir la pequeña y elegante máquina de tatuajes en más o menos cien pequeñas piezas irreconocibles. "Deberías marcar eso, querida." la previno.

"Oh, abuela, como si fuera a olvidar donde va algo."

"Sé que se te ha olvidado un tornillo de vez en cuando."

"No puedo marcarlas." Winry se había puesto seria. Sacó unas pequeñas bolsas y empezó a repartir las piezas. La mitad de ellas las metieron entre las costuras de su abrigo, el resto fueron a un hoyo en su almohada. Después sacó aguja e hilo y volvió a coser todo.

"¿Quien se va a hacer el tatuaje?" Preguntó Pinako después de un rato.

"Nadie que conozcas." los ojos de Winry brillaban. "Shhh. Es nuestro secreto."

"Eso pensé."

Winry tomó una dona y la mordió. "Gracias abuela. Te debo mucho."

"Tan solo regresa a casa tan pronto como puedas. Es difícil hacerlo todo yo sola," dio Pinako. "Muy difícil."


	17. 17 Virginidad

** PAWNS, Peones  
Cap. 17**

**

VIRGINIDAD

**

Trabajar con Midnight era un poco malo, pero no tan malo como Al pensaba que iba a ser. De hecho, a veces se lo olvidaba lo mal que le caía Midnight, aunque era irritable y pretencioso, era respetuoso y cortes, y tenía algunas ideas interesantes. Había momentos en que se relacionaban, no como dictador y sometido, ni siquiera como jefe y subordinado, sino como colegas, incluso con un rastro de amistad.

Al no sabía si esto hacia el plan más fácil o no. Por un lado, sabía que era buena idea que Midnight estuviera tranquilo con él. Así que, deliberadamente, demostraba, con pequeñas palabras y gestos, que le gustaba tener a Midnight cerca. Cada vez que lo hacía, recibía una mirada desesperada de Ed y una levemente aprobatoria de Roy. Midnight estaba parecía casi patéticamente agradecido por la camaradería.

No tiene muchos amigos, se dio cuenta Al. Es solo que no sabe como llevarse con la gente.  
Conforme se acercaba el cumpleaños de Al, empezó con las fases finales del plan. Deseaba poder consultarlo con Roy, quien, aunque estaba muy cerca, era incapaz de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Winry tiene razón. Soy listo. Puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta. Así que, indeciso, planteó un tema crucial, de la forma más inocente que pudo.

"El sábado es mi cumpleaños," le dijo Al, repentinamente, a Roy. "Y planeo una cena romántica en mi cuarto con Winry. Pensé que tal vez debería de comprar vino. ¿Que me recomiendas?"

Roy sonrió y dijo. "Siempre he preferido la champaña para ocasiones especiales."

Al asintió. Miró a Midnight. "¿Que recomienda usted?"

"Bueno, no se mucho de vino. Te puedo decir sobre cerveza."

Al sonrió. Le gusta la cerveza. Esta bien. "Winry tal vez prefiera la cerveza, tal vez deba comprar también. ¿Que tipo le gusta más?"

Midnight levantó una ceja. "Personalmente me gusta espesa. Algo bastante fuerte. Pero dudo que a tu chica le guste eso. Hay algunas cervezas frutales que parecen gustarle a las mujeres. Yo probaría una."

Ed habló. "Tal vez Winry no quiera nada con alcohol. Ustedes dos son muy jóvenes para tomar, uh, solos en tu cuarto. Si se emborracha tal vez.. eh.. hagan algo que lamentaran después." Se sonrojo.

Al y Midnight intercambiaron miradas, incluso el guardia de la esquina no pudo evitar ahogarse una risa.

Ed los miró, a Al, a Midnight, a Roy que estaba sonriéndo maliciosamente detrás de su mano, y hasta al guardia que se arrepentía de su repentina interrupción en la conversación. "¿Que saben todos ustedes que yo no?"

Era hora de que Ed se enterara del secreto peor guardado de todo el ejército. "Ed," dijo Al tan tranquilo como pudo. "Winry y yo hemos tenido sexo cada noche durante todo un mes. Dudo que haya algo que haría ebria que no haya hecho sobria."

A Ed se le cayó la quijada.

Al lo honro con una sonrisa engreída y lo palmeo en la espalda. "Me temo que eres el único alquimista virgen que quedan en el cuarto."

Ed se sonrojó y miro fugazmente a Roy, que ahora escondía una sonrisa enorme debajo de esa mano. Midnight miró a Roy y después puso una cara de inocencia forzada - y el guardia se rió de nuevo.

_Imposible. IMPOSIBLE. _Al miro a Ed, después a Roy y de regreso. "Están BROMEANDO." dijo, negando con la cabeza. "¡El no¡Todos menos el- tu lo ODIAS!"

Todo tipo de emociones se amontonaron bajo la piel de Al y antes de darse cuenta, había tomado a Roy por la solapa de su camisa naranja y veía ferozmente en sus ojos oscuros. Cerró el puño. "¿Que le hiciste a mi hermano?" pregunto en su tono más amenazante.

"Ya, ya," dijo Roy levantando débilmente las manos. "No le hice nada con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo."

"Lo convenciste, yo lo sé. Puedes convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. ¿Por que mi hermano¿Por que él?"

"Al," gruño Midnight.

"¡Al!" dijo Ed en un tono algo desesperado. Tomó su puño y lo alejo de Roy. Al soltó la camisa de Roy a regañadientes.

"Como se atreve," dijo Al, furioso. "Hermano, eso fue muy bajo de su parte."

Ed lo acercó. "Al," susurró. "Estoy enamorado de él. Déjalo ser."

"No es posible, te tiene hipnotizado o algo. Yo se como es él, le hace eso a la gente."

"Es mi elección Al. Tu escogiste a Winry, yo lo escogí a él. Yo nunca me he quejado de a quien escogiste. No te pongas en mi contra por mis elecciones. Al menos, yo soy un adulto. Y ninguno de nosotros se puede embarazar- ¿Y ustedes dos están usando protección?"

"¡Claro que sí" dijo Al, "Y no cambies el tema."

"De hecho, VAMOS cambiar de tema," dijo Midnight, incomodo. "Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer." Miró a Ed de una forma que significaba... algo. Al no estaba seguro de que, pero tuvo en un gran efecto. Ed de repente se hizo hacia atrás y se paró cerca de Roy.

"He tomado decisiones adultas por mi mismo desde hace más de siete años," dijo Ed suavemente. "No voy a pelear contigo por esto. Solo te pido que me respetes y me dejes ir."

Al solo suspiro sin ánimo. No tenía sentido destrozar el proyecto por esto. Ya habría tiempo después para discutir bien esto. "Bien," dijo al fin. "Así que no hay vírgenes en el cuarto."

"No te preocupes, Al," dijo Roy. "Si sientes que es necesario alguien virgen en este proyecto, aun tenemos uno disponible." Miro brevemente a Midnight, que entrecerró los ojos.

"Regresen a trabajar, todo el mundo." Dijo en tono ronco, y se volteo hacia las jaulas de los animales.

**

EL PLAN

**

Roy se acercó más a Ed. Las luces eran tenues y podía oír a Ed respirar suavemente, casi roncando. Ya era hora. De hecho, más que hora. Casi demasiado tarde. Pero la discusión de ese día le había metido en la cabeza la molestia de que sus acciones podían ser interpretadas como avariciosas más que honestas. Si Ed perdía la fe en él ahora... Roy no quería que Ed perdiera la fe.

Acarició suavemente el cabello de Ed y lo besó con cuidado detrás de la oreja antes de susurrar, "Despierta. Despierta."

"¿Hnn?"

"Es hora," dijo Roy.

"¿Eh¿Hora de trabajar?" Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Roy, con los parpados pesados y confundido.

Roy le robó un besó rápido y dijo. "No, es hora de que entres en el plan."

Ed parpadeó un par de veces hasta que puedo concentrarse. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Si. Con suerte, pasado mañana serás liberado."

"¿Y que hay de ti?" Preguntó Ed.

"Me quedaré aquí un poco más. Tal vez solo un par de semanas. No más que eso, espero."

Ed pasó su brazo encima de Roy y enterró su cara en su pecho. "No quiero ser libre si tu sigues aquí."

Roy suspiró. El tampoco quería que liberaran a Ed... y tal vez no era muy necesario, aunque Al esperara que así fuera. Probablemente, el que Al supiera de lo de ellos era bueno después de todo - aunque Roy sospechaba que tendría mucho que explicar antes de que todo estuviera bien entre ellos de nuevo.

"De todas formas, te regresarán tu brazo."

"Mmmm, que bien. Eso sería bueno. ¿Como vas a hacer eso?"

Roy le dijo.

Algunas veces durante la explicación, el brazo de Ed lo apretaba como acero y su respiración se entrecortaba. "Eso es horrible," dijo Ed al final, "Es... malvado."

"Lo sé."

"¿A cuanta gente tendremos que hacerle eso?" Roy casi suspira de alivio. Ed había dicho 'tendremos', nosotros. No había rechazado el plan. No se había alejado de Roy horrorizado. Había dicho nosotros.

"Supongo que a una docena o más. Pero podemos ser cuidadosos. Unas cuantas personas clave por aquí y por allá deberían ser suficientes. Y tal vez podamos revertirlo más tarde. Puedes hacer tu parte¿no?"

Una pausa, y después. "Si. Mientras no muera nadie, puedo hacerlo."

"Entonces te lo prometo. Nadie morirá."

"¿Ni siquiera el Fuhrer?"

"Mucho menos él."

**LOS PASOS FINALES**

Al dejó a Winry en paz. Era el trabajo más complicado que había hecho en el departamento de Al, pero poco a poco, armó la máquina de tatuajes. Al añoraba acercarse a ella y jugar con su cabello dorado, besarla detrás del cuello, por la espalda, pero sabía que no debía distraerla.

Tenía su propio trabajo que hacer.

Con un gesto de disgusto, metió los dedos en el frasco de mayonesa. Se sentía verdaderamente asqueroso, pero continúo hasta que encontró la botella de cristal que había escondido la semana anterior. Estaba resbalosa, pero la sacó junto con una gran burbuja del condimento viscoso. Puso la botella sobre el lavabo y la lavó con jabón. Después, por precaución, tiró el resto de la mayonesa. Ya no se podía consumir.

Sacó un pedazo de papel y dibujo rápidamente un círculo. Sacó dos botellas de cerveza del refrigerador. Las destapó, tomó unos cuantos tragos de una antes de poner la droga transparente en ella. Después volvió a poner la tapa, activó el círculo y miró con satisfacción como la tapa se volvía a acomodar perfectamente en la botella. Se veía perfecta.

Ed tenía razón. Había muchísimas formas de abusar con alquimia. Y estaba usando todas las que había en a lista.

Tomó la otra botella de cerveza y se la tomó rápidamente. Su conciencia se sentía mucho mejor cuando terminó.

"Ya está, termine," Dijo por fin Winry.

"Yo también." Y fue a darle esos besos que se había prometido.

**SALIENDOSE CON LA SUYA**

El viernes llegó como una gran promesa.

Midnight estaba eufórico. Era un bien día. Un muy, muy buen día. No solo había tenido éxito al activar el círculo en un perro, pero había logrado, con la ayuda de Ashfell, hacerlo como el Fuhrer quería - el perro recibió las órdenes de Ashfell perfectamente.

Además de su éxito alquímico, Ashfell empezaba a mostrar un poco de respeto hacia él. Después de semanas de verlo por debajo de la nariz, por haber ido en su contra y regresar a Roy en el proyecto, finalmente había admitido que era una buena idea. No había habido más problemas con la seguridad desde entonces, y aun vigilándolos bastante, no habían visto ningún uso de señales con las manos. Las grabadoras habían sido cambiadas sin problema y continuaban funcionando a la perfección – o tan perfecto como sus limitaciones les permitían funcionar. Había muchísimos susurros en la celda de Mustang, pero la mayoría eran seguidos por risas ahogadas, o sonidos más amorosos.

Y finalmente habían llegado a su último día de pruebas en animales. El lunes, empezarían con humanos. Una semana de eso, y después el Fuhrer vendría a 'inspeccionar' el proyecto.

Midnight se sentía un poco culpable por eso, pero no se podía evitar. Ninguno de los alquimistas podrían susurrar sobre el proyecto. Los más jóvenes se irían con todo el conocimiento sobre el proyecto borrado de sus mentes, pero dejados intactos de cualquier otra forma. Mustang, por supuesto, la tendría peor. El Fuhrer ya se refería a él como 'mi mascota' Midnight se sentía un poco mal por él. Pero no mucho. Sobre todo, no después de esa broma de la virginidad.

Se sentía mal por Al, quien no había hecho más que dar lo mejor de si en el proyecto. Además de unos cuantos problemas por usar animales, había sido todo lo que Midnight podía esperar de un subordinado. Y aun mejor, Al empezaba a mostrar señales de que no solo lo respetaba, sino que le AGRADABA. Esto era inesperado, y se sentía bastante bien. Era malo que el niño no recordaría ni quien era cuando Midnight acabara con él. Esperó que cuando se terminara el proyecto, tuvieran otra ocasión de trabajar juntos.

El último día de pruebas con animales salio bien en el laboratorio. Hasta Mustang, que debería estar asustado, parecía feliz.

De hecho, solo había habido algo raro en todo el día, cuando por alguna razón, la mano generalmente firme de Al se resbaló al dibujar el círculo, y tuvo que afeitar al perro y volver a dibujarlo.

"Oye, Roy." Dijo el niño. "¿Donde crees que deba poner el círculo en este perro?"

Roy miró al animal. "Ponlo aquí." Y señalo la parte trasera, izquierda. Después le dio a Midnight la más extraña de las sonrisas.

"¿Estas seguro?" Al miró a Midnight también, como buscando su aprobación. Midnight simplemente asintió. No importaba donde pusieran el círculo.

"Claro," dijo Roy. "Este perro ha sido un dolor en el trasero. Deberíamos regresarle el favor."

Midnight lo había mirado de forma confundida. El perro no había sido más problema que cualquier otro que hubieran procesado en la semana.

Al parecía igual de confundido, pero hizo lo que Roy le sugirió.

Además de eso, el día había sido perfecto.


	18. 18 Traición

**TRAICIÓN**

Al no se sentía muy bien, pero respiró hondo y junto su valor. Estaba tan acostumbrado al predecible ritmo de su trabajo que en verdad lamentaba que el proyecto hubiera llegado a su último día. Después de esa noche, la rutina se habría ido para siempre. Habían terminado con su último perro. La siguiente criatura que tendría el círculo sería un humano. Al menos no sería un inocente.

"Hey Midnight," dijo mientras el guardia llevaba a los demás a su celda. "Tengo cerveza en mi cuarto. ¿Quieres celebrar?"

"Claro," dijo Midnight con una gran sonrisa. "¿Qué hay de tu novia?"

"Winry salió con unas amigas del trabajo hoy. Así que, solo somos tú y yo."

Midnight aceptó demasiado fácil. Al casi deseaba que se mostrara menos confiado._Sálvate_, quería decir. _No confíes en mí._ Pero Midnight solo lo siguió dócilmente mientras Al lo guiaba a su cuarto.

Midnight empezaba un monólogo sobre mujeres. Al asentía y hacía comentarios donde creía que debía. Estaba distraído. Repasaba todos los pasos. ¿Le faltaba algo? Esperó que no fuera así por que ya no había tiempo de cambiar nada.

Al lo sorprendió mirando vagamente su departamento. No había decorado el lugar. No tenía efectos personales y había usado todo su dinero para comida y esa estúpida máquina de tatuajes. Además de uniformes, no tenía otra ropa. Ni siquiera tenía una cartera- la suya se había quedado con su ropa en el taller de su tienda.

Al se preguntó que había sido de la tienda. ¿Se la habían rentado a alguien más? De alguna forma, sospechó que nunca volvería a trabajar ahí. Parecía que siempre se quemaban sus conexiones con el pasado, sin importar lo que el sintiera al respecto.

Definitivamente, no había regreso después de esto.

Midnight estaba hablando de algo. Trabajo. Círculos. Al debería escuchar. Debería sonreír. Midnight podría sospechar. Al hizo lo mejor que pudo.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?"

"Claro" dijo Midnight. Estaba viendo hacia la ventana. Estaba lloviendo. Casi no se veía nada en la oscuridad.

Al sacó dos cervezas. Le pasó la de la etiqueta rota a Midnight. Después fue a buscar un destapador. Abrió la suya y se lo pasó al otro, que la abrió sin dudar un segundo.

Midnight no dudo antes de empezar a beber. No parecía notar nada raro. Al supuso que de verdad la droga no tenía ningún sabor.

Al le preguntó del examen de Alquimista Nacional que se acercaba. Midnight empezó a hablar de nuevo. Le contó detalladamente sobre su propia experiencia con él, hacía cuatro años. Al escuchó y esperó, notando como Midnight empezaba a arrastrar las palabras después de diez minutos.

Quince minutos después, Midnight se había acabado su cerveza y Al le ofreció otra. Le daba tragos pequeños a la suya con mucho cuidado. Por mucho que quisiera haber difuminado los bordes de su conciencia, tenía que estar sobrio para esto. Midnight no se merecía menos que el trato más cuidadoso.

En veinte minutos Midnight definitivamente tenía problemas con las palabras. Se calló a la mitad de una oración, olvidando repentinamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"El otro alquimista hizo un árbol gigante," le ayudo Al, "pero no impresionó a nadie."

Los ojos de Midnight brillaron "Sí, enorme. Ocupó todo el espacio… extraño." Hizo una pausa. "¿Sabes, creo que estoy borracho." Miró su cerveza, solo había tomado como un cuarto. "Supongo que hace un tiempo que no bebía. Hemos estado muy ocupados."

Al atrapó la cerveza antes de que se le cayera a Midnight de las manos. "¿Por qué no te sientas?" sugirió Al, guiando a su jefe no a una silla, sino a la cama. Midnight no pareció cuestionar esto.

"Algo cansado," murmuró el alquimista de cabello oscuro.

"Está bien, has estado trabajando duro."

"Debería regresar a mi cuarto."

"No, no. Solo acuéstate un momento, estarás mejor."

Midnight parecía confundido, pero aceptó. Cerró los ojos y parecía dormido.

_Oh, Roy, oh, Roy. "Este perro ha sido un dolor en el trasero¿Le regresamos el favor?" De veras._

Pero era un área tan buena como las demás. No era probable que lo vieran ahí. Aun así se sentía muy extraño desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón a su jefe. Al lo volteó y le bajo los pantalones y los boxers.

Al podía imaginar lo que Winry diría si estuviera ahí. Sería escandalosamente pervertido. Honestamente, lo último que Al quería era mirar el trasero de Midnight, pero bueno. Roy le debía una. Una grande.

Empezó a trabajar, tallando con desinfectante el área. No iba a necesitar la navaja después de todo. Dibujó cuidadosamente el círculo en la piel, sorprendentemente sin un vello. Después conectó la máquina de tatuajes y volvió a dibujar sus propias líneas. Midnight casi ni se movió. Vaya, esa droga era bastante potente. Al recordaba que su tatuaje le había dolido.

Al tocó el círculo y lo activó, usando el más leve espiral de poder. Las líneas brillaron. "Clave para mi voz," dijo Al en el oído de Midnight. "Soy Alphonse Elric. Confiarás por completo en mi y obedecerás mis órdenes."

"Sí" Murmuró Midnight.

Suficiente. Vendó la herida y levantó los pantalones de Midnight de nuevo. No se movió. Tres horas después, aun no se había movido. ¿Cuánto se suponía que duraba esa droga?

Finalmente era hora de dormir y Al tenía un problema. Quitar a Midnight de la cama le parecía descorazonado. Además, el tipo pesaba un poco más que Al, y dudaba que lo pudiera poner en el piso sin lastimarlo. Ya había lastimado suficiente a Midnight por una noche.

Solo tenía dos opciones. Podía dormir en el suelo, ó podía compartir su cama con su jefe. Opto por compartir. Winry podría hacer su agosto con esto.

La siguiente mañana, lo despertó un grito ahogado y abrió sus ojos para ver a Midnight sentarse en la cama y mirarlo con horror.

"¿Qué DEMONIOS hice anoche!"

Al no lo pudo resistir. "Aw, me duele que no lo recuerdes,"

La cara de horror de Midnight era invaluable.

**POSEER**

Midnight abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado boca abajo en una cama desconocida en un cuarto desconocido. No era bueno. Tampoco era una cama de hospital. Eso era peor. Alguien respiraba suavemente junto a él. Eso era… imposible.

No recordaba nada después de que fue al cuarto de Al. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con su subordinado. Miró la cara tranquila del niño mientras dormía, siseo fuerte y se levantó como una caja de sorpresa. Un gran grito salió de su garganta.

El niño era diez años más joven que él.

El niño esta bajo su mando.

¡El niño era un MALDITO HOMBRE!

El niño estaba despierto, estirándose, grandes ojos avellana encontrándose con los suyos con un gesto de satisfacción.

"¿Qué DEMONIOS hice anoche!"

¿Qué rayos había poseído a Midnight? Oh sí, debió haber sido posesión de algún tipo, por que nunca, en un millón de años hubiera llegado a esta posición. Mustang podía saciar su lujuria con chicos adolescentes, pero Midnight no tenía esas fallas morales. Esto era algún tipo de broma. O un sueño. O una alucinación.

"Aw, me duele que no lo recuerdes,"

Midnight estaba horrorizado. Otros detalles salieron a flote, como el hecho de que tenía el cierre abajo y sus genitales estaban atrapados algo incómodamente en sus boxers. O el hecho de que le dolía el trasero – MUCHO.

No, no, no, no, no era posible. "Oh, Dios," susurró. "¡Lo siento!"

Como si hubiera dicho algo muy bueno o muy malo, la expresión de Al cambió a una de mucha preocupación. "No, yo lo siento. Fue cruel de mi parte. No hiciste nada Midnight. Yo te drogue,"

"¿Tú.. me drogaste¿Por qué?" Midnigh se separó de la cama, acomodándose y cerrando sus pantalones. Esto estaba muy mal. No tenía sentido. Al no podría drogarlo. Al no podría lastimar una maldita rata.

Había otras cosas que estaban mal con esa ecuación, que no cuadraban con un escenario de seducción. Aun traía uniforme, incuso zapatos. ¿Quien usaba zapatos en la cama?. Y le dolía el trasero, si, pero no como dolería si (dios mío¿de verdad estaba considerando esto?) alguien le hubiera llegado la noche anterior. Dolía más bien como si lo hubieran atacado con un rayador de queso.

"Para que pudiera ponerte el círculo."

_No. No podía ser._"¿Qué círculo?"

"En el que hemos estado trabajando."

"No." Jadeó Midnight "¿Por qué duele?" ¿Activar el círculo podría causar todo ese dolor? Los perros nunca parecían lastimados. Tampoco las ratas. Algo estaba mal.

"Lo tatué.  
"  
"¡No!" Midnight retrocedió hasta que se topó con una pared, después miró a los lados, viendo el baño y corriendo hacia él. Se encerró adentro. Oh dios, se estaba escondiendo como una niña de escuela. Estaba ATERRORIZADO de Al, un niño mucho más joven y pequeño que él.

Tatuado. No podría quitárselo. Era PERMAMENTE. ¿Por qué¿Por qué Al le haría eso? Se bajó los pantalones y se quitó la venda. Ahí estaba el círculo, en toda su maldita gloria. Volvió a poner la venda en su lugar y se subió la ropa. No quería verlo. No quería creer que estaba ahí.

Este era el destino de MUSTANG, no el suyo. Había hecho todo, absolutamente todo lo que le habían pedido. Había sido amable con Al. Pensaba que le agradaba al niño.

Pero el círculo no estaba funcionando, pensó Midnight repentinamente, aliviado. Algo había salido mal, por que se sentía igual. No estaba encantado u obsesionado. No era la mascota de nadie. Aun era él mismo. Asustado, mortificado y ENOJADO, seguro, pero él mismo.

La perilla se movió. "Midnight, déjame entrar."

Midnight abrió la puerta. "¿Cómo te atreves?" le ladró a Al. "¿Qué cosa en el mundo te hizo pensar que esto era una buena idea?"

"¿No nos ibas a hacer esto a nosotros?"

"Bueno, sí. Pero no les iba a tatuar la maldita cosa. La hubiera quitado tan pronto como quitara sus recuerdos del proyecto. A tu hermano y ti no les esperaba lo peor."

"¿Y Roy?"

"El suyo hubiera sido permanente. Tatuado, supongo. Pero el hombre es un traidor. Un cabrón. Se lo merece."

"Entonces es justo yo te haya agarrado primero." Dijo Al, casi como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

Si, si era justo. Planeaba hacerle algo horrible a Al su hermano y a Mustang. Al solamente se lo había regresado.

"Creo que sí," Admitió gruñendo.

Al miró el suelo. "Me perdonas." Era una afirmación, más que una pregunta, pero había un tono lastimero que sugería que Al no estaba seguro de que Midnight lo fuera a perdonar. Se le ablandó el corazón. La conmoción de toda la situación empezaba a irse, y podía ver al niño que había identificado, algo indeciso, como un amigo de nuevo.

Había sido un error, por supuesto. Un estúpido error de juventud. Como un adulto, debía ser más fuerte.

"No funcionó de todas formas, " dijo Midnight después de un momento. "Escucha. Entiendo la presión bajo la que estabas cuando hiciste esto. Yo también he estado bajo mucha presión. Te puedo perdonar por intentar esto. Veré como puedo mandármelo quitar y tal vez ambos podemos olvidarlo."

Al vio a Midnight a los ojos. "No le dirás a nadie sobre esto."

"¡Con un demonio, claro que NO!" dijo Midnight. Se podía imaginar la cara de Ashfell si descubría como había metido la pata. Nunca oiría el final de eso.

"Y no te lo quitarás o alterarás tampoco," dijo Al en voz baja.

Midnight se dio cuenta de que hacerlo significaría que alguien más sabría sobre esta locura, y probablemente Ashfell se enteraría. Supuso que no importaba que tuviera el tatuaje. No estaba en un lugar visible, y , después de todo, no funcionaba.  
"Quieres ayudarme a mí, y a mis amigos."

"Claro que quiero." Dijo Midnight. "Lo único que he estado haciendo es tratando de ayudarlos a avanzar en sus carreras. Hasta a Mustang le irá bien. Esperaba una ejecución antes de que yo llegara. Ahora vivirá una vida plena y productiva, bajo un poco de control del Fuhrer."

"No te agrada el Fuhrer."

"Claro que no, el maldito nos metió en una guerra ridícula, y ha estado subido a mi trasero, por culpa de este proyecto, durante meses. Pero es el Fuhrer. Órdenes son órdenes."

"Sí." Dijo Al vagamente. "Órdenes son órdenes." Los ojos de Al parecía más brillantes. "No quiero que Roy este bajo el control de Fuhrer. Y tu tampoco."

"Bueno," admitió Midnight. "Personalmente, me enferma un poco, que alguien pueda poseer al alguien más así."

"No te importa… " dijo Al. De repente se le fue la voz y respiro profundo, empezando de nuevo. "No te importa que te posea."

Midnight brincó un poco y por un momento, su mundo se balanceo en su eje. Por un segundo, se dio cuenta de que el círculo sí estaba funcionando. Pero entonces, ese pensamiento, resbaloso como una anguila, se le escapó. Su mente cubrió su propio rastro y el placentero vacío de la negación se asentó de nuevo.

Le agradaba el niño. Al era increíblemente brillante, y talentoso, y bueno. Poseer era una gran palabra, pero no le importaba seguir las sugerencias de Al. No le importaba seguirle el paso. Este niño se dirigía a muchos lugares. Buenos lugares. Lugares en los que podría estar si se le unía. Sí. Podía hacer eso.

Midnight sonrió y se preguntó por que lloraba Al.

-------------  
_n/t: He vuelto a la vida Perdón por el retraso, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz. Recuerden que esta es una traducción, el fic le pertenece a la bella velvet mace y no a mi _

Mañana regreso a la escuela T.T, Para evitar futuros retrasos, voy a utilizar un nuevo sistema. Seguro han visto que cada capitulo viene dividido en dos o tres partes.De ahora en adelante,a diario (si, DIARIO) voy a subir una parte, en lugar de subirlas todas juntas. Los títulos de los siguientes capítulos seran algo como: "19(1) Traición" "19(2) Poseer", pero lo subire en dos partes ¿Me doy a entender? Hasta yo me confundi XDHabra menos que leer, si, pero sera diario, suena bien¿no?

_Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sobornos, tomatazos,latigazos, eds envueltos para regalo o lo que sea, haganmelo saber. Gracias._


	19. 19x1 Anticipación

**Pawns 19-1 ANTICIPACIÓN**

Ed masajeó el hombro de Roy con su mano y se sintió completamente inútil. "Todo esta bien. Estoy seguro," susurró. 

El mayor solo gruñó y miró a la nada. La expresión de su rostro era indiferente, pero los nudos de sus músculos decían otra cosa. Roy estaba preocupado. 

"Si hubiera salido mal, ya lo sabríamos. Ya…" Ed no terminó esa frase. Ya se hubieran llevado a Roy. Para torturarlo, y cuando terminaran lo pondrían en solitario hasta que se sellara su destino. No era probable que Ed lo volviera a ver de nuevo. Al menos no al Roy que conocía. No al Roy que amaba. 

Y Al. Le enfermaba pensar lo que podría pasarle. Prisión de por vida sería el mejor resultado. Muerte sería más probable – o algo más, algo parecido a lo que planeaban con Roy. Le daba escalofríos pensar que su hermano, que acababa de recuperar su cuerpo, pudiera terminar perdiendo su libertad, su vida, o su mente. No era justo. No era apestosamente justo. 

Y Ed se libraría de todo. Por que parecía que ese era su destino – sobrevivir mientras los otros a su alrededor sufrían. Hasta ahora Ed no había hecho nada. No podrían comprobar que había conspirado. En realidad, no HABÍA conspirado y dolía más que un poco que ni su hermano ni su amante habían confiado lo suficiente el él hasta que era demasiado tarde para hacer nada, más que esperar y preocuparse. 

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Roy dijo. "Se acerca tu hora." Puso una mano sobre la de Ed, pasando sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano y levantándola con ligereza de su hombro. "Estoy bien. Tienes razón. Solo necesitamos ser pacientes." Tomó la mano y se la acercó a los labios, dándole un beso en la palma. "Gracias." 

"Tal vez Al se arrepintió." Dijo Ed. Casi deseaba que fuera verdad, por que odiaba el riesgo que corría Al. Pero entonces Roy no tendría esperanza. Ed suspiró y deseó que hubiera un reloj. La mañana parecía tomarse mucho en llegar. 

Un ruido en la puerta los hizo brincar. Cuando se abrió, Midnight estaba parado ahí, sonriendo. "Cambio de planes, chicos," dijo. "En honor de la visita del Fuhrer, trabajaremos hoy." 

Roy cerró los ojos y Ed lo vio agradecer en silencio. Fue algo rápido, y la fachada típica de Roy tomó su lugar. 

Al lo había hecho. Empezaba el juego. Ed sintió la tensión elevarse aun más. Su propio estado de no-involucrase estaba apunto de terminar, y pronto jugaría un importante, pero algo raro papel. Se mordió el labio y se levantó. 

Caminaron la ruta familiar hacia el laboratorio, con Midnight al frente, y el guardia siguiéndolos por detrás, Roy a su lado dando los más leves brincos al caminar. 

"Te tengo una recompensa," dijo Midnight mirando a Ed. "Como has cooperado bastante, te has ganado el derecho a tener tu brazo de vuelta." 

El guardia se interesó en eso. "Disculpe señor, pero ¿Esta seguro de que es lo correcto¿Ashfell-?" 

Midnight levantó una mano. "Solo en el laboratorio, por supuesto. Tendrás que renunciar al él al final del día." 

A Ed se le subieron los ánimos, y después se le cayeron al suelo. Probablemente Midnight no sabía lo mucho que dolía volverse a poner el automail. La idea de sufrir ese dolor cada día hacia que le doliera el estómago. Casi se pregunto si valía la pena el placer de tener un segundo brazo.

Roy puso una mano en su hombro, asintiendo de forma casi imperceptible, dando a entender que sabía del problema. Ed se sintió absurdamente reconfortado. Roy se encargaría de so. Tenía que tener ese brazo. La regla sería cambiada. TENÍA ser cambiada.

Al llegar al laboratorio no solo se encontraron con Al, sino con Winry esperándolos. El corazón de Ed se aceleró. "¡Oye, hola!" dijo. "Te ves…"

Hizo una pausa – quería decir genial, pero la verdad es que se veía rara. Su cabello estaba amarrado como Riza Hawkeye solía usar el suyo, y traía un uniforme militar. Daba miedo. Pero si decía ESO lo golpearía con la llave para automail que tenía en la mano.

"Genial," dijo débilmente después de una pausa demasiado larga.

Ella entrecerró los ojos por un segundo antes de atraparlo en un abrazo del oso. "Estaba preocupada por ti," dijo cuando lo soltó. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en Roy.

"¿Por mi?" dijo Ed, sorprendido. "He estado en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Tres comidas al día y ninguna responsabilidad. Justo como me gusta." 

Ella sonrió. "Vamos a regresarte ese brazo." 

Ed esperó por el regaño inevitable cuando Winry vio lo mal que se había puesto el interior de su brazo en los últimos tres meses. No lo decepciono. "En serio." dijo, tratando de salvarse de su enojo. "No podía cuidarlo. Ni siquiera me daban un cepillo, mucho menos lo que necesito para esto." 

Winry resopló y siguió con el incomodo proceso de limpiar y engrasar cuidadosamente el interior del automail. Después colocó el brazo. 

El dolor lo tiró literalmente al suelo, y por varios minutos todo lo que Ed pudo hacer fue arrodillarse, morderse el labio y esperar a que las estrellas blancas del dolor se alejaran de sus ojos. Sintió vagamente a alguien acariciándole el cabello y honestamente deseo que lo dejaran en paz, pero no pudo hablar. 

Lentamente, la sensación de que su brazo estaba sumergido en plomo derretido se calmó, y fue reemplazada por un dolor nublado pero persistente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el piso, recargado en Roy. 

"Es por que no lo tuvo por tanto tiempo." Explicaba Winry. "Los nervios no están acostumbrados al estímulo. Tendrá que re-entrenarlos un poco." 

"¿Cuándo tiempo tomará?" La voz de Roy se oía áspera y ansiosa. 

"Depende. No es recomendable que se quite el automail por más de una semana, dos máximo." 

Ed cerró la mano y volteó a ver si el automail había cooperado. Respondió, pero lentamente, y el puño resultante era bastante aceptable. 

"Estoy listo." dijo. 

Roy lo ayudo a levantarse. "'¿Estas seguro?" 

"Seguro." 

"¿Al?" preguntó Roy. 

Ed miró a Al, estaba parado en una esquina. Había algo malo con su expresión, la forma en que los músculos de sus mejillas resaltaban, como si apretara fuerte los dientes. Y sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tal resentimiento – ni siquiera el día que pelearon en el laboratorio había sido tan malo como eso. 

¿Qué pasaba? 

¡Su CUMPLEAÑOS! Maldita sea, era el cumpleaños de AL, y a todos se les había olvidado por la emoción. Después del fiasco del año pasado con los trenes, Ed se había prometido hacer este muy especial¡Y lo había echado a perder de nuevo!" 

"¡Oh, Al!" dijo Ed. "Lo siento. Feliz cumpleaños. No lo olvide…" 

"Se que no lo hiciste." La voz de Al era tan calmada que parecía helada. "No es lo que me molesta." Sus ojos estaban solo en Roy. 


	20. 19x2 Equipo de trabajo

**Pawns 19 (2) **

**EQUIPO DE TRABAJO**

"¿Estas listo?" Le preguntó Roy a Al, no tan seguro. Roy estaba preocupado. No esperaba que el automail de Ed fuera un problema, y e so lo ponía aun nervioso. Que no pudiera confiar en Al a estas alturas – eso era totalmente aterrador.

"Tenemos que hacer esto." continuó. Deseó poder convencer al niño de ello.

Esto no era por el bien de Roy. Honestamente era el que menos tenía que perder. Si fallaban, no le iría peor de lo que le iba a ir si no hubieran hecho nada. Pero para Ed y Al era diferente. Ambos tenían tanto por lo cual luchar. Parecía egoísta usar a Al de esa forma, pero si el niño se retiraba ahora, después de haber usado el círculo sobre Midnight, tarde o temprano alguien lo sabría, y su vida se arruinaría.

Al TENIA que saber esto. Tenía que saber que ya no había vuelta atrás. Y aun así, se paraba retando a Roy con los ojos. Reservándose el derecho de negarse. Roy quería razonar con él, pero era imposible con el guardia sentado a unos metros. Solo podía rogarle con los ojos y desear que eso lo hiciera entrar en razón.

Repentinamente, Al rompió el contacto visual y miró al guardia. Después lo volvió a mirar. "¿El?"

Roy asintió, aliviado.

El guardia levantó la vista rápidamente, como si hubiera notado el cambio de ambiente en el cuarto.

Al miró a Midnight. "Andrew," dijo. Parecía como si Midnight hubiera despertado, y camino hacia ellos.

_Andrew_ pensó Roy, _que raro._ Había trabajado con el hombre por meses, pero era la primera vez que oía su nombre. Todo el mundo le decía Midnight, incluso los guardias, como si lo único importante sobre él fuera el hecho de que era alquimista nacional. Saber que su nombre era Andrew lo hacía parecer más… humano.

Al susurró muy bajo, Roy casi no lo oyó. "Andrew, escucha a Roy y haz lo que te diga."

El guardia se levantó, preocupado. "Señor¿Qué pasa?" dijo. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

"Dile al guardia que se acerque," le dijo Roy suavemente a Midnight. Dudó, mirando a Al, quien asintió y Midnight se enderezó.

"Guardia. ¿Podría ayudarme?" Dijo Midnight.

La mano del guardia dudo un poco sobre el botón de pánico, pero después se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia adentro de la habitación. Una vez que el botón estaba fuera de su alcance, Roy susurró. "Ciegalo."

Midnight miró de nuevo a Al. El corazón de Roy dio un vuelco. Ese retraso era intolerable. Necesitaría hablar con Al sobre so. Tenían que hacer algo.

El guardia dudo y empezó a retroceder hacia su escritorio, donde estaba el botón de pánico.

"Andrew, ciégalo." dijo Al.

Midnight tocó la hebilla de su cinturón y hubo un breve resplandor. El guardia gritó de repente y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

Ed se lanzó a la acción, cubriendo la distancia entre el guardia y él en tres pasos, y estiró su pierna de forma casi elegante. Su automail impactó contra las piernas del hombre, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Roy estaba sobre él y entre los dos lo acorralaron contra el suelo.

"¡Al!" dijo Roy. "Que Midnight distraiga a los guardias del pasillo. No queremos que vengan ahora. Que regrese en cinco minutos." Ese sería tiempo suficiente, de una forma u otra.

Gracias a dios, esta vez Al no dudó, solo repitió la orden a Midnight, que asintió y salió por la puerta.

Ed estaba trabajando, sentado en los muslos del hombre y tratando de levantar su uniforme. Roy se dio cuenta de que el automail no estaba respondiendo como debía, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas tratando de mantener los brazos del guardia contra el suelo. Logó sacarse una sandalia y metérsela en la boca para amortiguar los gritos.

Ed jaló de nuevo, y esta vez logro soltar la camisa del guardia de sus pantalones. La piel de su espalda estaba al descubierto. Ed juntó las manos y las puso sobre la cintura del hombre. Oscuras líneas se formaron en la forma de un círculo de transmutación similar. El guardia soltó un grito aun más áspero y mordió fuertemente el zapato de Roy.

"¡Al!" gritó Roy, desesperado.

Midnight nunca dejó a Ed activar los círculos en los perros. Solo Al tenía ese privilegio. Si el círculo no era activado de forma correcta, la mente del hombre podía estar dañada sin remedio.

"Al," dijo Roy de nuevo. "Si no haces esto, todos estamos acabados."

Al se arrodilló junto al guardia y puso un dedo casi casualmente en su espalda.

"Clave a mi voz," dijo Roy rápidamente. "Soy Roy Mustang y me obedecerás y confiaras en mi. ¿Entiendes?" sacó su sandalia de la boca del hombre.

"Si," dijo el guardia en voz muy baja, casi como si hablara dormido.

Roy respiró. El alivio era casi doloroso. "Quédate quieto y callado." dijo Roy y lo dejo ir. No se movió. Roy se puso la mano sobre el pecho. Su corazón latía dolorosamente bajo sus costillas. Se sentó en el suelo un momento y solo saboreó el momento.

¡Funcionó¡Funcionó! Gracias a Dios había funcionado. Casi no se atrevía a creerlo.

Y había sido tan FACIL. Esto iba a ser un pedacito de pastel. Era casi obscena, la cantidad de poder que Roy poseía ahora. Era embriagador, casi como si estuviera ebrio. Una vez que dominaran su ritmo, los cuatro podrían derribar todo el laboratorio número 5 en un solo día. Entonces, cuando llegara el Fuhrer….

"Bueno," dijo Winry, rompiendo el silencio. "Ese fue un gran espectáculo." Parecía como si fingiera ser valiente, pero él podía ver el horror enfermo debajo de esa frágil y poco sincera sonrisa. La euforia de Roy empezaba a apagarse.

Entonces Al habló, con una voz helada que le dio un golpe mortal a la celebración interna de Roy. "Nunca voy a volver a hacer eso, Roy." dijo.

"Al, tu sabes –" empezó Roy.

"No lo voy a hacer," repitió al. Y para darle énfasis, se arrodilló junto a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Entiendes? Nunca lo voy a volver a hacer. Jamás."


	21. 20x1 Razón

** PAWNS 20-1**

**RAZÓN**

"Al, no podemos detenernos ahora," dijo Roy. "Nos atraparan. ¿Has pensado en lo que te pasara a ti¿A Ed? Ni siquiera la señorita Rockbell saldrá sin un castigo. No es hora de acobardarse. Tenemos que continuar."

"No." Dijo Al.

Estaban de pie. Uno frete al otro, nariz a nariz, o más bien nariz a garganta. El mayor lo miró, empujando toda su voluntad por sus ojos. Al no retrocedió.

Era duro. Al nunca había tenido que ser exigente. Cuando era armadura odiaba ser grande, frió y picudo, y que un roce accidental contra alguien podría lastimarlos. Siempre había hecho todo lo posible para hacerse pequeño y discreto, se alejaba de otros para dejar a alguien más, generalmente Ed, atraer la atención.

Aun restaurado, Había conservado la necesidad de hacerse a un lado. Pero era hora de hacer a un lado esa timidez y hacerse cargo. Aunque QUERÍA retroceder y confiar completamente en Roy, dejar que el hombre se parara frente al lugar principal y vivir su vida en la sombra de otros, no podía.

No después de lo que acababa de ver.

Gozo puro. Era la única forma de describirlos, Gozo puro en el rostro de Roy cuando logró quitarle a un hombre su posesión más preciada – su voluntad. Gozo puro sin el menor rastro de vergüenza o culpa.

Roy no podía tener ese tipo de poder. Ya tenía demasiado dominio de la gente. Carisma, magnetismo personal, o tal vez solo era habilidad de encontrar el punto más débil de las personas, Al no sabía lo que era, pero Roy lo tenía. No necesitaba poder absoluto y casi divino sobre los pensamientos de la gente.

Tenía que terminar ahí.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Roy. "¿Que te hizo cambiar así?"

"Tu." Dijo Al. "Míralo, Roy." Al miró al guardia, acostado boca abajo en el suelo, sin moverse más que para respirar. Solo Dios sabía lo que el hombre pensaba en verdad, pero Al podía suponer. Y podía hacerlo bastante bien.

Roy miró al hombre en el suelo.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"No lo se."

"¿Esta casado¿Tiene hijos¿Cuales son sus sueños¿Sus esperanzas¿Sabes algo de eso?"

"No." Roy había vuelto a esconder su expresión.

"¿Sabes lo que esta pensado ahora, escuchándonos hablar de él como si fuera solo carne¿Sabes lo que yo pensaría? Estaría muy asustado, preguntándome que van a hacer estos tipos conmigo, o que van a obligarme a hacer. Me preguntaría si voy a volver a ver a los que amo. Me preguntaría si me forzaron a hacer algo horrible. Me preguntaría si dejaría de ser yo."

A Roy se le endureció el rostro.

"Pregúntale su nombre," dijo Al. Se sentía tan MAL darle ordenes a Roy, pero se decidió e ignoró el rostro del mayor.

Roy miró al guardia. "¿Cual es tu nombre, soldado?"

"Joseph Carr."

"Dile que regrese a su puesto. Dile que se siente y olvide todo lo que pasó en los últimos cinco minutos. Dile que no presione el boton de pánico, sino que se siente y piense que todo esta bien y no preste atención alguna a lo que estamos diciendo."

"¿Crees que eso es lo mejor para él?" dijo Roy.

"Creo que tengo más idea que tú."

"Esta bien." Y lo hizo. La manipulación de la luz de Midnight debió desaparecer en algún momento, por que los ojos de Carr estaban normales cuando los abrió. Se levantó del suelo, se sacudió y regresó a su puesto. Se sentó y miró, aburrido, hacia ninguna parte. Roy levantó una ceja, y, en su interior, le dio la razón a Al.

Midnight regresó, mirando brevemente al guardia y después a Al. "Ya esta," dijo Al. "Escucha, Andrew, se que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer¿Por qué no regresas a tu oficina? Te llamaré si te necesito."

"Espera," dijo Roy. "Necesitamos…"

Al negó con la cabeza y se puso un dedo en los labios.

Midnight parecia aliviado. "Tendo montones de trabajo. Regresaré en unas horas." Y los dejo.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que se fuera¡Lo NECESITAMOS!"

"Le dije que se fuera por que no quiero tener esta conversación frente a él. Él no sabe que el círculo esta funcionando. Cree que hace todo lo que le dijo por que él lo decide así. " Al dudó. "Quiero que sea así, si le da un poco de dignidad y disminuye su sufrimiento."

"Lo creas o no, SI entiendo las implicaciones morales de lo que estamos haciendo" dijo Roy. "No podemos detenernos aquí. Es todo o nada."

"Tu crees que Carr es solo otro soldado siguiendo ordenes." Dijo Al. "Solo que son tus ordenes en lugar de las de sus superiores. Pero así no funciona. No es solo tu subordinado, es tu maldito ESCLAVO. Es diferente."

"Lo sé, Al" Roy estaba pensando. Buscando el punto débil en el razonamiento de Al. Al lo sabía.

Al casi se rinde. Probablemente lo encontraría. Tal como encontró el punto débil de su hermano y lo hizo enamorarse de él. Por dios, lo hizo darle su virginidad.

La forma en la que había encontrado el punto débil de Winry y la tenía arriesgando su cuello una y otra vez por él, sin ningún beneficio para ella. Demonios, Roy la tenía ROBANDO para él.

La forma en que había encontrado el punto débil del más joven y mucho más inocente Al. Recuerda a los Bastardos, decía el mantra. Bueno, ahora NOSOTROS somos los bastardos, muchísimas gracias, Roy.

Roy suspiró. Ya venía. Al se preparó.

"¿Que es más importante?" La voz de Roy era baja, paciente, razonable. "¿Un poco de angustia mental de parte de unos cuantos inocentes, y no tan inocentes soldados, o la muerte innecesaria de miles?"

Al entrecerró los ojos.

"Creo que estas olvidando el objetivo aquí, Al." Dijo Roy. "No es sacarme de prisión. No es alguna linda venganza en contra de los que conspiraron contra ti. Es detener esta guerra que esta fuera de control y matando literalmente a miles de jóvenes. Durante.Cada.Día. Es quitarle el poder a un Fuhrer que no tiene conciencia y una avaricia increíble de poder. El parlamente se ha hecho pedazos, los militares manda, no hay nada para equilibrar esta locura más que nosotros tres."

Al tragó con dificultad.

"Y pones todo eso, las vidas de toda esa gente real, tomadas en contra de su voluntad de sus hogares y obligadas a matar o a ser asesinados por causas que no entienden – tú pones todo eso en contra de tu conciencia. ¿Qué te hace creer que tu inocencia vale más que la de ellos?"

Al se quedo sin aliento. Roy tenía razón. Roy siempre tenía razón. Al miró el suelo. Quería apagar sus oídos.

"Estas enojado conmigo por hacerte hacer esto. Piensas que negándote ahora puedes castigarme. Pues no puedes. Yo no pierdo nada. A los que van a castigar son a tu hermano, a tu chica, y a ti, y a todos esos conscriptos."

Roy le puso una mano en la barbilla, y gentil pero insistentemente lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Se lo que podríamos hacer con Car y con Midnight, y con todos los otros a los que TENDREMOS que hacerles esto. Podríamos destrozarles el alma.

Al tembó.

"Pero no tenemos por qué," continuó Roy. "Y no vamos a hacerlo. Por que aunque estamos haciendo algo cruel, nosotros NO somos gente cruel, y SI es diferente."

Roy soltó a Al. "Ahora. ¿Tengo tu cooperación?"

Al se mordió el labio. Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero no desvió su mirada de la de Roy. "Vas a tener que darme razones por cada una de las personas a las que quieras hacerle esto."

Roy sonrió y se relajó. "Si, claro que sí."

"Eres un bastardo." Dijo Al.

"Si, eso tambien lo sé."

Al se fue a una esquina, derrotado.


	22. 20x2 Acomodos

**Pawns 20-2 **

**Acomodos **

Winry estaba sorprendida. Casi no se atrevía a respirar. Parte de ella quería decir '¡Vamos Al!' Estaba tan orgullosa de él, enfrentándose a ese hombre. Defendiendo sus creencias. Defendiendo lo que estaba bien.

Pero el lado más práctico de ella quería golpearlo con la llave para automail. Muy fuerte.

Demonios, Al estaba jugando con sus VIDAS. Dios, no podía creer que estuviera de parte de Roy. Odiaba eso, por que amaba a Al y … bueno, no estaba muy segura QUE pensaba de Roy.

Roy era guapo. Y tenía esa voz. Y un aura de autoridad que llenaba la habitación. Pero también tenía una inquietante cualidad indefinida, especialmente con ella. Lo notaba cada vez que se encontraban.

Aunque nunca decía nada, siempre la miraba fijamente, como buscando algo, cada vez que se veían, como si le sorprendiera que estuviera en la misma habitación que él. Nunca había insinuado que era lo que le llamaba la atención. Conociendo sus tendencias de mujeriego, al principio pensaba que era eso, pero nunca había intentado coquetear con ella. Cuando le hablaba, que era muy raro, siempre lo hacía de una forma cortes y distante.

Ella era la Señorita Rockbell. Ed y Al tenían nombre.

Al se fue a hacer su coraje en una esquina. Debería ir y consolarlo, pero de alguna forma, Roy la tenía pegada al suelo.

La estaba mirando de nuevo. Ahora que la tensión del cuarto había disminuido, estaba hablando con Ed, pero la miraba a ella, como si supiera algo que ella no.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con mi automail," decía Ed, "No puedo ponérmelo y quitármelo diario. Me mataría. Demonios, aun duele hasta el carajo."

"Los guardias no aceptaran que lo tengas en la celda," respondió Roy, sus ojos mirando por fin a Ed.

Winry intervino. El automail era su negocio. "No se lo puede quitar, necesita tiempo para readaptarse. Poner y quitar el automail es el infierno para los nervios. Muy posiblemente cause daño, incluso rechazo, si se meten con ellos muy seguido. ¿No hay forma de convencer a esos tipos de eso?"

"Los guardias están muy concientes de las habilidades de transmutación de Ed," dijo Roy. "Se quejaran si tiene su brazo." Dejo de mirar a Winry. "Simplemente no hay opción - tendrás que ser liberado de prisión. Aun trabajaremos juntos…"

Ed negó con la cabeza. "No QUIERO ser liberado. Ya nos separaron una vez."

Winry se sentía un poco avergonzada de oír esta conversación, pero repentinamente entendió exactamente a lo que Ed se refería. Ella se sentiría igual sobre Al. Ahora que tenía acceso a su departamento, la MATARÍA no poder pasar tiempo a solas con él.

"¿Por qué no liberar a Roy también?" dijo.

Ambos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

"Bueno, si puedes manipular las cosas para que suelten a Ed antes¿Por qué no a ti?"

Roy parpadeó varias veces. "Ed ya cumplió más de la mitad de su sentencia, una liberación temprana no levantaría una ceja. Pero yo no voy a ser liberado JAMAS. Habrá mucha gente que mirará de cerca si yo no estoy en la cárcel."

"¿Dices que a los guardias les importa?" Winry frunció el ceño. "Digo, una vez que te transfieran de su custodia¿Te seguirán vigilando, solo por los viejos tiempos?"

"Claro que no," dijo Roy. "Eso sería absurdo."

"Y los superiores¿Te revisan a diario?"

Roy hizo una pausa. "No, no lo hacen."

"Entonces¿Por que no haces que Midnight le diga a los guardias que te van a regresar a la prisión normal, y no se moleste en decirle nada a los superiores? Digo, hablamos de una semana¿verdad? No es que vallamos a necesitar seguir con esto indefinidamente."

"¿Y en donde me quedaría?"

Esta bien, no había pensado en eso.

"Hay departamentos vacíos donde yo vivo." dijo Al. "Estoy seguro de que si liberan a Ed le pueden asignar oficialmente uno. Y tu puedes dormir en el sillón."

Ed se rió.

"Es buena idea," dijo Roy despacio, sonriendo. "Será más complicado de lo que creen. Para empezar, la gente que cuidaba nuestra celda sabrá que pasa algo. Tendremos que tener a uno de nuestro lado. Preferentemente al jefe. Y si Ed se va a quedar con el brazo, tendrá que ser rápido. La cena es en tan solo cuatro horas, y se verá muy sospechoso si no llegamos. Me temo que necesitaremos a Midnight."

"Iré por él." Suspiró Al. Se acercó a la puerta, pero cuando pasó junto a Roy, él le agarró el hombro.

Roy le sonrió. "Quería decírtelo antes, feliz cumpleaños. Lamento que no pudiera ser uno mejor."

Al lo miró de la forma inocente más falsa que Winry jamás hubiera visto. "¿Por qué dices eso Roy? No se a que te refieres," dijo amargamente. "Me diste el mejor regalo. Digo¿Que chico de 17 años no querría su propio esclavo para hacer lo que quisiera?"

"¿Preferirías que Midnight fuera mujer?" dijo Roy, sonriendo.

"Y ese deber ser el famoso Mustang Molestando del que tanto he oído." dijo Al. "No trates de alivianar el ánimo. Estoy muy enojado contigo. Acéptalo."

Cuando se fue, Winry miró a Roy. "¿No puedes dejarlo en paz por un minuto?"

"Ah, señorita Rockbell." dijo Roy suavemente. "Quiero agradecerle por toda su ayuda. No se que podría hacer para recompensarla."

"Bueno," dijo Winry, pensativa. "Podrías empezar por comprarme un nuevo abrigo. Uno muy, muy bueno. El mió tiene demasiados hoyos en él."

Roy se rió. "Haré eso por usted. Pero me temo que tendrá que esperar."

"Puedo esperar." Winry se preguntó si podría convertir esa culpa en un nuevo guardarropa, y tal vez algún equipo de automail. Roy la había usado. Una vez que fuera el Fuhrer, sería lo justo exprimirle lo que pudiera como pago. Sonrió de forma malvada.

Ah¿Eso era una mueca de dolor, Roy?


	23. 21x1 Proyecto Golpe de Estado

**Pawns 21x1 **

**Proyecto Golpe de Estado **

Había algo… divertido… si, divertido era la palabra, sobre participar en una conspiración. Midnight meditaba mientras tomaba su café tibio y revisaba un montón de papeles. Nunca había 'confabulado' antes. Ni siquiera como adolescente. Sus amigos eran de esos niños mojigatos. Si. Divertido.

Divertido y definitivamente aterrador. Aterrador como 'Oh por dios¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo¿Estoy loco?'. Como 'Ashfell se va a enterar'. Como '¿Que me va a hacer el Fuhrer?' Nunca había soñado que iba a ayudar a Mustang. ¿Mustang de Fuhrer? Era suficiente para hacer que le doliera la cabeza. El tipo no tenía moral. Pero al menos era listo. Y práctico. Y no tan loco por el poder como para cortarse su propia garganta buscando sus ambiciones.

Al menos Mustang tendría la decencia de ignorar a la gente como Midnight cuando decían estupideces como 'vamos a hacer un círculo de transmutación que convierta a nuestros enemigos en nuestros esclavos.' Dios, Midnight deseaba haber cerrado su estúpida boca, dejar que la idea muriera, irrealizable pero segura. Así no estaría en una posición tan… divertida.

Pensar en el círculo hacía a Midnight sintiera agujas por todo el cuerpo. Era difícil hacer el papeleo que necesitaba hacer. En ese momento debería estar llamado a los técnicos y acomodando a los 'voluntarios' para la próxima semana. Los voluntarios eran del manicomnio local, y si entendían o no lo que estaban haciendo, no tenía idea. Conoció a los 10 de ellos hacía unas semanas, y eran verdaderamente un montón de locos sin remedio. Hacerlos esclavos probablemente no les haría ningún mal. Y si el círculo no funcionaba bien… bueno, no tenían mucha vida que perder. Quien sabe, tal vez sería una bendición.

Claro, en realidad ya no eran necesarios. El círculo no necesitaba más arreglos. Trabajaba perfectamente bien-

Midnight casi se ahoga con su café, e intentó reprimir unas nauseas repentinas.

En el guardia. En el guardia.

Si, no tenía caso preocuparse por los voluntarios; tenía un problema más importante.

Tenía un nuevo proyecto: Golpe de Estado.

Como todos los buenos proyectos, necesitaba empezar con el personal adecuado para el trabajo. El guardia tal vez había sido una opción lógica, pero no era esencial. El problema con él era que según el horario, tenía los siguientes dos días libres y después iba a trabajar en una parte totalmente diferente del laboratorio por el resto de la semana. Seria riesgoso, y un mal uso de sus recursos poner un círculo en cada guardia que estuviera en contacto con Al y su gente.

No. Ninguno de ellos era el personal que Midnight escogería. Al que Al y Mustang querían era a Ashfell. Toda la información sobre la seguridad de Mustang pasaba por él. Si lo tenían, prácticamente todo el riesgo se desvanecía.

Pero atraparlo no sería fácil. No era subordinado de Midnight, aunque compartían reportes. Midnight no podía simplemente ORDENARLE que se presentara en su día libre.

Y el tipo era listo. Sabía que había algo raro desde hacía SEMANAS. No se iba a dejar ganar. Si sospechaba que pasaba algo, no se acercaría en absoluto al laboratorio. Solo mandaría a una cantidad infinita de subordinados.

Y tenían que hacerlo rápido, por que en el momento en que pasara algo fuera de lo normal, él lo sabría. Todo el mundo se reportaba con él, incluido el guardia que acompañaba a Ed de su celda al laboratorio.

Oh, rayos.

El brazo.

Era muy probable que Ashfell ya supiera del brazo. ¿Qué haría¿Qué conclusiones sacaría?

El teléfono en su escritorio sonó, casi haciendo que Midnight saliera volando por el techo. Cuando lo levantó, en el fondo de su alma sabía que sería Ashfell, diciéndole que lo sabía absolutamente todo, y que toda la fuerza de los militares caería sobre él en cualquier momento.

Era Al. Lo necesitaban de nuevo. Claro que lo hacían.

"Al," dijo Midnight. "¿Crees que a tu hermano le quede tu uniforme?"

"Tal vez. ¿Por qué?"

"Por que creo que si quieren que este plan funcione, tu y yo vamos a necesitar hacer un poco de trabajo de campo."

"¿Cuándo?"

Midnight miró su reloj. "Hace como una hora, pero si nos apuramos tal vez tengamos suerte."

_N/t: Perdón por el retraso. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me hace feliz Desgraciadamente, no se cuanto pueda continuar esto, en la escuela se emocionan con las tareas. También lamento decir que no puedo prometer nada los fines de semana, igual puedo estar seis horas en la computadora, o ninguna, así que, pues nos vemos mañana, con suerte, o con seguridad el lunes. _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!_

_PD¿A que esta bueno el nuevo formato diario? XD Se me debío de haber ocurrido antes._


	24. 21x2 Uniforme

N/t: Ha ocurrido alguna especie de milagro...

**PAWNS 21-2**

**UNIFORME**

A Roy se tranquilizó cuando Midnight y Al por fin regresaron. Después vio el uniforme que cargaba Al sobre el brazo y levantó una ceja. Alguien estaba haciendo planes sin él. Eso no estaba bien.  
No era Al, seguro, así que solo quedaba Midnight. Interesante. Muy interesante.

En el mejor de los casos, Roy esperaba que Midnight siguiera ordenes sin pensarlo. En el peor, se preocupaba de que buscara formas de sabotear sus esfuerzos si no le ordenaban específicamente no hacerlo. Que aceptara su parte en la conspiración y que tratara de de ayudar, bueno, eso si que era algo.

Casi era muy malo que fuera de Al y no de Roy. Sería más simple si no tuviera que filtrar cada orden por la conciencia bastante sensible de Al. Sin embargo, Al tenía algo a su favor. La manera de Roy sería más confiable, pero la de Al le dio un aliado verdadero, y eso era, tal vez, aun mejor.

Aun así, Midnight necesitaba saber quien era el jefe.

"Tenemos que atrapar a Ashfell lo más pronto posible." decía Midnight. "Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que se de cuenta de que algo esta pasando aquí, y deben saber que el tipo es rápido. Hoy es su día libre, pero aun así revisa constantemente."

"¿Quién es Ashfell?" Preguntó Roy.

"Lo conoces. Tipo alto y pelirrojo."

_Ah. El Bruto._

"Es el Segundo al mando de la seguridad de todo el laboratorio, pero eres si proyecto especial. Esta al tanto de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y con cualquiera que entres en contacto. Se reporta directamente con el Fuhrer."

Roy lo miró de forma sospechosa. "Con cualquiera que entre en contacto."

Midnight asintió. "Hasta yo." Tragó con dificultad. "Me reporta cosas que cree que debería saber por que estoy a cargo de este proyecto, pero no es mi subordinado. Créanme, cada error que he cometido ha sido reportado rápida y detalladamente al Fuhrer."

El corazón de Roy latía muy rápido. Cada vez tenían menos tiempo. "¿Entonces sabe lo del brazo?"

"Honestamente, no lo se. Es su día libre, pero imagino que si no lo sabe, lo sabrá pronto."

"Tenemos que atraparlo."

Midnight asintió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Justo lo que dije. Me llevaré a Ed y…"

"NOSOTROS tenemos que atraparlo." dijo Roy. Aun que Midnight fuera muy util, Roy prefería que el resto de sus víctimas estuvieran atadas a el y a nadie más. Era muy molesto tener que trabajar a través de Al.

Midnight abrió la boca, después la cerró y la abrió de nuevo. "No creo que—"

"No creo que ese uniforme me quede." Continuo Roy.

"No vas a salir de tu celda, Mustang." Midnight se puso frente a él, en alto, y cruzó los brazos."

"Ya salí de mi celda, y no tengo intenciones de regresar jamás." Respondió Roy sin dejar de mirarlo.

"¿Cuándo se decidió eso?" Preguntó Midnight. "Al dijo que estarías ahí hasta que llegara el Fuhrer."

"Cambie de opinión." Roy se acercó un paso hacia Midnight. "¿Cuánto mides."

"Mi altura es irrelevante. No vas a ningún lado."

"¿Entonces cual es tu plan?" Preguntó Roy. "¿Traerlo aquí¿Como¿Cuantos guardias crees que traerá?" Roy sabía la respuesta antes de que Midnight hablara. la supo desde que vio el uniforme que traía Al.

"No seas ridículo, eso sería muy arriesgado. Tenemos que ir a donde esta y atraparlo ahí."

"¿Y como vas a saber donde está?"

Midnight hasta se río. "Eso es fácil. Lo malo de siempre saber lo que hacen los otros, es que prácticamente tienes que dejar que los otros sepan en QUE andas tu. Deja su itinerario con su gente para que lo encuentren si lo necesitan. Tiene una comida con un coronel mientras hablamos."

"¿Y como y donde planeas 'agarrarlo'?" Roy sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Por fin, Midnight rompió el contacto visual. "Supuse que esperaríamos hasta que se presentara una oportunidad."

"Voy a ir." Dijo Roy de nuevo, dando otro paso hacia Midnight. "Supongo que mides como 1.70."

Midnight dio un paso atrás. "No, NO vas a usar mi ropa. Demonios, te van a reconocer en cuanto salgas de la puerta. Esa cara que tienes es muy fácil de recordar."

"Con la distracción correcta, seguro que lo lograría."

"Mido 1.75 y NO te vas a poner mi ropa. No te va a quedar."

Roy suspiró. "¿Al?"

"Andrew, tráele algo de ropa."

El tiempo avanzaba demasiado lento mientras Midnight subía a su apartamento por un uniforme. Roy se sentó en el escritorio y miró a Al y a su hermano, mirando lo mucho que se parecía. Quien lo hubiera dicho. Después de cinco años en la milicia, se necesitó un escape de una prisión para poner a Ed en uniforme.

Se le veía bien. Muy bien.

Ed notó su mirada. "Esto," dijo señalando su ropa. "Es temporal, no te acostumbres."

"No lo haré." Roy sonrió maliciosamente.

"El trabajo de campo es mucho más fácil si no grito, 'Oye, soy militar' en el momento en que llego a un lugar."

"Me convenciste de eso cuando tenías doce. Aunque debo decir que aunque no gritaba 'militar', la forma en la que entrabas a un pueblo ciertamente gritaba algo."

"Si, bueno, pues voy a renunciar de nuevo tan pronto como seas Fuhrer." Ed cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la pared. "Es una estupidez, eso de rechazar mi renuncia."

"Bastante injusto, estoy de acuerdo."

Ed lo miró de forma sospechosa. "Estas tramando algo."

"Tal vez."

"No voy a cambiar de opinión."

"Ya veremos."

Ed puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a platicar con Winry y Al. Era verdad, Roy estaba tramando algo. Sus planes iban más allá de convertirse en Fuhrer. Necesitaba una base sólida en cuanto tomara la posición. Llamaría a su gente de sus diferentes puestos y los pondría donde pudieran apoyarlo mejor. Ed sería parte de eso, al igual que Al. Winry tenía potencial Tal vez hasta Midnight, si podían convencerlo de aceptar verdaderamente la causa, y no solo por seguir a Al.

Ah, hablando de eso, había regresado. Era hora de empezar el espectáculo.

Midnight le dio un bulto limpio de ropa y un par de botas. "Aun pienso que esto es un error." dijo. "Pero ahí tienes. Seguro que vas a nadar ahí dentro."

"Gracias por prestármelos."

Midnight negó con la cabeza. "¿Prestártelo? no, son TUYOS. No lo voy a tocar de nuevo. Felicidades, te acabas de ganar un uniforme dos tallas más grandes de lo que necesitas. Te vas a ver como idiota."

"Que poca fe." dijo Roy, caminando hacia el baño. "Va a funcionar, ya verás."


	25. 21x3 Habilidades

PAWNS 21-3

**HABILIDADES**

Winry tenía que admitir que Midnight tenía razón. Cuando Ed regresó del baño con el uniforme de su hermano puesto se veía verdaderamente impresionante. Cuando Roy regreso del baño se veía honestamente tonto. Los hombros de quedaban más de cinco centímetros grandes, los pantalones le cubrían los pies descalzos y tenía que agarrar el pantalón de la cintura para que no se le cayera de sus delgadas caderas.

Winry se mordió el labio. A Al se le calló la quijada. Ed se rió como loco. Midnight solo negó con la cabeza. "No creo que elefantes bailarines puedan distraer lo suficiente a los guardias para que te dejen pasar. Eh, no importa, ten fe en mí, haré el trabajo. Regresaré antes de que me extrañes."

Roy puso los zapatos en el suelo y levanto un dedo como diciendo 'espera un momento'. Volteó a ver a d. "Fullmetal¿Podrías hacer algo?"

Ed se rió, se limpio la nariz en la manga y lo miró de forma inocente. "¿Hacer qué, reírme?"

Roy inclino la cabeza, amenazante. "¿Tengo que deletreártelo todo?"

Ed se rió un poco más y después suspiró. "Ah, está bien." Junto sus manos y tomo a Roy por los hombros. El material de encogió hasta quedar bien. El exceso cayó al suelo.

Midnight se quedó con la boca abierta. "No sabía que podían hacer eso." dijo.

Ed sopló sobre sus dedos metálicos y los levanto para admirarlos. "Bueno, solía romper mi ropa bastante en los misiones. Me volví muy bueno juntándola de nuevo." La sonrisa maliciosa de Roy en ese momento no fue ignorada por nadie.

"Y," dijo Midnight. "¿Qué tienen de malo los zapatos?"

"Muy pequeños." Roy los miró y despues suspiró. "Para alguien de tu tamaño tienes pies muy pequeñitos."

Midnight gruñó. "No lo creo. Los tuyos son demasiado grandes. Como tu ego."

"Mmmm," djo Roy, formando una sonrisa. "Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el tamaño de los pies." Miró a Ed, quien no entendió en absoluto.

Pero Midnight si entendió y no le agradó nada. "Honestamente, algunos de nosotros no queremos saber tanto sobre ti." Winry estaba de acuerdo, aunque en silencio.

Roy le dio los zapatos a Ed, quien los tomo sin pensarlo. "No puedo hacer algo de nada, Roy." dijo.

Roy parecía como si lo estuviera considerando.

"Estamos desperdiciando tiempo." dijo Winry, al fin, por que alguien necesitaba decirlo y al parecer tenía que ser ella. "¿No tienen algo que hacer?"

Ed miró a su alrededor y encontró las sandalias que Roy uso dentro de la prisión. Las juntó con las viejas botas de Midnight y en un momento transmuto un par de zapatos más grandes.

"Ahora lo que necesitamos es alguien que sepa manejar." Miró a Midnight. "Tu no cuentas."

"No se manejar de todas formas."

Miró a Ed y Al. "Mmmm."

Pero ambos negaron con la cabeza. "¿A que maldita hora podríamos haber aprendido a manejar?" dijo Ed.

Roy miró al guardia. "¿Carr?" Preguntó. Parecía que había despertado de repente y parpadeo en su dirección. Miró a Roy en uniforme y movió la cabeza, algo asombrado. Su mano se estiro hacia el botón de pánico pero no lo presiono. Solo parecía desconcertado. "No te preocupes, se supone que debo traer esto."

Carr se relajó.

"¿Supongo que no sabes manejar?"

"No señor."

"Yo sí." dijo Winry.

Por segunda vez en una hora, los hombres la vieron como si se hubiera vuelto azul. "¿Qué?" preguntó. "¿No creen que una mujer sepa manejar?"

"Claro que las mujeres pueden manejar. Es que no me esperaba…" dijo Roy.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?" Demandó Al.

"Hace como seis meses. Uno de mis clientes venía en coche. No me dejó tocar el motor, así que como consuelo me enseñó a manejar. Honestamente no es tan difícil, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse." Miró a Roy. "Me sorprende que no sepas hacerlo."

Roy retorció el collar de su camisa, incómodo.

"Ella tiene algo con las cosas mecánicas, claro." Admitió Ed.

"Como sea." dijo Roy. "Creo que es hora de irnos."

_n/t¿Por que hubo una actualización tan rápido? para celebrar que pawns tiene 100 reviews! Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado uno Recuerden que le pertenceca a linda velvet mace. ¡Gracias! (además, este capítulo es DEMASIADO genial XD)_


	26. 22x1 Distracción

PAWNS 22-1  
DISTRACCIÓN

"¡Oh por DIOS!" se oyó un grito desde el elevador al final del pasillo. Un hermoso y agudo grito femenino que prometía pertenecer a algo joven y alegre. Y cumplió. Una linda, delgada y rubia joven salió del elevador, sosteniendo juguetonamente su ropa. "Espera hasta que estemos arriba, Al" continuó, riendo.

"¿Qué de..?" dijo Bolton, dejando su revista para mirar al otro guardia encargado.

"Elric." Murmuró Foster, como si lo explicara todo. Elric era algún tipo de genio. También era un completo pervertido. Mantener a Elric feliz era importante para los militares, así que podía juguetear con su novia en los pasillos si le entraba en gana. _Que buena vida_, pensó Boltón.

Ambos caminaron desde el elevador hasta la estación. Maldita sea. Bolton sabía que no tenían vergüenza, pero esto era demasiado. Ella CASI traía puesto su uniforme. No traía puesto el saco, sino colgando de su hombro. Su blusa estaba abotonada a medias y suelta de los pantalones, y Bolton no estaba seguro si Al podía subirse más en su blusa sin caerse o abrir los botones restantes. Podía ver la media luna de piel sobre el encaje blanco del bra de ella.

_Maldito niño suertudo._

"Feliz cumpleaños a mi," decía Elric. "¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi!" De repente, se fijó en Bolton y Foster. "Oigan, quiero llevar a mi chica al mejor restaurante al que pueda llegar caminando. ¿Conocen alguno?"

Bolton parpadeó.

"¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a pagar?"

"El dinero no es problema" dijo la chica. La sonrisa de Elric parecía algo forzada.

Bolton se rió y dijo el nombre un restaurante decente, pero no exactamente cinco estrellas que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

Mientras ambos les explicaban donde estaba el restaurante, Midnight salió del elevador con un grupo de hombres uniformados. Uno era bajito y delgado con largo cabello rubio, y Bolton tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que ERA hombre. Midnight asintió brevemente. Bolton los saludó y los acompañó hasta que salieron del edificio.

Después regreso a mirar a Elric manosear a su novia. "¿De verdad es tu cumpleaños?"

"Hoy cumplo diecisiete." Parecía menor, pero probablemente era por que era bajito. ¿Acaso las chicas nos los preferían altos? Cuando tenía diecisiete, Bolton tenía suerte de que le dieran un beso y sin contar como se veía la chica. La novia de Elric estaba BUENA. LA vida no era justa.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta con un saludo y un guiño. Y cuando se fueron, el y Foster se rieron hasta que casi se caen al suelo.

_n/t¿102 reviews? Vamos, no sean así, aplasten el botoncito y levánteme la moral , o la escuela me va a matar un buen día XP . Por cierto, Sumire, no es cierto lo que dices, no hay unos cuantos errores, hay MILES! Pero no los he podido revisar, sobre todo los primeros tienen muchos errores otrográficos T.T ¿Beta reader para corregir ortografía por ahí¿Por fa?  
Nos leemos pronto... espero._


	27. 22x2 Perdido

PERDIDO

_Creo que estoy enfermo_, pensó Carr. Era la única explicación de por que estaba caminando afuera del laboratorio número cinco, mucho antes de que terminara su turno, en compañía de cuatro hombre y una mujer que no conocía muy bien, pero por alguna razón no podía recordar sus nombres. El mundo simplemente había dejado de tener sentido. Seguro estaba enfermo.

Pero no tenía miedo. Lo había tenido por un rato en el laboratorio, pero después una voz calida le dijo que no temiera, y no lo hizo. En lugar de eso estaba confundido y algo preocupado de que lo hubieran drogado.

Debería ir a casa y dormir hasta que se terminara el efecto, pero cuando dio un paso en esa dirección, una mano tocó su hombro un una voz que parecía pasar por su cerebro y directo a su alma, dijo "Detente. Espera." Y eso hizo.

Miró el tráfico. Pensó sobre los autos. Ignoro a la gente que estaba junto a el.

Se preguntó por que estaba parado en una esquina con la mano de alguien en el hombro. Sabía que tenía algo más que hacer, pero no recordaba que. Odiaba ese sentimiento.

Caminaba junto a el, pero juraría por su vida que no entendía lo que estaban diciendo. Daba igual, por que se suponía que no debía oír a sus superiores. Solo estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo, no para espiar a la gente con la que estaba. También sabía que no debía prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo, y eso tenía menos sentido, porque generalmente se SUPONÍA que tenía que mirar lo que la gente a su cargo hacía. Pero ordenes eran ordenes, no era quien para cuestionarlas. Solo debía quedarse cerca y hacer lo que le dijera. Debía tener sentido, por completo, pero no lo tenía.

Se estaban moviendo de nuevo. "Carr, ven." Dijo la voz, y los siguió. Se preguntó a donde iban.

Después de un rato se detuvieron de nuevo. Poco después un auto se detuvo frente a ellos. Le dijeron que se sentara adelante junto al conductor. Lo hizo de tal forma que el hombre con la voz pudiera sentarse junto a él.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunto el conductor. Al contrario del resto de la gente con la que estaba, por alguna razón el conductor estaba perfectamente enfocada y sus palabras eran claras como campanas.

"No estoy seguro." Contesto honestamente.

"Carr esta un poco raro hoy," dijo suavemente la voz. "Estará bien."

Eso se oía muy coherente. _Estoy raro, pero estaré bien._ Así que asintió.

"¿A donde?" Pregunto el conductor. Alguien dijo algo y respondió. "Esta bien, jefe. Es raro, pero esta bien."

Llegaron a algún lugar. El conductor salio y la joven tomo su lugar. Empezaron a moverse de nuevo. Carr deseo que encontraran algún lugar y que lo dejaran también, pero no pasó. Se dio cuenta de que la gente a su alrededor parecía enojada, y tenía el presentimiento de que era sobre él. Deseó saber que estaba haciendo mal, pero no podía escuchar aunque quería.

Después el hombre de la voz le hablo, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a ayudar para atrapar a alguien. Tal vez había gente con este hombre, y tendría que detenerlos. Pelear con ellos. Tenía que proteger a toda costa a la gente en ese coche. Después de todo, era su guardaespaldas.

Carr se sintió aliviado. Esto era algo que sabía como hacer. Casi lo hacía en una situación normal.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" dijo el hombre de ojos oscuros.

Como sesión informativa, fue muy clara. "No señor." Dijo.

"Entonces no te preocupes por nada. Relájate y deja que el mundo se apague hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino." La mano lo palmeó dos veces en el hombro de forma reconfortante.

Carr sintió sus emociones evaporarse. Se encorvó en el asiento y miró, sin propósito y casi sin pensamientos, por las ventanas.

_N/t: Muchas gracias por sus reviews y perdón si esperaban un capítulo más largo o productivo (o con más royed XD) trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible. _


	28. 22x3 Emboscada

**PAWNS 22-3 **

**EMBOSCADA**

Ashfell dejó el teléfono y miro a modo de disculpa a Teniente Coronel Dunn. "Bueno, parece que no puedo tomarme ni un día libre sin que alguien haga algo estúpido."

Dunn bebió de su brandy y miro tristemente el tablero de go "Supongo que tienes que irte." De hecho, Ashfell iba perdiendo. El juego había terminado por ese día.

"Me temo que si. Me van a mandar un auto."

"Supongo que no puedes decirme que pasa."

Ashfell lo pensó. La mayoría de su trabajo era estrictamente secreto, pero Dunn sabía lo suficiente de ellos como para hablar en términos amplios sobre _ellos_. "Midnight decidió premiar a Fullmetal con su brazo. Sin consultármelo."

"Oh, no." Dunn se toco el cuello de su camisa, incomodo. "Pensé que aun le faltaban unos meses para que lo soltaran. No creo que la cárcel lo haya domado mucho¿O si?"

Ashfell lo consideró. "Tal vez un poco." Había pasado más de un mes desde que Ed había hecho algo, y honestamente no había sido mucho. Insultar a Midnight. Insubordinación. No había mostrado ningún signo de violencia real después de su primera semana. De hecho, tal vez era posible que llegara al laboratorio y lo encontrara todo normal.

Pero eso no significaba que Ed pudiera conservar el brazo. No en la cárcel. Sería demasiada tentación para escapar.

El círculo ya estaba en su última etapa. Tal vez sería mejor cambiar un poco el calendario de trabajo. Mustang tendría que esperar a que el Fuhrer llegara, pero a Ed y Al les podían borrar de la mente el experimento en cualquier momento. Entonces podrían liberarlos para que fueran en misiones un poco más normales.

Midnight y Mustang podían hacer los arreglos más meticulosos por su cuenta. El Alquimista de Fuego tenía sus mejores intereses de que funcionara correctamente. Dudaba que quisiera sufrir daño cerebral además de perder su voluntad.

"Necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas." Dijo Ashfell. "Se necesitaron seis hombres para derribar a Fullmetal la primera vez. Quiero asegurarme de tener al menos a esos cuando le quite ese brazo."

Estaba a media llamada cuando oyó el timbre. Dunn se levantó a abrir. Un momento después regreso con un joven que le era familiar. "Dice que viene del laboratorio." dijo Dunn.

El hombre lo saludo de forma rígida. "Señor. Me han ordenado escoltarlo de vuelta al laboratorio."

"Me acabo de enterar." dijo Ashfell. Bueno, eso había sido rápido. "¿Ha habido problemas¿Necesitaremos refuerzos?"

"No he oído de ningún problema, señor" Ashfell intentó recordar el nombre del soldado. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes en el laboratorio, pero no era alguien con quien trabajara seguido. "Hay un auto esperándolo, señor."

Carr. Eso era. Ashfell frunció el seño. Seguridad de bajo nivel. Si lo estaban mandando a él significaba que los demás debían estar ocupados en el laboratorio. No estaba bien. Nada bien.

Ashfell se despidió de Dunn y tomo su abrigo. "Te llamaré cuando las cosas se calmen un poco. Tengo el presentimiento de que Fullmetal le esta dando problemas a mis hombres."

"Me pregunto por que Midnight haría algo así."

Ashfell negó con la cabeza "Es ingenuo." Pero no le preocupaba. Midnight no era estúpido. No tenía sentido.

Caminaron hacia el auto. Carr caminaba respetuosamente un paso detrás de el, adelantándose solo para abrirle la puerta. Ashfell se sentó en el asiento de atrás y se hizo a un lado para dejar a Carr sentarse junto a el.

Ashfell miró a Carr. El hombre hacía lo mejor que podía para imitar a un maniquí. "Puede relajarse, soldado."

Carr siguió mirando hacia enfrente, en blanco.

El auto se movió y Ashfell considero su situación. Midnight se había brincado su autoridad antes, pero regresarle el brazo al Fullmetal parecía extraño incluso para él. Aun sin el brazo Fullmetal era de cuidado - muy capaz de dibujar círculos que podían hacer bastante daño. Se necesitaba una delicada combinación de amenazas e incentivos para mantenerlo bajo control. Añadir el brazo a la mezcla era como prender un cigarro alrededor de gasolina. Midnight no podía ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta.

El auto día una vuelta extraña, y Ashfell regresó repentinamente a la realidad. En lugar de tomar el camino de regreso a la ciudad, habían dado la vuelta a un camino rural que SALÍA de Central. Ashfell sintió el corazón golpearle las costillas. Tomo la iniciativa.

Miró por primera vez a su chofer. Largo y bonito cabello rubio atado en un nudo simple. No era uno de sus choferes habituales.

"Soldado," dijo. "Dio una vuelta equivocada. ¿No conoces el camino?" Puso su mano en su arma, soltando el seguro y sacándola de su funda.

"Lo siento, señor." respondió. "Regresaré por aquí." Entró en un largo camino de grava y pasó a través de las puertas, hasta un área donde altos setos bordeaba el camino. Después, inexplicablemente, se detuvo.

Era un emboscada.

Ashfell se agachó y tomó su arma, poniéndola detrás de la cabeza del chofer. La chica brincó y volteó su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver lo que estaba presionado contra ella. La reconocía vagamente, pero no sabía exactamente de donde.

"Soldado, regresa de inmediato o te vuelo los sesos." Si retrocedían, podría tomar ventaja y forzar a sus enemigos a salir o arriesgarse a que le dispararan a su compañera.

Muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. La primera fue que Carr regresó repentinamente a la vida y le estaba sosteniendo la mano, moviéndola hacia abajo. Disparó, la bala golpeó el parabrisas. La chica grito y se agachó. Al mismo tiempo, todo el toldo del auto se deformó y se destrozó.

Ashfell volteó a ver a la pequeña figura brincar dentro del coche y caer en sus piernas.

La sorpresa y el peso repentino lo congelaron y por un momento, todo lo que pudo ver fueron los enormes ojos dorados de Fullmetal. El joven le sonrió de forma malvada y puso un cuchillo en su garganta.

"Te sugiero que te rindas." dijo una voz suave y familiar desde los arbustos. Ashfell volteó a ver a Roy Mustang caminar hacia ellos.

Ashfell tragó con dificultad. Las piezas se acomodaban en su lugar. Habían usado el círculo. Seguramente en Carr. Probablemente en otro. Quien sabe cuanta de su gente en el laboratorio estuviera involucrada.

Necesitaba un teléfono. También necesitaba un equipo de asalto. Le dispararían a cualquiera que no se rindiera de inmediato. Que desastre, que desastre¿Cómo había pasado esto? Los prisioneros eran especialmente vigilados para evitar que esto sucediera. El círculo ni siquiera había pasado por pruebas en humanos. Alguien había metido la pata.

Ashfell se hizo repentinamente hacia arriba y con pura fuerza alejó su brazo de Carr y aventó a Fullmetal fuera de sus piernas y en las de Carr. El niño tenía un montón de energía violenta, pero aun pesaba prácticamente nada. Por un momento, ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente enredados para que Ashfell volviera a levantar su arma y le disparara a Fullmetal.

Hubo un ruido seco cuando la bala le pegó al automail y rebotó a la puerta del auto.

Después, el asiento en el que estaba recargado se movió y lo amarró alrededor del pecho y los brazos en cuerdas de cuero. Al volteó atrás y vio a Al asomado desde la cajuela del auto con un pedazo de gis en la mano. "Suelta el arma o te aplasto." Puso su mano sobre un círculo y las cuerdas se apretaron, amenazando con dejarlo sin aire.

Todo estaba fuera de control.

"Hermano¿Estas bien?"

Fullmetal se tocó el brazo. "Parece que si. Creo."

"Escuchen, no hay forma de que ustedes tres peleen contra todo el ejercito. Saben lo que esta pasando. Ríndanse o los cazaran como animales y les dispararán."

Las cuerdas se apretaron más y Ashfell no pudo hablar. El arma se le cayó de la mano.

"Carr, recoge eso." dijo Mustang. Carr tomo el arma y la levantó. "Al, afloja un poco, creo que se esta poniendo azul."

Ashfell respiró hondo cuando el curo se aflojó.

Espera. Espera. Espera a que cometan un error. No lo querían muerto o ya lo hubieran matado. Querían algo de él.

"Debiste haber corrido cuando pudiste, Mustang. ¿Esto es venganza?"

"Para nada. Estas aquí por que eres útil."

Una cuarta figura salió de los arbustos. Midnight. "Necesitamos tu ayuda," dijo.

"Midnight¿Estas estúpido o psicópata?" O tienes el círculo, pensó Ashfell pensó con un temblor repentino. Oh dios, tenía el círculo. Todo tenía sentido. Y significaba que planeaban…

Ashfell se retorció en sus ataduras. "Si creen que me voy a quedar quieto mientras me dibujan su maldito círculo, están muy equivocados. Preferiría morir."

Ed se volvió a sentar en sus piernas, su automail había vuelto a la normalidad. "¿Dónde lo pongo?"

"Donde puedas." dijo Roy. "En algún lugar donde no se vea fácilmente."

Ed lo pensó. "Bueno, Al lo tiene muy bien atado, así que no quiero meterme con eso. Hmmmm. Winry, deberías bajarte." La chica rubia de bajó rápidamente del auto y Ed juntó sus manos y las puso sobre el asiento. El asiento del conductor se movió unos cuantos metros hacia adelante junto con el resto de la otra mitad del auto. La parte en la que estaban calló repentinamente al suelo.

Ashfell se retorció de nuevo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, loas cuerdas parecían apretarse un poco más.

Ed se bajó de encima de él y se agachó en la grava, cerca de sus pies. "¿Qué tal aquí?"

Ashfell lo pateó con toda su fuerza. Pero el tiempo de reacción de Ed era extraordinario. El niño se movió unos centímetros fuera de su alcance y la única cosa que tocó el pie de Ashfell fue un mechón de cabello rubio al lado de su rostro.

Pronto, Midnight y Carr estaban al lado de Ed, tomando cada quien una pierna de Ashfell. Ed le desamarró los zapatos y mientras lo veía incrédulamente le quitó el zapato por completo. El calcetín gris siguió después.

"No va a doler," dijo Ed. "No creo." Juntó sus manos de nuevo y las puso en la planta de sus pies.

Oh dios, no dolía pero se sentí raro. Como si algo se retorciera debajo de su piel. Ashfell gritó, pero no de dolor, sino para alertar a alguien de que estaba ahí.

"Solo estoy convirtiendo un poco de tu piel en grafito."

"Que sea muy grueso," dijo Al. "Los pies se desgastan muy rápido. No queremos que esto se borre."

Ashfell quería matar a Al. Podía imaginar el sonido que haría el delgado cuello del niño cuando le tronara la vértebra.

"Ya está." dijo Ed.

"Los voy a matar a todos." gruñó Ashfell.

Al se puso en el lugar que había dejado vacío Carr y le sonrió dulcemente. "No deberías amenazar a la gente en su cumpleaños." Ed y Midnight doblaron su pie sobre su rodilla. "Especialmente, no a la gente que puede hacer esto." Al estiró su mano y lo toco con la punta de un solo dedo.

Ashfell gritó por última vez.


	29. 23x1 Una última esperanza

**PAWNS 23x1 **

**UNA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA **

"Suéltenlo." Dijo Mustang con una gran sonrisa en sus labios cerrados.

Ashfell sintió las cuerdas soltarse, estirarse, romperse y deslizarse a su alrededor. Por un momento no hizo nada, considerando la situación.

No se sentía diferente. Pero vio el brillo de la alquimia y sintió la comezón donde Al había tocado su pie. Oyó su propia voz diciendo "Si." Si, obedecería. Si, confiaba en Mustang.

Lo miró. _Es verdad, confío en el. Confío que lo que dice es cierto. Confío en que es competente y que hará lo que se proponga hacer. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que preferiría morir que ser su esclavo. _

_No cambia el hecho de que quiero matarlo. _

Tal vez, solo tal vez el círculo no funcionaba como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Ciertamente, Ashfell no era un zombie sin pensamientos, como Carr parecía ser. Ah, pero ellos no lo sabía. Si era lo suficientemente rápido…

Puso su rostro en blanco. Era difícil. Se levanto lentamente y puso sus pies en el piso. La grava le lastimaba los pies descalzos, pero la adrenalina en sus venas compensaba la incomodidad. Se acercó dos pasos a Roy.

Debía decir algo para hacer que bajara la guardia. '¿Qué quieres que haga?' sería una pregunta lógica de un esclavo, pero Ashfell no lo haría. Si el círculo estaba funcionando sería una invitación para que Mustang interfiriera.

Tres pasos más. Mustang simplemente lo miraba. Si pudiera poner sus manos en el cuello de Roy, lo rompería antes de que pudiera decir nada. Ya casi.

Más cerca. Se abalanzó hacia él.

Mustang solo se hizo hacia atrás y a un lado, dejando que Ashfell corriera atrás de él. "No me lastimarás." Dijo tranquilamente.

Ashfell cerró los puños, impotente. _Tal vez yo no lo haga, pero alguien seguro que si lo hará. Mucho. Y pronto. _Lo miró de forma asesina, desando que su enojo pudiera hacer el trabajo.

"No dirijas sus acciones." Dijo Al. "No es como darle ordenes a un soldado. Tienes que dirigir su motivación."

Roy miró a Al, entrecerrando los ojos. _Ah, rivalidad. Un pequeño desacuerdo entre los rangos._ Ashfell volteó a ver al delgado y pequeño chico. De apariencia tal frágil, tan joven. Aun así, ahí estaba el verdadero poder. Quita a Al, y Roy estaba fuera.

"No dejes que te use, Al" Dijo Ashfell. "Aun puedes salir de esto. Tienes una prometedora carrera militar por delante – tu y tu hermano. No lo tires todo por este pedazo de basura."

Al no dijo nada.

"Te esta USANDO, niño." Continúo Ashfell.

"Ya es suficiente." Dijo Mustang. "Cállate."

Ashfell no encontró palabras. Demonios, el círculo ESTABA funcionando. Esto iba a ser el infierno.

"Tienes que dirigir sus motivaciones," dijo Al. "No sus acciones. Nos es INUTIL de otra forma."

"Explícate." Dijo Mustang abruptamente, enojado.

"Si sigues diciéndole que hacer y que pensar, se verá como Carr. Nadie va a pensar que no esta involucrado. Estoy seguro que hay unas cuantas personas en el laboratorio que saben lo que traemos entre manos. Cuando lo vean, simplemente llamaran a la artillería pesada."

La opinión de Ashfell sobre Al se elevó unos cuantos puntos. Midnight tenía razón, el niño era listo. Si tan solo pudiera hablar, podría jugar con eso… tal vez convencerlo de la inutilidad de sus acciones.

"Deja de se su oficial al mando. Se su…" Al dudó.

"Su¿Que?"

"Dios." Los ojos de Al brillaban un poco. Esto estaba matándolo. Si. No le gustaba hacerlo. Ashfell también podía trabajar con eso. No podía hablar, pero podía usar sus ojos. Sus movimientos corporales. Puso toda su habilidad de actuación y le suplicó al niño con lo ojos. _Protégeme. De él. No lo dejes hacerme esto. _

Al lo miró un momento y después volteó decididamente la cabeza a otro lado. _Rayos. _

"No le digas que hacer. Dile que creer."

_Ay carajo, no. _

Ashfell se dio la vuelta y corrió. Si podía llegar hasta el camino…

"Detente," ordenó Mustang.

Se le pegaron los pies al piso, pero la fuerza con que venía corriendo lo tiró al pasto.

"No te muevas." Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando el pasto, recargado en sus manos y con las piernas torcidas detrás de él. No se podía mover.

Al continuó. "Se que crees que es mejor lidiar solo con el cuerpo. Dejar el alma en paz. Se que piensas que, de alguna forma, disminuye tu culpa el pensar que en realidad no lo has cambiado, solo lo hiciste prisionero de su propio cuerpo. Yo también lo pensé. Pero así no funciona. Lo lastimas y no nos ayuda. Tienes que ir a su núcleo. Decirle que te ame. Decirle que quiere hacer lo que tú le dices. Haz suyos tus sueños. Así funciona. Así funcionó con …"

Con Midnight. Por eso actuaba como una persona normal.

Midnight también lo sabía, por que Ashfell pudo oír la angustia cuando dijo "Al…"

"Vamos a caminar, Andrew," dijo Al. "Dejemos que Roy descubra el resto por su cuenta."

Por un rato, hubo silencio. Después Ashfell sintió una mano en su espalda. "Te puedes levantar," dijo Mustang. Ashfell lo hizo. Vio a Al y a Midnight caminando lentamente por el camino de grava. La chofer – seguro era la chica de Al, Ashfell se dio cuenta – estaba sentada alado del camino junto a Ed y Carr. Los tres los observaban en silencio. Bueno, que cosa tenía Mustang aquí. ¿Había más, o era todo?

La gente de Ashfell los iba a aplastar. El VERDADERO coche que iba a recogerlo seguramente ya había llegado a casa de Dunn. Él se daría cuenta de que lo habían secuestrado. Llamaría al cuartel central para traer a las tropas de verdad. Ya deberían estar registrando el área, buscándolo.

Todo iba a terminar mal para Mustang y su gente. Y Ashfell no tenía que levantar ni una mano. Sonrió.

"Sería mejor tenerte como aliado." Dijo Mustang. "Te diré, no me gusta hacer cosas malvadas. No me importa dar ordenes a la gente, pero no me gusta convertirlos…"

_¿No te gusta poseer a la gente? _Pensó Ashfell. _Vamos, no engañas a nadie. AMAS manipular a la gente. Eso, o solo no te gusta hacer trampa torciendo sus pensamientos hasta convertirlos en los tuyos. _

De repente, el rostro de Mustang se endureció, como si hubiera tomado una decisión que no le agradaba. "Quieres ser mi aliado." Dijo.

Ashfell sintió un escalofrío. Algo dentro de él cambio y, por un momento, sus pensamientos se deslizaron y se volvieron incongruentes. Después regresaron a su lugar.

Todo el mundo quería manipular. Todos los que estaban en el poder. Roy no era diferente. Solo pagó un precio más alto que la mayoría por sus ambiciones.

Por primera vez, Ashfell sintió lástima por Mustang. En serio, lo único que quería, su mayor pecado, era desear quitarle su lugar al Fuhrer. Eso no era nada que otros no desearan. Hasta él había deseado en algunos momentos que el Fuhrer se cayera de las escaleras o algo. La única razón por la que Mustang era tan brutalmente castigado era para que sirviera como ejemplo a otros.

Los ojos de Ashfell se abrieron con un entendimiento repentino.

Mustang el intocable. Así era como lo llamaban. No importaba como hiciera sus planes, como se pusiera en situaciones inexplicables. No importaba que tan temerario fuera, SIEMPRE caía de pie. Eso era por lo que más lo odiaba. Esa forma grasosa que tenía de escurrirse de la responsabilidad de sus actos. SIEMPRE se las arreglaba con un golpe en la muñeca y un chasquido de dedos. Siempre, hasta que Ashfell se metió en su casa a las tres de la mañana y se lo llevó, despojado de absolutamente todo, y metió su patético trasero en la cárcel.

Oh, se había sentido bien ver al intocable Mustang caer por fin. Sucumbir finalmente a las reglas como todos los demás.

Era precisamente por eso que el Fuhrer lo había hecho. Les había dicho a TODOS en el ejército que nadie era inmune. Si pensaban en ponerse en su contra, lo perderían todo. Con eso, había fijado su poder en la milicia como nada habría podido hacerlo.

Por primera vez, Ashfell se pregunto si la evidencia incriminatoria que había encontrado en la casa de Mustang era real - ¿O había sido todo planeado?

Mustang frunció el ceño. "Puedes hablar."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si."

"¿Estuvo planeado? Tu traición. ¿Fue falsa?"

Roy sonrió. "Casi. La evidencia que mostraron era falsa, pero sí planeaba quitar al Fuhrer. No ha sido más que un desastre para nuestro país."

Eso era tan cierto.

"¿Y crees que tu serás mejor? Un buen Fuhrer. ¿Mejor que el que tenemos?"

"Si. Y tu también lo crees."


	30. 23x2,3 Consuelo, Inutil

**CONSUELO **

Al puso una mano sobre la espalda de Midnight. "Teníamos que hacerle esto. No había otra opción." No estaba seguro si le estaba hablando a Midnight o a sí mismo. ¿Importaba?

"Al." dijo Midnight.

"¿Si?"

"Cuando todo esto termine, tu -- el¿Quitará los círculos?"

"Absolutamente." Al estaba seguro de esto. "Y también destruiré todos los datos sobre ellos. Hay algo llamado demasiado poder."

"Gracias."

_¿Por qué¿Por permitirte volver a ser tu mismo¿Por no querer esclavizar al mundo? Que noble de mi parte. _

"Al." dijo Midnight.

"¿Qué?"

"Me agrada que fueras tu." Midnight miraba fijamente delante de ellos.

"¿Yo?"

"Y no él."

Al no podía decir nada. Deseaba que fuera lo contrario. Pero ¿Cuánto valía su inocencia¿De verdad tenía comparación con lo que Midnight, Carr y Ashfell habían perdido?

"Estoy bien," continuó Midnight. "No tienes que preocuparte por mi."

Al negó con la cabeza ante tal ironía. Pensar que Midnight lo estaría consolando a él.

**INUTIL **

"¿Sabes? Esa era una pieza muy buena de maquinaria antes de que la destrozaras." Winry miró tristemente lo que quedaba del coche. "No creo que ni el mejor ingeniero pueda volver a unir eso."

Ed siguió su mirada. Valla, lo había echado a perder¿verdad?. No iría a ningún lado, probablemente nunca más. A menos de que lo arreglara. Tal vez podía hacerlo. Era mejor que sentarse aquí inútilmente mientras su hermano y Roy resolvían sus problemas.

Ed juntó sus palmas. El dolor de su automail creció por un momento, pero después volvió a ceder. La mente de Ed estaba lejos de eso, visualizando el círculo que necesitaba, sintiendo el poder fluir a través de él como un río. Se movía en círculos, girando su poder, siguiendo las líneas de su mente y alcanzando la cima. Puso sus manos en el suelo y 'puso' el círculo.

La luz se reflejó en los árboles. El tiempo regresó de forma lenta y controlada. La parte frontal del coche se hizo hacia atrás para encontrarse con la otra; el metal recordaba sus conexiones. Los tornillos que se habían zafado por su violencia anterior se levantaron del suelo, desafiando a la gravedad, y regresaron a su lugar. Los líquidos que no se habían escapado a lo profundo del suelo se separaron de la tierra y fluyeron hasta sus lugares correspondientes. Las mangueras se unían, las fibras se volvían una vez más. Los cables se tocaban, derritiéndose sin calor. El toldo destruido se levantó de la grava y se puso en su lugar, enderezándose, corrigiendo las esquinas golpeadas, arreglando. Terminando.

El auto se recordó a si mismo.

"O tal vez podías hacer eso," dijo Winry, riendo un poco. "Al fin y al cabo, la alquimia es practícamele magia."

"No lo creo." dijo Ed.

Respiraba con dificultad. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Ed había hecho tanta alquimia. Hubo un tiempo, hace no mucho, en que esto no le hubiera costado nada. Estaba fuera de forma, no solo por el tiempo en la cárcel, sino en el año antes de eso, cuando el mayor poder que usaba en un día era para crear un libro.

Y este día aun no se terminaba. Quien sabía que más tenían que hacer antes de que lo hiciera.

Bueno, al menos, el cumpleaños de Al se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia memorable.

Carr hizo un extraño sonido parecido a un murmullo, y ambos lo miraron con culpa.

"Ojala que Roy hiciera algo con él." dijo Winry. "Esto apesta."

Ed asintió. "Espero que Roy haga un trabajo mejor con Ashfell."


	31. 23x4 Control de los daños

**PAWNS 23X4**

**CONTROL DE LOS DAÑOS **

Roy se sentía horrible, pero Al tenía razón. No podía tratar a Ashfell como un subordinado y solo darle ordenes. Había esperado dejar a la persona verdadera en paz y solo tratar con la superficie - que de alguna forma su victima simplemente aceptara sus órdenes como cualquier soldado haría. Parecía razonable. Ordenar a los hombres a hacer cosas, incluso ordenarles a PENSAR de cierta forma, era fundamental para un oficial de la milicia. Un soldado no debería tener nada que ver con el asunto.

Pero el círculo NO funcionaba así. La mente, el cuerpo y el alma estaban demasiado conectados. Roy casi podía ver el alma de Carr destrozándose. Bajo la presión de Al había hecho lo que el creía eran sugerencias amables para aminorar su sufrimiento, pero solo parecía empeorar.

No cometería el mismo error aquí.

_Mis objetivos son los tuyos. Quieres hacer lo que es mejor para mi. Quieres ser mi aliado. _Pequeñas oraciones. Pequeñas palabras. Peticiones totalmente irracionales.

_No le diré que me ame. Ahí pintaré mi raya. Me GANARE su adoración._

Al tenía razón. Funcionaba. Había cambiado a Ashfell desde su núcleo y aun así era más como el mismo que como si Roy solo le hubiera dicho que hacer.

¿De verdad era tan diferente que manipular¿Era diferente de como había convencido a Ed y Al de unirse a su equipo? Era más rápido y no se necesitaba la habilidad que había usado con los hermanos. Ashfell no podía sacar provecho de esto, excepto, tal vez, trabajar en un mundo más seguro. Pero, además de eso¿De verdad era tan diferente? Mustang aun reconocía al Bruto, pero su actitud había cambiado 180 grados.

"Están bien jodidos," decía Ashfell.

Roy frunció el ceño. "Supuse que habría complicaciones. Explícate."

"Antes de que ustedes me recogieran, estaba en el teléfono con MI gente. Ya se han de ver dado cuenta de que no están. Que escaparon. El laboratorio entero está en alerta."

Roy siseo. "Supuse que eso iba a pasar. Pero era un riesgo que tuve que tomar."

Ashfell asintió. "Necesitas cantidades masivas de control de daños. No estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo yo solo. Me tienen acorralado aquí."

"¿Que sugieres?"

"No traten de fingir que esto es algo que no es."

Roy abrió los ojos de par en par. "Si se enteran de que estamos usando el círculo…"

"No, no menciones eso. La mayoría del laboratorio no sabe nada de los círculos. De hecho, además de los que estamos aquí, solo hay otras dos personas que conocen la verdadera naturaleza de sus experimentos. Incluso los técnicos de las ratas y los perros no saben para que los usan. Tal vez algunos guardias hayan adivinado, pero para ser honestos, escogí a la gente más dura y digna de confianza que pude para que fueran sus niñeras exactamente por esa razón."

"¿Quiénes son los dos?"

"El Fuhrer, por supuesto, y otro más. Afortunadamente para ustedes dos, es mi trabajo informarle al primero sobre lo que sale mal. Del segundo, no cabe duda de que coordina tu búsqueda mientras hablamos. No me sorprendería si le habla a casi todo Central para ayudarlo."

"Eso va a ser difícil. ¿Sugerencias?"

"Fue un secuestro por venganza. Manténganme como rehén. Hagan todo un espectáculo. Dile a Al, Midnight y Winry que se larguen de aquí, pero Ed se tiene que quedar con nosotros, no dejaran de buscar hasta que lo tengan en sus manos."

"¿Y cuando nos encuentren?"

"Ríndete. Y con suerte no te lastimaran demasiado de regreso a tu celda. Pero supongo que te ganaste una golpiza. Mi gente me es muy leal. No estarán felices de que te hayas metido conmigo."

"¿Y Carr?"

"Desafortunadamente, Dunn lo vio. También se queda."

Roy miró al guardia, tan solo un joven sentado al un lado del camino, mirando en blanco hacia la nada. Era injusto.

Ashfell lo entendió. "Podemos tratar de convencerlos de que lo amenazaste para hacerlo. Aunque no se que tan convincente sea eso."

"Carr se van con los otros." dijo Roy. "Esta fuera de todo esto."

"Dunn lo vio. Sería un gran fallo en la investigación."

"La que TU dirigirás." Roy miraba fijamente a Carr. "Él se va. Es mi responsabilidad. Mi error. Al menos él dormirá en su cama esta noche." Ahora que Roy lo entendía, tendría que deshacer lo mejor que pudiera el daño que sus ordenes habían ocasionado.

Ashfell asintió y Roy creyó ver el inicio de una verdadera admiración. "Empiezo a ver por que tus subordinados eran tan leales."


	32. 24x1 Confianza

**PAWNS 24X1  
****CONFIANZA **

"¿Ese es el plan?" Ed gruñó. "¿Nos rendimos?¡¿Que clase de plan de mierda es ese?!"

"Uno que va a funcionar." Dijo Roy tranquilamente, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Ed. "Confía en mi."

Confía en mi. Era como el mantra de Roy. Confía en mi. Confía en mi. Haz lo que te diga. Ed quería confiar en él. Desesperadamente. Se había aferrado a esa confianza como un hombre que se ahoga a un pedazo de madera, por que si se le resbalaba por un segundo…

Se le resbalaba la confianza. Esto era un desastre. Este no era el plan, al menos no el plan que Roy le había dicho en la madrugada, en la oscuridad, cuando la sensación de la piel de Roy sobre la suya lo hacia sentirse mareado y tibio. El plan decía actúa como si nada, normal, toma al personal suficiente del laboratorio para asegurar privacidad y cuando el Fuhrer venga a presenciar el castigo final de Roy, se le voltean los planes y lo ponemos a el bajo el círculo.

Salir del laboratorio no era parte del plan. Tampoco el rehén. Tampoco RENDIRSE. ¿Que había pasado con actuar normal?¿Que pasó con 'nadie se dará cuenta'? Si el sigilo no fuera importante, Ed podía haber transmutado un maldito túnel para salir del laboratorio número cinco, claro que el ruido hubiera atraído a la mitad de Central contra ellos, pero al menos no habría tenido que usar ese uniforme duro e incomodo.

Confía en mí. Roy decía. ¿Que significaba? _Una clave para 'no pienses por ti mismo'_, Ed pensó amargamente. _Soy como una pieza de ajedrez para él, ni siguiera una pieza poderosa, como un caballo o una torre. Soy un maldito peón. _

Ed miró a Roy, que parecía haber tomado su silencio como prueba de que lo había convencido, y había vuelto con Ashfell. Respiró con un poco de dificultad al ver a su amante. La elegancia suave en la forma en que caminaba, el aura de mandato que exhalaba. El recuerdo de manos y labios le trajo una ráfaga de emociones totalmente inapropiadas.

Roy quería su confianza, pero Roy no confiaba en él. Todo lo que le pedía era que no lo tuviera en la oscuridad, pero eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Mantenerlo en la oscuridad por tres meses, guiándolo con pistas tentativas y distrayéndolo con caricias. Parecía que todo estaba diseñado para poner al lado cínico de su cerebro a dormir.

¿Eso era todo?

Estos pensamientos, y a donde llevaban, eran muy dolorosos y feos. Roy sabía que Ed estaba enamorado ¿Podría estar JUGANDO con eso¿Era a propósito?¿Roy sentía algo parecido por Ed¿O era solo una forma para controlarlo¿Acaso había visto directamente en su interior, había encontrado su debilidad y jugaba con ella para sacarle beneficio?

No, él me ama. Lo ha dicho. Muchas veces, en la oscuridad, antes, durante, después.

También dijo 'No he visto a una mujer en trece meses.'

Ed cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso su adolorido automail en la frente. No tenía esperanza. Era ridículo el pensar siquiera que Roy y el iban a llegar a un atardecer metafórico y vivirían felices para siempre.

Si perdían aquí, Roy sería un esclavo y el pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Esta vez solo, sin la distracción de un romance o un proyecto alquímico para aminorar el aburrimiento de sus días. Debería saborear ese dolor, por que probablemente nunca más volvería a sentir el automail.

Y aun si Roy TENÍA razón y sí funcionaba su plan, al final no habría un feliz para siempre, al menos no para Ed. Al y Winry se tendrían el uno al otro y se irían a algún lugar a iniciar su vida. Y, ah, claro, él iba a ser bienvenido. Como visitante. Como un extraño. Pero el equipo de Ed y Al se había terminado. Para siempre.

Había perdido a Winry por pura negligencia. En retrospectiva, podía ver que ella había coqueteado con él, lo había deseado, y si hubiera jugado bien sus cartas cuando tenía dieciséis, probablemente lo hubiera escogido. Pero no lo hizo, y ella lo superó. Decidió que él no era su elección. Al había ganado la apuesta que habían hecho cuando eran niños. Ed había perdido. Los había perdido a ambos.

Y Roy – Él estaría rodeado de mujeres hermosas y dispuestas, como todos los hombres de poder. El nombré de Ed quedaría escrito entre Daphne y Ella en alguna libreta negra, para llamarlo cuando Roy tuviera ganas de algo más masculino sobre lo cual poner sus manos. Y Ed probablemente estaría agradecido cada vez que esa llamada llegara.

Y Ed… bueno, podía encontrar un hoyo para hundirse en el, con las palabras 'Soy un pendejo que haría cualquier cosa por amor, aprovéchate de mi' pegadas en la espalda.

Le ardía el estomago, ni siquiera podía ver a sus compañeros.

Roy debió sentir que algo pasaba, por que, de repente, estaba detrás de Ed, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la barbilla recargada en su cabeza. Sosteniéndolo. Ed se debió haber derretido, pero en lugar de eso, solo se tensó más. "Va a funcionar. De verdad lo hará." Susurraba Roy en su oído. "Es solo un pequeño contratiempo."

"Vamos a huir." Dijo Ed de repente, separándose de Roy. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros. "Solo tú y yo. Y Al y Winry. Vamos a dejar a los demás. Tenemos el coche, podríamos ir muy lejos antes de que se acabe la gasolina. Podríamos encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde quedarnos y que no nos encuentren. Tal vez hasta podríamos cruzar la frontera, y ser verdaderamente libres."

Roy lo tomó de los brazos de forma firme. "No podemos hacerlo. Esto no se trata solo de nosotros. Hay gente que muere sin razón. Cuando sea el Fuhrer, encontraré una forma de resolver estas guerras."

_Pero no quiero que te conviertas en el Fuhrer. Quiero que te escondas donde nadie pueda encontrarte. Donde no te atrevas a mostrar tu rostro en público. Donde pueda tenerte solo para mi …._ ah, demonios, eso SI era egoísta. Se puso el automail sobre los ojos.

"No entiendo como rendirnos nos va a ayudar."

"No nos estamos rindiendo." dijo Roy. "Estamos DEJANDOLOS que nos capturen. Si esto funciona como Ashfell y yo hemos discutido, tendrás tu automail de regreso al final del día y no tendremos que dormir en esas pequeñas e incomodas camas de cárcel esta noche. Tendremos una linda y cómoda cama." Roy se le acercó y susurró. "Y puedo enseñarte algunos trucos nuevos."

Ed se estremeció y se mordió el labio. No, no iba a dejar que Roy lo distrajera de nuevo con sexo. "Ustedes discutieron esto. ¿Qué hay de mi¿No tengo opinión? " Estaba repentinamente furioso. "¡También estoy arriesgando mi vida! He estado en misiones desde que tenía DOCE. ¿Que te hace pensar que no tengo nada que contribuir en esto?" Se alejó de Roy por completo y se dio unos pasos hacia atras. "Quieres que confíe en ti." dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "Bueno, pues empieza a confiar en mí. No soy un idiota. No soy solo músculo. No soy solo un tipo que puede hacer explotar las cosas. También tengo cerebro. USALO. Tal vez, si lo hubieras hecho, no estaríamos en esta situación."

Roy parecía abatido.

Bien.

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Ed?"

"Quiero que dejes de decirme que confíen en ti, y empieces a decirme que carajo estamos haciendo."

_N/t: Para las que empezaban a extrañar a Ed XD _


	33. 24x2 La calma

**PAWNS 24X2 **

**LA CALMA**

Había fallas en el plan. Fallas del tamaño de montañas. Ed las contó, una por una, con sus dedos: El coche que faltaba. El guardia ausente. El primer chofer. Dunn. Midnight haciendo cosas sospechosas. Incluso Al y Winry, quienes se suponía estaban cenando - ¿Sin escolta? Nunca.

Hasta un investigador de quinta se daría cuenta que las piezas de su rompecabezas no correspondían al dibujo en la caja.

Roy movió la cabeza en negación. Nadie iba a comparar las piezas en el dibujo, por que nadie iba a armar el rompecabezas. Todo gracias a Ashfell. Con él a su lado, podían salirse con lo que quisieran. Ashfell había sido muy insistente en la lealtad de su gente. No lo pondrían en duda.

Solo necesitaban permanecer tranquilos por una semana. Seis días, contando hoy.

Si, era muy riesgoso, Roy lo sabía – pero descontó todos los riesgos que Ed había señalado.

El verdadero riesgo era que los hombres de Ashfell les dispararan antes de darles tiempo de rendirse.

Mientras tanto, todo lo que necesitaban era una dosis de muy buena suerte.

Después de que los otros se fueron en el coche, siguieron caminando por el camino. Ed había visto un cabe de teléfono pasar por un campo, y lo siguieron hasta una pequeña casa. Necesitaban un teléfono para que esto funcionara.

Ed los ayudó a entrar a la casa. El único habitante era una viejita, que tomó su sugerencia de huir muy seriamente, moviéndose por el camino de grava tan rápido como sus rodillas artríticas se lo permitieron. Aunque se veía bastante cómico, ninguno de ellos se rió. Esperaron quince minutos desde que se había perdido de vista para que Ashfell levantara el teléfono de su base tejida y llamara.

Roy aprovechó el momento para disfrutar simplemente ser. El aire olía bien. Incluso adentro, donde había un aroma a polvo y alcanfor, olía, honestamente, maravilloso. Afuera, los árboles estaban secos en el invierno, y el cielo era muy pálido, apenas empezando a verse rosado en las orillas.

Se dio cuenta de que Ed estaba mirando por la ventana, y ahogó un respiro. Por un momento, con los rayos del sol del atardecer en su rostro, parecía brillar. Ed siempre había sido hermoso, vibrante e intocable. Era igual ahora, solo que esta vez Roy podía estirar su mano, si quería, y confirmar con sus dedos lo que sus ojos ya sabían.

O, así debería ser.

Ed miró hacia donde estaba, lo miró a los ojos y desvió la mirada – demasiado rápido.

Roy sintió un hueco en el estómago. Estaba perdiendo a Ed. No sabía que había hecho o que no había hecho, pero entre más se llevaba a cabo el plan, más se destruía entre ellos.

La luz empezaba a desaparecer. El momento de calma casi se había terminado. Ashfell miraba a Roy, a la espera de algo. Tenía una mano sobre el teléfono.

Ojala Roy hubiera tenido tiempo para hablar con Ed. Pero no lo había, y de todas formas no era el tipo de cosa que quería discutir enfrente de Ashfell. Las cosas se iban a poner muy mal en unos minutos, y no habría tiempo para hablar por un largo rato después de eso.

Roy tomó el teléfono. Con su voz más fría, dijo. "Vamos en serio. Si no cumplen nuestras condiciones en tres horas, encontrarán su cadáver en el río."

"Repita sus condiciones." dijo una voz en el otro lado. Haciendo tiempo. Roy les dio la oportunidad. Dijo cosas que tuvieran sentido. Dinero. Un auto. Ropa de civil. Sonrió mientras describía el tamaño de Ed, mirando de reojo si el menor se había dado cuenta de la burla a su estatura. Ed no parecía estar escuchando.

El hombre en la línea se hizo el tonto y lo hizo repetirlo varias veces.

No se tardan tanto en registrar de donde se esta haciendo una llamada ¿O sí? Pensó Roy. Cualquier villano coherente hubiera colgado hace mucho, y ellos sabían que no era tonto.

De repente, la persona en la línea dijo. "Ya oímos sus condiciones, ahora oirán las nuestras."

"¿Las suyas?" Dijo Roy, fingiendo ignorancia, pero su corazón empezó a trabajar al triple. Ahí estaba.

Con la mano, le hizo señas desesperadas a Ed. MUEVETE MUEVETE MUEVETE. Roy sintió un hueco en el estómago. Dios, por que no se movía.

Ed se quedo parado ahí, frente a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con como un tonto. No, no como un tonto - como alguien tentando a su suerte. Como si se estuviera arriesgando solo por la emoción de arriesgarse. Tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro que no tenía nada que ver con humor o felicidad. Sus ojos estaban entornados.

Maldito niño. "¡ED MUEVETE!" Roy soltó el teléfono y corrió hacia el.

En cuanto Ed se tiró al suelo, las ventanas se hicieron pedazos y las balas destrozaron las fotografías enmarcadas y acomodadas limpiamente en la pared, al otro lado de la ventana. ¡DEMONIOS!

En la luz tenue, Ed lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, buscando, y después parecía un poco más satisfecho. ¿Acaso Roy había pasado alguna especie de prueba¿Cómo¿Casi muriendo de un infarto¿Estando totalmente FURIOSO con Ed¿Que demonios trataba de probar el niño?

Después de que la lluvia inicial de balas termino, la pequeña voz en el teléfono continuó. Roy apenas alcanzó a ponerlo en su oído para oír lo que estaban diciendo. "Nuestras condiciones son, ríndanse en los próximos treinta segundos o morirán. ¿Qué escogen?"

_n/t: Anden, yo se que ya extrañaban a Ed y que les alegra verlo decir más de dos dialogos. ¿O no?. ¿Dejan un review? _


	34. 25x1 Rendirse

**PAWNS 25X1 ****  
RENDIRSE **

El mayor Devers vio con satisfacción cuando la ventana se desintegro y un fila desordenada de hoyos adornaron la fachada de la casa. Aun oía el eco en sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la caja con el teléfono y asintió al soldado que estaba haciendo la llamado.

Los hombres y mujeres con el necesitaban tiempo para revisar y cargar sus armas. Con suerte, la demostración inicial de violencia convencería a los de adentro que iban en serio y que el rehén no era la moneda mágica que ellos esperaban

Sinceramente esperaba que las balas no le hubieran dado a Ashfell. Le agrada el tipo, incluso lo admiraba, estar bajo sus ordenes había sido agradable y le había enseñado muchas cosas. Pero las reglas militares en cuando a los secuestradores era clara. Nunca se rindan. Si había percances, pues que los hubiera.

El hombre en el teléfono asintió en su dirección. Devers señaló a su gente para que volvieran a sus posiciones. Levantó la mano y ellos apuntaron. Miró su reloj y empezó a contar los segundos.

A los 10 segundos oyó algo de discusión. Se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha. A los 20 segundos la discusión estaba al máximo. Después, a los 28 segundos, tiraron algo blanco de la ventana. Algo tejido, notó Devers con una sonrisa. Volvió a señalar a su gente para que se prepararan.

"Diles que tiren el automail y las armas. Tienen otros treinta segundos."

Más discusiones adentro, pero después dos armas y un brazo de automail salieron por la ventana.

"También la pierna." Quería a Fullmetal lo más discapacitado posible antes de entrar ahí. Aun sin un brazo. Edward Elric era un gran luchador. Habían necesitado cegarlo y a seis hombres para ganarle la primer vez. Incluso hubo dos hombre heridos. Devers no quería que ninguno de sus hombres saliera herido esta vez.

La pierna salió por la ventana.

Le hizo señales a su gente para que entraran en la casa. Devers los siguió, caminando un poco más lento. Para cuando llegó a la puerta principal, la casa ya estaba asegurada. _Decepcionantemente sencillo._ Pensó Devers.

Miró a los tres hombres, sentados en el suelo sobre la alfombra llena de cristal roto. Su gente esposaba las piernas y brazos de Mustang. El brazo de Elric estaba siendo amarrado a su cintura con unas esposas y un pedazo de cuerda. Como precaución, Ashfell también estaba en el suelo, pero no sabían muy bien que hacer con él. "Déjenlo levantarse," dijo Devers.

Ashfell se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Se veía bastante tranquilo para un hombre en su posición. Devers admiraba su compostura. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si."

"¿Tuvo algo que ver con... ESO?"susurró Devers

"Afortunadamente, aun no pasa a pruebas en humanos, y ni Elric ni Mustang tenían permitido practicar con los animales. No, parece que Mustang convenció a Midnight para que le devolviera el brazo a Elric, y después de eso pudo ganarle a su guardia. Usaron alquimia para los uniformes y salieron caminando del lugar."

Devers parecía aliviado. Eso casi se ajustaba a lo que el había pensado. Miró alrededor. "Debería haber otra persona aquí… el guardia."

"Era otro rehén," dijo Ashfell. "Los convencí para que lo dejaran ir."

No era exactamente lo que tenía planeado, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento.

"¿El laboratorio es seguro?" Preguntó Ashfell.

"Si. Parece que no hubo daños. Pero no sabemos donde están el otro Elric y Midnight."

"Es su día libre, podrían estar en cualquier lado. Sigan buscándolos."

"Pensé que tal vez tendrían algo que ver en esto. Hubo testigos."

"No vi a ninguno de los dos."

Devers frunció el ceño. Miró la casa, dañada. "Bueno, al menos esto terminó bien. Que Davidson y Mign empiecen con la investigación."

Ashfell entrecerró los ojos, y después asintió. "Esta bien. Mi principal preocupación es regresar a estos dos a donde pertenecen. Dime todo lo que sepas hasta ahora."

Devers recitó la lista de lo que había hecho en las últimas cuatro horas. Ashfell gruñía ocasionalmente y cuando termino le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Buen trabajo." Su mano subió hasta su hombro y lo apretó. "Escuche, Mayor. Parece que no hicieron mucho ruido sobre escapar. Y como Central no ha estado muy bien, sería mejor mantener todo este incidente adentro, si sabe a lo que me refiero."

Devers entendía por completo. El simple hecho de que Mustang y Elric podían escapar hacia quedar muy mal a su equipo. Como el incidente había sucedido sin problemas, barrerlo todo debajo de la alfombra era, probablemente, la forma más fácil de proceder. Claro, iban a hacer su propia investigación para prevenir que se volviera a repetir, pero los archivos podían ser quemados después.

"Sería mejor no molestar al Fuhrer con esto." Dijo Ashfell.

"Supongo que la condición de los prisioneros tampoco tiene que ser reportada."

"Mustang tiene que estar presentable cuando el Fuhrer venga… aparte de eso…" Ashfell le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Devers le sonrió también. "Me encargaré personalmente del castigo de Mustang." Ashfell asintió. Devers le hizo señales a su gente. Levantaron a los prisioneros como costales y los pusieron en la parte de atrás de una camioneta.

El regreso al laboratorio número cinco fue tranquilo. Excepto por los gritos, gemidos y ocasionales golpes que venían de atrás, había silencio.

_n/t: Lamento el horrible estado ortagrafico y gramático en que esta esto. Hoy se apagó mi sentido de la traducción x.x Un beta reader me salvaría la vida en estos momentos.  
__ Gracias por sus reviews!!! Las amo chicuelas _


	35. 25x2 Tortura

**PAWNS 25X2 **

**TORTURA **

Roy despertó cuando lo arrastraban de las muñecas por un corredor. Abrió los ojos para ver los focos acomodados en orden en el techo a prueba de sonido. Parpadeó y miró a un lado, viendo los números pintados de color brillante en la pared.

Estaba en casa. Laboratorio número cinco.

La celda en la que lo pusieron le era levemente familiar. Paredes grises, argollas sospechosas a la altura de la cintura, tubería, la cama de acero.

Había estado aquí antes.

Incluso la gente le era familiar. Estaba la Comadreja, que por primera vez no pretendía para nada se amigo de Roy. Su rostro delgado estaba muy serio y sus ojos un poco entrecerrados.

"Desvístanlo y amárrenlo." Ordenó la Comadreja.

La cabeza de Roy se balanceaba mientras lo movían bruscamente, quitándole el uniforme, zapatos aventados en una esquina, camisa quitada tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que algunos botones se soltaron y cayeron al suelo. Trató de equilibrarse con los brazos, para que no lo azotaran contra el suelo o la orilla de la cama, pero sus manos estaban atadas y le dieron la vuelta. Su cabeza golpeó la pared, haciéndolo ver luces brillantes frente a sus ojos.

Lo amarraron a la pared. Le abrieron los puños y le pusieron un cilindro suave en cada mano, usando cuerdas para cerrarlo. No querían que hiciera círculos de transmutación con su sangre.

Eso significaba que esta vez si habría sangre.

La Comadreja tomó la barbilla de Roy y lo obligó a mirarlo. "Tienes que estar bonito para el Fuhrer en una semana. Eso me limita un poco. Así que solo haré cortadas superficiales, generalmente en el torso, pero también en otros lados. Empezaré con el frente, después la espalda. No tocaré ni tus manos ni tu cara. Cuando termine, te regresaremos a confinamiento solitario hasta que llegue el Fuhrer.

Roy respiró profundo. No había salida, pero, con suerte, no duraría mucho.

"Estas fuera del proyecto, claro. Me temo que Midnight tendrá que terminar esos círculos él solo. Esperemos que no sean muy dañinos cuando sea hora de ponerte uno. No me gustaría verte convertido en un idiota."

Roy trató de mover la cabeza, pero la Comadreja lo sujetó más fuerte. A Roy no le importaba que posición tuviera el tipo en la organización, JURÓ que se le pondría un círculo, y cuando eso sucediera, esperaría un momento para que lo captara antes de que Al lo activara. Se preguntó que cara pondría.

Escuchó un grito ahogado. El corazón de Roy enloqueció.

La Comadreja sonrió y se puso una mano en el odio. "Ah, escucha eso."

"¿Quién?"

"Tu compañero de cuarto. Edward Elric. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría saber que pasó con él, así que lo puse aquí alado."

Otro grito desgarrador. No, no podía ser Ed. Ed nunca gritaba. Ni siquiera cuando le ponían el automail.

"Supongo que te preguntas que le hacen." dijo la Comadreja. "Bueno, no te mantendré en suspenso. Decidimos que choques eléctricos sería el tratamiento apropiado para él. Uno cada treinta segundos, de diferente duración e intensidad. Deberían estar en sus dedos ahora. Imagino que cuando lleguen a la conexión del automail hará mucho más ruido. Claro que, ahí no va a terminar."

No. No. No. Ed no debía salir lastimado. "Déjalo en paz." dijo Roy. "Yo lo convencí de esto. No es su culpa. Castígame a mi."

"Ah, te creo que lo hayas convencido. Debe estar muy enojado contigo por meterlo en este lío." La sonrisa de la Comadreja era delgada y sádica.

Otro grito. Más fuerte.

Roy gimió y cerró los ojos. Le había fallado a Ed. ¿Cómo se lo iba a pagar?¿Cómo podría Ed perdonarlo por esto?

"Pero no te preocupes, también planeo castigarte a ti, bien y como se debe. Aunque, pensándolo bien ¿Qué podría ser peor que oír a tu amante gritar y no poder hacer nada? Saber que fuiste tu el que lo puso ahí en primer lugar."

"O, más bien, debería decir ex-amante. No lo volverás a ver. Y si te lo llegas a encontrar en los pasillos alguna vez, dudo que te pregunte por el clima. Imagino que te va a odiar por haberlo convencido de algo así, se sentirá traicionado, y cargará con ese dolor por mucho, mucho tiempo."

Roy le escupió, y sintió una victoria vacía cuando algunas gotas cayeron en su frente. El tipo solo se limpio. "Creo que es hora de empezar." Tomo una caja grande del piso y la puso en una mesa, donde Roy pudiera verla. La abrió, dentro había una incomoda cantidad de cuchillos y pinzas.

En unos cuantos minutos, Roy estaba muy ocupado oyendo sus propios gritos para oír los de Ed.


	36. 25x3 Gritos

**PAWNS 25X3 **

**GRITOS **

Ashfell vio mientras metían a Mustang, y después a Elric en las cámaras de tortura. Sonrió. De verdad era MALO que Mustang tuviera que pasar por eso. En serio.

Una parte de él se sentía culpable. Una parte quería proteger a su (amo) líder, pero otra parte pensaba que a Mustang le caería bien bajarse de su pedestal un rato antes de que se pusiera pesadito con sus círculos.

De todas formas, Ashfell no podría protegerlo. Devers quería su pedazo de carne y lo iba a obtener. Pero no necesitaba meter al niño en eso. Ashfell abrió la puerta de la celda de Edward y le hizo una seña al soldado que había adentro. "Yo me encargaré de este."

"Si, señor."

"Solo."

Asintió y le cerró un ojo. "Entendido, señor."

Se fue, dejando a Ed y Ashfell solos. El niño - no, a pesar de su tamaño, era un hombre¿verdad? - estaba en un estado miserable. Los hombres de Ashfell lo habían hecho muy bien, tenía heridas en todo el torso, la pierna y el brazo. También tenía golpes en la cara. Estaba desnudo, sin automail, y tan vulnerable como podía estar una persona. Se veía extraño encadenado a la pared, ya que solo estaba agarrado por una muñeca y un tobillo.

Ya tenía electrodos en una mano y un pezón, las pinzas especiales para automail estaban listas pero no en su lugar. El resto de los electrodos estaban enredados en el suelo.

Ed lo miró con los ojos entornados. '¿Ahora que?', decía su mirada. Aun en su situación, seguía desafiante. Extraordinario.

"Dime," dijo Ashfell en voz baja. "¿Qué tan bien gritas?"

"No lo hago."

"Mmmm. Pues lo vas a hacer. Tienes que."

"No voy a gritar para ti. Puedes torturarme, pero no lo haré."

"Ah, no seas estúpido." Ashfell suspiro. "¿Me vas a obligar a electrocutarte de verdad?"

Esos ojos lo miraron, enormes y curiosos.

"Tenemos público y esperan algunos gritos. Ahora, o actuas lo mejor posible o puedo prender ese interruptor. De una forma u otra, vas a hacer ruido - el suficiente para que mi segundo al mando, que está aquí al lado, pueda oírlo."

A Ed se le escapó el inicio de una sonrisa. "Si lo pones así."

Ashfell le regresó la sonrisa. "Bien. Inténtalo."

Ed gritó. No era un gran grito. "Oh, puedes hacerlo mejor."

Puso los ojos en blanco y gritó más fuerte.

"Así se hace. Ahora, se supone que te doy un choque cada treinta segundos. ¿Puedes con eso?"

"¿Por que hacemos esto?"

"Los choques eléctricos son la tortura MAS común que tenemos. Y es de las más severas. Suficiente para satisfacer a mi segundo al mando, y nos saca a ti y a mi de aquí pronto para hacer algo mejor. Ahora, grita de nuevo, usa todo el aire de esos pulmones."

Lo hizo.

Ashfell empezó a quitarle los electrodos. "De nuevo." Un grito, con una pequeña queja al final. El niño empezaba a entender. A disfrutar del acto. Bien.

Liberó su talón. "De nuevo."

Más fuerte.

Otro grito le respondió a través de las paredes.

Ed se sacudió. "¿Qué... era Roy?"

"Si."

Ed quitó la mano bruscamente de su atadura antes de que Ashfell la pudiera quitar por completo. "Significa que puede OIRME."

"Si."

Ed gruñó. "Como te atreves. Cree que me están lastimando."

"Pronto sabrá la verdad."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Dijo Ed, horrorizado. "Nunca hubiera…. Dios, eres un bastardo ENFERMO."

Los gritos del otro lado era cada vez más fuertes.

"Detenlos. Lo que sea que le están haciendo, detenlos."

"No puedo." Ashfell tomó una bolsa y sacó la pierna de automail.

El niño le rogó con los ojos. Mustang gimió. Ashfell dudó.

_Este fue un pésimo día para todos ¿Verdad, niño? _Pensó. _Un día verdaderamente jodido, y aun no termina. _"Si hubiera podido evitarlo, lo hubiera hecho. Mejorará pronto."

"Por favor," dijo Ed. "Has algo."

Ashfell sintió la boca seca. "Yo.. veré lo que puedo hacer."

Puso la pierna en la entrada del automail y empujó.

Ed gritó.

_n/t: Jajaja, el cap. anterior cambió bastante ahora¿no? XD__ Gracias por los reviews _

_Kat basted, muchísimas gracia por tu apoyo, mándame un mail a imaginary(guión bajo)midori, en hotmail , para ponernos bien de acuerdo. Thanks. _


	37. 26x1,2 Decepción, Asamblea

PAWNS 26

DECEPCIÓN

Devers levantó la mirada al oír un ruido inesperado y vio a Ashfell en el corredor. Puso el cuchillo sobre el papel y se limpio las manos con una toalla. "¿Noticias?"

Ashfell entró y cerró la puerta. Solo miró rápidamente a Mustang, con la quijada un poco apretada. "Aun no. ¿Ya terminaste?"

Devers miró su reloj. "Pensé en tardarme una hora más. Acabo de empezar con su espalda."

Ashfell negó con la cabeza. "Creo que es suficiente. El Fuhrer lo necesita presentable."

Mustang suspiró. Devers creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero podría haber sido solo una ilusión. Librándote de la forma más fácil, Mustang, pensó. Es la historia de tu vida ¿No?

Le pareció frustrante, pero no dejo que se notara en su rostro. Honestamente, Mustang lo había avergonzado. Hizo que el y los suyos parecieran incompetentes. Aunque no obtenía ningún placer personal de la tortura, había algo muy satisfactorio en ver que se hiciera justicia en persona.

Pero ordenes eran ordenes. Si Ashfell decía que parara, era hora de parar.

Como si Ashfell percibiera su decepción, continuó. "Haz que lo limpien, le voy a hacer unas cuantas preguntas. Y si sus respuestas no son más que convincentes, puedes terminar la sesión."

Mustang definitivamente gimió al oír eso.

ASAMBLEA

El guardia en la entrada principal detuvo a Al con un gesto brusco.

Al sintió un peso en el estómago. Sintió como la mano de Winry apretaba la suya, pero no se atrevió a mirarla, temía perder la compostura si veía lo asustada que estaba.

Casi inmediatamente, cinco guardias más salieron del edificio y los rodearon. No los tocaron, pero solo su presencia mostraba lo inútil que sería correr. ¿A dónde iban a correr, de todas formas? Suspirando, permitió que lo escoltaran al laboratorio.

Lo separaron de Winry en el vestíbulo. La vio por última vez mientras caminaba a través de las puertas pesadas que llevaban a la parte más segura del edificio. Sus ojos estaban enormes y su cara pálida. Un hombre la tomaba del brazo, pero parecía llevarla a la salida.

Aun no era tiempo de aterrarse. No parecían interesados en Winry – eso era una buena señal. Tal vez solo era algún tipo de procedimiento. Tal vez solo querían interrogarlo sobre su hermano y Mustang. Tenía sentido.

Si sospecharan de el, lo habrían arrestado… ¿Verdad?

El elevador nunca antes le había parecido tan siniestro. Cuando dudo medio segundo, sintió una mano firma en su espalda, empujándolo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó.

"Ordenes, señor." Fue la respuesta.

El elevador bajo… hacia los sótanos. Se detuvo en un piso en el que Al no había estado antes. El corredor estaba lleno de gente en uniforme, todos con un aire sombrío. Todos lo miraban, y se sintió algo sospechoso con su escolta.

"¿Es Alphonse Elric?" preguntó alguien. "Por aquí." Agitó su mano.

Lo metieron en un cuarto con banco grande en el fondo, una mesa, dos sillas en medio y grande y sospechoso espejo en una pared. Al se iba a sentar en una silla, pero alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó sobre la banca. "Escucha." Dijo Al. "No se que es todo esto¿Podrían, por favor, decirme?"

Cuando vio las esposas casi le da un ataque. Ya había empezado. Lo estaban arrestando. Al se sacudió cuando le esposaron las manos detrás de la espalda. Cuando le amarraron un tobillo a la banca, casi vomita.

"Por favor, solo díganme que hice."

Uno de los hombres dudó al salir de la puerta. "Si supiera, te lo diría. Solo nos dijeron que te trajéramos aquí y te aseguráramos. Mi oficial al mando vendrá pronto. Pregúntale a él."

Todos salieron y cerraron la puerta. Al espero, sentado en la banca con sus oscuros pensamientos como única compañía.

Quince largísimos minutos después se abrió la puerta. Ashfell entró, miró a Al y asintió como si estuviera satisfecho.

"¿Qué…?" dijo Al, inclinándose hacia delante.

Ashfell se puso un dedo en los labios y se dio la vuelta. "Tráiganlo y amárrenlo."

La habitación se volvió a llenar de gente. Al solo vio algo naranja entre ellos. Después se separaron un poco y vio a Ed caminando arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza baja, el cabello suelto y despeinado. Estaba de vuelta en su uniforme de prisión, sin su brazo y con su mano libre atada a un cinturón. Pesadas cadenas en sus pies lo hacían cojear. Aun con todo eso, tenía a seis personas a su alrededor.

Lo sujetaron también a la banca.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Al.

"Pronto lo sabrás." Dijo Ashfell, y salió.

"¿Estas bien, Al?" Dijo Ed después de un momento, sin levantar la cabeza. Al no podía ver su cara a través de su cabello, pero su voz sonaba ronca.

"Estoy bien. No me tocaron."

"¿Winry?"

"Creo que esta bien. No lo se. ¿Que pasó."

Su hombros se hundieron un poco.

"Nada. Los pendejos no me hicieron nada a mi."

"¿Y Roy?"

Ed respiró bruscamente. "Le rogué a Ashfell que los detuviera, pero no se si lo hicieron." En voz muy baja, dijo: "¿Estas seguro de que el círculo funcionó?"

"Totalmente." Le susurró Al.

Ashfell regresó con una bolsa. "Tal vez esto sea difícil, Ed, pero te voy a pedir que NO grites esta vez. Las grabadoras están apagadas y no hay nadie al otro lado del espejo, pero no quiero que los hombres de afuera entren ahora."

Al jadeo un poco.

Ashfell sacó el brazo de Ed de la bolsa. "No lo vallan a arruinar, Ed, Al. Cuando Devers traiga a Mustang, los dos tienen que estar listos. Tienen que hacerlo rápido o tendremos a todo el laboratorio encima de nosotros."

Ashfell soltó rápidamente las piernas de Ed y después lo ayudó a levantarse la camisa. Ed tomó el automail y lo alineo de forma experta y lo empujó.

Al lo oyó sisear y jadear y vio apretar su mano, con los nudillos blancos, en la tela de su pantalón. Durante largos minutos nadie habló. Finalmente, Ed movió su automail por primera vez. Se sentó derecho y flexiono cuidadosamente sus dedos. "No…" dijo, respirando agitadamente. "..No esta… tan mal como la última vez."

Ashfell parecía complacido. Finalmente miró a Al. "¿Como estas, niño?" le soltó los brazos.

"Eh…"

"No parece que mis chicos te hayan lastimado mucho. Bien." Repentinamente, Al se sintió aliviado de que la gente de Ashfell casi no lo hubieran tocado. Aparentemente, por la actitud de Ashfell, no se hubiera sorprendido si lo hubiera encontrado convertido en una masa sangrienta.

"¿Y Winry?"

"Hice que mi gente la mandara a casa por ahora. Después podemos llamarla si la necesitamos, pero mis chicos están algo irritados en este momento. No hay alerta máxima muy seguido. Les dan ganas de probarse a ellos mismos. Mejor que se quede lejos."

Al tembló.

"Muy bien, niños, así están las cosas. Mi gente VENDRÁ a revisarlos de vez en cuando. No puedo evitarlo. Con suerte, solo se asomarán, pero si parece que traman algo, revisarán mejor. Ed, necesitas mantener tu brazo debajo de tu camisa. No queremos que nadie lo vea. Al, si alguien entra, pon las manos detrás de ti como si aun estuvieran amarradas. Ambos, quédense en la banca, no hablen mucho. Espero que esto no tarde mucho."

Ashfell miró alrededor de la habitación. "Esto hubiera sido mucho más fácil si Mustang no hubiera insistido en ser parte de todo. Ah, bueno, no es mi problema."

_N/T: ahhhh Pawns estaba en hiatus. Supongo que ya nadie se sorprende a estas alturas… Bueno, pues pase unas vacaciones de invierno de lo peor, sin computadora, sin posibilidad de arreglarla ni dinero para comprar otra.. pero bueno, de regreso a la escuela, lo único bueno es el internet gratis que me permite hablar con ustedes en este momento. _

_Espero actualizar de nuevo pronto, pero honestamente, no puedo prometer nada._

_Me venderé a mi misma pidiéndoles.. dejen un review!!! No saben lo felices que me hacen, y que hay mejor que una trabajadora traductora motivada? Ehhh?? ( soborno barato)_

_Kat basted, todavía me interesa un beta, pero la maldita página borró tu mail de tu review, mejor escríbeme al mail que esta en mi profile, o a imaginary(guion bajo) midori (arroba)Hotmail(punto)com … ahhh a veces odio este sitio…_

_Muchas gracias por leer y mis más sinceras disculpas a las dulces almas que leen este fic _


	38. 26x3 Venganza

**VENGANZA**

Mustang trató de separarse a si mismo de su cuerpo. Era vergonzoso, casi no podía pararse por como temblaba. Quería fingir que los gemidos no salían de sus labios.

Le untaron las heridas con ungüento y se las cubrieron con gasa – no por que quisieran aliviar su sufrimiento, sino para prevenir una infección. La Comadreja le explicó eso, como si le importara. De alguna forma, hacía que el dolor pareciera peor.

Después de ponerse su familiar traje naranja, lo llevaron, arrastrando los pies, por el corredor y hacia el elevador. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la celda junto a la que había estado, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no había ruido. Miró rápidamente su vieja celda mientras pasaban junto a ella, pero no había señal de que Ed estuviera ahí. Se preguntó en que pensaba Edward. ¿Qué le iba a decir para arreglar lo que había hecho? Lo siento no parecía ni cercano a lo que buscaba, pero cualquier otra cosa sonaría como una excusa.

Le sorprendió que el elevador fuera hacia arriba y no abajo. Cuando salian, la Comadreja le volvió a hablar. "Dime¿Que le dijiste a Midnight para que te ayudara?"

Roy juró no decirle nada a la Comadreja, sin importar cual fuera su amenaza.

La Comadreja como suspiró. "No pareces masoquista. Nos dirás de todas formas, mejor deberías decirlo que una vez." Le puso una mano en el hombro. Podría haber sido un gesto amable, si no fuera por las cortadas profundas bajo su mano, o la forma en que lo apretó con los dedos.

Roy se hizo un poco para adelante.

Ashfell los recibió en el pasillo. "Llévenlo adentro." Le dijo al guardia, pero después levantó una mano para detener a la Comadreja de que lo siguiera. "Un momento –"

Roy culpó al dolor, pero por un segundo, honestamente no sabía que estaba pasando. Volteo alrededor de la habitación y vio no solo a Ed sino a Al, sentados pacientemente en una banca. Toda su mascara se derrumbó e incluso se le calló la quijada.

El guardia no presto atención a su reacción y lo sentó entre los hermanos. No se resistió cuando ataron la cadena en sus pies a la banca.

Ninguno de los hermanos reacciono ante su presencia hasta que el guardia Salió de la habitación. Entonces, ambos se movieron inmediata, simultánea y desconcertantemente.

Al se le acercó y susurró "¿Estas bien?" Puso una mano en el hombro de Roy, haciéndolo saltar.

Antes de que Roy pudiera responder, un movimiento agitado le llamo la atención hacia el otro lado. Ed se había levantado la camisa, revelando su automail. Juntó las manos y las puso en las pesadas cadenas que ataban las manos de Roy. El metal cayó sobre las manos de Al. Un segundo después, sus piernas también eran libres.

Roy sintió como si le jalaran el cerebro en diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo.

_Ed me está ayudando. No me odia. ¿Por que no me odia?_

_Tiene el automail de Nuevo. Estamos de regreso en el plan._

_Al está aquí, eso significa que…_

El pomo de la puerta se movió. Ed y Al brincaron y se pusieron junto a la puerta. Roy vio como se lanzaron un guiño de complicidad. Después, vio a Ashfell pararse como un caballero frente a la puerta para que su subordinado pudiera pasar. La puerta se cerró con un portazo que hizo eco en toda la habitación con el sonido del metal sobre el metal.

Casi parecía un baile con una coreografía extraña.

Primero, la Comadreja miró a Roy con un rostro tranquilo y reflexivo. Profesional.

Después, Ed lo tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta. La expresión de la Comadreja cambio a una de asombro. Levantó su otro brazo para protegerse.

Al se le acercó desde atrás, en algo que casi parecía un abrazo. Los dedos de Al atraparon la tela de su camisa, justo arriba de su cinturón y la jalaron al mismo tiempo que Edward lo soltaba y juntaba sus manos.

Ashfell, un segundo detrás de ellos, puso una mano sobre la boca de la Comadreja. Con la otra le agarró el cuello, inmovilizándolo entre ellos. La Comadreja levantó un brazo, tratando de quitar la mano de su boca.

El eco de la puerta cesó, y Roy oyó como arrastraba los zapatos, y los ruidos que hacía, ahogándose y jadeando. Un segundo tirón liberó la camisa, revelando su abdomen. Ed puso sus manos en la piel con tanta fuerza que la Comadreja tosió tan fuerte que los empujó a él y a Al hacia atrás.

Los dedos de Al se deslizaron por debajo de la mano de su hermano. La piel brilló de nuevo.

La Comadreja se retorció, mirando a todos lados y con los ojos abiertos de horror y sorpresa.

Era el turno de Roy. Su voz era un poco más fuerte y aguda de lo que quería, pero el efecto fue el mismo. "Me obedecerás. ¡Ahora ESTATE QUIETO!"

Las cejas de la comadreja se levantaron y sus ojos se cerraron, una señal de desesperación total. Después, se relajó y se puso de pie. Ed lo soltó primero, haciéndose a un lado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro de automail. Después, Ashfell soltó su cabeza. La boca de la Comadreja estaba demasiado abierta y algo mojada. Al lo soltó al último, como si tratara de convertir lo que estaba haciendo en alguna especie de abrazo calmado.

La Comadreja solo que quedo ahí de pie, mirando a Roy de reojo, esperando.

Roy quería lastimarlo. Quería reducirlo a un idiota sin mente. Sería sencillo. Solo unas cuantas palabras. Podía torturar a la Comadreja mucho más que lo que él lo había lastimado. Podía forzarlo a sentir el más insoportable miedo, horror, o hasta dolor que jamás hubiera conocido. Todo lo que necesitaba era decir unas cuantas palabras.

La boca de Roy se movió, pero no podía hablar. El momento se alargo hasta que se volvió incomodo. Todos esperaban que hiciera algo. Ed parecía muy preocupado. Al paralizado. Ashfell impaciente.

Roy se levantó y camino hasta él hombre, cuidadosamente, por que cada movimiento parecía querer abrirle alguna herida en algún lugar. Puso una mano en el hombro de la comadreja y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. El solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, como tratando de negar la existencia de Roy.

_Puedo hacerlo gritar. Puedo destruir su alma. Sería fácil. Y él lo sabe. Incluso podría tener disculpa, bajo la bandera de la venganza. _

"Mírame." Obedeció, mirando a Roy con los ojos llenos de miedo.

Roy suspiró. _No soy una mala persona. No me degradare hasta torturar a alguien. Yo soy mejor que eso. _

"No necesitas tenerme miedo," dijo Roy. "Somos amigos¿No te acuerdas? Soy tu mejor amigo." Como en los viejos tiempos. La relación sería tan falsa como antes, pero Roy podía vivir con eso.

Una pequeña y adolorida, horrorizada sonrisa torció los labios de la Comadreja.

_N/T: Veeeeeen? Entro hoy, encuentro 3 lindos reviews y actualizo!... hay 23 hits en ese capitulo, por que solo 3 reviews, EHHHHH???_

_XDD Naa, no es cierto XD Aunque debo admitir que me hace sentir muy bien, pues si no quieren dejar un review, no voy a condicionar que haya el mismo numero de hits que de reviews antes de actualizar o algo así, soy mala, pero no tanto XD_

_Ahhhh no es... demasiado larga esta parte? No se pudo haber dicho lo mismo en menos palabras? ahhhh sentia que no se acababa. _

_Buenos pues, ojala nos volvamos a ver el lunes (que yo lo dudo XD) que les valla muy bien y dejen muchos reviews!! (ya estamos cerca del 200, yaaay!)_


	39. 27x1 Incomodidad

**PAWNS 27X1**

**INCOMODIDAD**

Devers simplemente no podía creer que hubiera torturado a su mejor amigo. El estómago de Ed dio vueltas al verlo balbucear sus disculpas. Lo peor era su mirada, perdida a miles de kilómetros y buscando dentro de su memoria, tratando de entender por que sus emociones pasadas eran tan diferentes de la presentes. Al final, Roy tuvo que hacer que Devers se olvidara de gran parte de lo que había sucedido esa tarde, pero después de eso, regresó a un estado casi normal.

Ed deseó poder hacer lo mismo – la memoria de los gritos atormentados de Roy rechinaban en alma.

Incluso en ese momento, era doloroso ver a Roy. Había pequeños puntos oscuros en el uniforme de Roy. Al principio, Ed pensó que eran trucos de sus ojos o tal vez suciedad. Algo. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvía más y más obvio que era. Sangre, fluyendo desde las heridas debajo de la ropa. El uniforme se le pegaba de forma poco natural al cuerpo. Sus hombros parecían ser lo peor, junto con sus muslos, pero había suficientes puntos en otros lados para pensar que las heridas se extendían por otros lados. Estaba sentado sin moverse en absoluto.

Ed no quería mirarlo. Quería salir de ahí e ir a algún lugar donde tuviera un poco de espacio y privacidad para poner en orden sus propios sentimientos y recobrar la compostura. Pero eso sería débil, egoísta e infantil, pero prefería morir antes que ser alguna de esas cosas.

Lo último que Roy necesitaba era tener que lidiar con la incomodidad de Ed, además de la suya.

Así que, Ed se tragó sus emociones y busco alguna forma de ser útil. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar a Roy, por miedo a herirlo. No quería hablar con Roy sobre eso, solo le recordaría lo lastimado que estaba y ahora se veía distraído.

Pensó en cosas útiles que pudiera hacer para mejorar el plan, pero parecía que Roy y Ashfell lo tenían todo bajo control. Todo lo que quedaba eran detalles burocráticos. Que reportes destruir, cuales alterar, a quien entrevistar, que sentimientos tranquilizar. Detalles de dirección sobre los que Ed nunca se había preocupado, pero con los que Roy y Ashfell estaban muy familiarizados. Tampoco en eso lo necesitaban.

_No me hagan caso mientras me paro en una esquina y finjo ser un mueble._

"Quisiera un lugar más cómodo para descansar." Dijo Roy después de un rato. "Le prometí a Ed que dormiría en una cama de verdad esta noche. Al dijo que había cuartos aquí, en algún lugar."

Ed podía oírlo tragarse su dolor. Aun después de todo esto, Roy seguía pensando en el. Ed estaba casi agradecido de que Roy no lo mirara. Ya le costaba trabajo quitar el gesto de lástima de su rostro.

"Claro" dijo Ashfell. Después, resopló un poco. "Tengo el lugar perfecto… pero no podemos llevárnoslos de aquí juntos. Todos están en la misma situación, pero mi gente sigue enojada con ustedes. Tendremos que ser un poco prudentes. Después de todo, no podemos poner a todo el mundo bajo el círculo." Levantó las cadenas del suelo. "Odio hacerte esto." Ed lo dudaba.

Roy solo levanto las manos y dejó que lo esposaran. Después siguieron sus piernas.

"Ustedes dos, de regreso a la banca." Dijo Ashfell. "Devers, sujétalos."

"¿Eh?" dijo Al. "Espera." Pero no se resistió cuando Devers lo esposó.

Ed entendía. Paciencia. La paciencia NO era su punto fuerte, pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. Por Roy. Puso su automail por debajo de su camisa y se sentó en la banca. Las cadenas se sentían pesadas en sus tobillos. Después, vio como los otros dos tomaron a Roy de los hombros y lo llevaron, casi empujándolo, casi cargándolo, fuera de la habitación.

_Todo va bien._ Ed se consoló a si mismo. _Hice exactamente lo que necesitaban que hiciera._

Y entonces ¿Por que se sentía como un completo fracaso?

_N/T: Bleeeeh no puedo mantener un horario ni para salvar mi vida T.T Este capitulo es el nacimiento de la gran frase:_

_Mamá de Arence: ...¿Y Arence¿Donde esta?  
Arence, sentada justo en frente de ella¡¡¡¡Soy un mueble¡Yupiii!_

_XD dejen un review, niñas lindas, el review 99 -kamy-chan- el 100 -shao- el 150 -rakka chandon- y el 151 -hohenheim mx- me pueden pedir la pareja que quieran (del fandom que quieran, tambien, por que no) y haré todo lo posible por encontrar y traducir el mejor fucking fic de la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo y recuerden que el review 200 y el 201 tambien se van a llevar un nuevo regalito (Mensaje traido a ustedes por 'Soborno mejor planificado', una compañia no muy legal pero sin fines de lucro )_


	40. 27x2,3 Preocupación, Ironía

**PAWNS 27X2**

**PREOCUPACIÓN**

Winry NO salio corriendo del laboratorio número cinco. Caminó, con la espalda muy recta y los puños tan apretados que sus uñas dejaron marcas en la palma de sus manos, pero aun así estaba caminando. Su estómago se sentía tan vacío que dolía y ni siquiera podía imaginar volver a comer por el resto de su vida.

No tenía sentido. Se habían llevado a Al pero no a ella. Si supieran de él, SABRÍAN de ella…. ¿Verdad? Si necesitaban interrogarlo¿No querrían hacerlo con ella también¿Como podían NO darse cuenta de que estaba involucrada.

Por alguna razón, no lo hicieron.

Podía huir…

… ¿Cómo? Tendría que enseñar sus papeles en la estación de tren. Aun si no se daban cuenta de que también era culpable, era un conscripto. Se convertiría en una desertora y los militares no los querían para NADA. Generalmente, les disparaban en cuanto los veían. Y si lograba escapar y esconderse¿Qué sentido tendría sin Al?

¡Maldita sea! Así no deberían ser las cosas. Al y ella se iban a casar. Una vez que los militares los dejaran ir, se iban a ir a Rush Valley, y ella tendría una clínica y él una taller de alquimia. Ambos vivirían felices para siempre con tres niños, un perro y dos gatos. Y su casa iba a tener cortinas azules, carajo. Azules como sus ojos. Al lo había prometido.

No estaba lista para darle un beso de despedida a ese sueño.

Podía intentar sacarlo de la cárcel. Su mente consideró las posibilidades. Era escurridiza, pero no lo suficiente como para encontrar una forma de entrar en un edificio altamente fortificado y seguro.

Resopló, imaginándose a si misma con una metralleta colgada por el pecho y un cuchillo entre los dientes, corriendo hacia la entrada del laboratorio. Si, como no, eso iba a suceder. Tal vez Ed podría hacer algo así, con su alquimia ridículamente poderosa. Los asaltos frontales no eran su fuerte.

Eso solo le dejaba una opción. Se iría a casa y tendría fe. Era mejor que vagar sin rumbo por la ciudad, cansarse y perderse. Sus piernas ya le dolían.

Winry regresó a los dormitorios. Todo era demasiado sencillo y común. El guardia apenas y la miró. Angie, sentada en el suelo en pasillo, la saludó con la mano y sonrió. "Regresaste temprano de tu cita." Dijo. "¿Cómo te fue?"

_Tramar, esclavizar, escapar de la cárcel y secuestrar – pero que tarde, en serio. Cita… que forma tan interesante de llamarla._

"Bien." Dijo Winry, tratando de sonar normal. Angie parecía satisfecha.

Entró a su cuarto y se tiró boca abajo en la cama.

MALDITO Roy. Maldito, estúpido, bastardo de sonrisas descaradas. Ella y Al estaban de MARAVILLA antes de que los enlistara en su aventura descabellada. Esperaba que lo estuvieran torturando. Y pensar cuantas veces había arriesgado su trasero por él. Al y ella habían hecho lo suyo PERFECTAMENTE, y el momento en que el cabrón se pone a cargo, BLAM, lo jode en serio.

Si lo volvía a ver de nuevo, esclavos o no esclavos, se la iba a armar. Winry Golpeó el colchón, enojada.

Se abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Oyó pasos y después alguien carraspeó. "¿Rockbell?" Preguntó el guardia. "Señorita, tengo un mensaje de alguien en el laboratorio número cinco."

Se puso nerviosa, cerrando los puños.

"¿Esta bien, señorita?"

Winry se mordió el labio. Se tranquilizó un poco y se levantó. ¿Debería pelear¿Debería rendirse¿Que sentido tenía?

"¿Que quieren?" Preguntó en voz grave.

"Tenga, léalo por usted misma." El guardia le pasó la nota.

Lo tomó con manos torpes. 'Por favor, compra una cena para seis cuando vengas para acá. Ed quiere pavo. Con amor, Al."

Winry cerró los ojos y se apretó la nota contra el pecho.

**PAWNS 27X3**

**IRONÍA**

Aunque le dolía muchísimo, Roy se rió de forma seca. La ironía era demasiado perfecta. Todo lo que veía era un recordatorio de lo ridículamente cruel que el universo podía ser.

Roy estaba acostado en una cama suave, mirando por una gran ventana. Una vista preciosa. Por meses, había deseado mirar el mundo detrás de las paredes de su celda. Tan solo ver los árboles, el cielo, los edificios, en realidad, cualquier cosa hubiera sido el más dulce de los placeres. Ahora tenía una vista bastante buena de la ciudad, y la cambiaría en cualquier instante.

Incluso la habitación oscura era una fantasía vuelta realidad. Después de vivir bajo una luz perpetua por mesas, la oscuridad le parecía tranquilizante y cómoda para sus ojos.

La cama en la que estaba era maravillosa. Enorme e increíblemente suave, como acostarse en una nube. Y aun así, no podía acomodarse.

La noche anterior, había dormido felizmente con Ed en una pequeña y horrible cama de prisión. Aun con el riesgo constante de caer al piso o terminar con un pedazo de automail enterrado en algún punto delicado, se sentía bastante relajado.

Ahora, estaba en una cama donde podía moverse tanto como quisiera. Lo peor que pudiera pasar era caerse sobre una acolchonada alfombra. Y ahí estaba, clavado en un solo lugar.

Rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que si permanecía totalmente inmóvil, casi no le dolía nada. Era solo cuando se movía, o peor, que algo se frotaba contra el, que sus heridas jalaban la carne de una forma que lo hacía jadear. Cuando se cansaba de una posición, tenía que levantar el torso con muchísimo cuidado de la cama, moverse lentamente y bajar de nuevo. Era casi demasiado complicado.

Era una pena que unas sabanas tan finas se estuvieran manchando con su sangre. O peor, no tener con quien compartirlas.

Después de que tranquilizaron a Devers, Ed se había quedado en la esquina más alejada de él. Cuando Roy se atrevía a mirarlo, todo lo que veía era incomodidad en su rostro. Parecía que Ed estaría dispuesto a ceder su otro brazo con tal de salir de la habitación.

Roy sabía que debió decir algo, lo que fuera, pero estaba cansado y parecía más fácil concentrarse en los detallitos que Ashfell le daba. Era más fácil posponer las inevitables disculpas inútiles. ¿Qué podía decir? _Te prometí una cama suave y te día una cámara de tortura. ¿Ups?_

_Si, esto es intercambio equivalente. Estoy rodeado de todo que deseo y todo a lo que tuve que renunciar fue comodidad y compañía._

Suspiró. La ironía dolía.

Oyó a alguien en la otra habitación, y casi sonríe al pensar que su nueva celda TENÍA otra habitación. De hecho, tenía varias – de verdad era un apartamento, con dos habitaciones, una sala e incluso una pequeña cocina y un comedor. Roy sospechó que estaba hecha para el mismísimo Fuhrer, y aquí estaba él, ensuciándola con su sangre.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Roy se volteó para ver quien era. Por un segundo, vio una pequeña silueta bloqueando la luz del otro cuarto.

_¿Ed?_

La puerta se cerró.

"¿Ed?" Dijo en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. "Esta oscuro, pensé que ya te habías dormido."

Roy dudaba que fuera a dormir mucho esa noche. "No. Pasa."

Ed entró lentamente en la habitación. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver su rostro. "Tengo comida para ti, si tienes hambre."

El estómago de Roy contestó con un gran NO. "Está bien." Se sentó cuidadosamente puso sus pies sobre el piso. No pudo reprimir muy bien el siseo que salió de su boca.

"Deberías quedarte quieto. Estás herido." Dijo Ed.

Roy sabía que ese era el momento si quería salvar algo con Ed. Tan patéticas como fuera sus palabras, necesitaba decirlas. "Lo siento, Ed. De verdad lo siento. No se que más decir."

Hubo un extraño silencio. Después, una risa aun más extraña. "¿Qué sientes? Cuando dijiste que dormiría en una habitación cómoda esta noche, no tenía ni la mitad de… ESTO en mente." Ed suspiró. "No. Yo debería ser quien se disculpara. Te lastimé hoy. Repetidamente. Perdón. No estaba pensando."

"¿Tu me lastimaste?"

"Me quedé parado frente a esa maldita ventana y te di un susto de muerte. Solo quería saber que harías. Fue estúpido y sabía que era estúpido, pero lo hice de todas formas. Me comporté como un niño. Lo admito."

Roy parpadeó. Se había olvidado de eso. Si, fue estúpido, pero tonto comparado con lo que Roy le había hecho a Ed.

"Y después lo empeoré todo." Continuó Ed. "No sabía que podías oírme. Ese cabron de Ashfell me hizo gritar. Si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de que podías oírme, no hubiera hecho ni un sonido, por favor, créeme."

Roy estaba horrorizado. "Te estaban lastimando… no hay nada de que apenarse por gritar. No quisiera que te hubieras contenido por mi…"

Pero Ed negaba con la cabeza. "Ya se que no hay de que avergonzarse por gritar, idiota. No me estaban lastimando. Estaba FINGIENDO. Entiende. Por favor, solo, no me odies. De verdad no sabía."

"Fingiendo…." Roy se sentía mareado.

"Si," dijo Ed, angustiado. "Lo fingí todo. Ashfell me dijo que Devers estaba escuchando. No me dijo que tu podías oír, que se SUPONÍA que debías oír. Me dejé llevar por los juegos de ese pendejo. Y a ti te lastimaron. Perdón, fui tan crédulo. Debía haberme dado cuenta, pero supongo que fui estúpido por que no lo hice y lo SIENTO tanto. No se que demonios puedo decir. Perdón. Te lastimé. Por favor, di que me perdonas. Por favor…"

Roy se levantó y eliminó la distancia entre ellos. "Fingiste."

"Ay, dios, Roy¿Qué te puedo decir¿Qué hago? Dime algo…"

Roy sintió como le fallaron las rodillas, se arrodilló en el suelo y se acercó a Ed, enterrando su cabeza en el vientre de Ed. Sintió como Ed se puso tenso, sorprendido.

"No tienes que decir nada." Dijo Roy, aliviado, tan, tan increíble y totalmente aliviado. "No tienes que hacer nada."

"No entiendo." Dijo Ed.

"Fingiste." Roy se rio, con la boca presionada al uniforme de carcel de Ed. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de oir esas palabras. No tienes idea."

Ed estaba desconcertado, y podía notarlo, pero estaba bien, por que tanbíen sintió como se tranquilizó y se agachó para besarlo delicadamente en la cabeza.

_N/T: Como se que Winry no es exactamente su adoración, les traigo dos partes seguidas, para hacer que se olviden de Winry y para calmar sus ansias de RoyEd¿Felices? XD_

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de que en el cap. 38 hay 10 reviews! Es la primera vez en la laaaaarga historia de Pawns que un capítulo tiene dos dígitos de reviews, gracias chicas!! _

_Hohenheim MX: KuroFye?.. me la pusiste difícil, no se NADA prácticamente de ese fandom (además de que fye es LO sexy, claro XD) pero ya te estoy buscando un buen kyoyaxtamaki (ya leí algunos, nada bueno hasta ahora… seguiré buscando)_

_Kat basted. Gracias a dios, por fin tengo tu mail, prometo escribirte en cuanto llegue a mi casa (estoy en el Internet gratuito de la escuela XD) _

_A todas las demas hermosas almas que se pasan por acá….. ya vieron, ROYED!!! Yo se que son felices… yo se que siiiiiii…._

_(baila descontroladamente)_

_Cuidense y dejen muchos reviews: )_


	41. 28x1 Muy temprano

**PAWNS 28X1 **

**MUY TEMPRANO **

Midnight oyó como metieron la llave en la cerradura de su puerta. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y cualquier sueño que estuviera teniendo desapareció. El corazón le latió a toda velocidad, acelerado de adrenalina. Miró a Ashfell entrar a su habitación, algunos fólder color Manila bajo el codo. Se estiró y prendió la luz.

"Pudiste haber tocado."

"Lo hice." Respondió.

"¿Qué maldita hora es?" La ventana aun se veía totalmente oscura.

"Casi las seis am." Dijo Ashfell, tomando una cafetera y llenándola de agua.

"Sádico." Murmuró Midnight. Se sentó sobre la cama. Aun le dolía el trasero, pero no le iba a decir a Ashfell ni nada así. Probablemente Ashfell ya sabía que tenía el círculo, pero no tenía que enterarse de penosos detalles de cómo o donde. "¿Tienes idea de a que hora regrese anoche?"

Ashfell no lo miró. "A las dos cincuenta y cuatro am."

"¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntó Midnight.

"Siempre vengo a esta hora." El cabrón estaba sonriendo.

"¿Para que? El proyecto se terminó."

"Hay que mantener las apariencias." Dijo Ashfell. "¿Por qué regresaste tan tarde?"

¿Como podría Midnight explicarle que estaba disfrutando su libertad? Por unas cuantas horas, todo había estado bien. Nada de proyecto, ni de papeleo ni de reclamos. El horario que le había hecho partirse el trasero durante meses se había destrozado, ni siquiera Al no necesitaba. Por unas horas, no le pertenecía al ejército, ni al Fuhrer, ni siquiera a Al. Todo era una ilusión, un respiro temporal, pero se había sentido bien. Solo caminar en cualquier dirección y ver a donde llevaba. Detenerse a oler las rosas, ver el ocaso, pasear por la ciudad.

"Me dijiste que me perdiera un rato. Eso hice."

"Unas horas… no toda la noche." Ashfell midió el café en una pequeña taza y lo puso en la máquina. "Bueno, supongo que tendrás que vivir con ello. "

"Ya no hay ninguna crisis, está bien." Dijo Midnight. "Cuando regresé, nadie me estaba buscando. Todo parecía en orden."

"Si. A Mustang le fue un poco mal. Devers esta de nuestro lado. Todos están fuera de la alerta máxima. Aun así, no haría nada atrevido en frente de ellos."

"Como si lo fuera a hacer." Dijo Midnight.

Ashfell lo miró. "No, no lo harías."

El aroma del café llenó la habitación. "Dime. ¿Te molesta?" Preguntó Midnight.

Ashfell se detuvo repentinamente a la mitad de levantar una taza. "Si. Mucho. Odio al bastardo. Muchísimo. Espero que tenga éxito."

Midnight resopló. Era raro como funcionaba el círculo. "Supongo que también me odias a mi, por inventarlo en primer lugar."

"No, supongo que tienes tu propio castigo. Estamos en la misma situación. Dime¿Te molesta?"

_¿Qué me molesta? Yo no tengo el círculo. _

_Si, si lo tengo. _

_No. Imposible. Pero Ashfell piensa que si lo tengo. Tal vez esta bien que lo piense. _"Me da igual." Era la verdad.

Ashfell se rió secamente. "Ten." Le dio un archive a Midnight. "Se acabaron tus vacaciones. Limpia lo que puedas del proyecto. Mis prisioneros van a necesitar alguien que cubra sus necesidades, y Devers y yo estamos ocupados. Solo quedas tu."

Midnight lo miró con mal gesto. "¿Quién te puso a cargo?"

"Yo. Nuestro amo."

_No es mi amo_. Pensó Midnight, y le sonaba de una forma realmente verdadera. Pero tenía sentido seguirle la corriente a Ashfell. Es lo que Al querría.

_N/t: Ahh la escuela me mata, es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora... Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por los reviews._


	42. 28x2 Reunión

**PAWNS 28X2**

**REUNIÓN**

Ashfell se rió un poco cuando salió de la habitación de Midnight. Su comentario sobre ser un sádico no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, honestamente, disfrutaba un poco obligarlo a despertarse tan temprano después de llegar tan tarde la noche anterior. Tal vez no debió hacerlo. Tal vez había mentido cuando dijo que no culpaba a Midnight por lo del círculo. _Ah bueno, no importa, tienes que divertirte cuando sea posible,_ pensó Ashfell. Midnight era un blanco fácil.

Daba igual. Una tarea menos. Midnight estaba en condiciones razonables y tenía sus órdenes del día. Era hora de reportarse con Mustang y asegurarse de que no hubiera necesidades inmediatas esa mañana.

Tomó el elevador y subió un piso hasta el 'penthouse'. Entró con la llave maestra que tenía. El departamento estaba oscuro, ambos seguían durmiendo.

Encendió la luz y fue a la cocina a preparar café de nuevo. En realidad no quería otra taza, pero pensó que tal vez Mustang si la querría. Quizá Edward también. _¿El niño toma café? _Quien sabe, a lo mejor había chocolate en algún lado.

Le estaba quitando el polvo a una taza cuando alguien lo llamó. "¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Ed.

Ashfell miró su reloj. "Seis y media." Dijo.

"¿Acaso no duermes?" Preguntó Ed. "¿Por que carajo estas aquí?"

Ashfell se rió. "Empecé el día hace una hora. Ya tuve dos juntas. Solo estoy aquí para discutir algunas cosas con Mustang. ¿Ya está despierto?"

"Roy está lastimado. Necesita dormir."

Ashfell miró a Ed, había una pequeña mancha de sangre en una de sus mejillas, seca y oscura. No era suya. Ashfell sintió un poco de compasión. Mustang tal vez estaba sangrando, pero al niño le iba peor.

_Al menos, mi círculo está en mi piel, donde espero quitármelo tarde o temprano. Al menos, puedo señalar un lugar y decir, esto es responsable de mis acciones, mis sentimientos. Me obligaron. Pobre niño, ¿A quien vas a culpar cuando te des cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? ¿A él, o a ti?_

_Supongo que era necesario._ Ashfell se dio cuenta de ello. Mustang necesitaba que el niño se arriesgara sin ningún beneficio real para él. ¿Qué más le podía ofrecer a cambio, que su carisma natural?

Desagradable. Completa, total y retorcidamente desagradable. Pero inteligente. _Gracias a dios, mi círculo no está tatuado en mi corazón."_

Ed notó como miraba a la nada. "¿Qué?"

"Tienes sangre en la mejilla." Ed levantó la mano para sentirla. "Ve y date un baño," dijo Ashfell. "Yo haré el café."

Roy entró, tambaleándose, a la cocina, cuando la jarra estaba a punto de llenarse. "Casi había olvidado ese aroma." Levantó la cabeza, con un gesto de dicha en el rostro. "¿Han pasado catorce meses desde que tomé café? O tal vez quince… perdí la cuenta." Ashfell le pasó una taza y miro, entretenido, como tomó un pequeño sorbo como si fuera el más grande de los placeres.

Ashfell fue directo al punto. "¿Qué hacemos con Carr? Es inútil en su estado."

El placer se borró de la cara de Mustang. "Necesito reparar el daño de alguna forma. Tal vez debería quitarle el círculo." Frunció el ceño.

Vamos a necesitar algo de músculo para ganarle al Fuhrer. Yo no lo liberaría aun."

Mustang presionó los labios. "¿A cuantos necesitaremos?"

"Siempre trae una escolta. Aunque podamos separarlo de la mayoría, habrá unos cuantos. Supongo que no lo quieres muerto."

"No. Lo necesito vivo. NO voy a ser un fugitivo cuando todo esto termine. Al final, me va a perdonar y va a reparar mi reputación. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría traer a mi gente?"

"Demasiado" dijo Ashfell. "Solo tenemos cinco días antes de la visita. Arreglos como esos llevarían semanas."

"Está bien, entonces lo haremos aquí. ¿Cuánta gente se necesita?"

"Muchos guardias para superar en número a los hombres del Fuhrer, y para detener a mi gente, si llegaran a escuchar algo."

"Muy bien. Selecciónalos y mándamelos. También necesitaré a Al, por supuesto."

Repentinamente, Ashfell sintió la boca muy seca. Sentía que su corazón giraba en dos direcciones. Obviamente, haría exactamente lo que Mustang le pidiera. Pero que cosa tan horrible tenía que hacerle a sus propios hombres. ¿Cómo iba a 'seleccionar' a alguien para que le pusieran el círculo? ¿Quién de sus hombres merecían ese infierno?

Aun así, órdenes eran órdenes.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Preguntó Ashfell. "Podría traerte algo de medicina de la enfermería."

"Nada que me nuble el pensamiento…. Pero sí. Algo así sería bueno."

De repente, Ashfell no podía moverse más rápido.

_n/t:…. No me maten, por favor. La escuela es un crimen contra la humanidad. Tengo unos días libres, así que tal vez me ponga al corriente en la siguiente semana. Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz._

_Por cierto, creo que no le doy el crédito suficiente, pero la historia le pertenece totalmente a **velvet mace**… la falta de yaoi no es mi culpa, en serio! XD_


	43. 28x3 Tierno

**TIERNO**

Ashfell ya no estaba cuando Ed regresó de bañarse. Roy aun estaba tomando su café, lentamente, con los ojos cerrados.

"Debería ver tus heridas." Dijo Ed. "Para limpiarlas un poco."

Roy no abrió los ojos, pero hizo un gesto de dolor. "Con cuidado."

"Claro."

"¿Sabes? Lo lamento. "dijo Roy. "De verdad pensé que podría darte la recompensa apropiada por tu trabajo anoche. No estaba en condiciones de hacerlo."

Ed negó con la cabeza, asombrado. Que buena hora de pensar en sexo. "No seas tonto." Dijo. "Estuve 18 años sin hacerlo. Puedo esperar unos días. Espera, creo que vi un botiquín en el baño, ahora regreso."

Ed se concentró en prepararlo todo. El comedor parecía un buen lugar para hacerlo. Había buena luz, el café parecía distraer a Roy y había lugar para moverse. Encontró un tazón grande en una alacena, toallas en el baño, antiséptico. Pero no había suficientes vendas, para nada.

"Tenemos que quitarte la playera." Dijo Ed. Resultó ser una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Estaba totalmente pegada a su piel. Fue solo con mucha paciencia, agua, y un par de tijeras que pudieron quitarle la playera por pedazos sin abrir sus heridas.

"Rayos, Roy." Dijo Ed después de un tiempo. "Creo que vas a tener que andar con una sabana o algo hasta que nos traigan ropa. Esto esta terrible."

"Nunca me gustó el naranja." Dijo Roy, riendo pero con algo de dolor. "Ah, más lento."

Ed quitó cuidadosamente la tela y la venda. "Perdón, de verdad tengo que hacer esto."

"Lo sé, solo… ah… no esperes que lo disfrute."

Ed se rió. "Apuesto que desearías ser masoquista en este momento."

"Sssss….. y tu desearías ser sádico."

"Me sorprende que no hayas lastimado a Devers." Ed se detuvo un momento, cortando la tela de la siguiente herida. "El tipo casi te arranca la piel."

"No tiene sentido… ouch…. Uno no sube de rango sin hacer sacrificios."

"Tal vez por eso aun soy Mayor."

Roy estiró la mano y tomó la suya. Por un segundo, Ed pensó que era por que ya no podía aguantar el dolor y quería que se detuviera, pero después se dio cuenta de que Roy trataba de consolarlo. "No has hecho nada más que sacrificios toda tu vida."

Ed contuvo la respiración

Roy soltó su mano. "Aun eres Mayor por que eres un moco insubordinado."

Ed respiró de Nuevo y se rio. "¿Con que soy un moco?"

"Si. Insufrible."

"Bueno," dijo Ed. "Supongo que no soy un gran trofeo que colgar de tu brazo."

"No." Dijo Roy.

Ed se mordió el labio. Claro que Roy no quería que lo vieran en público con el. Todo esta situación entre Roy y el era absurda. Como Fuhrer, Roy necesitaría mantener las apariencias. Aunque la preferencia sexual no era un gran problema, la elección de compañeros lo era. Ed nunca sería la pareja perfecta, educada y encantadora que todo el mundo esperaría que tuviera un Fuhrer.

"No eres un trofeo. Nunca te consideraría uno."

Ed metió al agua el pedazo de tela negra que solía ser una playera de prisionero. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" No era hora de hablar de eso, pero Ed no podía ignorarlo más. No estaba seguro de que iba a decir Roy, pero tenía que saber que pasaría después. Tenía que preparar su corazón para ello.

"El plan funcionará."

"No estoy hablando de esto." Dijo Ed. "Me refiero a que pasara con nosotros cuando esto termine."

Roy puso ambas manos sobre la suya, deteniéndolo. "¿Qué quieres que pase?"

"No entiendo como tiene que ver lo que quiero con lo que va a pasar." Ed dejó que la tela cayera al suelo. "Dijiste que no habías visto a una mujer en trece meses y que yo era lo suficientemente bueno. Ya has visto a algunas mujeres ahora. ¿Aun soy bueno para ti?"

La respuesta era obvia: _Por supuesto que no._

Roy no era gay. Ni siquiera era bisexual como Ed. Le gustaban las mujeres. Siempre le iban a gustar. Ed era un reemplazo conveniente, un sustituto, algo al alcance para compensar algo que no podía tener. Era estúpido pensar que alguna vez sería algo más.

Roy suspiró. "Es difícil dejar atrás el pasado." Dijo. "Tengo una reputación, y bien ganada, de andar de persona a persona. Estar con ellos un rato y después seguir."

Ed también suspiro. Podía soportarlo. Era mejor saberlo ahora antes de que se lo embarrara en la cara.

"Era divertido. Creo que lo que más me gustaba era la conquista. Veía una cara linda y pensaba que era lo que le gustaba, lo que quería oír. Después hacia sus sueños realidad. Unas cuantas semanas después había visto mis mejores movimientos y escuchado mis mejores frases y querría profundizar la relación o irse. ¿Qué podía hacer? La dejaba ir. Me movía a alguien nuevo. Volvía a empezar. Era un juego muy divertido, una gran distracción. Liberador de stress. Bueno para mi ego."

Ed trató de quitar las manos, pero Roy las apretó más fuerte.

"Y muy inmaduro. Ya no tengo veinte años. He pasado algún tiempo solo para pensar en lo que de verdad importa. Durante algún tiempo estaba aliviado de no haber dejado a nadie ahí afuera que de verdad me extrañara. Tal vez mis subordinados. Hawkeye y Havoc en particular, supongo. Pero no había dejado a una esposa. Alguien cuya vida se viera severamente afectada por mi ausencia."

Ed suspiró. "¿Qué quieres, Roy?"

"Estoy listo para ser un adulto, Ed. Se que debe sonar extraño, pero en cierta forma tu eras más adulto que a los 15 que yo a los 30. Nunca fuiste tan egoísta como yo."

Roy le estaba jalando las manos, y Ed lo siguió hasta que estaba apoyado en su pecho herido.

"No se si puedo prometerte que estaré contigo el resto de tu vida, por que quien sabe que va a pasar. Pero quiero decir esto: Te amo. Nunca he sentido esto por nadie. Eres hermoso e increíble y ni siquiera puedo encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que significas para mi. No eres un conquista más. No eras alguien con el que estoy solo por que no hay nadie más. Ya oíste mis mejores frases y aun no termino de hablar."

Ed sintió como le acariciaba el cabello. Se sentía tan bien y Ed solo quería olvidar todo el tema, pero no podía. "Soy un hombre, Roy." Así de simple.

Roy se rió. "Me creas o no, ya me di cuenta."

Ed suspiró. "No puedo ser una mujer. No puedo tener a tus hijos. No me veré bien de tu brazo en las fiestas formales. Es incomodo. Y tarde o temprano te vas a cansar de ignorar lo que no tengo y empezar a querer lo que no puedo dar."

Roy lo abrazó de una forma que seguro era dolorosa para él. "Desearía que pudieras creen en mi. Quisiera hacerte ver que todo va a funcionar. Quisiera que te olvidaras de todo lo que he hecho en el pasado. Pero si no puedes dejar de lado mi reputación, ¿Al menos podrías darme un poco de tiempo para probar que valgo la pena, antes de darme la espalda?"

Ed se rió, pero sin humor, y lo soltó. Era más fácil dejar eso de lado. No quería romper con Roy. Podía romper su corazón en unas semanas igual de fácil que en ese momento. "No me iré a ningún lado." Dijo suavemente.

Roy suspiró y lo soltó. "Te creo."

_n/t: jajaja, originalmente, había escrito "el FLAN funcionará" XD Que bueno que lo revisé XD ahhh errores ortográficos…_

_Bueno, pues me disculpo mucho por la tardanza, aunque no prometo nada pronto, la escuela es mortal pero… a que esto no las hace felices? Ehhh???? Su amado y tan esperado yaoi. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, anda, presiona ese botón, nos hará felices a ambas! X3 _


	44. 29 Sueños

**Mira, ma', puedo escribir het!!!**

**PAWNS 29**

**SUEÑOS**

Winry se acurrucó con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Al y paso un dedo sobre su estómago descubierto. Tenía que levantarse pronto. Bañarse. Ponerse el uniforme y correr de regreso al hospital antes de que empezara su turno. Pero aun tenía unos cuantos minutos para saborear el momento, y en estos días, valla que lo hacía. Quien sabe que podría pasar al terminar la jornada.

"Al, dime como será la casa que vamos a tener," dijo. "¿Que tal pintura blanca?"

"No, eso sería aburrido, estaba pensando en un tono más cálido. Tal vez terracota."

"Ooh, ¿Con arcos? Se vería exótico."

"Podría hacer algunos." Al acarició su cabello. "Y tendremos un gran patio en la parte de atrás."

"No lo se," Winry trazó un círculo sobre su obligo con el dedo "Rush Valley es un lugar caro. Tendríamos que ganar mucho dinero para pagar un patio grande."

"Un gran patio con una piscina." Insistió Al. "Ganaremos muchísimo dinero. Entre tu clinica y mis investigaciones y contratos, seremos ricos."

Winry suspiró. "Mmm. Parece que vamos a estar ocupados. ¿Quién se va a quedar en casa con los niños?"

"Ed, por supuesto." Dijo Al firmemente.

Winry se recargó en su hombro. "¿Asi que Ed va a vivir con nosotros?"

"Sip. Si no ¿Cómo lo voy a mantener alejado de los problemas? No te preocupes, nuestros niños va a amar al tio Ed, puede limpiar la casa y cocinar."

"¿Y que hay del tio Roy? ¿Tambíen va a vivir con nosotros?"

"No, no. El Fuhrer Mustang va vivir muy, muy lejos en Cental, mandándonos generosos fondos para investigación."

Winry se sentó y se levantó de la cama. "Eso no parece justo, Al. Tener a Ed solo con nuestros niños. Y a lo mejor te debería preocupar que tuviera alguna aventura con él, mientras estas tan ocupado con esos contractos."

Al se estrió. "Nah, es más probable que Ed tenga una aventura con el jardinero."

"¿Tambíen tenemos jardinero?"

"Claro." Al se levantó también y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. "Tengo que mantener a mi regalo de cumpleaños ocupado."

Winry se rio. "¿Midnight va a ser nuestro jardinero? No se por que, pero no creo que este interesado en una aventura con Ed. No parece de ese tipo."

"Es del tipo si yo lo digo." Dijo Al.

Winry se sintió repentinamente enferma. "Esto ya no es divertido."

"Si." Dijo Al. "Dejo de ser divertido hace un buen rato."

Winry se fue a bañar. Cuando regreso Al estaba vestido y con el cabello amarrado en una colita floja. "Sabes, adoro a tu hermano y todo, pero no estoy segura de que quiera vivir con él. Y la verdad, con quien sale es su problema."

"Puede vivir alado. Y honestamente no puedo creer que estes defendiendo a Roy, Winry. Solo miralos. Es tan, tan, tan VIEJO. Y, rayos, mira lo que nos esta haciendo hacer. Me gusta pensar que soy listo pero, rayos, la mayoria de los días despierto y me quiero golpear en la cabeza. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? La respuesta siempre llega: Por que Roy me convenció de hacerlo."

Winry se detuvo un segundo, poniendose los pantalones. "Honestamente, yo tampoco puedo creer que lo estoy defendiendo. Pero, sabes, hay mucha gente ahí afuera que tampoco aprovaría lo de nosotros. Dirían que somos muy jóvenes y que no sabemos lo que hacemos."

"Nunca hemos sido muy jóvenes." Dijo Al. "No es lo mismo."

"Tal vez. Pero no nos incumbe con quien sale Ed."

Winry tomó el cepillo de Al y se lo paso por el cabello. "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" preguntó.

"Ayudar a Roy a esclavizar gente." Al tomó a Winry por los hombros y se inclinó para darle un beso. "Ahora, recuerdame por que soy un buen tipo, Winry. Por que, honestamente, creo que ya lo olvidé."

**UNO MÁS**

"Solo uno más." Dijo Roy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Al. "Y terminamos."

"Eso dijiste ayer." Al miró hacia donde estaba sentado Ed, con una rebanada de pan tostado colgandole de la boca y los planos del laboratorio sobre las piernas.

"Esta vez lo digo en serio. Solo uno más."

"Tal vez dos." Dijo Ed, quitándose el pan.

"¡Hermano!"

Ed lo miró inocentemente. "Bueno, uno. Pero, Al, no es como si los tipos se fueran a quedar así para siempre. Son solo dos dias más y después les quito los círculos. Y, además, casi ni tocamos sus mentes. Solo cambiamos sus lealtades, y se van a hacer su trabajo como siempre."

"Uno más." Dijo Al. "Es facil decirlo cuando tu no estas involucrado."

"Roy arregló a Carr. Los demas estan bien. Y de todas formas, sabían que estaban vendiendo su libertad cuando se unieron a los militares. Roy se esta asegurando de que ninguno sea conscripto. No estas teniendo problemas con Midnight, ¿Verdad?"

Al pensó rápidamente en Andrew. Parecía feliz, pero había algo sobre él que resultaba molesto. Últimamente, Midnight desaparecía cada vez que le daban permiso. Para un hombre que parecía tan concentrado en su trabajo antes, parecía un cambio drástico.

Aun así, no era algo con que preocupar a Ed. "No se enlistaron para que jugaran con sus almas."

"Al." Dijo Roy. "Entiendo tus sentimientos. Creeme, se exactamente por lo que estas pasando. Pero no tiene sentido cargar con más culpa de la necesaria. Sentirse mal sobre algo que tienes que hacer no hace más fácil tu trabajo. Tu dolor no disminuye el de nadie más. Necesitamos suficiente gente en nuestro lado para ser más que los otros. Si no tenemos suficienes ponemos a todos en un riesgo mayor del necesario, y eso incluye a la gente que ya hemos reclutado. No tenemos tiempo de buscar aliados de ninguna otra forma."

"Reclutar, esa es una forma interesante de ponerlo, Roy." Pero Al sintio su molestia desaparecer un poco.

"Reclutados." Dijo Roy firmemente. "Como tú fuiste reclutado."

"No exactamente."

"Ya veo, dime ¿Qué tanto puedes decidir sobre tus acciones? ¿Puedes escoger el trabajo que quieres? ¿Puedes renunciar? Y, para empezar ¿Te dieron oportunidad de negarte? Al menos, estas personas decidieron entrar en el ejécito por si mismas."

Al no dijo nada.

"A veces, durante la guerra, le tienes que ordenar a tus hombres hacer cosas peligrosas. A veces les tienes que pedir cosas que solo se pueden describir como suicidas. Comparado con estar al frente, lo que tenemos en mente no es nada. Y comparado con ser secuestrado en la calle sin permiso siquiera de decir adios a tus seres queridos y que te manden, mal preparado, a la batalla, a nuestros reclutas les va bien." Roy le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "No le prestes atención. Pudiste hacerlo con las ratas y los perros, puedes hacer esto."

Al suspiró.

Tocaron a la puerta. Roy y Ed se fueron rápidamente a la otra habitación. Al abrio la puerta, cansado, y vio a una joven en uniforme. "El mayor me mandó aquí, dijo que me necesitaban para algo." Trataba de ocultar su curiosidad, pero falló tremendamente.

"Entra, soldado." Dijo Al, haciendose a un lado para que pasara. Mientras sus ojos estaban pegados al ventanal al final del cuarto, Al cerró silenciosamente la puerta y le puso el seguro.

**DESLIZ**

"Coronel." Dijo el sargento Cotes en el comunicador." El Fuhrer Goddard, señor, en la linea uno."

Al contrario del Fuhrer Bradley, el Fuhrer Goddard no vivía en Central, sino más al norte, en la pequeña ciudad de Dunsk, donde el parlamento se reunía tres cuartos del año. Aunque traía una escolta con él, siempre requería más: Choferes para él y su su escolta, un conserje y, a falta de una palabra mejor, sirvientes para atender los caprichos no solo de él mismo, sino de todos sus acompañantes.

Y encontrar soldados que llenaran los requisitos tampoco era facil. El Fuhrer era sumamente melindroso. Quería que aquellos bajo su mando siguieran instrucciones con una perfección que casi requería una conexión psíquica. Mientras que aquellos que lo acompañaban habían aprendido todos los caprichos y rarezas del Fuhrer, los hombres que Dunn necesitaba asignar no lo habían hecho. Después de la última visita, todos y cada uno de aquellos asignados al Fuhrer habían pedido NO ser considerados de nuevo en la siguiente visita.

Dunn levantó rápidamente el teléfono y apretó el botón. "Señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Hubo un chasquído típico de las comunicaciones a larga distancia, pero la voz del otro lado del recibidor era grave y algo jovial. "Avery, que bueno oir tu voz. Solo quería revisar contigo y asegurarme de que todo esta bien para mañana."

Avery abrió rápidamente su archivero, y empezó a sacar folders con una mano. "Si, señor. Todo está bien. Estoy organizando los detalles de seguridad mientras hablamos. Hay lugares en el laboratorio número cinco para usted. Señor, podría preguntar, ¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse esta vez?"

"No estoy seguro."

Eso no ere bueno.

"Y, en su compañía, ¿Cuántos hombres traerá?"

"Hoy viajo ligero, solo traeré a cinco. Tambíen necesitaran un lugar."

Avery suspiró, aliviado. El laboratorio podía acomodar a cinco personas.

"Sin embargo, pediré seguridad extra esta vez. Quiero a tu mejor gente. Experimentados, Avery. Nada de conscriptos."

Avery apretó los dientes. Eso significaba llamar a la gente que había ROGADO no estar involucrada de nuevo. Tendría que convencer no solo a los soldados que necesitaba, sino a la gente que generalmente dependía de ellos. Algunos coroneles y generales no se lo tomaban muy bien cuando les quitaban a sus mejores hombres, y el rango inferior de Duna hacía que las llamas telefónicas fueran incómodas.

Sin embargo, entendía la necesidad del Fuhrer. Considerando los problemas de la semana pasada, era normal que quisiera más seguridad.

"Claro." Dijo Dunn tan tranquilamente como pudo. "Le dare lo mejor que Central puedo ofrecer. Aunque dudo mucho que haya más fallos de seguridad."

Hubo un momento de silencio. "¿Fallos de seguridad?"

Repentinamente, Dunn sintió un dolor de estómago. El Fuhrer no sabía de la fuga. Pues claro que no, Ashfell no querría qu ele Fuhrer se enterara si podía evitarlo. El tipo tenía sentido común. El lenguaje áspero y los aun más severos castigos del Fuhrer Goddard eran bien conocidos. Ashfell tendría suerte si solo le dejaban una marca en su expediente. Goddard constantemente degradaba a aquellos que le fallaban.

De todas formas, todo había estado bien en el laboratorio desde hacía varios días. Sin importar lo espectaular que había sido la falla de seguridad, no se iba a repetir, no había razón para sacarla a la luz ahora. "En realidad no fue nada, señor. Solo algunas fallas en equipo de menor importancia." Mintió Dunn lo mejor que pudo.

"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces espero verte mañana."

"Y yo a usted." Mintió Dunn de nuevo. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Ashfell se iba a enfurcer con el.

**HECHA A UN LADO**

Winry se sentía muy aliviada cuando regresó al laboratorio número cinco después de que terminó su turno. El soldado haciendo guardia en la puerta la saludó con una sonrisa amigable. "Hola, Rockbell, te ves bien hoy."

"Gracias." Coqueteó automáticamente. En realidad, no pudo evitarlo y le hizo una pregunta. "¿Día aburrido?" Claro que lo era, el tipo aun sonreía. Pregunta estúpida. Si algo hubiera pasado, sería obvio.

"Horrible. Aunque mañana será interesante – es la visita del Fuhrer. Pero no vas a poder entrar mañana."

"¿Qué?" Winry sintió dolor de estómago.

"Naa, el lugar va a estar cerrado mientras dure la visita. No hay visitantes. Es una medida de seguridad."

Tenía que hablar con Al sobre eso. Hablar con alguien. Aunque estaba aterrorizada, también estaba decidida. Eso no estaba bien. Había colaborado con esto desde el principio, IBA estar en el final.

Apretó los dientes mientras la revisaban. No ocultaba nada en su abrigo ni en sus zapatos. Debería sentirse más relajada, pero tenía una fuerte sensación de miedo de que, de alguna forma, algún guardia encontraría evidencia en su contra. Había estado tan… indiferente, cuando todo esto había comenzado. Ahora estaba paranoica. En unas horas, menos de un día, todo lo que amaba, todas sus esperanzas y sus sueños, le podían ser arrebatados para siempre.

Y después, la dejaron pasar. "Está en su cuarto." Dijo el guardia antes de dejarla pasar. Últimamente no la hacían esperar a Al.

Salió del elevador y camino por el frio pasillo alfombrado hasta la habitación de Al, tocó dos veces y esperó.

La puerta se abrió.

Al parecía molesto y distraído. Winry lo abrazó pero él estaba tenso. "Dos mas hoy. Siguen diciéndome que terminaron, pero después me dan más. Entra."

"Esperaba que saliéramos a cenar hoy." Dijo Winry. "Tengo algo de dinero de mi última paga y… bueno… en realidad no celebramos tu cumpleaños y…" _Tal vez nunca tengamos otra oportunidad, _era el resto de la oración, pero no lo dijo. Si lo decía, tal vez se haría realidad.

"No tengo muchas ganas." dijo Al, y después vio la expresión en su rostro. "Oh, bueno, supongo que tenemos que comer de todas formas." Caminó hacia una silla donde tenía colgada su abrigo.

"Antes de irnos, creo que tengo que hablar con Roy."

Al dudó. "¿Sobre que? Esta muy ocupado planeando todo."

"Lo se. Y ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que están haciendo. Eso es lo que me molesta."

Al inclinó la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Cual es mi lugar en todo esto, Al? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?"

"Tu vas a estar en tu trabajo haciéndole brazos y piernas a la gente." Dijo Al firmemente. "Se va a poner peligroso por aquí. Si las cosas no salen bien, me sentiré mucho mayor sabiendo que estas a salvo."

Winry sintió fio el corazón. "Bueno, eso es tan lindo de tu parte, pero ¿Y tu que?"

Al se tocó el pecho. "Yo tengo que estar aquí. No hay opción. Soy el único que puede hacer esto."

Winry puso los ojos en blanco. A veces, Al podía ser un tonto. "¡Eso ya LO SE! Pero no me mantendrás a salvo. Al, si tu caes, yo también. Solo estar en otro edificio no me va a salvar. Se darán cuenta muy rápido, e iré a la cárcel. Demonios, me van a ejecutar."

Se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos. "Yo estaba en esto ANTES que tu. ¿Quieres saber quien tomó el primer riesgo? Yo. Robé la primera pieza de material. Mentí. Caminé entre los guardias de seguridad cada día arriesgando mi trasero por esto. ¿Y tu quieres que me que me quede aquí sentada esperando el final? ¿Qué con eso? ¿Para que sea inútil, me preocupe y no sepa que está pasando? ¿Para que no pueda decidir sobre mi propios destino? Al menos, si estoy aquí, puedo darle un puñetazo a quien se salga de su lugar. Y oí de una muy buena fuente que doy unos puñetazos muy fuertes."

"Winry, nadie va a dar puñetazos. Van a disparar balas."

"Se manejar un arma." Dijo Winry firmemente.

"¿Podrías matar a alguien con ella?"

"Si significa salvarte, si, sin pestañear."

"¿En serio?" dijo Al, dudoso. "Por que yo no estoy muy seguro de poder sacrificar una vida por otra."

"Entonces," dijo Winry, sonriendo amargamente. "Supongo que seré un mejor soldado que tu. Por que, si, yo si lo haría."

Winry lo abrazó y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía bien estar ahí."Dame un trabajo. Cualquier trabajo. Lo haré. Tan solo no me hagas esperar a un lado. Me mataría."

_N/t: Yaaay! Un capitulo completo!! (bailecito) ¿Por que la tardanza? EXÁMENES. ¿Por qué un capitulo completo? Por que no hay royed, eso les aburre, ¿noooo? XD _

_En el original, velvet mace, la autora, escribió una pequeña nota: "¡Mira mamá, puedo escribir het!" XD_

_Un detalle importante que creo que ya había sido mencionado antes en el fic, pero no recuerdo. El Fuhrer del fic es un personaje original, inventado para rellenar el espacio del Fuhrer Bradley por que… ¿Bradley se metería en peleas sin sentido y además, perdería? Yo no lo creo, tenía cerebro. Este Fuhrer es un tarado XD así que, no lo confundan._

_Bueno, pues la escuela esta a punto de terminar, ¿Pueden olerlo? Esta en aire, es el dulce aroma de las vacaciones! Pero más importante, ¡Las actualizaciones! ….¿ Pawns terminará en este verano? Pues, yo no apostaría por ello, pero haré mi mejor esfuezo por que así sea._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por favor sigan dejando mas! (soborno inicia aquí) recuerden que el review 200 y 201 obtienen un fic especial! (soborno termina aquí) Todavia estoy trabajando en el tamakixkyouya de hohenheim mx, es que es laaargo :D también voy a ver que hago con el royed de rakka, hemos tenido… eh... problemitas, pero ya veré, de hecho, tengo algo en mente _

_Cuidense mucho, dejen reviews, y revisen por que tál vez haya otra actualización muy pronto! Graciaaas! _


	45. 30x1 Estuvo cerca

Notas de la **autora**: Explicación sobre el Fuhrer y este fic. **¡CUIDADO! SPOILERS PARA TODA LA SERIE**: Cuando empecé a escribir esto, solo había visto unos veinte episodios de FMA. Suficiente para quedar ATORADA con la serie, pero no para saber hacia donde iba la trama. NO sabía que Bradley era un homúnculo. Cuando me enteré, supe que no podía ser mi Fuhrer. Vi el final del anime gracias a los fansubs, y descubrí que derrotan a Bradley y gobierna un parlamento. Ok, pensé, puedo trabajar con eso.Los gobiernos nuevos son débiles, sería sencillo para un hombre fuerte reinstaurar la dictadura. Después de todo, es a lo que todos están acostumbrados.Las demás diferencias estaban bien, esto es AU después de todo.Así que, así son las cosas. Derrotaron a Bradley de ALGUNA forma, ya se fue. No puede estar ahí por que es demasiado COMPETENTE para meterse en este lío. Bradley siempre ganaba sus guerras. Siempre. En su lugar hay un Fuhrer que es mucho más humano, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y cuyas ambiciones superan a las de su predecesor.

**PAWNS 30****ESTUVO CERCA**

Winry deslizó la navaja por la costura de su abrigo. Una última vez, pensó, pobrecito bebé, solo una vez más y jamás te volveré a hacer esto. Cinco botellas esta vez, alineadas en el escritorio. Cloroformo. Útil para cirugía menor. Facil de administrar. Tóxico en grandes cantidades, pero no eran necesarias. Solo velocidad y efectividad. Y silencio. Nadie tenía que morir, prometió Roy. Y Winry estaba aliviada por que, a pesar de lo que le dijo a Al, no estaba segura de poder jalar el gatillo. Aunque no tenía ningún problema con drogar a la gente.

Metió la primera botella en el relleno de su chamarra, manipulándola a través de la tela hasta que estuvo en el lugar más alejado. No quería que las botellas chocaran entre ellas accidentalmente e hicieran ruido, o peor, que se rompieran. Eso sería vergonzoso. Y mortal.

Metió la segunda botella.

Una mano se estiró detrás de ella y tomó una botella del escritorio. Winry gritó y se dio la vuelta.

"Winry."Dijo Angie, su cara contraída en un gesto de disgusto. "¿Eres TU¿Tu eres la persona que se roba nuestro material?"

Winry tomó la mano de Angie. Angie se soltó y se hizo hacia atrás, acercándose a la puerta. "No. Esto no es – Angie, por favor. Solo espera un momento antes de que le digas a alguien."

Angie entrecerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, como tratando de negar la situación. "Winry, NECESITAMOS esas drogas. ¡Tú sabes como han sufrido los pacientes!"

"Yo no las tomé" Susurró Winry, le preocupaba que su grito atrajera a más gente. "Tienes que creerme. Nunca me he robado una gota de morfina o antibiótico."

"¿Esta es la primera vez?"

_¿Debería mentir? No, no soy buena mentirosa._ "No, tomé una botella de GHB."

"¿La droga de la cita-violación?" Angie miró la botella en sus manos. "¿Anestésicos¿Qué traes entre manos?"

"Angie." Dijo Winry, mirándola con los mejores ojos inocentes que pudo. "Dame un día. Solo un día, eso es todo. Nunca volverá a pasar. Te quite al señor Azúcar de las manos. Me debes veinticuatro horas de miseria. Por favor."

Angie contuvo la respiración por un momento. "No, no voy a delatarte. Eres una de las buenas personas en este lugar. Pero por favor no hagas esto. No quiero que te metan en la cárcel. Si necesitas dinero, solo dime, tal vez las chicas y yo podamos hacer algo."

Winry estaba más aliviada de lo que podía expresar. "Gracias. Gracias." Extendíó la mano. "Necesito eso, por favor."

Angie miró la botella. "¿Quiero saber que estas haciendo?" Preguntó.

"No. De verdad, de verdad que no quieres."

"Limpia mis huellas digitales." Dijo Angie y le devolvió la botella. Winry hizo todo un espectáculo para ponerla dentro del abrigo.

Angie solo movió la cabeza en negación y se fue.

Winry terminó los preparativos y cosió la abertura de su abrigo. Le temblaba demasiado la mano. Cualquiera que se fijara en el abrigo notaría ese hoyo. Oh dios, era tan obvio.

Casi se muere cuando un guardia entró en el cuarto. "Tengo un mensaje para usted, Rockbell." Vio su cara descolorida. "¿Está bien?"

"Estoy bien," Dijo. Tomó el mensaje escrito que el guardia traía en la mano con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Casi no podía leer lo que decía.

Era de Ashfell. "Se solicita la presencia de Winry Rockbell en el Laboratorio Número 5 lo antes posible."

"Deberías ir rápido." Sugirió el guardia. "No son la clase de gente a la que quieres hacer enojar."

Ella asintió débilmente.

Nunca antes las seis cuadras entre el hospital y el laboratorio le parecieron tan largas. Su abrigo hacía ruido sin importar lo que intentara. No sabía si detenerse y volverlo o acomodar, o si eso solo la haría verse más sospechosa. Al final siguió caminando y fingió que no escuchaba el horrible sonido del cristal chocando contra el cristal.

Llegó a la entrada del laboratorio sonrojada y sudorosa. _Ahí vamos._

"Tengo una nota." Dijo débilmente, pasándole el papel a un soldado de apariencia dura. Su arma, al contrario de lo normal, esta lista para que la tomara, en lugar de puesta casualmente sobre el soporte en su cinturón. Miró el mensaje y después hizo una llamada por teléfono. Su arma apuntaba en la dirección en que estaba ella.

Winry imaginó que su abrigo hacía ruido cuando se hizo hacia atrás involuntariamente. Moría de ganas por meter las manos en las bolsas del abrigo. Eso sería peligroso. Dejó los brazos en los costados. Nada de movimientos repentinos.

"Si señor." Dijo el soldado en el teléfono y después le hizo señas con el arma para que se moviera. "Sigue las instrucciones. No vayas a ningún lugar donde no te digan específicamente que vayas" Winry se dio la vuelta para irse, pero sintió una mano sobre su brazo. "Necesitas esto." Dijo el soldado y le dio una credencial verde brillante que decía VISITANTE atada a un cordón. "Úsala todo el tiempo."

Un obstáculo menos. El siguiente estaba a unos cuantos pasos a través de unas pesadas puertas dobles. Ya no lo podía evitar. Era demasiado tarde para correr.

Caminó hasta el escritorio de seguridad en el vestíbulo del edificio. Había hecho esto tantas, tantas veces, pero nunca había habido DOS guardias en la estación.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo puso en el escritorio como siempre lo había hecho. Reconoció a los guardias, pero esta vez se veían diferentes. La expresión en sus rostros era severa. Sus ojos, atentos. Uno miró la credencial de visitante en su cuello, dándole vuelta. El otro….

El otro fue directo a su abrigo, levantándolo y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Sintiendo a través de la tela.

Winry no podía respirar. Las manos del primer guardia eran ásperas e inflexibles, presionando sobre sus costados, bajo sus pechos, sobre sus piernas. Apretó los dientes y trató de mantener en su rostro una expresión neutral. El guardia terminó la revisión y se hizo hacia atrás, asintiendo. "Esta limpia."

Notó la respiración entrecortada de Winry. "No pretendía que te gustara," bromeó de repente.

Winry dejó de respirar.

_Oh dios__…¡__TRATA DE LIGARME! _No pudo evitarlo; se rió de una forma ruidosa y vergonzosa. Trató con cada fibra de su ser actuar como si esto solo fuera un piropo casual. "Esa fue una gran revisión."

"Siempre trato de complacer." Sonrió.

El otro soldado le dio un último apretón a su abrigo y se lo regresó. "Ahí tiene, Rockbell. La esperan arriba."

Tomó la chamarra con una expresión de completa incredulidad. El sodado DEBÍA haber sentido las botellas ahí dentro. Aun así su cara permanecía en blanco.

_Tiene un círculo. Tiene que tenerlo. Es la única explicación._

Dios, ese lugar era como un campo minado. ¿Quién estaba de su lado y quien no? El guardia con el círculo no le dio ninguna indicación de que estuviera en la conspiración. La llevó a través de las puertas de seguridad y a los elevadores de forma eficiente, sin sonreír o tratar de calmarla en ningún momento. Ni siquiera había algo en la forma en que la miraba.

Tal vez no había sentido las botellas. ¿Pero COMO?

Presionó el botón que llevaba al piso donde vivía Al. Caminó por el pasillo hasta su cuarto ella sola.

Al abrió la puerta y ella puso sus brazos a su alrededor. Después de un momento, él la alejó. "¿Estas segura de que quieres estar aquí?" Dijo. "Aun hay tiempo…"

"Estoy aquí." Dijo Winry con más convicción de la que sentía. "Haremos esto juntos."

Al sonrió y la llevó dentro del departamento.

_n/t__: ...no tengo excusa. Mátenme, tienen todo el derecho...pero primero esperen a que termine esto si__ XD _

_Muchas, muchas gracias por sus __reviews__, estaba leyéndolos el otro día cuando mi motivación para seguir con este proyecto regresó de la nada. Es todo por ustedes, gracias. (__pd__. Prometo trabajar más en la ortografía __y ,__ sobre todo, en el uso confuso de los verbos, gracias por mencionarlo!)_


	46. 30x2 Llegada

**PAWNS 30x2**

**LLEGADA**

Midnight se pasó las manos por los lados de su uniforme de gala, alisando arrugas invisibles. Era una mañana fría pero se sentía incómodamente tibio. Esperaba no estar sudando visiblemente. El tren militar llegaba tarde. ¿Por qué se sorprendía?

Miró su reloj de bolsillo. Amplificador alquímico, si como no. Lo único para lo que jamás lo había usado era para ver la hora, y aunque hacía un buen trabajo, también lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro reloj. ¿Valía la pena? Durante años, su nombre y posición habían sido lo más importante para él, pero en las últimas semanas, se dio cuenta de que deseaba que la gente tan solo lo llamara Andrew Gardener. Su trabajo, que había sido el orgullo de su vida, se había convertido en una soga atada a su cabeza.

_Cuando esto termine, pediré vacaciones. _Pensó. _No estoy hecho para soportar esta clase de stress._

El Fuhrer no iba a hacer las cosas más fáciles. Midnight recordó con cariño a Bradley. Ese Fuhrer lo ignoraba a excepción de saludos amistosos en los pasillos. Este Fuhrer no lo dejaba ir.

El Fuhrer Bradley también tenía la reputación de ganar sus guerras, nunca metiéndose en más problemas de los que podía resolver. Goddard pensaba que podía ser mejor que Bradley. Esta guerra miserable e imposible de ganar era el resultado de puro orgullo.

Pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo a Goddard en la cara. Aquellos que se le oponían tenían una tendencia alarmante a cambiar de opinión o desaparecer.

¿Sería impropio de un hombre salir corriendo?

El tren finalmente llegó a la estación, llenando el aire con vapor y un olor a grasa y hollín. Midnight movió una mano frente a su cara para aclarar su visión y después miró el mar de uniformes que salían de las puertas. La mayoría ya habían salido cuando las puertas de vagón oficial se abrieron y la compañía del Fuhrer salió. Cuatro hombres de aspecto severo y una mujer guapa bajaron del vagón, hablando sobriamente. Dos usaban uniformes militares con el rango de general, el resto usaba ropa civil del más nuevo y costoso modelo. Después salió el mismísimo Fuhrer, caminando rígidamente sobre la plataforma.

El Fuhrer Goddard no sonrío cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Midnight. Midnight no esperaba que lo hiciera, de hecho, estaba agradecido de que no lo hubiera hecho. Las sonrisas del Fuhrer generalmente eran seguidas por demandas irracionales.

"Bien, bien, Midnight." Dijo. "Ese viaje en tren fue muy largo. ¿Dónde están mis choferes y guardaespaldas?" Miró alrededor de la plataforma.

"Por aquí señor." Dijo Midnight rápidamente mientras le señalaba al Fuhrer una fila de hombres de aspecto rígido.

Goddard los miró. "Despues de un largo viaje, un hombre en mi posición quisiera ver algo más agradable al llegar, pero supongo que con esto será suficiente. Que grupo tan feo. Avery no tiene sentido de la estética." Caminó frente a los soldados y molestó a todos esos pobres hombres. Las botas no estaban lo suficientemente limpias. El collar de una camisa estaba un poco de lado. Midnight sabía que eran pendejadas. No había ni un cabello fuera de lugar en ese grupo. Se sintió un poco culpable de estar agradecido de que fuera a ellos a quienes molestaban y no a él.

Ese pensamiento resultó ser prematuro. "Te estas dejando crecer demasiado el cabello, Midnight." Dijo el Fuhrer. "A algunos hombres se les ve bien, pero a ti no. Te vez desaliñado."

No tenía sentido decir nada más que "Si, señor." El Fuhrer se veía algo decepcionado de que Midnight no se defendiera, pero lo dejó pasar. "El auto está por aquí."

Se necesitaron tres carros para llevar a toda esa gente al laboratorio no. 5. El Fuhrer, la mujer guapa y Midnight quedaron juntos en un carro. Los otros cuatro de su grupo iban con un solo guardia. El último vehículo era un camión donde iba el resto del grupo de seguridad.

El Fuhrer solo parecía un poco desanimado cuando uno de los autos no llegó al laboratorio. Los cuatro hombres del Fuhrer estarían detenidos en el camino durante un rato. Midnight deseó que hubiera sido el camión con la seguridad, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso.

Ashfell se reunió con ellos en la puerta y pasó rápidamente al Fuhrer y su acompañante por seguridad.

El Fuhrer miró a su alrededor. "¿El edificio es seguro?" Preguntó.

"Si señor," dijo Ashfell. "Pasó la inspección."

"Tal vez, pero no me quedaré aquí más tiempo del necesario."

"Si señor."

El corazón de Midnight latía descontrolado. La idea era llevar al Fuhrer a su departamento primero. Ahí estaba la trampa... ahí estaban Ed, Roy y Al. Ahí estaban los guardias con un círculo de transmutación. Pero si el Fuhrer no se iba a quedar…

"Ashfell." Continuó el Fuhrer. "Ve quien es el mecánico que revisó el otro auto y mándalo con Avery para que lo degraden y transfieran. Obviamente no tienen ninguna habilidad."

"Si señor." Ashfell estiró la mano para presionar el botón del elevador que los llevaría arriba, pero el Fuhrer puso su mano sobre la de Ashfell. "El prisionera esta en el sótano¿no?"

"Si, pero supuse que querría descansar primero."

"No suponga cosas sobre mi." Dijo Goddard.

"Yo..." Ashfell asintió repentinamente. "Claro. Hacia el sótano." Presionó el boton de bajar.

De repente, Midnight estaba muy conciente de cuantos hombres armados había a su alrededor.


	47. 30x3 Plan b

_**Pawns 30x3**_

**PLAN B**

Devers le sonrió a Winry. Era una buena niña, algo joven, pero linda e inteligente. Un poco nerviosa, pero eso era de esperarse.

Se sentía tranquilo, y eso era sorprendente considerando lo que estaba pasando. Pero así funcionaba el círculo, supuso. Esto era una emboscada, al igual que la semana pasada lo había sido. Solo que esta era un poco más complicada.

Winry hizo su trabajo como si hubiera nacido para ello, memorizando el tablero de comunicación lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía un audífono sobre una oreja y la otra libre, para poder escucharlo y monitorear los múltiples micrófonos alrededor del edificio al mismo tiempo.

Estaban en el corazón del edificio. Su santuario. El lugar más seguro. Era ahí donde llegaban todos los cables. Los dos hombres asignados a utilizar el equipo habían sido puestos bajo el círculo y mandado a la habitación de Al a esperar al Fuhrer. Devers y Winry estaban solos. En otras circunstancias….

Solo un hombre lo había visto meter a Winry ahí, había sido un momento espantoso. La excusa de que entrenaba a Winry para utilizar el equipo era muy poco convincente. La indirecta de que lo utilizaba como escondite para tener aventuras durante la visita del Fuhrer era todavía más extraña. Lo último que necesitaba es que sus propios hombres y mujeres que no tenían círculo estuvieran nerviosos por su comportamiento, pero era inevitable.

"¿Está seguro que quiere hacer esto, señor?" había preguntado su subordinado de forma insegura. "Me parece un mal momento…" el hombre reconoció a Winry como la novio de Al. "Y, si me disculpa, una mala elección."

"No se preocupe. Aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos."

Al final, la lealtad venció tanto a la propiedad como al sentido común, pero a penas. Devers sospechó que si el hombre hubiera tenido IDEA de que los círculos existían, hubiera presionado el botón de pánico y todo se habría terminado. Afortunadamente, la noción de un círculo de transmutación que esclaviza estaba más allá de la imaginación de este soldado.

La voz de Winry trajo a Devers de regreso al presente. "Aquí están." Dijo, señalando la pantalla que mostraba la cámara exterior. Devers vio el auto negro detenerse enfrente de la entrada. Midnight salió primero y asintió en dirección de la cámara. Después salieron el Fuhrer y una mujer.

Devers se hizo hacia delante y habló en el micrófono. "Llegó el Gran Pez. ¿Listos?"

"Pasillo, listo." Dijo una voz.

"Vestíbulo, listo." Dijo otra.

"Todo bien aquí." Dijo Edward Elric desde el departamento del Fuhrer.

El resto de los conspiradores confirmaron su posición.

Devers vio al Fuhrer caminar por la puerta de seguridad hasta el elevador. De repente, Winry dio un grito ahogado. "Van hacia ABAJO, no arriba." Miró a Devers.

Devers sintió un momento de pánico. Tenían un hombre abajo, solo por si acaso, pero un hombre contra -- Devers contó -- cinco guardias más el Fuhrer. Ashfell y Midnight ayudarían, pero no era una pelea justa.

El resto de los guardias se dirigían a las escaleras…

Nada bien. Nada bien.

Devers habló en el micrófono. "Gran Pez va para ABAJO. Plan B. Cinco en la escalera."

Sus manos manipularon los circuitos.

Winry estaba junto a él, manos y herramientas en los cables. "Alarmas cortadas." Dijo.

Medio segundo después, Devers movió las palancas del elevador y la electricidad del cuarto sótano. No había cámara en el elevador, pero la que estaba en el hueco del ascensor registró como se sacudió y se detuvo.

La cámara montada en el cuarto piso se apagó; la puerta de seguridad se cerró.

Necesitaban tiempo y lo tendrían. Pero les costaría caro.

Cualquier esperanza de sorprenderlos estaba perdida.

Cuando dejara que el elevador se abriera, escupiría guardias armados y listos para disparar. Lo único que faltaba ver era que tan rápido viajaba el sonido, y si las balas atraerían al resto de sus hombres hacia abajo o no.

Devers y Winry se miraron. Aún con el círculo, Devers tenía miedo.

_N/t: ¡¡No han pasado meses!!! ¡Felicítenme! XD no, no es cierto. Aquí hay otra actualización. A todas las chicas hermosas a las que les debo fics les rogaré esperen a las vacaciones de invierno para verlos, tengo un par empezados pero nada ni siquiera a la mitad. Cuídense y gracias por no haber olvidado esta historia. ¡Es lenta pero segura! _


	48. 31x1 Intromisión

**PAWNS 31x1**

**INTROMISION**

Al tenía una sensación extraña, como la que sientes cuando sabes que has olvidado algo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparado para la batalla, pero mientras los minutos pasaban y no había batalla alguna, se sentía simplemente exhausto. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Todos tenían un trabajo que hacer. Armas que revisar, perímetros que vigilar, equipo que monitorear, mientras que él tenía que sentarse en su cama, en su habitación, y tratar de no estorbarle a nadie. Hasta Winry tenía más que hacer que él, y en realidad ella ni siquiera tenía por que estar ahí.

Nadie lo necesitaba.

Al había peleado para que le dieran un trabajo. Podía estar en observación. Podía ser uno de los que retrasaran la seguridad. Demonios, era un buen peleador – tal vez no tan bueno como Ed, pero aun era muchísimo mejor que, digamos, Midnight. No era ningún debilucho. No era estúpido. ¡Era UTIL maldita sea!

"Quédate en tu cuarto hasta que tengamos la situación bajo control." Dijo Roy. "Después te llamaremos."

Al miró su reloj por tercera vez en dos minutos.

Al carajo.

_Me puedo esconder en un armario en la habitación de Roy. Sentarme aquí solo sin hacer nada apesta. Al menos puedo hablar con Ed. Si, Ed debe estar tan aburrido como yo._

Al salió de su habitación. Los guardias de seguridad, ambos con un círculo, casi ni lo miraron. Llegó al final del pasillo y tocó la puerta del departamento de Ed y Roy. Se abrió un poco, y uno de los subordinados de Roy se asomó. Abrió la puerta por completo.

"¿Dónde está Ed?" Preguntó Al.

"En la habitación."

Al entró. La sala, que había sido el cuartel central hasta la noche anterior, estaba limpia y vacía. Cualquier signo de uso había sido limpiado. El Fuhrer entraría y no vería nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta que se descubriera la trampa.

Al siguió caminando y abrió la puerta de la habitación principal sin tocar. Captó movimiento dentro y se detuvo en seco.

Roy y Ed, vestidos en uniformes militares, estaban sentados juntos en la cama, los brazos alrededor del otro, atrapados en un beso apasionado.

Al sintió como si se le secara la garganta.

Sabía que Ed dormía con Roy. Hacía semanas que lo sabía, pero hasta ahora nunca antes había visto ninguna señal de su relación. Nunca se habían tomado de la mano, o besado o llamado por nombres cariñosos, al menos no en frente de el. Una vez vio a Roy poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ed, pero eso podría ser considerado solo como compañerismo. Los amigos hacían ese tipo de cosas.

Los amigos no se besaban así.

Al se dio la vuelta, sonrojado. Su visión de Ed viviendo felizmente en la casa de alado se destruyó en mil pedazos. Ed estaría con Roy a donde sea que Roy fuera. Ed ya se había ido.

¿Cómo había pasando? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se había roto el equipo de Ed y Al? ¿Fue cuando Roy sedujo a Ed? ¿O cuando Al se unió al ejército? ¿O fue aún antes de eso? ¿Acaso había empezado el mismo esta caída en espiral cuando empezó a salir con Winry? Tal vez era solo una parte inevitable de crecer y que hubiera sucedido sin importar que hicieran.

_No. Lo quiero de vuelta. No quiero que esté con Roy. Lo quiero CONMIGO. Cedió AÑOS de su vida por mi, dejar a Roy ahora debe ser un sacrificio fácil de hacer._

_Pero… ¿Yo dejaría a Winry por él? _Al se cubrió la cara con una mano. _Claro que no. Soy egoísta. Los quiero a ambos._

"¿Necesitas algo, Al?" Preguntó Roy en un tono levemente molesto.

"Lo siento." Dijo Al. "Debí haber tocado." Volvió a mirar a su hermano y al ex-coronel. Aun estaban sentado juntos, pero ya no se tocaban.

"Deberías regresar y esperar en tu habitación. No falta mucho. Al menos de que haya algo que pueda hacer por ti."

Que infantil sería decir que estaba solo y estresado y quería algo de compañía.

El radio hizo un ruido. El Gran Pez estaba en el edificio. Ed lo tomó y dio la confirmación, dejándolo después sobre el buró. "Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo quedarse aquí." Le dijo a Roy, estirando su mano normal y pasándola por el cabello de Roy.

Roy dudó, pero después cedió. "Entonces, escóndete detrás de la cama, Al. Nada de heroísmo por tu parte, eres el único que puede hacer esto. Sin ti, estamos fritos."

Aliviado, Al se agachó detrás de la cama, invisible desde la puerta.

La radio sonó de nuevo. "Gran Pez va para ABAJO. Plan B. Cinco en la escalera."

Oh Dios. Eso significaba que el Fuhrer había ido a la celda antes que a su habitación Sabían que era una posibilidad, pero no había forma de arreglar las cosas en caso de que así fuera. Tendrían que improvisar.

Roy se levantó de golpe. "Al, Ed, vengan conmigo." Tomó el radio. "Pasillo, habitaciones, plan B, a las escaleras. Devers, mantenlos en el elevador hasta que te diga."

"Hemos cortado la electricidad en el elevador y el cuarto sótano." Fue la respuesta de Devers.

Al siguió ha Roy hasta la sala, y después al pasillo. De repente, Roy se detuvo y lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza. "Quédate detrás de nosotros. NO enfrentes al enemigo. ¿Entiendes?"

Al se soltó, enojado. "No tienes que protegerme, se lo que estoy haciendo."

Ed puso un brazo a su alrededor. "Lo sabemos, Al. Tan solo mantente a salvo."

"TU mantente a salvo, Ed." Dijo Al.

Los guardias ya estaban en el pasillo y se dirigían a la escalera. Al hizo lo que le dijeron y se quedó atrás, detrás de todos los demás, cerca de la pared y lejos de la línea de fuego. Ed brincó hacia delante, por encima del barandal hasta el rellano de abajo, y repitiendo el movimiento hasta que no pudo verlo. El sonido de los pasos retumbaba en el cemento.

Un momento después, Al oyó los primeros sonidos del combate. Roy estaba de pie en el rellano bajo él, con la espalda recargada en la pared y la mano extendida. Esperando.

Disparos. Gritos. Luz de alquimia que rebotaba por las paredes. Sonidos secos y gruñidos apagados. Disparos de nuevo y finalmente, silencio.

Ningún sonido, más que el corazón de Al latiendo a toda velocidad contra sus costillas.

_n/t: me encanta Al y su negación… muy mal, muy mal XD Gracias por sus reviews y espero que muy pronto las pueda sorprender con otra actualización. __Por cierto, ¡Ya tienen su yaoi! ¿Feliceeeees? __Por que yo si!... como me gusta este fic, es un gusto trabajar en esto Nos vemos pronto! con suerte...  
_


	49. 31x2 Hacerse a un lado

**PAWNS 30X2**

**GUARDAR LA DISTANCIA**

El elevador se detuvo súbitamente, las luces parpadearon y después se tornaron de color rojo, extraño. Por un momento todos en el apretado elevador miraron hacia arriba y entre ellos. "Se fue la luz, señor." Dijo un guardia.

Midnight miró entre los hombros de los guardias para ver al Fuhrer. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba a Ashfell. "Seguridad." Dijo un una voz fría.

"¡Si señor!"

"Dispárenle al Mayor Ashfell."

Midnight se quedó con la boca abierta.

Afortunadamente, los guardias de seguridad no llevaron a cabo la orden inmediatamente.

"¿Señor?" dijo uno de ellos. "Es una falla eléctrica…"

El Fuhrer chasqueó. "Entiendo perfectamente lo que esta pasando. Ordené que le disparen."

"Estamos demasiado cerca, Señor. Alguien más podría salir herido."

"Señor, por favor." Dijo Ashfell, el miedo se reflejaba en su voz. "Me parece… parece un poco precipitado. ¿Que hice?" La compostura legendaria de Ashfell se había desmoronado. Por alguna razón, ver a Ashfell asustado era MUCHO más aterrador que cualquier cosa que el Fuhrer dijera o sugiriera. Era muy, muy feo. Estaba mal.

"Te atrapó ¿Verdad? Esto es una trampa." El Fuhrer retrocedió hacia una esquina. "¡Dije que le DISPAREN!"

"Señor." Dijo un guardia. "Me temo que no estamos autorizados para realizar una ejecución sumaria a nadie si no hay alguna amenaza directa contra usted."

"Oh, me esta amenazando. Bastante." El Fuhrer miró a los hombres apretados en el elevador. "¿El bastardo también tiene a los guardias? ¿Todos tienen el círculo? ¿Cuantos son parte de esto?" Empezaba a hacer calor en el elevador y el aire empezaba a viciarse.

Repentinamente, el Fuhrer miró a Midnight. El alquimista no se podía mover. "¿Hiciste esto por el? ¿Cuándo decidiste unirte a su bando? ¿O alguno de ellos te puso un círculo?"

"Señor." Dijo Midnight. "Esta equivocado, esto es solo una falla de energía, nada más."

"No insultes mi inteligencia, Midnight. No me quieres muerto, eso lo se. Todos serían ejecutados si muriera. Se lo que tramas y tu sabes que yo se lo que tramas. Así que, ¿Por qué no terminamos con este juego?"

"Ashfell, no tienes excusa. No debiste caer bajo el círculo. Eres mejor que eso. Midnight, a ti te perdono. No puedes evitarlo, ser crédulo está en tu naturaleza. Sabía que era riesgoso darte esta responsabilidad. Estoy decepcionado, pero si me ayudas, no te ejecutaré. Te quitaré tu certificación de Alquimista Nacional, y serás degradado, pero me aseguraré de que tu sentencia sea ligera."

Miró a los desconcertados guardias. "Y ustedes, les ordenes DISPARARLE a este hombre y nadie ha cumplido mi orden. No necesitan más palabra que la mía. DISPAREN. AHORA."

Lentamente, un guardia sacó su arma y la puso en la cabeza de Ashfell. Midnight podía ver como negaba débilmente con la cabeza. Ashfell tenía las manos levantadas en señal de renuncia. No hacía nada ni remotamente amenazante.

_Cooperar y saldré de esta. Pelear y me disparan ahora mismo. Vivir… no vivir…_

_Al._

_Si fallamos, ejecutarán a Al._

_No._

Midnight tocó el círculo de transmutación en su cinturón.

Cinco personas era demasiado para abarcar a la vez. Le tomó toda su concentración, pero su recompensa fue ver los ojos de todos los guardias de seguridad volverse anormalmente reflejantes repentinamente. El Fuhrer gruñó y trató de agarrarlo, pero había dos cuerpos entre ellos.

Midnight ya estaba al límite de su capacidad; no podría retenerlos mucho tiempo, pero con solo un poco más de esfuezo…

Los ojos del Fuhrer brillaron, rojos con la luz reflejada. Era extrañamente apropiado.

Midnight se dio cuenta de que uno de los guardias cayó al suelo. No podía perder la concentración, pero se pudo enfocar en lo que Ashfell estaba haciendo. El hombre tenía un pañuelo en la mano y tomaba a cada guardia ciego firmemente por la cabeza, drogándolos con el cloroformo.

Es bueno, pensó Midnight. Y en ese momento, su concentración se disipó por un momento. Un guardia parpadeó y su vista estaba de vuelta. Vio los cuerpos en el suelo y a Ashfell con el pañuelo en la mano, levantado tan lejos de su cara como le era posible."¡Tu!" Sacó su arma y le apuntó a Ashfell. Midnight lo empujó, y, simultáneamente, Ashfell pisó los cuerpos inertes y lo agarró en un débil abrazo del oso. En entre los pudieron mantener el arma en un ángulo seguro mientras Ashfell lo drogaba.

Midnight olió un poco de la sustancia y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Ashfell también se dio cuenta. El elevador estaba muy encerrado. Tenían que deshacerse del pañuelo pronto o TODOS se desmayarían. "¿Puedes hacer un hoyo?" Preguntó Ashfell.

Midnight sacó de su bolsillo el pedazo de gis que siempre cargaba consigo. Dibujó un círculo rápidamente en la pared y lo tocó. El círculo se encendió y el metal se derritió, dejando un hoyo. Ashfell puso su mano dentro de el y tiró el pañuelo.

"Bueno." Dijo Goddar, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose. "Supongo que me tienen, por ahora." Levantó las manos en señal de derrota. "Pero los atraparán, y cuando eso suceda, quiero estar presente en sus ejecuciones."

_Mi ejecución._

_Estoy demasiado involucrado ahora _ y, sin embargo, se sentía aliviado. Como si hubiera sido liberado de tomar una decisión horrible. La tensión que había crecido dentro de él en niveles incluso dolorosos parecía ir cediendo.

Midnight se rió de forma irónica.

_n/t: perdón por la tardanza. Escuela, muerte. Me voy._


	50. 31x3 Rebote

**PAWNS 31X3**

**REBOTE**

Ed bajó corriendo por las escaleras, la adrenalina hacía que su sangre corriera con fuerza, la escuchaba en sus oídos. Se sentía bien. Era como volar. Y estaba volando ahora, sobre el barandal y hacia abajo, aterrizando en el siguiente rellano, doblando las rodillas, preparándolas para el impacto.

Le ardían los pulmones, le ardía el estómago, se sentía como un calentador a punto de explotar. Nunca había visto al Fuhrer antes, oído su voz, ni siquiera había visto su foto en el periódico. Tal vez era la única persona en el país que podía decir eso. Pero no importaba, por que él sería quien lo haría caer.

Ed pasó entre soldados del doble de su peso y que le sacaban una cabeza de altura. Le temblaban las manos con la anticipación de una palmada y el calor de la alquimia corriendo por su cuerpo. Rodeó otro rellano, ahora por delante del sonido de los pies de los soldados con un círculo. El iba a ser el primero.

Esto se iba a poner muy físico.

Los guardias del Fuhrer lo vieron acercarse, lo escucharon. Era imposible que no lo hicieran. No estaban seguros de lo que estaba pasando, pero no les pagaban por adivinar. Tenían las armas listas antes de que Ed pudiera brincar sobre el último barandal. Incluso sintió el viento de alguna de sus balas (Eso estuvo cerca) antes de aterrizar directamente sobre los hombros de uno de ellos.

Juntó las manos mientras bajaba y cayó al suelo, presionando el círculo virtual en el cemento. El suelo se derritió con un estruendo, moviéndose como una gran ola y mandado a los hombres contra la pared, uno cayó por las escaleras, rodando hasta el siguiente rellano.

El resto de su gente lo estaba alcanzando con las armas listas.

Nadie gritó 'Ríndanse.'

Nadie pidió que bajaran las armas.

De hecho nadie hablo. Confundidos, dos dispararon de forma descontrolada, solo para recibir balas de regreso. Uno en el estómago, el otro en la rodilla. Estaban fuera de combate. Los otros tres fueron sometidos rápidamente.

Ed transmutó algo de cuerda de una manguera para incendios para que la gente de Roy pudiera asegurar a los soldados. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Roy y Al bajar la escalera cuidadosamente. Levantó los pulgares y les sonrió.

Roy habló por el radio. "Cinco en la escalera fuera. Abran la puerta del cuarto sótano. Cambio."

"Entendido." Dijo la voz de Devers por la radio. "Alguien presionó el botón de pánico. Iniciaré el cierre total de puertas. Eso les comprará algo de tiempo, pero no cuenten mucho en ello. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer rápido. Yo diría que tienen unos diez minutos para terminar la misión antes de que llegue la artillería pesada. Cambio."

"Entendido. Cambio."

Las luces cambiaban de rojo a blanco. Sin que nadie lo tocara, el seguro en la puerta hizo un ruido y Ed oyó un zumbido bajo pero constante. Tomó la manija y empujó. La puerta era pesada pero estaba bien balanceada e hizo un satisfactorio estruendo cuando chocó contra la pared.

El cuarto sótano era el nivel e la prisión. Algunos sonidos emergían de las puertas de las celdas, y Ed creyó ver un par de ojos mirándolo entre los barrotes de una pequeña ventana. Sabía que había otros prisioneros, pero nunca supo por que estaban ahí o para que los usaban. Se preguntaba si debería tomarse un momento para liberarlos.

No. Ese no era su trabajo, y lo que necesitaban era menos caos y confusión, no más. Cuando Roy fuera Fuhrer le insistiría que averiguara sus historias, pero por ahora se podían quedar. Había estado en una celda como esa por meses... no era tan malo.

El elevador era lo que requería su atención en ese momento. Roy y Al se quedaron atrás, en la escalera, mientras Ed y muchos de los hombres de Roy se recargaban en las paredes junto al elevador. Ed vio un radio colgado del cinturón de uno de los hombres y lo tomó, poniendo sobre su boca

"Devers abre las puertas del elevador."

También aquí parpadeaban las luces y de repente el elevador el elevador pareció cobrar vida. Después de largos segundos las puertas empezar a abrirse. Los hombres a su alrededor se voltearon, apuntando sus armas hacia adentro. Ed gritó, aun en cubierto "BAJEN sus armas y ríndanse."

"Estamos seguros aquí." Dijo una voz desde adentro. Ed la reconoció, era de Ashfell. Vio que los hombres se relajaron, sus armas aun apuntaban pero ya no estaban a punto de disparar.

El radio que tenía hizo un ruido de nuevo. "Nuestra posición esta siendo asaltada," dijo la voz de Devers. "Podemos detenerlos unos minutos, pero no más."Ed se movió y miró dentro del elevador. Había hombres tirados por el suelo, Ashfell y Midnight estaba de pie. Contra la pared estaba un hombre de mediana edad con ojos fríos que contradecían con la señal de rendición que daban sus manos levantadas.

"¿Tienen a los hombres de la escalera?"

"Si."

"¿Algún herido?"

"Dos de su lado, ninguno en el nuestro."

"Excelente." Dijo Ashfell. Se dio la vuelta y puso una mano sobre el Fuhrer, empujándolo hacia afuera del elevador. "Creo, señor, que ¿Quería ver la celda?"

El Fuhrer miró directamente a Ed, midiéndolo fríamente. "No creas que tu genio te va librar de esta." Dijo a través de sus dientes apretados. "Ni a ti ni a tu hermano."

Ashfell lo empujó hasta que llegaron a la celda. Deslizó una tarjeta metálica por el cerrojó y se abrió. Empujó la puerta.

Era la primera vez en una semana que Ed estaba en su celda. La última vez que estuvo aquí, estaba frotando la espalda de Roy, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien. La habitación se veía exactamente igual. Los mismos libros, las mismas camas, lo mismo todo. Era como si esa semana nunca hubiera pasado... hasta que el Fuhrer entró y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo de forma desafiante.

"¿Dónde está Mustang?" Preguntó el Fuhrer.

"Estará aquí pronto." Dijo Ashfell.

"Que no se mueva." Dijo Ed. "Mejor empezamos de una vez." Y juntó sus manos.

El Fuhrer no se quedó quieto, pero Ashfell era más grande y fuerte, y pronto su abrigo estaba abierto, su camisa levantada, su pálido y flácido estómago al descubierto.

Ed presionó la palma de sus manos contra la piel del Fuhrer. Sintió los musculos bajo la grasa apretarse bajo sus manos. El Fuhrer se sacudió de las manos de Ashfell, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. El círculo, perfecto, resaltaba en contraste contra la piel casi azul sobre la que estaba.

Ashfell lo dejó ir. Sonrojado, el Fuhrer se bajó la camisa y los vio de una forma malvada.

"Es tú culpa." Dijo Ed. "Si andas haciendo armas como esta, deberías asegurarte de que las haga gente que esta de tu lado."

"No te hagas el listo conmigo." Dijo el Fuhrer. "Ya va a ser tu hora. ¿Crees que alguien me va a aceptar cuando este bajo el control del círculo? Sabrán que algo anda mal. No hay forma de que puedas ganar esta pelea"

"Oh" dijo Roy desde la puerta. "Yo diría que las cosas se ven bien para nosotros."

"Ya lo tiene." Dijo Ed.

"Supongo que es mi turno." Dijo Al, caminando desde atrás de Roy y hacia el Fuhrer.

Y se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ed se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como el Fuhrer sacaba un arma de su abrigo y la apuntaba directamente a Roy.

"¡NOOOO"! Ed gritó e hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento. Saltó entre el arma y Roy.

Todo se detuvo.

Primero, un ruido ensordecedor, haciendo eco en las paredes de la celda. Inmediatamente, Ed sintió una presión inmensa en su brazo de automail, donde la bala había rebotado. Gimió, adolorido, pero también sintiéndose victorioso. Había bloqueado el disparo. Roy estaba a salvo.

Ashfell se lazó al mismo tiempo, tomando la mano del Fuhrer y volteándola brutalmente hacia atrás. El arma cayó y golpeó el suelo, rebotando y rodando hasta quedar bajo el escritorio.

Ed oyó un sonido fuerte tras el. Se volteó y vio a Roy de pie, sin ningun daño, pero inclinado hacia adelante con las manos levantadas en un gesto de protección, los ojos desorbitados. Ed siguió mirando y vio...

Oh Dios... vio...

"¡AL!" Ed se aventó entre el Fuhrer y Al, como si quisiera proteger tambíen a su hermano. Sus ojos vieron cada detalle simultáneamente: el extraño ángulo de los brazos de su hermano, la forma en que estaban sus piernas, su boca, abierta y relajada. Los ojos cerrados.

Era tan pequeña, apenas notable a través de su cabello rubio oscuro, pero estaba ahí. Una gota de sangre justo sobre la frente, bajo la línea del cabello. Tan pequeña como una moneda. Como la quemada de un cigarro. Tan limpia. Algo tan pequeño no podía ser tan malo.

Ed levantó a su hermano en sus brazos. Al se sentía pesado, sin fuerza, pero con vida. No como un cadáver se sentiría.

La herida de bala en su cabeza ni siquiera sangró, además de esa única gota.

No podía ser tan malo.

No podía.


	51. 32 El horrible presente

**PAWNS 32**

**El horrible presente**

Winry cambió el audio del pasillo a la celda. Deseó tener más de un par de oídos y también deseó que hubiera algo más que una cámara fija en el pasillo del cuarto sótano.

Todo lo que veía en el monitor era la imagen borrosa del elevador y un grupo de hombres de pie junto a la escalera. No había acción ahí.

Pero lo que escuchaba era algo totalmente diferente. Estaba pasando. Justo ahora. Ese era el momento.

Se mordió el labio y cruzó los dedos. _Vamos, vamos, vamos, que termine YA._

_"Supongo que es mi turno." _Dijo Al, su voz se escuchaba insignificante en su oído. Escuchó resignación en su voz. _Se fuerte, mi amor. _Pensó. _Puedes hacerlo. __Solo una vez más y se termina._

Un gran ruido golpeó su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. ¿¡Que fue eso!? Algunos golpes y después nadie habló por un largo tiempo. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Eso había sido un disparo?

Alguien golpeó la puerta del cuarto de máquinas. Winry miró a Devers, que la miró directamente a los ojos y después se volteó hacia la puerta.

En sus oídos, escuchaba lo que estaba pasando tres pisos abajo.

_"No está muerto." _Dijo Ed, con la voz llena de angustia.

¿Quién no estaba muerto? No¡Roy no!

Con los audífonos escuchó la voz de Roy, demasiado baja como para escucharla realmente. "_Perdón..." _Fue todo lo que entendió.

No, no fue Roy... ¿Quién más causaría que Ed hablara así?... no. No.

El cuarto de máquinas se ponía más ruidoso; deseó que detuvieran los golpes y que pudiera escuchar mejor lo que pasaba en los audífonos.

_"¡Ah demonios!" _escuchó la voz de Ashfell. "_Ah, carajo... Ed..."_

Alguien se reía. Algún CABRÓN se estaba riendo. La voz gruesa que había identificado como el Furhrer habló. _"Bueno, supongo que me acabo de ahorrar los gastos de la ejecución de ese."_

_"¡No está muerto!" _Dijo Ed.

Devers le agarró el hombro. Winry no quería concentrarse en anda más, pero tenía que. Lo miró. Devers se estaba levantando con la mano cerca de los costados, como si se preparara para sacar su arma.

"Winry, quítatelos."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Algo está pasando. Alguien está herido. Creo que le dispararon a Al."

"Puede esperar. Necesito que repares la alarma ahora. Repara todo lo que puedas. Rápido."

Ed habló de nuevo, con la voz gruesa y decidida. "_Va a estar bien, Roy. Solo se desmayó, eso es todo."_

"Al está herido." Dijo Winry sin respiración.

"_Espero... que fuera una parte irremplazable de su plan." _Dijo el Furher.

"_Al, ya déjalo." _Dijo Ed, Winry podía oír un sollozo escondido en su voz. "_¡Despiertate, mentiroso¡Despierta!"_

Entonces Devers tomó los audífonos y se los quitó. Los desconectó y los enredó, y los metió en una bolsa tirada en el suelo. Le habló a Winry de forma agresiva. "No tenemos tiempo. Conectalo todo, RÁPIDO."

Lentamente, Winry miró alrededor del cuarto. Todo le parecía tan ajeno e incomprensible, pero eventualmente entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta. Iban a entrar, pronto.

Miró el desastre de cables frente a ella. Las señales de sabotaje eran obvias.

"Haz que se vea decente, y rápido. Si nos descubren espiando nos dispararán primero e investigarán después.

Winry empezó a trabajar, reconectando los circuitos. De repente, un sonido abrumador la asustó. Se sacudió y tembló, casi no podía agarrar sus herramientas. Era la alarma, la acababa de conectar. Todo el edificio estaba lleno de ruido. Oh Dios, todo estaba saliendo mal.

_Ed dice que no está muerto. Puedo confiar el Ed. Ed no lo diría si no fuera cierto._

Winry temblaba, su corazón temblaba. Su vista estaba borrosa, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una gran lágrima se estrelló contra el dorso su mano.

Devers puso una mano sobre su hombro, y le hablaba. No podía oírlo. No sobre el ruido de la puerta, golpeando, golpeando, golpeando. No sobre el sonido de sus propios pensamientos.

"Lo hago tan rápido como puedo." Dijo ella.

"Es suficiente. Empújalo todo y cúbrelo." Winry empujó la masa de cables hacia el hueco en la pared y puso la tapa encima. Se le calló un tornillo. Se agachó a recogerlo, pero Devers la detuvo. "No, solo ciérralo."

Tomó otro tornillo y lo puso en el hueco, empezando a apretarlo. Terminó. Tomó otro tornillo y lo apretó hasta la mitad. Repentinamente, Devers la jaló. "Es suficiente." La levantó y la abrazó.

Ella le regresó el abrazo fervientemente. Sentía como si verdaderamente se le rompiera el corazón y todo lo que quería era abrazar a alguien, solo para mantenerlo dentro.

_Al no puede estar muerto. Ed no me mentiría sobre esto._

Devers presionó su mano contra su espalda, y sintió su cabeza enterrada en su cabello, cerca de su cuello... su boca estaba puesta sobre su oído, diciendo algo incomprensible. Algo que sonaba como "Sígueme la corriente, por favor."

Su mano le acariciaba el cabello y , de repente, su menta la llevó a una nueva dirección inesperada. La mano de Devers se sentía como la de Al, y eso definitivamente no estaba bien. No quería que Devers la tocara así. Quería a Al. Tenía que ir por el, bajar de alguna forma y verlo. Tenía entrenamiento médico. Podía ayudarlo.

Devers la sostuvo con fuerza y no podía soltarse. "Por favor, tranquilízate." Le susurró. Y después, su boca estaba sobre la de ella, tibia, húmeda y mal.

Se congeló. No tenía sentido. Todo estaba al revés. No quería que Devers la besara. La puerta estaba mortalmente callada.

Entonces Devers se separó violentamente y el mundo se revolvió en movimiento. Vió manchas jalando a Devers fuera de la habitación. Más manchas, y la estaban agarrando de nuevo, manos sobre sus brazos la empujaban hacia delante, fuera de la habitación y hacia el pasillo, doblándola. Sus piernas se colapsaron y cayó al suelo con los brazos presionados dolorosamente contra la espalda.

Una de las manchas se definió; era un hombre en uniforme. Parecía dudar, arrodillándose junto a ella. Una mano pasó por su mejilla. "¿Te estaba lastimando?"

El hombre que le doblaba los brazos la estaba lastimando, pero el mundo parecía empezar a acomodarse y se dio cuenta de que el guardia se refería a que si DEVERS la había lastimado. Parpadeó. Devers la había besado y no quería eso, no se había esperado eso, no... por que había... ¿Por que?

Devers estaba en el suelo frente a ella, las manos entre esposas. La expresión de su rostro era gentil, preocupada, resignada.

Empezó a entender lo que la gente a su alrededor decía. Pensaban que Devers la había llevado hasta el cuarto de control para molestarla. Habían visto las lágrimas, sabían que era la novia de Al. Pensaron que Devers trataba de tocarla en contra de su voluntar.

Y Devers no hacía nada para hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Una distracción, para que no notaran lo que habían estado haciendo. Ella debería de haber seguido con el juego. Devers trataba de salvar su vida, pero ahora pensaban que era un violador. Si tan solo le hubiera contestado el beso, guardado su lágrimas, entonces todo lo que habría sucedido sería un leve golpe a su reputación, y nada más.

Devers le sonrió un poco, reconociendo su comprensión. No le pudo regresar la sonrisa. Ahora moriría con el honor arruinado, y ella moriría que su inútil reputación intacta.

_¿Por qué se preocupó de salvarme?_ Pensó. _¿Por qué no los dejó ver lo que estábamos haciendo? __Se terminó. Perdimos. __Perdió su honor por nada. _

TODO dependía de Al. Sin él para activar el círculo el plan era inútil. Tarde o temprano el resto del laboratorio los derrotaría. Era traición, eso era claro; no habría piedad.

Tal vez sería MEJOR que Al estuviera muerto. Al menos, así, moriría con esperanza, con ella y con todos sus sueños intactos, y no de forma lenta en una celda, sin esperanza y solo, hasta que una fila de balas de un batallón de fusilamiento de pusiera fin a su miseria.

Winry sintió algo doloroso y frió cerrarse sobre sus muñecas, sintió el peso del metal sólido sobre su piel, y cuando la levantaron del suelo, supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para controlar su destino.

Cerró los ojos y se despidió de su casa, de sus hijos, de su futuro. El hermoso sueño se desvaneció y se quedó atrapada, permanentemente, en el horrible presente.

_No te despiertes, Al. No te despiertes para vivir esto._

**C****ÍRCULO DE TRANSMUTACIÓN**

Roy alejó a Ed del cuerpo de Al. Ed se resistió. "No esta muerto, Roy. Solo míralo. ¿Te parece que esta muerto?" Ed tomó la cabeza de Al de forma un poco violenta. Se iba de lado.

Un hilo delgado de sangre corría por su nariz del lado izquierdo, por la curva de su labio y hasta el lado de su barbilla.

Roy tragó saliva con dificultad. Ed movió su brazo y la cabeza de Al se movió de nuevo, hacia el lado. Roy notó la sangre en su oído izquierdo, sangre en la manga de Ed. La boca de Al estaba abierta casi como si estuviera bostezando.

Roy cerró los ojos y volvió a jalar a Ed. Sintió como temblaba.

"Despierta, flojo." Dijo Ed de forma áspera. "Ya déjalo. ¿Que diría Sensei si te viera así?"

Roy tomó las manos de Ed y las alejó. Le costó trabajo, pero al final Roy era simplemente más fuerte que Ed, y el cuerpo de Al cayó de nuevo al suelo. Roy acurrucó a Ed en su regazo, abrazándolo fuertemente, besando su cabeza.

Se había terminado. Les había fallado. Les falló totalmente, a Ed y Al. A Winry y a Midnight.

Le falló a Ashfell y a todos los que les habían puesto el círculo. Ahora serían ejecutados. Eran inocentes. NUNCA hubieran cooperado con esa patética excusa de rebelión si no los hubiera obligado, pero nadie lo creería y serían castigados sin piedad. Sus seres queridos visitarían sus tumbas y se preguntarían por que habían decidido traicionar a su país. El nombre de Roy se convertiría en una grosería.

Roy le había fallado a su pais, absoluta, completa y abominablemente. Cargaría el pecado de la rebelión (hubris) hasta su muerte.

Miró al Fuhrer con odio puro. El otro le regresó una mirada fría.

"Bueno, supongo que es todo." Goddard se rió de nuevo, masajeando su cabeza herida. "Supongo que ninguno de ustedes sabe como activar este círculo. Eso es lo que Midnight me informó. Dijo que solo el hermano menor tenía permitido activar los círculos. Cuesta trabajo¿No?"

La mirada de Ed cambió y Roy sintió la tensión que subió por sus músculos. "Puedo activar ese maldito círculo. Tu cerebro se va a hacer papilla, pero creo que no me importa. Si de todas formas vamos a perder, al menos te llevaremos con nosotros.

Se liberó de los brazos de Roy y se lanzó hacia el Fuhrer.

Solo para que Ashfell lo interceptara. "Detente, Ed. Alto. Mustang, controla a tu amante."

"Tal vez Ed tiene razón." Dijo Roy amargamente. Al menos si el Fuhrer estuviera muerto, o incapacitado, tal vez habría alguna esperanza de que el país pudiera encontrar un líder más cuerdo. Tal vez podrían sacar algún bien de todo esto. "Pero si alguien va a activar ese círculo, seré yo. Puedo convertir su cerebro en lodo tan bien como cualquier otro."

El Fuhrer retrocedió involuntariamente, más adentro en la celda. Parecía asustado de nuevo. Bien.

Roy tomó a Ed de entre la cintura y lo soltó de Ashfell. "Te daré tu venganza, mi amor. No tienes que cargar la culpa de ello." Ed parecía relajarse un poco en sus brazos.

"Bueno, yo no me voy a rendir todavía." Dijo Ashfell. "Y no voy a dejar que NINGUNO de los dos arruine esto por que no están pensando claramente."

Roy levantó la mirada y miró Ashfell a los ojos. Se atrevió a sentir un rayo de esperanza. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Al no es el único que puede activar exitosamente el círculo."

Roy parpadeó. "¿Que dices?"

"Me refiero a que no es el único que puede activar el círculo. ¿Por qué no le ordenas a Midnight que lo haga? Se SUPONÍA que Midnight era el que iba a activar los malditos círculos en primer lugar."

Roy parpadeó. ¿Midnight podía activar los círculos?

POR SUPUESTO, claro que podía. Roy se golpeó la frente.

Ashfell lo miraba incrédulamente. "¿Quién carajo pensaste que te iba a poner el círculo, Mustang¿Tu amigo Al? No lo creo. Midnight ha estado haciendo su tarea. Yo estuve con él cuando lo logró. Debería estar alla afuera en el pasillo. Solo ve y llamalo.

De repente, la alarma empezó a sonar.

"No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo." Dij Ashfell. "Hazlo ahora."

The alarm suddenly started whooping.

Roy soltó a Ed y corrió por el pasillo. "¡Midnight!" gritó, buscando entre los soldados a su alrededor. "MIDNIGHT. ¡Ven aquí, ahora!"

Midnight se separó del grupo. "¿Terminó?"

Roy lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia la celda. "Apurate, maldita sea. Te necesitamos."

Algo entretenido, Midnight lo siguió y se detuvieron en la puerta de la celda. Sus ojos miraban a Al. Miró a Ed, que abrazaba a su hermano en su regazo, y después a Al de nuevo.

"Un disparo."dijo Midnight."¿Quién...?"

"El Fuhrer."

"Tenía un arma… ¿Cuando?"

"MIDNIGHT." Dijo Roy ásperamente. "Ya tiene el círculo, necesito que lo actives. No tenemos mucho tiempo."

"Al..." susurró Midnight.

"Midnight te ORDENO que actives ese círculo." Dijo Roy, desesperado.

Midnight se dió la vuelta y miró a Roy a los ojos. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor. "No soy tu esclavo, Mustang. Nunca lo fui. Le pertenecía a Al, y ya no creo que necesite mis servicios."

_N/t: Esperaba terminar esto antes de año nuevo. Una vez más, no sucedió.. Este proyecto lleva 2 años (o 3, ya ni me acuerdo) y aun le falta para terminar. El fin esta muy, MUY cerca, les agradezco por todo el tiempo que han seguido esta historia y me disculpo por la larga espera._

_Aparte de eso... quieeen tiene un capitulo completo? quien quien? quien es una traductora linda? XD_

_Pobre Ed, es un objeto, pobre Roy no sirve para nada tampoco, y es mentira vil que esa herida no pudo sangrar! La experiencia me ha enseñado que la cabeza es muy aparatosa, cualquier rasguñito y ya esta uno bañado en sangre. ¿No sangre de esa bala? No lo creo XD La verdad me gusta este capitulo, es TAN dramático XD . Ya faltan cuatro o cinco mas, nos vemos pronto. Cuídense, y gracias por los reviews, los aprecio muchísimo._

_El siguiente capitulo tambien sera completo, esperenlo pronto._


	52. 33 Opción

**PAWNS 33**

**OPCI****ÓN**

_Soy libre._

Midnight estaba atónito. Entonces, así huele la libertad. A pólvora, sudor y aire rancio.

Yo 

_Soy_

_Libre._

Entonces, así se ve la libertad. Como un rostro inocente sucio de sangre, acomodado en el regazo de un hombre enojado.

_Mi mente me pertenece. Mis pensamientos me pertenecen. Puedo decidir que sentir, que hacer._

"Al..."

_De todas formas, nunca fue mi amigo. Era mi captor, mi dueño, me utilizaba. Era un patética excusa de un ser humano, atrayéndome a su habitación de esa forma. Pretendiendo que le agradaba. Pero nunca le agradé. ¿Por qué debería? No somos parecidos en absoluto._

Me agradaba.

_Está muerto; debería estar bailando de alegría. La horrible pesadilla ha terminado._

Pero, en realidad no fue tan malo. Fue... un poco... bueno.

_No, no pienso eso. Se terminó, y no lo voy a extrañar. _

"Midnight." Dijo Mustang. "Te ORDENO que actives ese círculo."

Midnight reventó. Se enfocó en esos ojos oscuros y delgados; el rostro endurecido por el stress y húmedo de sudor y miedo. Sintió algo desenredándose dentro de él, una rabia que venía desde las profundidades de su alma y florecía como una flor maldita. "No soy tu esclavo, Mustang. Nunca lo fui." Lo dijo fuerte y claro sobre el sonido de la alarma.

_Soy_

_Libre._

"Le pertenecía a Al."

La libertad dolía. La libertad se sentía mucho como si le cortaran la cabeza.

"Y ya no creo que necesite mis servicios." Midnight se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo. Libre. Las sirenas se callaron abruptamente. El silencio se sentía mejor... mucho mejor.

"Bravo."

Midnight se dio la vuelta. Era la voz del Fuhrer. El Fuhrer le había disparado a Al. El Fuhrer había empezado todo el maldito problema en primer lugar. Midnight caminó abruptamente de regreso a la celda, empujando a Mustang y mirando fijamente al maldito hijo de puta que había causado todo esto.

"Bueno." Dijo el Fuhrer. "Tal vez no eres tan crédulo como pareces. Ahora eres libre, alíate conmigo y me haré cargo de que no seas castigado por las cosas que hiciste mientras estabas bajo el círculo."

Midnight se detuvo. ¿Ere un truco? ¿O el Fuhrer estaba así de desesperado por su ayuda?

"¿No seré juzgado? ¿No seré degradado? ¿No perderé mi certificación?" Le falló la respiración de contemplar tan tentadora posibilidad. _¿Puedo tener mi vieja vida de regreso, libre y limpia?_

"No te tocaré." Dijo el Fuhrer, sonaba algo desesperado en convencerlo. "De hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti. Por supuesto, me gustaría que testificaras en los juicios de los demás, al menos de los que no he ejecutado ya aquí."

Midnight añoraba regresar en el tiempo y a su vieja vida. Pero ¿Qué pasaría con Ed, Winry y todos los demás que estaban bajo el círculo? ¿De verdad era justo que él tuviera todo y que a ellos los destruyeran? Tenía algo de ventaja aquí. Midnight podría salvar a la gente que Al quería. Sería lo más decente que podría hacer.

Tuvo una ida. "Lo hice, señor."

El Fuhrer se sorprendió un poco. "¿Qué?"

"Tengo su círculo." Aclaró Midnight. "Tuve la idea, conseguí a gente indicada. Hice que sucediera. Asi que, ¿Qué piensa? ¿Es el hijo de mi mente en arma digna para usted?"

El Fuhrer sonrió. "Si, así es." ¿E_s esa una verdadera sonrisa de apreció? ¿O solo una forma de manipularme?"_

Midnight no quito sus ojos del Fuhrer. "Ahora soy el único que puede hacerlo funcionar, ¿Sabe?"

"Si, lo sé." El Fuhrer parecía haber recuperado su compostura. "De hecho, tengamos una demostración."

"¿Qué tal muchas, señor?" Dijo Midnight. "¿Qué tal si le pongo el círculo a Mustan y a Ed."

Ashfell se paró entre Midnight y Mustang. "No lo hagas, Midnight. No me obligues a dispararte."

"No me vas a dispararan, voy a salvar tu vida. Les voy a salvar la vida a todos. Después de todo, una vez que Mustang tenga el círculo, regresaras al bando correcto. A lado del Estado."

Midnight miró al Fuhrer de nuevo. "¿No es así, señor? ¿Les perdonará la vida si tienen el círculo bajo su mando?"

A Al le hubiera gustado eso – todos con vida. Estar bajo el círculo no es tan malo.

El Fuhrer asintió. Parecía casi feliz. "Absolutamente. Entonces no habría necesidad de matarlos."

Midnight asintió y miró a Roy. "Bueno, ¿Cómo suena eso? Todos sobreviven. Créeme, no es tan malo, he vivido así durante una semana."

La mirada de Mustang era severa. "Si no me ayudas, al menos eso salvará a Ed. Hazlo, pero a mi no. Yo prefiero morir."

"Prefieres morir, ¿Eh? Que curioso, nunca me diste esa opción. Tener el círculo o morir. Solo fuiste y lo hiciste... solo que tenias a Al para que lo hiciera por ti. Al no podía lastimar a una maldita rata y tu lo tenías poniéndole círculos a la gente. Me quito el sombrero ante ti, ni siquiera necesitas círculos para adueñarte de la gente.

Mustang apretó los dientes. "Por favor, Al hubiera querido –"

Midnight lo interrumpió. No quería oír lo que Al hubiera querido. No de Mustang. "He pasado los último tres meses contigo, con tus sonrisas sarcásticas y tus humillaciones. Si soy o no soy virgen no es ABSOLUTAMENTE de tu incumbencia." El rostro de Roy mostraba una expresión particularmente adolorida. Midnight continúo. "Mira quien habla, persiguiendo a niños de la mitad de tu edad, jugando con su inocencia. Usándolos. Usándome a mí. Usando a quien sea que se cruce en tu camino para tus propios intereses egoístas. Y ahora, prefieres morir que jugar con las reglas que alguien más. Que noble. O no."

"Yo tampoco quiero el círculo." Dijo Ed. "Matanos a ambos."

Midnight miró a Ed. "Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que es bueno para ti. Ponerte el círculo salvará tu vida." Dijo Midnight. "Serás libre, en la mayoría de las cosas. Pero, ya veo, fue lo suficientemente bueno para mí, y para Ashfell y Devers y todos los demás, pero ustedes son mejores que eso."

"Tus argumentos son muy elocuentes." Dijo el Fuhrer. "Sugiero que lo escuches, niño. Tu país aun puede usarte... una vez que estés domado."

"Midnight." Dijo Roy. "Por favor, reconsidera." Y después, se detuvo.

_Ya no tiene palabras, por fin lo tengo. _Midnight sintió una sensación de triunfo amargo."No necesito tu permiso ¿Sabes?"

Se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos. Roy parecía tan vulnerable, tan perdido, sin esperanza.

Midnight se rió. Era una risa amarga, irónica. Después miró de nuevo el cuerpo en el suelo. _Soy libre de ti, Al. Nunca más me dirás que hacer, y me estoy llevando mi venganza completa. Estoy haciendo lo que siempre desee._

No, no lo estoy haciendo. Quiero que estés con vida. Quiero que seas mi dueño. Incluso se POR QUE lo quiero; tu mismo me lo dijiste, maldita sea. Recuerdo las palabras exactas.

_Pero ahora estas muerto. No me debería importar lo que tú quieres, pero me importa._

Me ibas a llevar lejos, Al. Yo lo sabía. No puedo odiarte por ponerme el círculo, ni siquiera ahora que te has ido. _Pero ya no puedes llevarme a ningún lado. No tiene caso tratar de complacerte._

_Y definitivamente no tiene caso complacer a Mustang._

_Y de ninguna maldita forma voy a ponerle el círculo a nadie solo por que el Fuhrer me lo ordena._

_Honestamente... ¿De verdad quiero ponerle el círculo a alguien solo para hacer mi vida mejor? Eso me haría tan malo como Mustang y el Fuhrer._

"¿Qué estas esperando?" dijo Goddard, impaciente. "Si se resisten, morirán. Lo saben. Anda, no creas que se van a defender. Y después tu y yo podemos hablar sobre como ganar estas guerras."

Midnight respiró profundamente. De repente, lo que tenía que hacer era perfectamente claro. Se rió ante la ironía.

_Oh, le voy a poner el círculo a alguien, pro no va a ser por NADIE en esta habitación. Voy a vender mi alma por el bien de mi país, carajo. Por soy y siempre seré un patriota, un si no me gusta el tipo que esta a cargo._

Midnight miró a Ashfell. "Detenlo por mí."

Ashfell miró a Mustang.

"No, no él." Midnight movió la barbilla hacia el Fuhrer. "El."

"¿Que?" dijo Goddard, sorprendido.

Ashfell sonrió lentamente. Antes de que el Fuhrer pudiera responder Ashfell lo tenía, agarrado con los brazos en la espalda.

"Esta en su estómago."

Midnight levantó la camisa de Goddard. Sip, ahí estaba.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el Fuhrer.

"Por que eres demasiado imprudente como para manejar nuestro país, mucho menos el de alguien más. Mustang es un bastardo engreído, pero al menos le importa alguien además de él mismo. No lo quiero como Fuhrer, pero si me dan a escoger entre ustedes dos, lo escojo a él."

El Fuhrer trató de zafarse. Que patético.

"Esto es por los siete meses de INFIERNO que me hiciste pasar." Midnight tocó el círculo, y deseó que la tarea se hiciera.

BALA 

El corazón de Roy latía dolorosamente. Involuntariamente, se puso una mano sobre el pecho. Ya tenía más adrenalina de la que su cuerpo podía soportar, de hecho, empezaba a sentirse adormecido por el stress. Había demasiadas cosas en su mente al mismo tiempo y simplemente no lo podía manejar.

Así que se quedó de pie, atontado y adormecido mientras Midnight discutía su destino en tono helado.

" Si soy o no soy virgen no es ABSOLUTAMENTE de tu incumbencia."

_Oh rayos, no esta sentido por eso ¿O si? Lo dije hace semanas._

Mustang se mordió la lengua y trató con toda su alma de borrar la sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro. Tonto o no, era importante para Midnight. Tenía su destino en sus manos, y no era hora de ponerse a la defensiva o delicado.

Mustang miró como Midnight se paseaba por el cuarto de forma casi aleatoria, mirando al Fuhrer, a él mismo, al cuerpo en el suelo, como si peleara contra algún demonio interior. Roy solo podía suponer como le afectaba el círculo.

El tiempo pasó, y Midnight dudó, con los ojos un poco salvajes y la expresión un poco enloquecida, mientras justificaba el por qué debía ponerle el círculo a Roy y Ed. De cierta forma, era una venganza poética. El que pone círculos y se los ponen. Roy entendía la lógica de Midnight, al menos de esa forma todos vivirían.

Bueno, casi todos.

Roy estaba desesperado.

De repente, Midnight cesó sus divagaciones y se fue contra el Fuhrer. " Si me dan a escoger entre ustedes dos, lo escojo a él"

Roy se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido. Este abrupto cambio de 180 grados lo dejó completamente desorientado, y no hizo más que mirar mientras Ashfell sostenía al Fuhrer. El plan había regresado a su camino tan rápido como se había desviado.

"Esto es por los siete meses de INFIERNO que me hiciste pasar." Dijo Midnight y tocó el círculo en el estómago del Fuhrer. Se sacudió por un segundo, pero después, sintiendo que había perdido la batalla, se calmó y solo miró malvadamente a Midnight.

_Por dios... lo hicimos. De verdad lo hicimos._

Midnight se dio la vuelta y miró a Roy de nuevo, una ceja levantada, esperando.

Roy pudo hablar de nuevo. "Mi nombre es Roy Mustang y ahora estas unido a mí. ¿Entiendes?" Su voz era apresurada y sin aliento, pero no importaba.

"Si." Dijo el Fuhrer, estaba aturdido y aterrorizado

_Ve directo a las motivaciones._

La mente de Roy se aceleró. A penas podía pensar correctamente, pero tenía que hacerlo. El sonido inconfundible de la batalla empezaba a hacer eco por el pasillo. Tartamudeando un poco, continúo. "Lo más importante para ti es mi bienestar. Harás todo lo que esté en tu poder para asegurarte de que nada me haga daño ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Si, señor." La expresión del Fuhrer se suavizaba.

¿Era suficiente? Había tantas formas de interpretar esa orden. Midnight acababa de deducir que ponerle el círculo era la mejor forma de mantenerlo seguro. No, necesitaba algo más.

"Y tu... tu quieres lo que yo quiero. Te importo. Me amas. Quieres que sea feliz. ¿Entendido?"

"Siii."

Probablemente era demasiado, pero Roy podría lidiar con eso después. Lo más importante era que la batalla se hacía más feroz y se acercaba. Sonaba como si el resto del Laboratorio número cinco hubiera descendido sobre ellos. Roy se estremeció cuando escuchó un disparo.

"Entonces, mi primera orden es que ayudes a Ashfell a controlar esta situación antes de que alguien más salga herido."

Ashfell asintió. "Midnight, tu también puedes ayudar."

"Esa es una excelente idea." El Fuhrer se bajó la camisa y siguió a Ashfell y Midnight al pasillo. "¡HOMBRES!" gritó. "¡ATENCIÓN. Tranquilícense. Se los ordeno a TODOS.!"

Hubo un disparo aleatorio, y después todo quedó en silencio.

Roy respiró profundamente. _Se terminó. Se terminó._

Después miró a Ed y a su hermano. _¿Pero a que costo? _"Lo siento, Ed." Se arrodilló junto a su amante y acarició su cabello, y después tocó a Al. Su piel estaba tibia y suave.

"¿Qué carajo es lo que lamentas?" preguntó Ed, enojado. "Te digo que no esta muerto. Solo esta haciendo, el muy farsante. Se va a levantar en cualquier momento. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que me creas?"

Roy sintió como se formaban las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Por el amor de Dios, hombre. Tu me dices, 'Confía en mi, confía en mi.' Bueno ahora TU confía en MI por una vez en tu vida." Ed soltó un suspiro desesperado y tomó la mano de Roy. "Mira." Puso sus dedos en la cabeza de Al, sobre su cabello suave y bajo su oreja. "Ahí. ¿Lo sientes?"

Roy no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debería estar sintiendo, y después lo sintió. Había un bulto pequeño bajo su piel, debajo de la oreja. Roy lo presionó entre sus dedos. Estaba duro, pero se mecía de un lado a otro cuando lo presionaba. La bala.

No había entrado en el cerebro de Al. En lugar de eso, se había deslizado alrededor de su cráneo.

"¿Alguna vez te había dicho que mi hermano es el hijo de perra más suertudo que ha existido jamás?" Dijo Ed. "Es la única persona que conozco que su cuerpo entero ha sido destruido y aún esta con vida. ¿Por qué carajo pensaste que una pequeña bala en la cabeza lo iba a matar? Se va a despertar en cualquier momento, ya lo verás. Y cuando lo haga, lo voy a molestar MUCHÍSIMO por espantarme así."

Roy se puso una mano sobre la boca y parpadeó frenéticamente.

"Te dije que estaba vivo. Y, oye, creo que ganamos." Ed frunció el ceño."¿Qué? Roy... ¿Estas llorando?"

_N/T: Me encanta la primera parte, tu diles quien es el jefe, Midnight! Y Al, jajajajaja. Asustaste a mis lectoras sabes? Zape, zape. _

_Por cierto, algunos reviews me recordaron que debo decir mas seguido que el fic no me pertenece. Lo escribio velvet mace y yo solo lo traduzco del ingles al español. Gracias por todo (ha! Mas actualizaciones de capítulos completos), cuídense y dejen muchos reviews. _


	53. 34 Repetición

PAWNS 34

REPETICIÓN

Ed lo tenía tomado de la mano, lo que es raro, porque Ed no hace ese tipo de cosas. Al miró la mano durante un rato, después las sabanas, que no parecían las sabanas de su cama. En realidad, nada de la habitación le parecía remotamente familiar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Al.

"Estas en el hospital." La voz de Ed sonaba cansada.

Lo último que Al recordaba era estar parado en las escaleras, esperando a que se calmara la batalla.

"¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?"

"Te dispararon en la cabeza."

_¿Me dispararon en la cabeza? _Al se sintió preocupado. "¿Voy a estar bien?"

"Si, Al." Ed lo hacía sonar como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Al se sintió un poco molesto. No era una buena forma de tranquilizar a una persona herida. "Oh, está bien, supongo."

Miró alrededor. No veía a Winry. Si estuviera herido, por supuesto que Winry estaría aquí. "¿Winry está bien?"

"Está bien." _¡__Fiuu!_

_¡El trabajo¡La emboscada! _Al sintió un pánico repentino porque no recordaba si había hecho su parte o no.

"¿Ganamos?"

"Si. Todo terminó." _¿Por qué está tan enojado Ed? Debía haber hecho algo mal._

"Lo... ¿Lo hice?"

"No. Midnight lo hizo."

Oh... Midnight le puso el círculo al Fuhrer. Era un alivio, relativamente. Pero Al supuso que Ed estaba enojado porque Al no había hecho su trabajo. Bueno, mientras alguien lo hiciera¿importaba quien? Tal vez había algo más...

"¿Todos están bien?"

"Si, todos están bien. Perfectamente bien. Y tú también estás bien." Al se pregunto si eran sus preguntas las que molestaban a Ed. Se recostó. Bueno, eso no era justo, Ed también se preocuparía si fuera él.

Toda la situación era extraña y confusa sin que Ed tuviera que portarse como un tarado al respecto. ¿Y por qué le estaba agarrando la mano? Eso era raro. Ed nunca era así de cariñoso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el techo también parecía raro.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Al.

Ed suspiró. "En el hospital."

Al frunció en ceño. Le dolía la cabeza. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te dispararon, pero aparentemente tu cabeza es puro hueso y nada se dañó."

Dejando de lado el insulto, eso era reconfortante.

_¡Pero, espera¡La emboscada! __Oh no¿salió como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho? _Al no recordaba nada después de la escalera.

"Lo... ¿Lo hice?"

"No. Midnight lo hizo."

"Oh."

Ed apretó su mano. "Vas a estar bien, Al."

Al asintió. Era raro que Ed le tomara la mano. Ed no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Toda la situación era extraña. Incluso la habitación le era totalmente ajena.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Ed puso los ojos en blanco. "En el hospital, Al. Estás en el hospital. Todos están bien, incluido tú. Ganamos. Midnight le puso el círculo al Fuhrer. Todo salió perfecto. Sólo descansa, responderé TODAS tus preguntas después, cuando puedas recordar lo que te digo."

"Oh." Al frunció el ceño. "¿He estado preguntando las mismas cosas una y otra vez?"

"Sólo durante los últimos veinte minutos."

"Lo siento. No recuerdo haber hecho eso."

La mirada de Ed se suavizó. "Está bien, Al. Tienes una contusión. No debería portarme así contigo. Después de todo, es en parte mi culpa."

Al levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo es tu culpa?"

Ed hizo una pausa. "No era mi intención lastimarte. De verdad no lo era. Y tú lo sabes, prometo que nunca te volveré a lastimar. Haré lo que tenga que hacer."

"Está bien. Estoy seguro que fue un accidente, Ed." Dijo Al.

"Si quieres..." Ed continuó. "Sé que no te gusta que esté con Roy. Te molesta. Romperé con él... si eso te hace feliz." Ed levantó las cejas. Al vio que no era una oferta sencilla.

_Puedo hacer que se separen. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es decir que si. Pero¿cuál sería el punto de hacerlo? __Es demasiado tarde para salvarlo del corazón roto. __Y tal vez, posiblemente, funcione. Después de todo, Ed y Roy eran impresionantemente parecidos en muchas formas. Además de la edad, tienen mucho en común._

Al suspiró. "No seas tonto." Dijo Al. "Si te separas de Roy sólo por mí, entonces yo sería el malo del cuento y tú estarías asquerosamente resentido conmigo. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

Una pequeña sonrisa dolorida se asomó por los labios de Ed. "Supongo que tienes razón."

"Si te quedas con él o no... eso es decisión de ustedes. Es tu vida, Ed. No me hagas responsable por ella. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con la mía."

Al parpadeó y miró alrededor del cuarto. "¿Dónde está Winry¿Está bien?"

"Está bien. Se acaba de ir."

"Oh. ¿Ganamos¿Qué pasó?"

"Ganamos, te lastimaron."

"Lo... ¿Lo hice? No recuerdo..."

Ed le soltó la mano y le palmeó el brazo. "Ya has hecho suficiente. Todo esta bien, Al. Sólo descansa. Estarás bien pronto."

Al miró el techo por un rato. Le dolía la cabeza. No reconocía la habitación en la que estaba.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Ed sólo suspiró.

PONIENDO LOS ARCHIVOS EN ORDEN 

Roy se tocó las muñecas. Las esposas le rozaban. El banco al que estaba encadenado parecía estar diseñado para máxima incomodidad. Sus ojos se pusieron sobre la tela anaranjada de la manga de su uniforme de prisión.

"De verdad este no es mi color."

"Te cambio mi tatuaje por él." Dijo Midnight secamente. Levantó su café de la mesa y lo saboreó.

Roy se lamió los labios. "Supongo que no me puedes servir una taza."

Midnight negó con la cabeza, sonriendo malvadamente. El bastardo.

La puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió y Ashfell entró con un soldado detrás de él. "Sargento Muscot, por favor, siéntese junto a la mesa."

Muscot miró a Roy, después a Midnight que afilaba su lápiz de cera con un pequeño cuchillo. "Oye, él es uno de los hombres que nos atacó. ¿Por qué está aquí?"

Midnight miró a Roy. "Oh, ignóralo. Levanta la mano por favor."

Muscot miró a Ashfell. "¿Qué?"

"Es una nueva forma de interrogación." Dijo Ashfell tranquilamente. "Ayuda a la memoria. Es perfectamente seguro. No te preocupes."

Muscot levantó la mano a regañadientes. Midnight dibujó el círculo y lo activó.

Roy habló. "Estás atado a mí, creerás lo que yo te digo."

Muscot miró a Roy. "¿Señor?"

"Estabas escoltando al Fuhrer en el Laboratorio número cinco cuando uno de los soldados se tropezó. Su arma se disparó e hirió a otro soldado. En la sorpresa y el caos, otros soldados sacaron sus armas. Tres personas salieron heridas antes que el Fuhrer pudiera tranquilizar y controlar las cosas. Fue un incidente muy vergonzoso para todos y preferirías no discutirlo, a menos que tengas que hacerlo. No recuerdas nada que contradiga esto. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Muscot asintió.

Ashfell habló. "Dame tu reporte de lo sucedido."

Roy escuchó mientras el hombre hablaba. Había unos cuantos detalles que ni habían sucedido, ni eran parte del escenario que Roy le había dado, pero nada que necesitara ser corregido. Roy sonrió sarcásticamente. La forma en que la mente funcionaba era curiosa, llenando los espacios en blanco.

"Bien." Dijo Roy. "Cuando salga de esta habitación sólo recordará una junta normal y se olvidará del círculo de transmutación y de mi presencia."

"Si señor."

Midnight le puso algo de crema a un pañuelo, tomó la mano del hombre y limpió el círculo.

Ashfell escoltó rápidamente al hombre fuera de la habitación.

"Entonces." Dijo Midnight, "¿Este perro aun es un dolor en el trasero?"

"Hey, fue divertido en ese momento." Dijo Roy. Midnight lo miró de mala manera. "Pero no. Lo siento. Eres un buen hombre y estoy en una deuda muy grande contigo. Gracias."

"Creo que me gusta que me debas algo." Midnight tomó otro sorbo de su café y lo saboreó deliberadamente.

HEROE 

Winry tocó la puerta y entró en el cuarto de hospital. Miró brevemente la escena. Al parecía estar dormido. Tenía una pequeña venda en un lado de su frente y un poco de gasa envuelta alrededor de su cabeza. La mitad de su cara estaba oscura con rasguños. Su ojo parecía como si alguien lo hubiera llenado de maquillaje.

Miró a Ed. Estaba sentado en una enorme silla de aspecto muy cómodo en la esquina. ¿Eso estaba ahí antes? Parecía un poco fuera de lugar. ¿No había una camilla?

"¿Y¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Ed.

"Me dejaron ver los rayos X y hablamos un poco de lo que pasó. " Winry se acercó a Ed. "Dicen que tuvo suerte. La bala disminuyó su velocidad por el rebote. La mayoría de la energía debe haber sido absorbida por el automail o convertida en calor. No le quedaba mucho empuje cuando lo golpeó. Tiene algún daño en tejido blando, una fractura leve y una muy buena contusión, pero creen que lo pueden dar de alta en un día o dos."

Sus ojos miraron el brazo de Ed. Se notaba una línea levantada sobre la manga de su camisa blanca. "¿Puedo ver tu automail?"

Ed dudó, después se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó. Ella levantó el brazo y pasó sus dedos sobre el metal. Ahí estaba, una curva sobre su hombro, una astilla grande.

Ed movió su brazo fácilmente. "No está afectando la función."

"Tendré que remplazar ese pedazo. "De repente se agachó y besó el metal lastimado.

Ed se hizo para atrás. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Sólo le agradezco al automail. Hizo un buen trabajo." Dijo ella. "Le salvó la vida a Al. A Roy también. Es un buen pedazo de ingeniería, si me lo preguntas."

Después se le acercó y besó la mejilla de Ed. "No quiero ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras atravesado en esa bala. Gracias por salvarnos a todos, mi héroe."

Ed se sonrojó.

NUEVO ORDEN

Cuando Ed regresó al Laboratorio número cinco, el guardia en la puerta lo saludó. "¿Cómo está su hermano, Mayor?"

Ed sonrió. "Está bien." Ed pensó ver una mancha oscura en la mano del hombre. "¿Cómo están las cosas en el laboratorio?"

"Aún un poco inquietas. A algún idiota se le fue un disparo y causó un caos, pero al final no pasó nada. Sólo otra falsa alarma. Pero todos tuvimos que soportarlo. A mí me molestaron con instrucciones de seguridad de armas y no estaba ni CERCA del incidente cuando pasó."

"¿El Fuhrer sigue aquí?"

"Na, se fue hace horas."

Ed dudó. "Oye, sólo por curiosidad¿Sabes cuál es mi trabajo aquí?"

"Es uno de los alquimistas de investigación, pero además de eso no sé nada. Lo que ustedes hacen es clasificado." Claramente, esta era una pregunta extraña, pero el hombre no le iba a decir eso a alguien que le sacaba bastantes rangos.

Ed asintió. "Claro. Por supuesto que lo soy."

Se dirigió al interior del edificio. El guardia en el escritorio lo pasó por la puerta de seguridad sin mirarlo dos veces. Ed suspiró. Roy había estado ocupado. Al parecer, muy ocupado, ahora que no tenía a Al manteniéndolo a raya.

Al tampoco estaba conteniendo a Ed.

Si te quedas con él o no... eso es decisión de ustedes. Es tu vida, Ed. 

Si, lo es. Mi vida. Mía y suya. Pero¿a dónde vamos ahora? Sería más fácil si las cosas fueran más claras."

Abrió la puerta del departamento. "¡Ya llegué!" Algo olía... maravilloso. Mmmm.

Roy asomó la cabeza desde atrás de una alacena. "¿Cómo está Al?"

"Bien. Winry va a pasar la noche con él. Estaba actuando casi normal cuando me fui."

Ed acortó el espacio entre ellos. Notó que Roy traía puestos los pantalones anaranjados de la prisión y nada más. Sólo podía adivinar la razón del disfraz. Ed pasó la mano por la espalda de Roy. Las costras de sus heridas casi se habían caído, dejando detrás delgadas líneas blancas como rasguños de pollo. Qué mal... pero Ed también tenía muchas cicatrices. Las cicatrices son algo sexys.

"Qué bien." Dijo roy. Ed no estaba seguro si respondía a lo que había dicho o a lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Tienes hambre¿Te gusta el spaghetti Alfredo?"

Qué doméstico. "Me gusta todo. Excepto la leche."

"No hay leche en esto. Nada en absoluto. Sólo mucha crema y queso."

Ed entrecerró los ojos. "¿No están hechos de leche?"

"No si no quieres que lo estén."

"¿Insinúas que vivo en negación?"

"Es lo que haces mejor."

"No estaba en negación hoy."

"No." Admitió Roy. "No lo estabas y debería confiar más en ti."

"Claro que si, carajo." Ed lo abrazó por detrás. "Vi tu trabajito cuando llegué."

"¿Oh?" Roy parecía confundido.

"El guardia de la puerta – parecía que le habían puesto el círculo en algún momento."

"Probablemente si."

"¿Cuántos, Roy?"

"Todos los que estuvieron involucrados directamente, y algunos otros más al azar." La voz de Roy era baja pero firme. "No me regañes por asuntos de moral."

"Si Al estuviera aquí nunca podrías hacerlo."

"Si, pero no está. Y es lo que se necesita hacer." Roy se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos alrededor de Ed, acercándolo y después besándolo. Después se separó y habló suavemente sobre el oído de Ed. "Nadie tiene que cargar con este peso más que yo."

Ed tragó con dificultad. "¿Vas a poder dejarlo? Digo, es demasiado conveniente. En cualquier momento que alguien se te oponga, le pones el círculo y cambias su opinión. ¿Cuándo le pones un alto?"

"Lo pongo donde lo tengo que poner. Cuando esto se termine. Regresaré a usar el encanto y mi conocimiento práctico. Después de todo, ya me han dicho que no necesito los círculos. Así soy de bueno." Roy estiró casualmente el brazo para moverle a su salsa.

Ed resopló. "Encanto… si, como no."

Roy siguió, más seriamente. "Sólo quedan unos cuantos más y mañana, los que hicimos antes empiezan a irse. Necesitaré tu ayuda para eso. ¿Podrás dejar a tu hermano el tiempo suficiente?"

"Al está bien. Si, creo que aprobará que esté lejos si eso significa quitar los círculos que él hizo."

Ed se acercó más y se abrazaron por un momento. "Roy¿Cuál es el plan ahora?" Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Roy, acomodándose hasta que pudiera oír el corazón de Roy bajo su oído.

Roy pasó las manos por su cabello. "No hay plan, mi amor. Ahora sólo improvisamos y vemos qué pasa."

Ed suspiró. "Supongo que puedo vivir con eso."

_N/t: awwww el final feliz? NO! Aun quedan más capítulos. Manténganse al corriente por que esto se acaba ya, ya! (ha! Por fin! Mwhahaha puedo hacerlo! Puedo seguir subiendo capítulos completos en tiempos razonables! Mwahahahaha!)_

_Cuídense, dejen muchos reviews, que¿A que no ha trabajado duro la traductora últimamente¿Quién la quiere, quien la quiere?_

_Hablando de gente que trabaja duro¿Notaron la ortografía mejorada del capítulo, sin errores de dedo tontos y palabras sin sentido? Bienvenida, **Morgansidhe**, la beta-reader más genial del mundo que me esta ayudando desde este capítulo en adelate (yo se, cuantos faltan? XD) y que también me va a ayudar con los capítulos anteriores para que al final todo quede bonito. GRACIAS, MORGAN!!!!_

_  
__PD, le debo fics a TODO EL MUNDO, si te debo un fic, por fa avísame a mi mail, deja un review o como quieras, para recordarme lo floja que he sido estos últimos dos años XD (personalmente, recuerdo un tamaki/kyouya para hohenheimmx, y un roy/ed para, rayos no se para quien era, en cuanto pueda reviso bien eso, recuerdo que era 4 en total)_


	54. 35 Flama

**PAWNS 35**

**FLAMA**

Midnight miró las páginas de los reportes, algunos escritos a máquina, algunos garabatos de Roy, Al y Ed. Se detuvo cuando encontró el círculo. Había dibujado ese círculo de transmutación docenas de veces, pero nunca más lo volvería a dibujar. Dentro de poco, ni siquiera lo recordaría.

Sintió una extraña compulsión de dibujarlo una última vez, sólo por el placer sensual de ello. Puso su dedo índice en el círculo exterior y empezó a moverlo. El círculo era casi bonito.

Su dedo trazó la última línea y se sintió como si estuviera completo, como si pudiera seguir adelante sabiendo que el trabajo estaba hecho. El hijo de mi mente, pensó, aunque honestamente había tenido poco que ver con el resultado. Aun así, era un gran logro.

Hora de hacerlo a un lado.

Cerró el archivo y acarició el fólder manila, después, con mucho más cuidado del que era necesario, lo puso en la papelera metálica.

Roy parecía casi entretenido. "¿Diciendo adiós?"

"Siete meses de mi vida. Es mucho a lo que hay que renunciar."

Roy dudó. "No es necesario que lo hagas. Podemos dejarte conservar tus memorias. Lo haremos de tal forma que no puedas reproducir el diseño completo."

Midnight negó con la cabeza. "No, me gustaría que me regresaran mi inocencia, gracias. Hablé con Al sobre lo que recordaré y lo que no. Lo tengo todo escrito." Midnight respiró profundamente. "Soy el Alquimista de la Media Noche después de todo, no el Controlador de Mentes."

Roy se rió. "Si, y yo soy Flama, no Titiritero."

Midnight levantó una ceja. "¿Vas a borrar tus propios recuerdos?"

La sonrisa de Roy se borró abruptamente. "No, no me puedo permitir ese lujo. Tendré que lidiar con mi conciencia de la forma antigua." Miró los archivos en la basura. "¿Eso es todo? Eso fue rápido."

Midnight asintió. "Lo bueno de los proyectos súper secretos es que no hay copias por ahí. El Fuhrer recibía todos sus reportes oralmente; era demasiado paranoico, incluso con su propia gente, para dejar un rastro en papel. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está? Ocupado, supongo. Vi el periódico hoy."

Roy carraspeó. "Es una de esas cosas con las que voy a tener que lidiar."

"Mmm." Midnight levantó la papelera y la puso lejos del escritorio. "Bueno, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?"

Roy se puso los guantes lentamente, notó Midnight, como si se estuviera acostumbrando a la idea de usarlos. Dudó un momento, y después chasqueó los dedos.

Hubo un movimiento de aire y después la papelera se incendió dramáticamente. Una llama de metro y medio iluminó la habitación.

Ambos brincaron hacia atrás instintivamente, después se rieron del puro espectáculo que era todo esto.

"¡Apágalo antes que queme el techo!" Dijo Midnight, mitad asustado, mitad deleitado.

"Trabajo en ello."

El fuego se extinguió inmediatamente a una llama más manejable. Ambos lo miraron quemarse. "Debí haber traído bombones." Dijo Roy.

"Sí. ¿Es lo primero que has quemado?"

"En casi 16 meses, sí."

"No está mal."

"Mi control necesita algo de trabajo."

El humo se juntó en el techo y empezó a hacerlos toser. Roy movió su mano y el fuego se apagó abruptamente. Midnight abrió las ventanas y encendió los ventiladores. No había más que cenizas negras en la papelera."

"Bueno, hiciste el trabajo." Respiró Midnight, tosiendo sólo un poco. Se sentía más ligero al haberse desecho de los archivos. Se había terminado. Sólo faltaba una parte y no se iba a arrepentir de eso. "Entonces, ¿Todos los círculos han sido borrados?"

"El tuyo es el último." Dijo Roy.

"Supongo que eso es adecuado, ya que también fue el primero." Midnight se recargó en la pared y miró el edificio al otro lado de la calle. Después, soltó una última risa entrecortada. "Parece que nunca me voy a cobrar esa deuda que me debes. No lo recordaré."

"Tal vez no lo recuerdes." Dijo Roy, y después puso su mano en el hombro de Midnight. "Pero yo sí. No lo olvidaré."

Midnight sonrió. "Bueno, supongo que tendré que confiar en que hagas lo mejor para mí."

**FUHRER**

Cuando Roy regresó a su departamento, notó a Ed sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico. Tenía el ceño fruncido y Roy sabía exactamente porqué. "Supongo que no sabías lo que iba a hacer." Dijo Ed.

"Claro que no. Tendré que hablar con él sobre eso. No quiero que este tipo de cosa se repita. Está llevando mis intereses demasiado lejos."

"Sí." Dijo Ed, suspirando. "Supongo que así es como solía operar. Deshacerse de los que se le opongan. No me debería de sorprender, pero me tomó desprevenido." Puso el periódico sobre la mesa de centro, Roy leyó el encabezado de nuevo.

SE RE-ABRE LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE MUSTANG EN VISTA DEL SUICIDIO DEL INFORMANTE

"Es el tipo que te delató." Dijo Ed.

Roy miró el rostro del subordinado en el que una vez había confiado lo suficiente como para contarle de sus ambiciones. Había sido una mala elección, pero en su momento el hombre parecía lo suficientemente honesto y digno de confianza. Lo habían encontrado en un parque público, con un disparo en la cabeza, el arma aún en su mano. La carta de suicidio era larga y alegaba celos sobre una novia robada que lo habían llevado a plantar la evidencia de traición en el departamento de Roy.

Un intercambio. Difamación de un tipo por difamación de otro. Su patriotismo sería restaurado a costa de su reputación.

"Supongo que no le robaste la novia, ¿verdad?"

Roy negó con la cabeza. "Sólo me robaba a las de Havoc, y sólo lo hacía porque era un gran deporte. No, no es cierto. Lo hacía porque era un cabrón y podía hacerlo. Pero este tipo… ni siquiera sabía si tenía una novia. Es probable que no la tuviera."

"Entonces son puras tonterías."

"Bueno, excepto que plantó evidencias de traición en mi departamento, sí." Lo había molestado durante meses que la evidencia por la que lo habían condenado ni siquiera era verdad. Lo había deprimido durante mucho más tiempo que el hombre que estaba SEGURO era su amigo, hubiera resultado ser un espía. Y todos habían sufrido por eso.

Ed se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. "¿Habrá sido un suicidio real?"

Roy negó con la cabeza. Alejó el periódico. "No, pero ya está hecho. Hablé con el Fuhrer hoy en la mañana, parece ser que en otro mes o más, pueden cerrar la investigación de nuevo. Puedo tener una disculpa pública y mi rango de regreso. Aunque reparar mi imagen me llevará mucho más tiempo. Dudo que me vuelvan a ascender."

Ed suspiró. "Hasta que te vuelvas Fuhrer."

Hasta que me vuelva Fuhrer, pensó Roy. Se sentó junto a Ed en el sillón y lo acercó. Ed tenía razón. A menos que sucediera un milagro, Ed nunca sería el anfitrión adecuado de las fiestas que un Fuhrer requería. Ed seguiría siendo necio, ruidoso, y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y, en verdad, eran todas las cosas que Roy amaba de él en primer lugar. Sería, en resumen, una vergüenza pública.

Pero, tal vez, el problema no era tan imposible como parecía. Apretó a Ed.

"Hmmm."

FÉNIX 

"Andrew, ¿estás completamente seguro de esto?" Preguntó Al. La habitación estaba a media luz y era tarde. Midnight incluso estaba en pijama, listo para dormir. Era tal y como lo habían planeado. Pero después, Midnight se había levantado, tomado una cerveza y pedido algunos minutos antes de que empezaran. Al podía esperar tanto como Midnight necesitara... hasta mañana si fuera necesario.

_Midnight... Andrew._

Midnight tomó otro trago de cerveza. "Si, estoy totalmente seguro." Al esperaba que estuviera tan seguro como sonaba. Aun así, se preocupaba. Le debía a Midnight restaurarlo tan bien como pudiera.

"Puedo ir por mi hermano..."

Midnight negó con la cabeza. "¡No! Por favor." Levantó una mano. "Sé que esto es algo paranoico de mi parte, pero considerando la orientación de tu hermano, preferiría que no tocara mi trasero desnudo."

Al se rió. "Está bien, es sólo que yo solo no puedo deshacerme por completo del tatuaje." Dijo Al, lamentándose. "No como él podría. Digo, puedo deshacerme de la tinta pero habría una cicatriz con la forma del círculo y eso sería igual de malo. No confío lo suficiente en mí mismo para alterar la carne viva. Podría dejarte desfigurado."

"Está bien." Dijo Midnight. "Conviértelo en un tatuaje diferente. Al menos, al contrario de tu hermano, eres un artista decente."

"Ed no es tan malo." Dijo Al. "Sólo es demasiado flojo para hacer algo más que figuritas de palo... además, eso no viene al caso." No necesitaba que Midnight pensara que su hermano era un gran artista. Mientras tuviera ese círculo, Al tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus oraciones afirmativas. Al respiró profundo y exhaló. "¿Listo para empezar?"

"Un momento, déjame terminar mi cerveza. Creo que quiero un poco de valor antes de hacerlo."

Al miró una pintura en la pared de Midnight. Era un original de estilo abstracto. Lindo. En realidad no era del gusto de Al, pero era lindo. Una parte de la personalidad de Midnight que Al nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, y que nunca lo haría. Era la primera vez que estaba en su departamento. Y también sería la última.

Ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en que Midnight sería reasignado inmediatamente en otra parte. Otro lugar donde pudiera empezar desde cero lejos de Al. Como en su piel, habría cicatrices en su mente, incluso después de que le quitaran el círculo. Nunca sería totalmente libre de sus efectos. –Aunque, tal vez, con el tiempo, su mente lo compensaría, y Midnight podría seguir adelante. Siempre y cuando Al no estuviera ahí para volver a abrir sus heridas.

"Lo siento, ¿sabes?" Dijo Al. "Nunca he lamentado algo tanto como lamento lo que te he hecho. No estoy seguro de que te pueda compensar por ello."

"No te preocupes, Al." Dijo Midnight. "¿Honestamente crees que hubiera sido más feliz viajando a través del país poniéndole el círculo a los enemigos del Fuhrer? No, tan irónico como suene, salvaste mi alma. Me salvaste de mí mismo." Midnight tomó un último trago. "Creo que ya estoy listo."

"Está bien."

Midnight puso la botella vacía en la basura y se acostó bocabajo en su cama. Al puso una silla cerca y leyó el guión que Midnight mismo había escrito. Eran casi tres páginas, y le llevó un rato terminarlo. Midnight había decidido conservar algunos recuerdos. Quería recordar trabajar con Ed, Roy y Al. Incluso quería recordar en lo que habían trabajado. Pero después entraba la ficción. Las ratas no habían respondido tan bien como deberían. Los perros habían sido un desastre. Al final, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no sólo el círculo no funcionaba, era fundamentalmente erróneo y no tenía sentido intentar mejorarlo. No recordaría nada de haber tenido o haber puesto el círculo.

Al leyó las ultimas palabras y puso los papeles sobre la cama. Tendría que trabajar rápido, mientras Midnight procesaba la nueva información.

"Cuando me valla de este cuarto, olvidarás que alguna vez estuve aquí. Te irás a dormir y cuando despiertes mañana, sólo recordarás que fue una noche ordinaria sin nada en especial."

Después, tomó los pantalones de Midnight y le bajó la pijama hasta arriba de las rodillas. Poniendo estratégicamente un papel con un círculo que había dibujado antes sobre el círculo de Midnight, se concentró e imaginó cómo quería que quedara el tatuaje. Quitó el papel e inspeccionó los resultados.

En lugar del círculo, en el lado izquierdo de su trasero, Midnight tenía un pájaro, rodeado cuidadosamente de flamas que salían de sus plumas y pico. Un fénix. El renacimiento y un nuevo inicio. Al admiró su trabajo, sabiendo que nunca más lo vería de nuevo. Después levantó sus pantalones.

"Buenas noches, Andrew." Dijo, tomó todos los papeles y la evidencia del hecho.

Andrew ya estaba dormido y ni se movió cuando Al apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

_n/t: Morgan es la mejor beta del mundo. Ok, ya lo dije, no tengo mucho más que decir esta vez, este capítulo es lindo y, que rayos, adoro a Midnight, que alguien le de otra cerveza a ese hombre, se la merece con ganas. _

_Nos vemos pronto para el último capítulo de este fic, (por fin!) y para el extra cómico que va hasta el final. Muchas gracias por todo su tiempo, dejen sus reviews y sean felices._


	55. 36 Cuatro años

PAWNS 36

**PAWNS 36**

**CUATRO AÑOS**

Al tocó las páginas. Podía ver las palabras, incluso podía leerlas, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de lo que decía.

"Tiene que haber alguna forma de evadir esto." Dijo. Miró al Teniente Coronel Avery Dunn.

Dunn parecía lamentarlo, pero negó con la cabeza. "Si te dejáramos escaparte de ese contrato, habría otros MILES de reclutas que quisieran librarse del suyo."

"¿Cuatro años?" Dijo Al, sintiendo las palabras en su boca. "¿Firmé por CUATRO AÑOS?"

"Esa es tu firma. Incluso recuerdo cuando firmaste."

"Cuatro años." Murmuró Al. "¡Estaba bajo condiciones ILEGALES cuando firmé esto!" Se levantó y azotó el contrato contra el escritorio de Avery. "Eso es... es... Es INJUSTO. No debería contar."

Avery sonrió tristemente. "Bueno, si. Pero, ¿Cuándo ha sido justo el ejército?" Avery suspiró. "Incluso recibí una nota del Fuhrer sobre tu caso. Debiste haberlo impresionado durante su visita."

Al sintió su corazón latir con una esperanza repentina. Si. Roy. Roy me va a sacar de esto. "¿Qué dice?"

"Hmmmm." Sacó la carta de un archivo bastante grande (_Tengo que averiguar qué hay en ese archivo algún día, ¿de verdad hay tanto que saber de mí?) _y se lo pasó a Al. "Dice que los exámenes para Alquimista Nacional son en tres semanas, y que de verdad deberías considerar inscribirte."

Al le quitó la nota bruscamente. "Aparentemente, el Fuhrer cree que no te costará trabajo pasarlo." Dijo Dunn.

En vista de que es por el bien del Estado que el Especialista Elric pase el examen, se le deben otorgar el tiempo y los recursos para crear una demostración práctica de sus habilidades.

"No son exactamente vacaciones." Dijo Dunn. "Pero se parecen mucho, considerando que estamos en guerra. Buena suerte con la práctica. Supongo que no puedes enseñar lo que has estado haciendo en el laboratorio."

_¿Ofrecerle a la milicia el círculo de la esclavitud como mi práctica?_ Al no pudo evitar reírse. "No, eso no funcionaría."

Dunn levantó los hombros. "Entonces, sugiero que empieces a visitar la biblioteca y a estudiar."

**TRANQUILIZANDO**

"Me lo debe." Dijo Al. "No sé cómo puede decirme que no."

Ed sentía el dolor de Al. Había sentido lo mismo cuando descubrió que habían cancelado su retiro. Pero, en realidad, Al tenía todavía menos razones para pensar que los militares lo iban a dejar ir. Estaban en medio de una guerra y Al se había presentado como voluntario regular para el ejército, no como ayudante civil.

Pero, no había mucho que hacer al respecto. "A mí también me dijo que no, y yo duermo con él. No sé cómo puedas hacer algo mejor que eso."

Al se puso una mano en la cara. Ed se rió. Al aún se ponía un poco nervioso cuando mencionaba su relación con Roy, pero se estaba acostumbrando.

"Oye, arriesgué mi trasero por él. Le puse el círculo a mucha gente por él. Vendí mi alma y mi respeto por mí mismo para sacarlo de prisión. Merezco ALGO a cambio."

Ed oyó un ruido desde el baño y Roy salió, secándose las manos en los pantalones. "¿Y qué crees que puedo hacer, Al?" Levantó una ceja. "No puedo ir poniéndole círculos a la gente. Se vería sospechoso si le ordeno al Fuhrer que haga algo tan poco característico de él. Así que..." Movió los hombros y levantó las manos. "¿Cómo puedo compensarlo?"

Al abrió la boca y la cerró.

"A menos." Dijo Roy. "Que ESTÉS dispuesto a usar el círculo otra vez. Si es así…"

Al levantó una mano. "¡NO!" dijo Al. "Está bien."

Roy asintió.

"Creo que ambos necesitan pensar su situación un poco. Ed, ¿Qué rayos hacías paseando por el país cuando te llamaron? Seguramente, criar conejos no era tu objetivo final, ¿verdad?"

Ed cerró automáticamente su puño de automail. "Íbamos a... no importa, no es importante."

Pero, al parecer, Roy ya sabía la respuesta. "Iban a recuperar tu brazo y tu pierna. O al menos, un brazo y una pierna, si no los originales. Alquimia Medicinal. Eso me parece un buen proyecto militar para que los dos trabajen en él. Tal vez necesiten estar cerca de un hospital grande. Un hospital que, supongo, tendrá una clínica de automail. Eso podría pasar – eso es, si puedes pasar el examen."

Al empezaba a interesarse. Roy continuó. "Y, como Alquimista Nacional, con seguridad podrían conseguir un departamento. Supongo que a Winry le gustaría eso."

"Sí, a ambos nos gustaría."

Roy se sentó en el sillón junto a Ed y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. "¿Eso te haría feliz?"

Al sonreía. "Puedo vivir con eso. Oh, mi prometida dice que le debes un abrigo."

"No lo he olvidado." Dijo Roy.

"Le voy a decir a Winry." Dijo Al, tomando su abrigo. "Supongo que ella también se pondrá feliz." Ed miró a Al irse, sonriendo. Roy sí tenía talento para conseguir lo que quería, ¿eh?

"Bueno, supongo que ya nos tienes a los dos." Dijo Ed. "Eso fue muy listo de tu parte."

Roy sonrió.

Ed pensó en el plan. Aunque Roy lo había dirigido a Al, era tanto una promesa como una tranquilidad para él. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad de sólo pensarlo: tal vez no había necesidad de separar al equipo después de todo. Tal vez, con algo de tiempo, este espacio que había crecido entre Ed y Al podía ser sanado, y el acercamiento que había constituido todas sus vidas podría regresar.

Continuar con el trabajo del Laboratorio número cinco no sería tan fácil. Ya se había acostumbrado. Ed extrañaría la emoción de ir a lugares nuevos y meterse en problemas, pero ahora que estaba encariñado con alguien, la idea de tener un lugar estable no sonaba tan mal. Además, Al no lo acompañaría en sus misiones. Los planes de matrimonio requerían que se quedara en casa.

Tal vez no tendría que escoger entre Al y Roy después de todo. Sí. Si Roy pudiera arreglar eso, sería mucho más que una compensación por no poderse salir de su contrato. Claro que sí.

Ed se acomodó en los brazos de Roy. Podía tenerlo todo, vivir en un departamento en lugar de una celda, trabajar con su hermano en un proyecto para regresarle su brazo y pierna. La compañía de Winry. Roy. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tenía que haber una trampa en algún lugar.

Ed sintió los brazos de Roy apretarlo y después lo soltó. "Me llegó una carta hoy. La estaba esperando. Pensé que debía compartirla contigo."

La sacó de su bolsillo. Ed se la quitó de los dedos y la desdobló.

"Te declararon inocente." Dijo Ed. "Limpiaron tu historial y te regresaron tu rango de General de Brigada, oye, ADEMÁS te ascendieron. Y..." Ed sintió la boca seca. El corazón le dio un vuelco. "Y quieren que estés en el Comité de Consejeros sobre Asuntos de Guerra."

"El comité se reúne en Dunsk." Ed sintió la presión subir por su cuerpo. "¿Qué tan lejos está eso?"

"Como a un día de distancia al noreste de Central."

"¿Durante cuánto tiempo se reunirá el comité?"

"Imagino que hasta que termine la guerra, y probablemente durante la reconstrucción."

Ed sintió su corazón hundirse. "Ah. Supongo que tendrás que vivir ahí, ¿no?"

"Sí, así es." Roy acarició el cabello de Ed. "Sería demasiado difícil ir desde aquí."

"Supongo."

Claro que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. A menos, era una buena forma de separarse, tan doloroso como pudiera ser. Era lindo de Roy ver que Al y él estarían juntos, y el trabajo probablemente lo mantendría demasiado ocupado para pensar en romance de todas formas. En realidad, sospechaba que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. El trabajo era una buena forma de ahorrarles la vergüenza a los dos. No habría necesidad de hablar sobre ello; no habría riesgo de una escena que los dejara a ambos con mal sabor de boca. Podían fingir por un rato que tendrían una relación a distancia, y después dejarla morir una muerte tranquila y natural.

Entonces Roy regresaría a lo que verdaderamente quería. ¿Y Ed? Bueno, había una posibilidad de que encontrara a alguien más. Podía aceptar eso. De verdad sí podía. Pero ya no tenía ganas de abrazarlo – se sentía demasiado falso.

Ed se separó de Roy, sólo para que sus manos lo regresaran firmemente a su lugar.

Roy parecía entender lo que pensaba Ed. "Oh, por el amor de Dios, hombre, hay más que un laboratorio ahí afuera, y los hospitales grandes son bastante comunes. No pensaste que te dejaría aquí, ¿verdad?"

Ed no se movió. Todos sus presentimientos se fueron al suelo.

Roy se rió. "Hay un hospital y un laboratorio en Dunsk. Difícilmente le ofrecería a Al esa propuesta si no hubiera pensado en una forma de que funcionara para nosotros dos."

Abrazó a Ed y lo besó, y después susurró en su oído. "No te puedes librar de mí tan fácilmente."

Ed se derritió, pero una parte de su corazón aún esperaba que cayera el hacha sobre su cuello.

ACEPTACIÓN

Bueno, pensó Winry, definitivamente esto no era Rush Valley. La casa no era color terracota y no había arcos, ni patio ni alberca – hablado seriamente, era un departamento de una sola habitación en el cuarto piso. Pero las cortinas SÍ eran azules, como sus ojos, y la vista al parque valía el dinero extra que pagaban por él.

A Winry le gustaba sentarse en la ventana, en la tarde después de su trabajo en el hospital, y mirar el sol ponerse en su nuevo hogar. Los cornejos estaban floreciendo y sobre ellos se veían los techos de los encantadores edificios antiguos de más de un siglo.

Aunque Dunsk no era un pueblito tranquilo como Rizembul ni un incesante centro de acción como Rush Valley, sí tenía un cierto encanto. Tenía una historia y una explosión intelectual a la que se podía acostumbrar muy rápido. Podía gustarle este lugar... lo que era bueno, pero parecía que se iban a quedar aquí durante un futuro cercano.

Mientras Ed viviera aquí, Al también estaría aquí. Y mientras Al estuviera junto a ella, ella era feliz. No necesitaba competir por el afecto de Al. Tenía suficiente amor para los dos.

"Después de cenar, ¿quieres ir a caminar por el parque?" Preguntó ella.

"Claro." Dijo Al. Lo volteó a ver acostado en el sillón, jugando con el gatito con su reloj de alquimista.

Notó la carta junto a su otra mano. "¿De quién es esa carta?"

Al dejó el reloj y se sentó. Miró la carta. "Midnight. No sé si debería responderle o no. Sólo escribía para saludar."

"¿Qué hay con él?"

"Ahora está en Xing en algún tipo de intercambio alquímico. Está compartiendo nuestros trucos de alquimia con ellos, y a cambio le dejan aprender su alquimia medicinal. Va bien. Pasa la mitad de su tiempo enseñando y la mitad aprendiendo. Dice que tiene un estudiante que le recuerda a Ed. No estoy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo."

Winry lo consideró. "Ya no tiene el círculo. Deberías escribirle. Tal vez esa medicina de Xing te sea útil."

Al se levantó y se le unió junto a la ventana. Sus brazos eran cálidos alrededor de ella, pero era un abrazo flojo. "Me temo que pueda lastimarlo." Dijo Al. "Ya lo he lastimado tanto."

"Y tal vez no lo harás." Winry se acomodó sobre su pecho. Estiró su mano y le quitó el cabello de los ojos. "Tal vez si lo conoces, verás que no has arruinado su vida." Lo besó. "Y tal vez podrás dejar ir esa culpa."

Al aún dudaba. Winry continuó, hablando contra la curva del hombro de Al. "No tienes que quemar CADA puente por el que cruzas, ¿sabes? Puedes conservar algunas cosas. Al final era tu amigo, ¿no?"

"Sí." Al la recompensó con una sonrisa. "Supongo que sí."

"Entonces, puede serlo de nuevo."

Winry disfrutaba la forma en que se sentían sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, y su pulso bajo su mejilla. Miró el pequeño departamento y las cosas que habían escogido para amueblarlo. Sí, definitivamente puedo vivir aquí, pensó. Tal vez este no sea nuestro sueño, pero mientras Al sea feliz, es igual de bueno.

ESTABLECIÉNDOSE

Los periódicos siempre eran positivos, sin importar qué reportaran, pero en este caso las noticias eran buenas:

DRACHMA ENTRA EN NUEVAS PLÁTICAS DIPLOMÁTICAS. ¿TERMINARÁ LA GUERRA PRONTO?

Los medios no cubrían otras noticias importantes, pero aún así se extendían como fuego. El Fuhrer había parado temporalmente el reclutamiento de conscriptos. Los frentes eran más tranquilos y la gente regresaba de sus puestos, sana y salva.

Aun así, otras noticias sólo viajaban hasta los cuartos de descanso en los cuarteles militares alrededor del país. Había una nueva voz en el oído del Fuhrer, y en los últimos días hablaba con la razón.

Mientras muchos en el ejército sospechaban del espectacular regreso de Mustang, era peligroso cuestionarlo muy de cerca. Era intocable de nuevo; uno de los más cercanos al Fuhrer, y el Fuhrer aún era muy agresivo en lo que se refería a los que lo amenazaban a él y a sus favoritos. Aunque había algo de resentimiento, también había respeto a regañadientes. Mustang había sido capaz de hacer lo que otros miembros de alto rango no habían tenido el valor de hacer. – Darle al Fuhrer los consejos estratégicos que tanto necesitaba. El hecho de que el Fuhrer tomara en CUENTA lo consejos sólo aumentaba la reputación de Mustang.

Mustang en sí mismo era un hombre muy privado, se rodeaba de un pequeño grupo de soldados de sus días como Coronel. Raramente iba a las fiestas y funciones a las que lo invitaban, pero cuando lo hacía, generalmente iba acompañado de un atractivo, joven y brillante alquimista de investigación. Aunque los dos raramente mostraban afecto el uno por el otro en público, y aunque Mustang era bastante guapo, los invitados regulares aprendieron rápidamente que coquetear con el General de Brigada les podía ganar una mirada asesina (y un ocasional puño cerrado en su dirección) del rubio.

Coquetear con el rubio era un gran error.

SANANDO

El brazo no era el que Ed había perdido. Sin la Piedra simplemente no había forma de regresarlo. Pero parecía suyo, y se sentía como suyo, y funcionaba perfectamente. Había una pequeña cicatriz lineal donde se juntaba con el hombro – mucho más pequeña que las que el automail había producido.

Lo presumió en el juego semanal de Poker. Al y Roy, que ya lo habían visto antes, sólo lo vieron brevemente, pero Hawkeye y Havoc lo examinaron con gran atención.

"Al final utilizamos las viejas investigaciones sobre quimeras de Tucker. Pensé, bueno, si puedes combinar diferentes animales, ¿por qué no humanos? Son más parecidos. Desde ahí lo refinamos con algunas técnicas medicinales de Xing. Después Al hizo este círculo maravilloso para hacer cambios cosméticos y mejorar como se ve todo. Finalmente, hice este círculo en mi hombro."

Hawkeye puso un dedo dudoso sobre el diseño. Para los no conocedores, podría ser un tatuaje decorativo, pero, claro, cualquier cosa que parezca ligeramente un círculo puede ser un círculo de transmutación de algún tipo. "¿Qué hace?"

"Previene el rechazo." Dijo Ed. "La parte difícil fue encontrar un donante de brazo del mismo tamaño. Al final usamos... y no me molesten sobre eso... usamos el brazo de una mujer. No que lo parezca después del círculo de Al."

Hawkeye juntó las dos manos. Encajaban perfectamente. "¿La mujer estaba muerta?"

"Si, esa parte es un poco triste, pero no la matamos. La golpeó un auto. De todas formas, tal vez nos tome demasiado tiempo conseguir una pierna que encaje, pero soy paciente, así que mi cuñada aún tiene trabajo. Honestamente, con todo el trabajo, el tiempo, la suerte y la habilidad que se necesita, dudo que el negocio del automail sufra algún impacto."

"¿No vas a extrañar el automail?" Preguntó Havoc. "Digo, era muy util en una pelea."

Ed cerró su puño. "Si, bueno, últimamente toda la acción que veo es cuando el círculo de alguno de mis estudiantes explota. A veces extraño las misiones pero... tengo demasiadas cosas sucediendo aquí como para quererme ir. Además, no serían divertidas sin Al."

"Tan atractivo como puedas ser sin camisa." Dijo Roy. "Me temo que eres una distracción. Estas cartas no se van a jugar solas."

Ed se rió y el juego continuó.

DEJANDO IR

Roy pasó un dedo sobre la mano derecha de Ed, sintiendo como se movía la piel, su calidez. Pasó su dedo por las pequeñas venas. _No puedes borrar el pasado, pero a veces, con suficiente trabajo duro y algo de suerte puedes compensarlo_. Ed siguió leyendo su libro, como si no se diera cuenta.

"¿Recuerdas a Midnight?" dijo de la nada.

Roy levantó las cejas. "Claro."

"Al parecer, Al y él se han estado mandando correo con largos argumentos sobre teología. Midnight incluso escribió que pensaba que Al estaba lleno de mierda. Al estaba tan emocionado que hubieras creído que adoptó un nuevo gatito o algo."

Roy resopló.

"De todas formas, al parecer Al quería que supieras."

"La mente tiene una capacidad increíble para sanar." Recorrió sus venas de nuevo. "Ya no es el esclavo de Al."

Ed quitó su brazo y se levantó para besar a Roy. "Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a hacer tu movida?"

Roy parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa de nuevo por la pregunta.

"¿Hacer mi movida para qué?"

"Fuhrer."

Roy negó con la cabeza y se rió. "Mi amor, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? YA soy Fuhrer. Lo HE sido por algún tiempo, al menos en todos los sentidos que cuentan."

Ed sonrió. "Tú... pensé que tú…"

Roy continuó. "Bueno, recuerdo que tenías serias dudas sobre ser la esposa perfecta para el Fuhrer. Tenías miedo de que te observaran demasiado. Así que, aquí estas. Tienes lo que quieres y yo tengo lo que quiero. Todos son felices." Volvió a jugar con el brazo de Ed mientras esperaba.

Ed se relajó. Después sus ojos se abrieron y miró directamente a Roy. Roy no dejó de sonreír. A veces, el niño era demasiado lento.

"¿Dijiste 'esposa'?" Por un segundo, Ed parecía feliz, pero luego esa maldita duda se reflejó en sus ojos.

No había nada, Roy se dio cuenta, que pudiera hacer. El único que podía calmar a esos demonios hasta hacerlos desaparecer, era Ed. Aún así, Roy tenía que intentarlo de nuevo.

"Han pasado casi 18 meses desde ese día en la cárcel cuando destruí los micrófonos y nos dimos nuestro verdadero primer beso. He estado alrededor de mujeres a diario por 16 meses. Dime, ¿me crees cuando te digo que te amo y que no te voy a botar por la siguiente chica que pase frente a mí?"

Ed se acomodó en sus brazos. "En realidad no hay forma de probar que no lo harás." Suspiró.

"No. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí."

Entonces fue como si Ed liberara algo dentro de él, porque su rostro se suavizó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Entonces" respiró. "Confío en ti."

N/t: MWHAHAHAHAH HE TERMINADO! FELICÍTENME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! (no, de hecho no, que vergüenza me da, me tarde tres años)

_No se vallan, nos vemos a la misma hora, por el mismo canal, aun falta el extra, pero la historia esta terminada, terminada! Oh dios no lo puedo creer..._


	56. OMAKE Pawns la versión corta

**OMAKE: Pawns la versión CORTA.**

**RIZEMBUL**

AL: ¡Sí! ¡Soy de carne y hueso otra vez!

ED: Sí... oh buu, aún tengo automail.

AL: ¡¡POR DIOS!! Hermano, ¡El FUHRER enloqueció de poder!

ED: Eh. Como sea. Ya me retiré. (Se venda los ojos)

AL: Estaaaaa bien. Hmm. Ahora mi hermano no puede verme manosearme con Winry. ¡Yupi!

WINRY: ¡Siiii! (Besuquea a Al)

ED: Ahora voy a perderme sin rumbo por el país por un rato. (Casi se estrella contra la puerta cuando sale)

AL: (Besito) Claro (besote). Nos vemos luego. (Manoseo)

MIDNIGHT: ¡Los voy a atrapar! Mwajajajajajajajajaja (tose, se ahoga)

AL: ¡OH, NO!

WINRY: ¡OH, NO!

MIDNIGHT: Mwahahahaha. Voy a hacer algunos esclavos, ¿quieres ayudar?

AL: Carajo, claro que no.

MIDNIGHT: Está bien, qué tal si sanamos gente enferma. Gente loca.

AL: Oh, claro, ¡yo me apunto!

MIDNIGHT: Genial, tú haces todo el trabajo y yo me llevo todo el crédito.

AL: Mmm, ¿y yo qué gano?

MIDNIGHT: Te puedes revolcar con WINRY.

AL: ¡Yupi! ¡¿Dónde firmo?!

WINRY: ¡Wiii!

**CÁRCEL**

ROY: Bostezo. Aburrido. Caliente.

MIDNIGHT: Qué tal si me ayudas a convertirte en un esclavo para el Fuhrer.

ROY: Um... Claro. Mwajajajaja.

MIDNIGHT: Espera, estoy seguro que ese era mi diálogo.

ROY: Uh... claro, sí, tienes razón. Me equivoqué. (Risas)

**RIZEMBUL**

ED: Está bien, ¡Estoy en casa! (casa casa casa) ¿Qué es ese eco extraño? ¿Y por qué AL no limpió después de la fiesta? ¡Oh, no! AL ha sido secuestrado y debe ser POR MI CULPA. (¡¡DRAMA!!)

MIDNIGHT: Eh... bueno... no. De hecho, tu hermano es mas listo que tú—

ED: No, soy yo. Todo yo. Oh, soy yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarlo? ¡Haré lo que SEA! (¡¡CULPA!!)

MIDNIGHT: Bueno, si lo pones así, qué tal si te quitamos tu brazo, te aventamos en la cárcel con tu ex-jefe, que además anda caliente, y te obligamos a trabajar en mi proyecto para hacer esclavos.

ED: Claro, como sea. ¿Proyecto para hacer qué?

MIDNIGHT: Oh, esa última parte no importa. No te concierne.

**EN EL LABORATORIO**

AL: Ooooh, ¡ratita linda! (¡BOOM! ¡Splash!) Oooops. (¡¡DRAMA!!) Roy, eres mi compañero de laboratorio pero no haces nada. Consuélame.

ROY: ¡Oooh! ¡Claro! AL, tienes sueño, mucho sueño – cuando cuente hasta diez te pones de rodillas y...

MIDNIGHT (entrando al cuarto): Oh, ROY, acabo de poner a ED en tu celda. Ahora planeo dejarlos solos, juntos, y no ponerle atención en absoluto a lo que hacen.

ROY: ¡Oh! Bueno, entonces olvida esa última orden Al. ¿Qué tal si sólo haces todo lo que te digo y me veneras como a un dios?"

AL: Si amo.

MIDNIGHT: Espera un segundo -- ¿Puedes hacer esclavos sin un círculo? ¡Eso vuelve mi trabajo aquí algo redundante, sabes!

ROY: No, por supuesto que no, sin ti no habría trama.

MIDNIGHT: Eso sí.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE CENTRAL**

WINRY: (Besito, besote, babas) ¡Wiii!

AL: (Besito, besote, babas) Oh, por cierto, mi amo... digo, ROY, quiere que te vuelvas una ladrona y traidora por él. Oh, y que te hagas un tatuaje.

WINRY: ¡Claro! ¡Wiii!

**EN LA CÁRCEL**

ROY: Entonces, eh, ED, ¿ya eres de edad legal?

ED: No exactamente.

ROY: ¿Andas caliente?

ED: Eh, no.

ROY: Bueno, supongo que soy suficiente para los dos. (Se echa encima)

ED: Aaaaaah… ooooh…. ¡Oh, ROY!

**EN LA OFICINA DE MIDNIGHT**

ASHFELL: . . .

MIDNIGHT: ¿Crees que ROY está planeando dominar el mundo? ¡Inconcebible!

ASHFELL: . . .

MIDNIGHT: Y claro, ¡Yo sé lo que eso significa!

**EN EL CUARTO DE AL**

AL: Oye, Midnight, ahora que he demostrado que puedo hacer que el círculo de esclavitud funcione, qué tal si vienes a mi cuarto... tú solo... y me dejas emborracharte.

MIDNIGHT: No veo nada sospechoso en esta petición. (Se toma una cerveza llena de drogas)

AL: Bien. Dáte la vuelta. Voy a tatuar algo en tu trasero.

MIDNIGHT: ¡Oh, no, un círculo no! (Se duerme un siesta)

AL: Bueno, de hecho iba a tatuar "Al se tira a Midnight", pero supongo que un círculo tendría mucho más sentido.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

AL: ¡Yupi! ¡Tengo un esclavo! Qué mal que no soy gay. Oh, espera. Conciencia. ¡Wah! (DRAMA)

MIDNIGHT: Aunque a mí se me ocurrió la idea en primer lugar y puedo sentir el tatuaje en mi trasero, decidiré ignorar todo y creer que aún me controlo a mí mismo. Dios, amo la negación.

ROY: Estoy impresionantemente celoso de Al. No sólo tiene a la chica, sino también al esclavo. Bueno, ED tendrá que hacer doble trabajo.

ED: ¿Eh?

ROY: Hazme esclavos. ¡Vamos, vamos! Él – empezaremos ahí.

GUARDIA ANÓNIMO: ¿Eh?

AL: (¡DRAMA!) Aunque me pongo en peligro a mí y a todos los que me importan, voy a hacer berrinche y me niego a hacer algo útil el resto de mi vida.

ROY: AL, tienes sueño, mucho sueño. Obedece a tu dios.

AL: Si amo.

GUARDIA ANÓNIMO: ¡AAAAA! ¡Oooh!

ROY: ¡Mwajajajajajajaja!

MIDNIGHT: Supongo que no es momento de decirte que este tipo no tiene nada que ver con hacer avanzar la trama.

ROY: ¿Trama, cuál trama?

MIDNIGHT: No no, esos son los OTROS fics de velvet-mace.

ROY: ¡NADA PUEDE DETENERME AHORA!

MIDNIGHT: Bueno, excepto ASHFELL. Y en serio empiezas a asustarme. Me alegra que me tirara Al y no tú.

ROY: ¿ASHFELL? ¿Quién?

MIDNIGHT: Eh, el tipo que nos tiene bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día.

ROY: ¿Desde cuándo?

MIDNIGHT: Desde el principio del fic. Oh, ¿se me olvidó decírtelo?

**EN OTRO LUGAR:**

Ashfell: ¡OHPORDIOSQUEDEMONIOS!

**EN EL LABORATORIO:**

MIDNIGHT: Para darle emoción a las cosas, la autora va a meter algunos fetiches en los siguientes capítulos. Así que, ED, ponte este uniforme de mucama francesa para que te podamos sacar del laboratorio y atrapar a ASHFELL. Puedes ser nuestra distracción.

ED: ¡Claro que no!

AL: Espera, ¿qué tal si WINRY y yo armamos una escena porno de alta clasificación en frente de los guardias?

MIDNIGHT: Oh, está bien, pero le bajan el tono a PG-13 para los lectores de este fic.

AL: Awww.

MIDNIGHT: De todas formas, ED, ponte este uniforme militar, porque necesitamos un fetiche con la ropa aquí.

ROY: ¿Puedo opinar?

ED y MIDNIGHT: ¡NO!

ROY: Rayos. Espera, yo tengo el control aquí. Yo voy. MIDNIGHT, quiero tu ropa.

MIDNIGHT: Eso es tan gay.

ROY: En este fic, lo soy.

MIDNIGHT: ¡Oh, claro! Pero no te van a quedar. Yo soy de tamaño normal, y tú eres casi tan pequeño como ED.

ROY: No te preocupes. ED es un gran sastre.

ED: ¡Ta da!

ROY: ¡Ah! (Sonrojo)

MIDNIGHT: ¡Wow! Eso es genial – Pero ROY no se ve tan bien en uniforme de mucama francesa como tú. Mejor regrésalo a la normalidad.

ED: ¡Aww!

**AFUERA DEL LABORATORIO:**

GUARDIA ANÓNIMO CON LAVADO DE CEREBRO: Estoy ciego, tonto y estúpido, así que narraré la siguiente parte para que la autora pueda ser floja. Oh, miren eso, tenemos un carro y todos saben qué hacer. Es un milagro.

**EH... EN ALGÚN LUGAR VAGO:**

ASHFELL: Creo recordar que mi mamá me dijo que no me metiera en autos con extraños pero… oooh, ¿eso son M&M's?

(5 minutos después)

ASHFELL: ¡Oh, no! ¡Me han secuestrado!

ROY: MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

AL: Déjame enseñarte que sí se hacer alquimia al hacer este truco de sadomasoquismo, sólo porque ha pasado un capítulo desde el último fetiche.

ED: Te voy a hacer cosquillas en los pies – Digo, ponerte un círculo ahí abajo.

ASHFELL: ¡Ack!

AL: Ahora, ROY, hacer que la gente obedezca tus órdenes como un comandante militar es cruel e inusual. Sólo pregúntale a cualquier soldado. Sin embargo, ¡Hacer que te adoren como a un dios está totalmente bien!

ROY: Gracias a dios tengo un niño de 17 para ser mi conciencia.

ASHFELL: Supongo que este es un mal momento para decirte que el equipo de rescate viene en camino.

**EN LA CASA DE ALGUIEN:**

ED: (¡¡DRAMA!!)

ROY: ¿Estás preocupado de que mi plan mal hecho se está cayendo en pedazos? ¿O Porque vamos a hacer algo deliberadamente idiota y ponernos en peligro?

ED: No, me acabo de dar cuenta que no he hecho nada remotamente inteligente en los últimos 12 capítulos. Si tuviera menos tiempo de escena, sería un extra. Oh, y me acabo de dar cuenta que sólo eres temporalmente gay y cuando todo esto se termine estaré ¡TOTALMENTE SOLO!

ROY: Tonterías. A demasiada gente le gusta el Roy/Ed. Funcionará aunque la autora tenga que usar super-pegamento y un calzador para hacerlo entrar.

ED: Er… de hecho, eso suena doloroso.

ROY: Sí, pero este fic es sólo clasificación PG-13 así que será fuera de cámara.

DEVERS: Preparados…

ROY: ¡Nos rendimos!

DEVERS: Apunten…

ROY: ¡Nos RENDIMOS!

DEVERS: ¡FUEGO! Oh, espera… ¿Siguen vivos ahí adentro?

ROY: Sí…

DEVERS: Rayos…

**CELDA DE TORTURA DEL LABORATORIO No 5 (¿qué laboratorio no tiene una?):**

ROY: Estoy desnudo y encadenado, déjame adivinar, ¿el fetiche de este capítulo?

DEVERS: Sip. Desgraciadamente este fic es PG-13 así que nada de violaciones. Sin embargo, ¡la violencia está bien!

ROY: Ah, la violación es mucho peor que la tortura. ¡Ya veo!

DEVERS: Exacto, así que déjame torturarte psicológicamente al hacerte oír gritar a ED.

ROY: ¡Oh, no!

ED: ¡GRITO!

ROY: ¿Qué le hacen?

DEVERS: Lo obligamos a leer fanfics. Ya debería haber llegado al sadomasoquismo, espera a que llegue a la parte donde juegas con su automail.

ED: ¡GRITO!

ROY: Eso es horrible… Er... no creo...

DEVERS: Sip, tú los puedes leer después. Ahora, a la tortura física.

ROY: Trata todo lo que puedas. ¡Ha, nada me detiene!

DEVERS: Déjame presentarte una cosita llamada "depilación de la línea del bikini".

ROY: (Grita como una niña).

**EN OTRO LUGAR:**

ASHFELL: Oye, DEVERS, apuesto a que no sabes lo que hay detrás de esta puerta.

DEVERS: Se todo sobre los círculos pero aun así encuentro el comportamiento de mis subordinados totalmente normal. Oye, mira, son AL, ED y ROY. En el mismo cuarto. Libres.

Ed: Vamos a hacerle un montón a este tipo para que ROY pueda ver.

Al: Er… eso suena sospechosamente sucio.

ED: No, es apresamiento masculino normal. Esto es PG-13 después de todo.

DEVERS: ¡Ack! ¡Oh, no, estoy totalmente en las manos del tipo que acabo de torturar!

ROY: Por suerte para ti, quiero ser popular más de lo que quiero lastimar a la gente. Además, me siento muy bien en este momento. Así que, de ahora en adelante, eres mi más mejor amigo.

DEVERS: ¡Yupi!

**PENTHOUSE DEL LABORATORIO:**

ASHFELL: Wow, el laboratorio de verdad tiene de todo – desde cámaras de tortura hasta departamentos de lujo. Se parece a esos cruceros de Carnival Cruise. Eh… ROY, ¿te gusta tu nuevo hogar? Te dejamos una mentita sobre la almohada.

ROY: (Drama) No puedo disfrutar nada. Oh, dios. ED me odia porque estoy lleno de aire caliente e hice que lo torturaran.

ASHFELL: Er… sobre eso…

ED: (Drama) ROY me odia por que soy inútil y lo torturé.

ASHFELL: Er… sobre eso…

ED Y ROY: ¡WAHHHHHHH! AAAH… Oh… Oooh… beso… besote… baba… risita… manita…

ASHFELL: Er… Creo que me voy.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE AL:**

AL: La velocidad de la historia requiere que chille y llore como una niña por los siguientes tres capítulos. Esto es poco masculino, pero haré lo que me dicen.

WINRY: Oh, AL, no te preocupes, pareces una niña de todas formas, deberías actuar como una.

AL: Gracias – ¡Oye, tienes un diálogo!

WINRY: ¡Duh, sí! Considerando todo el trabajo que he hecho aquí y el hecho de que soy un personaje importante, ya era hora. Entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer en la gran pelea contra el Fuhrer? ¿Me dan un arma? ¿Voy a hacer algo sorprendentemente inteligente? ¿Tendré diálogos sarcásticos? Vamos, soy la única chica en este fic, tengo que representar a mi género.

AL: Ah, uh… Claro.

WINRY: ¡Wii!

AL: Fiuu. Esa es la niña que quiero.

**AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO:**

FUHRER: Bueno, ahora sí, soy el malo de VERDAD y ya llegué a este fic. Yuuu juuu. Mírame actuar como un cabrón para que a nadie le de lastima cuando los buenos me atacan.

MIDNIGHT: ¿Huh? Espera, ¿Sabe que lo vamos a atacar?

FUHRER: Sí, porque así soy. Psíquico.

MIDNIGHT: ¿…Y aun así está dispuesto a acercase al laboratorio?

FUHRER: Sí, porque así soy. Estúpido.

MIDNIGHT: Ah… Ahora todo tiene sentido.

FUHRER: Estás feo y tu mamá te viste como tonto.

MIDNIGHT: Traigo puesto el mismo uniforme que usted y soy el tipo que puede esclavizar a la gente… Como que me necesita. ¿No sería mejor si me… no se, consintiera o algo?

FURHER: ¿"Consentirte"? Eso suena algo pervertido.

MIDNIGHT: Uh… A veces me asusta señor.

**EN EL CUARTO DE MÁQUINAS:**

WINRY: ¿Me pusieron en el CLOSET?

DEVERS: ¡Yupi!

WINRY: Grrrr.

**ADENTRO DEL LABORATORIO:**

ASHFELL: Venga, señor. Vamos al departamento donde ROY y los demás planean atraparlo en un lujoso y hermoso ambiente.

FURHER: No, qué tal si vamos a la celda. Eso sería mucho más irónico.

ASHFELL: Bueno, eh, tendremos que movernos un poco para hacer eso. Vamos a detener el elevador para que todos puedan cambiar de lugar apropiadamente.

FUHRER: Oh, lindo. Me gusta la música de elevador.

**EN LA CELDA:**

ROY: MWAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Ahora ves lo inútil de tus planes! Así que, cuando creías que estabas creando círculos para que yo pudiera ser tu esclavo, en realidad los hacías para que yo te pudiera hacer MI esclavo. Ah, la ironía, la ironía.

FUHRER: No, tú pensabas que eras libre pero mira como cambio las cosas. (Saca un arma y le dispara a ROY) ¡Qué tal está ESO de irónico!

ED: Para salvar a ROY, a quien amo, desviaré la bala para que le pegue a AL, a quien también amo. Eso es aun MÁS irónico.

AL: HAH, soy el único que le puede poner el círculo al FUHRER, sin mí, toda la trama se muere. ¡Oh Dios, la IRONÍA! (Se cae al suelo con una bala en la cabeza)

FUHRER: JA JA, ahora, ¿no sería verdaderamente irónico si ALGUIEN más pudiera activar el círculo?

ASHFELL: De hecho, señor, usted debería saber que MIDNIGHT lo puede hacer. Digo, DEBERÍA saberlo, dado que este era SU plan desde el principio. Ahora, no sería REALMENTE irónico si MIDNIGHT no lo hiciera porque cree que AL está muerto.

MIDNIGHT: Saben, la ironía se está poniendo algo densa aquí. Está bien, véanme pasar la siguiente hora tratando de hace una canasta dentro de un cortauñas. Por un lado, tengo a un megalómano que es verbalmente abusivo y castiga arrolladoramente a cualquiera que se mete en su camino. Por el otro, un tipo que insulta mi masculinidad. Qué decisión tan difícil.

ASHFELL: Oye, podemos apurarnos, The Young and the Restless empieza en diez minutos.

MIDNIGHT: (Se golpea la frente) Oh, claro. Lo siento, se me olvidó. (Le pone el círculo al FUHRER).

FUHRER: Ahora, no sería muy irónico si --

ROY: Lo siento, ya hemos hecho eso hasta la muerte. Ahora eres mi esclavo.

FUHRER: Oh, no. Oh. Rayos.

ASHFELL: Genial, está hecho. Oh, Ed, lamento que tu hermano muriera y eso. Qué mal.

ED: Mi hermano no está muerto. Es un Elric. Nos salvamos incluso de las heridas más ridículamente horrendas.

AL: Sí, como que se destruya mi cuerpo entero. Comparado con eso, una bala en la cabeza no es nada.

MIDNIGHT: Yupi, AL está muerto. ¡Soy libre! ¡Libre!

ED: No, de verdad, no está muerto y tú aún estás jodido.

AL: Si, de verdad no lo estoy, aún eres mío.

ROY: (DRAMA) ¡Lo amaba como a un cuñado!

ED: Oye, no está muerto. Ni siquiera está herido de verdad.

AL: Mira, estoy bailando la Macarena, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si estuviera muerto?

ROY, MIDNIGHT y ASHFELL: Era un buen niño. Trágico, trágico.

ED y AL: ¡¡ARGH!!

**EN LA OFICINA DE MIDNIGHT: **

MIDNIGHT: Bueno, ya se terminó. Los buenos ganaron y sólo para que todo sea más lindo, tú y yo somos buenos amigos en los últimos capítulos.

ROY: ¿Qué demonios, capítulos? La historia se terminó, ¿por qué carajo hay más capítulos?

MIDNIGHT: No, esta historia no está muerta. Es no-muerta. No sólo tendrá capítulos enteros llenos de resolución, sino incluso tendrá un omake Y probablemente extras pornos (n/t: que en realidad nunca hubo) NUNCA terminará.

ROY: OH, dios no, no.

MIDNIGHT: Bueno, de hecho, podría ser peor. Al menos no estamos en ninguno de los dramáticos fics pornos llenos de trama que VELVET MACE acaba de empezar. O, bueno, al menos YO no estoy en ellos.

ROY: (Gruñido) ni lo menciones.

EL FIN… (esperamos).

_N/t: Y demos gracias a Dios por eso. Es el FIN. Gracias por su atención, las salidas están por el botón de atrás, por favor deje sus reviews antes de salir._

_Y no, NO planeo traducir ese fic porno lleno de trama, no quiero ni imaginar los años que me llevaría. Es Pets, por si a alguien le interesa, pero no esta terminado y es demasiado fuerte para esta página de todas formas._

_Ah! por cierto, alguien me mandó un mail preguntando donde estabala escena fuerte entre Roy y Ed, que lo último que recordaba era que Roy rompía las grabadoras y eso. Lamento decirles que, si, fue un invento de su imaginación, la escena termina con 'confío en tí' o algo así, y al siguiente capítulo tenemos un simple 'a la mañana siguiente'. El fic es leve, después de todo._

_Una vez mas, gracias por todo, MUCHAS GRACIAS, por todos los reviews, por los miles de hits, por soportar mi lentitud y por creer en que SI iba a terminar, ¡Por que SI termine! Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá y, sobre todo, gracias a Velvet Mace por escribirlo y hacernos pasar este buen rato. Gracias también a Morgan Sidhe por betearlo. Fueron unos buenos dos años, no los olvidaré.  
_

_**Aclaración, **por que creo que no expliqué muy bien lo de Pets. Pets es un fanfic que estaba escribiendo velvet mace. Repito, ESTABA, por que ya lleva como un año muerto. **Pets NO es una continuación de Pawns** ni nada así. Es un universo alterno (otro) sobre que hubiera pasado si Ed y Al se hubieran quedado con Greed cuando se murió su mamá en lugar de vivir solos en Rizembul. El fic, además de que no esta terminado, es muy, MUY porno. Creo que velvet lo describía como un experimento para emparejar a todos con todos. Es bueno como el pan, pero esta incompleto y es muy fuerte para esta página que se pone fresa con la clasificación. Si tienen algunas habilidades de ingles, se los recomiendo, en realidad, les recomiendo todo lo que huela a velvet-mace. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, los voy a extrañar mucho. _


End file.
